Trinidad Celestial (Resubida)
by I am Rengar
Summary: Si en lugar de Ddraig y Albion hubiera existido un tercero, ¿qué es lo que habría podido ocurrir en el pasado durante la guerra de las tres facciones? Un dragón que cayó en el completo olvido teniendo la capacidad de ser un dragón celestial reaparecerá ante los demás acompañado de un sucesor conocido solamente por pocos. ¿Cuál será su propósito después de tanto tiempo en el olvido?
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! ¡Aquí está la versión resubida de Trinidad Celestial! ¡Espero que disfruten!**

 **Simbologia:**

 ***No hay problema...*** – **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[No me importa lo que hagas]** – **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(Supongo que ya sé qué hacer)** – **pensamientos**

* * *

 _ **-Prólogo-**_

 _ **-Hace seis años-**_

Lluvia, lluvia y tan sólo lluvia.

Lo que se podía oír era la lluvia que caía a cántaros.

Podría ser lo único que se lograba escuchar, pero no. La lluvia no era la única.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

El sonar de objetos metálicos a cortos intervalos interrumpía y desvanecía poco a poco la tranquilidad silenciosa del bosque.

El implacable ruido metálico poco a poco se apoderaba de la silenciosa atmósfera que reinaba en el bosque.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

¿Qué era lo que originaba al dominante ruido que buscaba apoderarse del aire de tranquilidad de tan misterioso lugar?

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

La respuesta es simple.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

-Te lo diré por última vez, Sophie-dijo un hombre de unos 21 u 22 años de complexión musculosa, cabello color negro azabache, ojos verdes y vestía de una manera un tanto peculiar con una armadura color blanco con toques azules y dorados sobre estas, portaba una extraña espada negra con el filo del mismo color con algunos detalles en azul oscuro y empuñadura color violeta-Entrégame al niño o de lo contrario tendré que hacerlo...-

-¡No! Nunca-respondió la ahora mencionada Sophie, quién era una mujer que aparentaba tener unos 25 u 26 años, cabello rubio, ojos color lila, pechos grandes no tan exagerados y un bien dotado cuerpo. Su forma de vestir también era un tanto peculiar y sobre esta tenía puesta una armadura que por su diseño e aspecto parecía como si fuera cosa de la tecnología que ahora era muy avanzada y portaba una espada similar a la del hombre, con la diferencia de que era blanca con el filo del mismo color y algunos que otros toques verdes y dorados, con una empuñadura de diseño extraño

-Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia, Sophie. Tú sabes muy bien qué es lo que tendré que hacer. Tú me conoces muy bien-empezó a avanzar lentamente hacía la rubia, poco a poco acortando la distancia entre ambos-Decídete, no puedes seguir con esto por siempre-

-(Maldición... no puedo contra él... ¡No!)-pensaba Sophie, puesto que sabía muy bien que no se comparaba en nada al hombre enfrente de él, pero a pesar de ello su orgullo como guerrera de honor se interpuso entre sus pensamientos, su mismo orgullo no se lo permitiría-(¡No! ¡No puedo permitirme caer tan fácilmente! ¡Si lo hiciera, no podría volver a considerarme a mi misma como una guerrera de honor! ¡Tampoco puedo permitir que le haga daño alguno!)-

Sophie estaba muy cansada. Era por su jadeante respiración que se hacía notable que estaba cansada, como si hubiera peleado intensamente durante horas y horas.

Soltando un suspiro de frustración, Sophie lentamente volteó su cabeza hacía un lado

-Balther... ¡Huye! ¡Corre! ¡Hazme caso y huye a un lugar seguro! ¡Ahora!-gritó Sophie mientras se esforzaba una última vez más apretando fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada a la vez que libraba una de sus manos, cambiando a su estilo de pelea con una sola mano

El hombre por su parte vio como el niño quién estaba con sus inocentes lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas se iba en dirección opuesta, desapareciendo en unos instantes gracias a la densa niebla del bosque acompañada de la casi incesante lluvia. Pero no se quedaría atrás ya que su objetivo no era ella, por lo que se dispuso a empezar a perseguir al niño. Pero justo en ese instante, la rubia se había interponido en su camino.

-Si tanto quieres llevarte a mi hijo...-dijo Sophie cabizbaja con su cabello impidiendo ver sus ojos, a la par que se ponía frente al hombre bloqueando su camino-...¡tendrás que pasar a través de mi, Idalmer!-de un rápido movimiento realizó un corte diagonal, buscando acabar rápidamente con la vida de su oponente, quién ágilmente esquivó como si nada su ataque con un ligero movimiento hacía atrás pero la rubia no terminó ahí. Seguido de un corte horizontal, el ahora identificado Idalmer dio un salto hacía atrás, logrando esquivar el nuevo ataque.

-Si lo quieres por las malas, entonces así será. No tengo problema alguno... y espero que no te importe. Será rápido e indoloro- dijo el pelinegro soltando un gran suspiro a la par que empuñaba su espada con su mano libre.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

De un momento para otro, la tranquilidad del bosque nuevamente se veía interrumpida.

La lluvia seguía cayendo a cántaros.

Balther seguía corriendo y corriendo a través del bosque como si no hubiera un mañana. Y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que no pudiese más.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Finalmente la lucha estaba llegando a su fin. Ya no se podía escuchar el ruido metálico causado por el choque de las espadas.

La silenciosa y tranquila atmósfera poco a poco volvía a tener su dominio propio sobre el místico bosque. Al menos hasta ahora, el final de la lucha se hacía presente

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

-¿Eso es todo?-

Sophie ya había llegado a su limite. Su orgullo no le permitiría dejarse rendir tan así como así, pero ya no podía más. No era algo normal en ella pero estaba agotada. La intensa lucha había drenado la mayoría de sus fuerzas.

El pelinegro en sí no se le notaba ningún signo de cansancio y observaba fijamente a la rubia con una expresión entre arrogante y decepcionado. Él era del tipo que no sentía compasión alguna por los otros pero su caso con la rubia era diferente. Ver a Sophie jadeando pesadamente y apoyada en su espada clavada en el suelo con la mirada hacía el suelo junto a su cabello imposibilitando el poder ver a sus ojos ya le estaba dando lástima.

-Mírate, Sophie-dijo Idalmer con un tono de arrogancia-Mira como me decepcionas. ¿Por qué seguir fingiendo? Así no es como eres en realidad-siguió mientras se acercaba lentamente a la rubia, deteniéndose al estar a pocos metros de distancia-La Sophie de verdad, la Sophie que recuerdo... no se dejaría controlar por pequeñeces como estas. Tu verdadero orgullo...-

El pelinegro fue interrumpido por la mencionada, quien lo hizo dar un salto hacía atrás debido a que esta había tratado de herirlo una vez más, pero no lo logró.

-...no te habría dejado arriesgarlo todo para proteger a ese niño. ¿No será...-el pelinegro notó como la rubia comenzó a subir la mirada para luego clavar una intimidante e penetrante mirada en los ojos del pelinegro quién sonrió-...que tu instinto maternal se interpuso con tu verdadero orgullo y te controló?-su sonrisa pasó a ser una de arrogancia

Sophie al escuchar lo último empezó a alterarse a tal punto que apretó fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada, se podía notar que la provocación estaba empezando a hacer efecto

-Me gusta esa mirada... en especial la forma en la que apretas tus dientes, mi querida Sophie... jejeje-Idalmer empezó a reírse levemente-Oh, cuanto extraño tus peleas contra los más fuertes... en ese entonces...-tomando una leve pausa-...sería una lástima que tu hijo heredara tu sangre. Aunque sería interesante, después del todo él va a ser el ma...-

El pelinegro inmediatamente fue interrumpido debido a que instintivamente ladeo un poco la cabeza hacía la derecha para luego rápidamente usar su espada y realizar un corte horizontal. Cualquiera común y corriente-al menos un humano normal-juraría que estaba peleando con el hombre invisible pero no era así. De un momento para otro el filo de la espada de Idalmer entró en contacto con una especie de descarga de energía la cual aparentemente se reveló al entrar en contacto con esta.

-Nada mal, mi que...-

-¡Cállate!-gritó la rubia con odio presente en su voz-¡Ya me cansaste! ¡Te voy a matar aquí y ahora, Idalmer!-dicho esto la rubia que ahora parecía como que si hubiera recuperado por completo sus fuerzas a la par que nuevamente se preparaba para pelear

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es lo que quería ver! ¡Pelea con todo, mi querida Sophie! ¡Así es cómo es tu verdadera yo!-exclamó excitado el pelinegro a la vez que comenzaba otra pelea con la rubia, quién había tomado la oportunidad de atacar primero

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ ***Fin del recuerdo***_

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **No hay nada más que decir aquí, así que ¡nos vemos!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Misterios

**Simbologia:**

 ***No hay problema...*** – **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[Haz lo que quieras]** – **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(Parece que les llevará un tiempo descubrir mi existencia)** – **pensamientos**

* * *

 _ **-PoV Balther-**_

-¡Hey, despierta!-

Fue lo que alcance a escuchar mientras me recuperaba del profundo estado de sueño en el que caí.

-¡Despierta!-

Una vez más. Mientras iba abriendo poco a poco mis ojos, pude ver algo que traté de distinguir a medida que mi vista se volvía nítida. Era mi "amigo"-por así decirlo- Issei, quien parecía estar un buen rato tratando de despertarme del incómodo sueño que tuve. Volviendo en sí, incorporé suavemente mi vista levantándola y pudiendo ver a Issei con una gota en el frente y los demás alumnos en la sala teniendo la mirada fija sobre mi, sin mencionar las miradas de las chicas, las cuales algunas representaban lujuria y otras deseos de hacer quien sabe que cosas, aparte del profesor que estaba escribiendo tranquilamente en la pizarra.

-Ups... ¿Me quedé dormido?-pregunté con una voz un poco somnolienta dando un bostezo e clavando mi mirada sobre la de Issei

-Bueno... sí. De un momento para otro te pusiste a dormir-respondió Issei-¿Será que no has dormido nada? ¿Pasó algo?-

Ante la pregunta, de repente un recuerdo se me vino a la mente inmediatamente. Un único recuerdo. Era una noche de luna llena. Una pacífica y tranquila noche donde ocurrió algo inesperado. Al mismo instante, me encontraba a mí mismo sobre el techo de una casa. Mi mano derecha estaba extendida hacía esa dirección, con el puño cerrado... y un tipo de guantelete cubriendo mi mano. A la vez, en la lejanía... exactamente por donde "apuntaba" mi mano, pude ver algo digno de una destrucción acompañada del derramamiento de sangre. Luego de eso, mi mente se volvió blanca. Y tuve que volver en sí.

Al concentrarme nuevamente en la realidad, no pude ver a nadie más que a Issei y a las chicas que estaban cerca de la salida de la sala de clases, reunidas y hablando sobre algo e clavando sus miradas sobre mi de vez en cuando, dando a entender que ya era hora del recreo. Solté un gran suspiro y me levanté de mi asiento, dirigí mi mirada hacia la otra salida y me dispuse a irme por esta, sin antes brindarle otra mirada a mi "amigo" Issei quién me imitó, para luego seguirme.

-Sabes...-habló Issei mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a él, con las miradas de todas las chicas puestas en mi-Te envidio por tener toda la atención de las chicas, es como si fueras mejor que ese estúpido de Kiba-

-¿Ah, si? ¿Tan popular es?-dije, sin prestar demasiada atención a los susurros y murmullos de los estudiantes que me tenían una notable envidia-incluso a una gran distancia-, con una gota apareciendo en mi nuca.

-Lo es. Odio a los príncipes apu...-

-Vaya, parece que realmente tienes mala fama-lo interrumpí después de escuchar los susurros de unas chicas que supuse que era por verme junto a Issei quien al escuchar lo último se molestó, provocando que se me escapara una risita-En fin, dudo que haya mucho que hacer aquí. Muy aburrido, por cierto-dije soltando un suspiro y apoyándome de espaldas contra la pared e cruzando mis brazos.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

-(Qué aburrido...)-pensé con la mirada fija hacia el cielo nocturno. Mientras me encaminaba a un lugar en particular, recordé algo de esta mañana:

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _A menudo Issei se va con sus amigos llamados Matsuda y Motohama, dejándome completamente solo y sin compañía, aunque lo prefería así. En una de esas ocasiones mientras andaba por los pasillos del segundo piso de la academia, cuando estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras, escuché una conversación lejana, en forma de susurro, la cual logró captar toda mi atención_

 _-...¿escuchaste sobre los asesinatos extraños que están ocurriendo en una casa abandonada no muy lejos de aquí?-_

 _-(¿Asesinatos? ¿En una casa abandonada? Ya veo... creo tener una idea de qué se trata... jejeje. Si es lo que creo que es, me servirá para esto...)-pensé mientras una sonrisa maliciosa casi no notable se formó en mi cara-(Supongo que esta noche será un tanto... divertida)-_

 _ **-Fin del Flashback-**_

-Bien entonces... creo que ya es hora de poner a prueba nuevamente este poder-me dije a mi mismo con la mirada aún hacia el cielo nocturno. Cerré los ojos por unos momentos y solté un suspiro, relajándome y concentrándome para usar mi habilidad de detección. El rango de detección todavía era bajo y no logré detectar lo que buscaba, así que me concentré aún más, aumentando aún más el rango pero todavía no lo lograba. Seguí repitiendo el proceso con el mismo resultado hasta que finalmente me harté y me concentré al máximo, logrando expandir el rango de detección a su máximo alcance-por el momento no era todo- y así finalmente pude detectar y encontrar lo que buscaba: una energía, que si bien era débil comparada con la mía, casi imposible de compararse, al menos significaba algo, en una casa abandonada no tan lejos de mi posición actual. Antes de siquiera hacer algo, se me vino a la cabeza otra cosa más que tenía que ver con el asunto.

-(Bueno, bueno, debo apurarme. De lo contrario, los Gremory me arruinarán esta pequeña oportunidad)-recordé, soltando un suspiro de irritación-(Por mas que no me guste para nada hacerlo... lo voy a tener que hacer)-acto seguido "chispee" los dedos de mi mano derecha y de un momento para otro una brecha apareció debajo de mis pies, por la cual entré, desapareciendo completamente de mi posición actual.


	3. Capítulo 2: Nueva habilidad

**Simbologia:**

 ***No hay problema...*** – **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[Haz lo que quieras]** – **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(Parece que les llevará un tiempo descubrir mi existencia)** – **pensamientos**

* * *

-Así que era aquí, ¿eh?-dije al ver lo que había enfrente de mi.

Era una casa grande parecida a una mansión pero antigua, por el estado en el que se encontraba se podía decir que llevaba mucho tiempo abandonada y sin usar. Y no era lo único, sino que también se podía captar el lúgubre y característico hedor e olor a sangre fresca a su alrededor, sin mencionar que estaba en medio de una zona rodeada de árboles lo que le daba un aspecto escalofriante, no solo por la casa sino también por la silenciosa tranquilidad que se hacía presente.

Sin más rodeos, continué con mi rumbo para terminar lo mio. Avancé a paso lento hacía las puertas de la casa-no tan grandes-, y di una fuerte patada abriéndolas a la fuerza, entrando en esta. Inmediatamente la oscuridad se hizo presente en el interior, haciéndome compañía, junto a la tenue luz de luna que se infiltraba a través de varias grietas en el techo de la habitación, por no mencionar que también se infiltraba por las puertas abiertas, iluminando levemente el interior. Pero la oscuridad no era un problema para mi y menos sería una amenaza, puesto que gracias a mi parte de demonio, lograba ver en la oscuridad sin problemas, incluso si la iluminación de parte de la luz de luna no era tan fuerte, lo que me daba una ligera ventaja a la hora de pelear o estar en un lugar completamente rodeado de la oscuridad.

Incluso así, había algo más que me acompañaría esta noche de "prueba", para pasar el rato. Una energía. Una energía demoníaca, tan débil y imposible de compararse con la mía, se hacía presente en medio de la habitación, justo enfrente de mi, a una distancia "respetable".

Sonreí cuando, instintivamente, ladeé la cabeza hacía la izquierda, sólo para ver como una especie de rayo amarillo iba pasando por sobre mi hombro derecho. Al voltearme para ver el resultado del ataque, pude notar como el rayo que esquivé había hecho contacto con un mueble de madera de la habitación, desintegrandolo. Era ácido. Casi al instante, antes de siquiera voltearme nuevamente para ver a mi atacante, nuevamente por instinto, salté hacía adelante esta vez, logrando esquivar otro ataque más. Pero no iba a ser de esa manera por siempre. Volteándome rápidamente, traté de divisar a mi atacante entre la oscuridad. Pero nada. Concentrándome, logré ver la posición desde la que venía otro ataque más, este pequeño detalle delatando a mi atacante, al rato que lo esquivé como si nada. Una nueva sonrisa se formó en mi cara. Pero no una cualquiera. Era una que significaba la victoria para mi. Ya era hora de dejarse de juegos y terminar esto.

 _ **-POV Normal-**_

-Muy bien, demonio renegado-san. La hora de juegos ya ha terminado así que... ¿podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de esconderte y mostrarte?-dijo Balther con un poco de molestia en su voz. Pero la respuesta que esperaba recibir no fue así; el demonio lo había atacado de nuevo tratando de matarlo en respuesta

-¿Esa es tu respuesta? Está bien, entonces... después no te quejes de lo que vas a recibir ahora, jejeje-luego de esto Balther habló nuevamente

-[Nemesis]-de un momento para otro el brazo derecho de Balther, más exactamente su antebrazo, fue rodeado de unas hermosas llamas púrpuras e oscuras, tan negras como la noche, acto seguido, las llamas desaparecieron para revelar lo que se asemejaba a un guantelete escamoso color azul noche, que casi llegaba hasta su codo, con una gema escarlata y lo que más destacaba eran cuatro letras en un idioma irreconocible que rodeaban la gema misma. Luego Balther extendió su brazo en dirección a donde sentía la presencia del demonio renegado y mientras apuntaba, concentró energía en la palma de su mano derecha y de esta empezó a formarse una hermosa llama color púrpura oscuro, luego cerró la mano y de un momento para otro la gema escarlata de su guantelete empezó a brillar pero de un color púrpura y luego su mano derecha fue rodeada de las mismas llamas que cubren su brazo al invocar su Longinus para que luego estas fueran directo en forma de rayo hacía la posición del demonio y cuando las llamas entraron en contacto con algo sólido estas empezaron a expandirse iluminando la oscura habitación pero la escena frente al pelinegro según él era un buen espectáculo ya que sus llamas oscuras estaban haciendo lo suyo.

Luego de unos momentos pudo escuchar un grito de dolor, ante esto Balther sonrió y pudo divisar a un monstruo grande que en la parte de arriba tenía cuerpo de mujer con cabello negro y grandes pechos mientras que en la parte de abajo... bueno que más decir, solo era un monstruo. El demonio renegado permanecía tumbado en el suelo agonizando y soltando varios gritos de dolor ya que estaba siendo cubierto de las llamas oscuras de Balther estas estaban danzando alrededor del cuerpo del demonio aunque estaban calcinandolo consumiéndolo poco a poco.

-Al fin te presentas, demonio renegado-san. Pero lamentablemente, hasta aquí llega tu miserable vida... ahora si me permites, déjame aprovechar y usar tus últimos momentos de vida para poner a prueba mi habilidad-dijo Balther mientras en su cara se formaba una sonrisa macabra, a la vez que apuntaba al demonio con su mano derecha abierta

-[Vacío Impuro] -dijo Balther a la vez que cerraba su puño y lo siguiente que sucedió fue como ver una escena sangrienta. El demonio de repente empezó a sentir como el espacio a su alrededor se distorsionaba violentamente para que luego sintiera algo que fue como vientos cortantes, cuando estos entraron en contacto con su cuerpo empezaron a aparecer leves cortes en diferentes partes pero luego empezaron a ser más profundos hasta el punto que recibió un dolor extremo que lo hizo soltar un el grito de dolor más fuerte que pudo el cual fue como música para los oídos de Balther quién veía, con total atención aun manteniendo su sonrisa macabra, como el cuerpo del demonio rápidamente comenzó a desaparecer al tiempo que la sangre salpicaba hacía todos lados, aunque también se creó un cráter en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba el ahora muerto demonio renegado. La escena fue de tal grado que Balther empezó a reírse macabramente luego de presenciar tal escena sangrienta causada por la nueva habilidad que descubrió en su pelea más reciente

-Gracias por servirme como experimento para probar mi [Vacio Impuro], demonio renegado-san... espero que hayas disfrutado tus últimos momentos de vida como sacrificio-dijo Balther mientras se calmaba y unas llamas oscuras empezaron a rodear nuevamente su brazo derecho, para cuando estas desaparecieron su guantelete ya había desaparecido. Luego de terminar lo que quería hacer, de repente sintió varias presencias y auras conocidas para él, y efectivamente pertenecían al clan Gremory por lo que suspirando desapareció de la misma forma que hizo previamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Justo después de desaparecer, la puerta de la casa nuevamente se había abierto dejando ver a la pelirroja Gremory junto a sus siervos pero ellos se llevaron una sorpresa para esa noche. Al momento en que entraron, pudieron presenciar una sangrienta escena frente a sus ojos. Enfrente de ellos había un cráter con todo a su alrededor totalmente destruido y para más, había sangre esparcida por todos lados, pero era demasiada la cantidad y la pelirroja además de sus siervos quedaron atónitos.

\- ¿Q-qu... q-que pasó aquí? -habló la pelirroja Gremory mientras apartaba los ojos de la escena frente suyo, los demás imitándola excepto por cierto castaño que quedó en shock.

-A-además de esto... ¿mataron a Visor? -dijo/preguntó una sorprendida Akeno

-Así parece-respondió la loli peliplatino con una clara expresión de disgusto por la escena frente a sus ojos

\- ¿Q-quien fue entonces? -dijo Rias queriendo saber quién hizo tal cosa.

...

...

 _ **-POV Balther-**_

Ya era de medianoche y la madrugada estaba anunciando su tranquila llegada. Después de haber terminado con mis "asuntos del día"-por así decirlo-, me encontraba en la habitación de la casa de mi amiga Sona. Mi cuarto en sí era un poco grande, no tanto, pero al menos era de mi preferencia y estaba bien así. La tenue luz de luna que se infiltraba a través de la ventana de mi habitación la cual estaba atrás de mi cama, la cual para mi gusto estaba bien, me ayudaba a relajarme y despojarme del cansancio que me brindó este agotador día. Inmediatamente me tiré y recosté sobre mi cama la cual era muy cómoda al igual que el colchón, y luego me puse a recordar cierto momento de hace unos días:

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Era de día, apenas poco después del amanecer. Apoyado de espaldas sobre un árbol, por donde podía ver a la perfección la entrada de la academia y sus alrededores, esperaba pacientemente a cierta persona. Después de un rato tratando de encontrarla entre la multitud, finalmente la encontré. Apenas la vi, comencé a caminar y dirigirme hacía dicha persona para un asunto un tanto... especial._

 _-Hey, Sona!-dije a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndola. Se volteó a verme, con su reina Tsubaki imitándola._

 _-¿B-Balther-kun?-preguntó Sona sorprendida por mi repentina "aparición"-N-no me sorprendas de esa manera-sonrojandose, era muy notable_

 _-Bueno, en fin. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. ¿Puedo?-pregunté mirándola a los ojos y manteniendo mi sonrisa, Sona se sonrojó aún más al notar que tenía mi mirada puesta en sus hermosos ojos color violeta._

 _-E-eh... ¡S-si! ¿Q-que es?-respondió y preguntó algo nerviosa e bajando la mirada hacía el suelo, tratando de ocultar su tan evidente sonrojo_

 _-Bueno... no sé cómo explicarlo pero, ¿me podrías dejar hospedarme en tu casa algunos días? Si no hay problema, claro-dije tratando de ser lo más claro posible, aunque por dentro estaba nervioso por pedirle algo así a alguien que conocí hace poco tiempo._

 _\- ¿No tienes una casa? -me preguntó seria pero con sorpresa ya que no esperaba que le pidiera algo así, Tsubaki también estaba sorprendida_

 _-Dije que no tenía forma de explicarlo pero bueno... si no quieres está bien, no me molesta recibir un "no"-respondí con calma_

 _-Déjame pensarlo un momento- dijo poniéndose pensativa para decidirse, creando un incómodo silencio durante unos momentos hasta que finalmente habló_

 _-Está bien, pero con una condición-dijo Sona rompiendo el silencio y sorprendiéndome aparte de Tsubaki-Que cuando consigas tu propia casa ya puedes irte, ¿entendido?-manteniendo su habitual expresión seria_

 _-Está bien, muchas gracias por todo- respondí con una cálida sonrisa_

 _ **-Fin del Flashback-**_

Para cuando mi mente se había despejado y había vuelto a la realidad, me fijé en el reloj digital de mi habitación, el cual marcaba las 1:37 de la madrugada. Podría parecer que, me gustaba andar despierto a altas horas de la noche, al menos para mí era cómodo. La tenue luz de luna se interpuso entre mi mirada. Mientras tenía mi mirada clavada en el techo, me disponía a pensar en varias cosas como: _"¿Cuál es mi razón para vivir?" "¿Por qué siquiera estoy aquí?" "¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"_ , etc.

Solté un gran suspiro y cerré los ojos. Tenía muchas dudas que necesitaban una respuesta. Pero aún no era el momento. Aún no.

Decidí que por ahora dejaría eso a un lado. Antes de siquiera entregarme al sueño, aunque no tenía, sentí una presencia extrañamente conocida para mí. Era única. Era totalmente inconfundible. De todas las personas que conocía, ninguna se podría comparar o siquiera confundir con dicha persona. Era ella.

Abrí los ojos y lentamente me incorporé sobre mi cama, mirando fijamente hacía un rincón de mi habitación. De un momento para otro, vi cómo una brecha empezaba a crearse, desde la cual surgió una persona. Era ella. No podía estar equivocado. Quién surgió de la brecha era una chica que aparentaba tener unos 15 u 16 años, largo cabello color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ojos negros carentes de luz alguna, orejas puntiagudas y vestía un traje de lolita gótica negro.

-Ophis...-dije casi susurrando y levantándome. La miré de pies a cabeza, hasta que nuestras miradas chocaron.

-Hola de nuevo, Balther-chan-una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ophis mientras avanzaba a paso lento hacía mí

-Así que...-dije, recordando un evento de hace algún día atrás. Pero no era momento de ponerme a recordar cosas, y para cuando volví a concentrarme en la realidad...

Sopresivamente, Ophis ya estaba presionando su cuerpo contra el mío, acercando sus labios hacía los míos, acortando peligrosamente la distancia. Si había una cosa que ya sabía y entendía era que sus ojos ahora parecían transmitir una sensación en particular. Sabía lo que quería y se lo daría. Correspondiendo a sus sentimientos, rodeé mis brazos en su cintura, apegándola más a mí a la vez que ella también rodeaba los suyos en mi cuello. Sus labios rozaron los míos para luego unirlos en un beso donde transmitimos nuestros sentimientos el uno por el otro, hasta que lo cortamos por falta de aire. Al rato Ophis volvió a rozar sus labios con los míos y procedí a besarla. Luego me mordió suavemente el labio inferior, lo cual entendí al instante, abriendo un poco mi boca para permitir el paso de su lengua y unirse con la mía en una danza. Mientras el beso perduraba, Ophis aplicó fuerza, empujándome y provocando que me golpeara con el borde de la cama. Caí de espaldas contra la cama, quedando frente a frente con Ophis encima.

Pero no terminó ahí. Sentí como su pierna izquierda tocaba mi entrepierna hasta llegar a rozar a mi amigo. Inmediatamente, la excitación comenzó a apoderarse lentamente de mí, incluso hasta el punto en que mis instintos de dragón estaban por activarse para tomar control de mí mismo y así fue. El roce entre su pierna y mi amigo mientras metía su mano dentro de mi camiseta, acariciándome el pecho y mi abdomen bien marcado, junto a sus pequeños besos e lamidas en mi cuello estaban logrando hacerme entrar en un estado de éxtasis y dominarme.

-¿Ya te he dicho cuanto te amo, Balther-chan?-me preguntó con una voz seductora, dándome una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo de mi oreja y luego en el cuello, logrando que soltara un pequeño gemido de excitación sacándole una sonrisa a Ophis

-Creo... que no-respondí pícaramente

-¿Hm? Creo que aquí ya hay "algo" duro-me dijo entre risitas con un leve toque de lujuria en su voz, pasando a mirar a mi amigo quién ya estaba duro por la excitación.

Ya no podía más. Después de que Ophis hiciera contacto indirecto con mi amigo usando su mano, no pude aguantar más. En ese mismo momento, estaba a punto de dejarme llevar por mis instintos de dragón para que hicieran el trabajo por mí, cuando algo mandó al demonio mi estado de éxtasis e excitación...

Pasos. Eran pasos fuera de la habitación. No tardé en darme cuenta que se trataba de Sona, por lo que inmediatamente me incorporé sobre la cama y le hice señas a Ophis para retirarse. Por lo menos ella también se dio cuenta, y a pesar de que se empezó a quejar mentalmente y a hacer un puchero, entendió mi mensaje y se quitó encima mio para crear una brecha y entrar en ella, sin antes darme una última mirada e decirme algo de forma que sólo lo escuchara yo: _"Continuaremos con esto en otra ocasión, Balther-chan",_ para luego desaparecer y dejarme sólo en mi habitación. Casi inmediatamente, vi que la puerta se abrió, revelando a Sona quién estaba en pijama y mirándome con una expresión en la cara como "¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

-¿Pasó algo, Balther-kun?-preguntó Sona con un tono de preocupación

-N-no, no ha pasado nada. Solamente estaba tratando de dormir-dije tratando de sonar calmado, aunque era malo para las mentiras y excusas

-Pero creí haber escuchado algo proveniente de tu habitación-dijo aún más preocupada

-N-no, son sólo imaginaciones tuyas-dije tratando de aliviar la situación y levantar la sospecha

-Hmm, bueno, está bien. Como sea asegúrate de descansar. Buenas noches-me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y irse directo hacía su respectiva habitación, dejándome nuevamente solo.

Suspiré y finalmente decidí tomarme un descanso. Me recosté sobre la cama y cerré los ojos intentando dormir. Si que había sido un día largo, al menos para mí. Tomar un descanso de vez en cuando hace bien.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega este capítulo.**

 **Algún que otro pequeño cambio...**


	4. Capítulo 3 (Especial)

**Simbologia:**

 ***No hay problema...*** – **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[Haz lo que quieras]** – **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(Parece que les llevará un tiempo descubrir mi existencia)** – **pensamientos**

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **En algún lugar cualquiera...**_

 _ **-PoV Ophis-**_

-Casi...- dije algo desanimada y molesta-...estuvo cerca, Balther-chan-

Estaba aburrida. El lugar en el que me encuentro, la Brecha Dimensional, es muy aburrido. Solamente era como el vacío. No era más que un lugar entre dimensiones, donde sólo abundan una gran variedad de colores, como el arcoiris. Eran como ver un aurora boreal y al mismo tiempo era como que si lo único que hubiera en este vasto espacio fuera eso y nada más. Pero no es mi hogar, al menos hasta hace algún tiempo atrás, sino que ahora es el lugar 'preferido' de Great Red. A pesar de mi poder, no podía ganarle siquiera. Era más fuerte, mucho más poderoso que yo. Así de simple, hace algún tiempo atrás creó una brecha hacía aquí y llegó él, perturbando y alejando por siempre la hermosa tranquilidad y el silencio que caracterizaba a este lugar y al mismo tiempo imponer su dominio sobre este, marcándolo de su propiedad después de que yo me viera abrumada por su enorme poder en una pelea iniciada por mí misma por defender mi ahora 'ex-territorio', arrebatándome a mí misma el único lugar en el que me encantaba pasar el tiempo.

-La próxima vez no nos interrumpirá nadie, Balther-chan-dije con un leve toque de lujuria y algo molesta por la interrupción que causó Sona. Para mí era un preciado momento... con mi Balther-chan. Así es... con mi amado pelinegro.

Cada vez que se me venía a la mente su rostro y sus hermosos ojos, el cual uno de ellos era el de un auténtico dragón y el otro violeta, además de su personalidad y su bien trabajado cuerpo, me sonrojaba levemente.  
Como si faltara algo más, se me vino a la mente cierto evento de hace unos días, el cual hizo que me sonrojara más y me llevara el dedo índice a mis labios con la lujuria a punto de apoderarse de mí. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo nuevamente, sentir su lengua y que más. Como si no fuera nada del mundo, quisiera hacerlo por siempre. Pero tenía que ser paciente y esperar.

Sin nada que hacer, decidí tomar un pequeño descanso. Lo hice y fue entonces que empecé a recordar cierto evento, lo que empezó todo, lo que por alguna extraña razón, por algún motivo desconocido, despertó algo en mí que nunca antes había sentido.

 _ **...**_

 **-** _ **Flashback-**_

 _ **-Parque de Kuoh-**_

-(¿Hm? Esta presencia no muy lejos... su energía... ¿puede ser que...?)-pensé pasando a mirar a cierta dirección, que no estaba muy lejos de mi posición actual, aún sin querer bajarme de la rama del árbol, en el cual me encontraba sentada, y jugando con mi cabello usando mi mano derecha. Noté que dicha presencia me parecía extrañamente familiar, lo cual hizo que la curiosidad se apoderara de mí, así que me dispuse a bajarme e dirigirme hacía donde debía estar dicha presencia, pero esperé un poco más.

-(Oh, ya veo... también hay otro que tiene un potencial oculto... así que debe de ser por eso. Interesante...)-pensé después de que sentí otra presencia más, aparte de la primera, la cual me causó cierta intriga y alimentó aún más la curiosidad que se apoderaba de mí. Decidí no perder más el tiempo para así aprovechar la diversión, si es que iba a haber, con lo que me bajé inmediatamente del árbol, para así poder dirigirme hacía donde estaba lo interesante.

Como si no fuera la gran cosa, mientras estaba por llegar, noté que la otra presencia que me interesó parecía tener compañía. Pude notar otras dos presencias más aparte de las dos primeras que sentí antes de estar viniendo aquí. No me costó mucho esfuerzo saber a qué o quienes pertenecían dichas presencias que lo acompañaban.

Al rato, llegué a la parte en donde los sentí. Era una calle. En cuanto los vi a mi frente, pero a una distancia "respetable", me apoyé sobre la pared de una casa, logrando ocultarme entre las sombras. Entonces miré hacía cierto callejón que estaba también cubierto por la oscuridad, aunque no era un problema.

-Jajaja...-escuché una risa. Pude identificar que le pertenecía a un hombre-vamos, no estés asustado... no tenemos intención alguna de hacerte daño...-

Pasaron unos momentos y no escuchaba nada más. Debía mantenerme a esta distancia para que no me vieran, aunque lo quiera o no, tendría que hacerlo, ya que sería una mejor opción. Pero antes, me fijé en los alrededores. Noté que había un punto, completamente cubierto por la oscuridad, que me permitiría ver mejor el callejón y así pasar a ser un "espectador" de lo que estaba pasando ahí. Me dejé revelar por la tenue luz de luna junto a poca iluminación de los póster de la calle en la que me encontraba y fui directamente hacía ese punto, pasando desapercibida. Una vez que llegué, me oculté nuevamente entre las sombras y empecé a observar lo que pasaba. Ahora sabía quiénes eran los que estaban acompañando al chico. Un par de alas negras al descubierto, saliendo de la espalda del primero, el cual estaba atrás disfrutando de ver lo que hacía su compañero, vestido con un traje de smoking color negro y un sombrero de copa. El otro también tenía un par de alas negras saliendo de su espalda y vestía un smoking negro, pero a diferencia del otro, este no traía un sombrero de copa. Luego pasé a ver al último. Era un chico de unos 17 años, cabello color negro, ojos azules y vestía unas ropas desgastadas y rotas, dándole un aspecto de vagabundo. A pesar de su apariencia, podía sentir una gran energía y dentro de él, lo que me causó aún más curiosidad. Pero por el momento, solo me limitaría a seguir observando, dándome una idea de lo siguiente que iba a suceder.

 **-PoV Normal-**

Sin pensarlo dos veces el joven hizo un intento desesperado por golpearle en la cara al ángel caído, pero lo que no se esperó es que el ángel caído reaccionara rápidamente a su intento a lo que el ángel caído paró su brazo y le dio un rápido golpe en la cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Pero el ángel caído no paró ahí, sino que siguió la tortura con otro golpe más en el abdomen del joven haciendo que expulsara gran cantidad de aire y casi mandándolo a la inconsciencia. Al percatarse de esto, solo suspiró y volteó la cabeza para mirar en dirección a su compañero, sonriendo y dándole la señal para acabar con el joven para así completar la misión que se les encomendó. Este al recibir la señal alzó la mano con la que había creado la lanza de luz y se la tiró al pelinegro, dándole justamente en el centro del pecho.

–N...no... ¡aaaaggghhhhhh!–gritó el pelinegro al momento de ser atravesado por la lanza de luz cortesía del segundo ángel caído mientras expulsaba sangre de su boca y caía al suelo, con las manos peligrosamente cerca de la lanza como si quisiera tratar de sacársela. Mientras el chico permanecía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y lamentando sus últimos momentos de vida, el ángel caído con sombrero de copa sonrió diabólicamente y le echó una última mirada al chico tirado en el suelo antes de voltearse e disponerse a marcharse con su compañero, cuando de repente... pudieron sentir una débil e creciente presencia justo a sus espaldas en donde estaba el chico que asesinaron, lo cual los dejó sorprendidos y al voltear a ver... pudieron ver algo que los dejó estupefactos. El joven que creían haber asesinado ahora estaba siendo envuelto por una poderosa e densa aura de color morado oscuro que luego tomó la forma de un temible y aterrador dragón con ojos color violeta que paralizó de sobremanera a los dos ángeles caídos al mismo tiempo que los hizo temblar.

[Chico... espero que estés listo y preparado... por qué a partir de ahora vas a estar cargando un nuevo peso e destino sobre tus hombros, puesto que ahora vas a ser el poseedor de la más temible arma que jamás haya existido... y al mismo tiempo serás superior a todos los demás seres excepto por algunos. Pero sobretodo... espero que no me decepciones y me demuestres que eres digno de poseer mi poder.] una sombría, fría e potente voz retumbó en la mente del todavía consciente chico, quien después de que esa voz dejara de retumbar en su mente, sintió como una oleada de poder recorría su cuerpo e al mismo tiempo sus venas y como algo se apoderaba de él... para luego caer en la inconsciencia, mientras que la lanza de luz del ángel caído que estaba todavía en su pecho se fue lentamente desintegrando y desapareciendo y la herida se cerraba lentamente, deteniendo la pérdida de sangre, al tiempo que el aura desaparecía.

 **-PoV Ophis-**

-(¿Oh? Esto es nuevo)-pensé un poco sorprendida por la situación que se estaba presentando en el callejón-(Mmm... ¿cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde la última vez que vi algo así? Como sea, ese chico es un tanto... especial)-pensé para mi misma, con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en mis labios al pensar en lo último. Sin más rodeos, me concentré y presté atención nuevamente, dándome una clara idea de lo próximo que iba a pasar.

 **-PoV Normal-**

Luego de perder la inconsciencia, el chico misteriosamente fue levantándose poco a poco sin esfuerzo alguno y eso aterró aún más a los dos ángeles caídos que miraban aterrorizados al chico que creían muerto, pero estos se negaban a estar así sin hacer nada por lo que se esforzaron por recuperar el control y una vez hecho esto, incluso aunque seguían temblando, se dispusieron a atacar nuevamente al chico creando dos lanzas de luz cada uno e lanzándoselas. Pero lo que no notaron es que uno de los ojos del chico había cambiado completamente a un color violeta mientras que el otro ahora era de color ámbar, como si de un autentico ojo de dragón se tratase.

El chico al notar que estos ya habían lanzado sus lanzas en un intento de dañarlo, desapareció rápidamente de la vista de estos para luego reaparecer peligrosamente cerca enfrente de ellos para luego darle un rápido e poderoso derechazo al ángel caído con el sombrero de copa, mandándolo fuera del callejón en que se encontraban. El otro ángel caído luego de ver la impresionante fuerza del chico se dispuso a escapar para así no ser asesinado por este, pero inesperadamente el chico lo tomó por una de sus alas y este usando una monstruosa fuerza le arrancó la ala al ángel caído que para la desesperación de este creó una nueva lanza disponiéndose a atacar de nuevo al chico pero este no dudó y rápidamente le dio un golpe en la cara que debido a la fuerza de este lo mandó directo a la inconsciencia.

El ángel caído restante que había sido mandado fuera por el poderoso derechazo del chico se recuperó rápidamente pero para mala suerte de este, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ya que el chico había aparecido enfrente de él y le había dado un fuerte golpe en el abdomen haciéndole toser sangre y obligándolo a llevar sus manos hacía la zona donde recibió de lleno el golpe. Este levantó la cara para mirar al chico y quedó paralizado al ver fijamente los ojos de dragón del chico, puesto que estos le habían hecho perder su cordura.

–Yo que tú lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterme con este chico. Pero ahora dudo que tú y tu compañero salgan vivitos y coleando de esta situación... no pensé que los líderes de Grigori tuvieran este tipo de órdenes para sus subordinados. –hablaba el chico que para sorpresa del ángel caído era una voz diferente... carente de emociones e al mismo tiempo aterradora –Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez podría pensar en convertirte en mi herramienta y usarte para las advertencias... pero mejor no. Como sea, ahora... despídete de tu vida... porque ahora te espera la muerte. [Umbra Weapons]–finalizó para que luego su brazo derecho fuera rodeado de unas densas e hermosas llamas color púrpura oscuro, las cuales luego tomaron la forma de una espada curvada, con la cual le realizó un corte diagonal al ángel caído, que luego fue envuelto en hermosas llamas del mismo color que lo consumieron, pero increíblemente este ni siquiera pudo ser capaz de soltar un grito de dolor, sino que solo pudo hacer una mueca de dolor.

Luego de matar al ángel caído siguió con el próximo que se encontraba aún en el callejón en el que anteriormente había estado pero este estaba tumbado contra la pared, demostrando que había vuelto a la consciencia, y al llegar pudo notar como este tenía un rostro que clamaba piedad pero que el chico ignoró y acabó con su vida de la misma forma que lo hizo con el otro.

Después de matar al que quedaba, en la cara del chico se pudo apreciar una sonrisa maliciosa... para luego irse sin rumbo fijo hacía algún lugar de Kuoh.

Pero lo que el chico no notó... fue que desde las sombras lo había estaba observando una chica de pelo largo color negro al igual que sus ojos carentes de luz, quien después de observar al chico formó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

 **-PoV Ophis-**

-Interesante- me dije para mí misma con una sonrisa de interesada mientras veía al chico desaparecer en la oscuridad. Pero por alguna extraña razón, algo en mi interior despertó. No era solamente una cosa. Ese chico había despertado cierto interés en mí-Sin embargo... esa aura... me parece conocida de hace mucho tiempo, pero... ¿de quién es?-

 _ **-Fin del Flashback-**_

* * *

 **Estos capítulos 'especiales' tienen el fin de relatar los hechos anteriores al primer capítulo (sin contar el prólogo).**


	5. Capítulo 4: Sentimientos

**Simbologia:**

 ***No hay problema...*** – **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[Haz lo que quieras]** – **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(Parece que les llevará un tiempo descubrir mi existencia)** – **pensamientos**

* * *

 **-PoV Balther-**

Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente y tranquilamente mientras soñaba algo. Pero los molestos rayos del sol que se infiltraban a través de la ventana, cuyas cortinas apenas alcanzaban a hacer su trabajo, interrumpieron mi descanso. Con pereza abrí lentamente mis ojos, con los rayos del sol molestándome y dándome la señal de que ya era de día. Froté mis ojos y me incorporé sobre mi cama, sentándome. Pasé a ver el reloj digital el cual marcaba las 6:15 de la mañana. Di un gran bostezo y estiré mis brazos e piernas, pero perdí el equilibrio, con lo que nuevamente me recosté sobre la cama. Pero había algo raro. Mi cabeza no exactamente tocó la cómoda superficie de la cama, sino que, algo mucho más cómodo que la cama, por así decirlo. Me pareció raro y me incorporé nuevamente y volteé a ver sólo para encontrarme con el cuerpo desnudo de Ophis. Un incómodo silencio inmediatamente se apoderó de la pacifica tranquilidad de mi habitación, mientras mantenía la mirada en su cara. Por alguna razón, no podía evitar mantener la vista sobre su rostro. Se veía tan tranquila y a la vez tierna, pero luego, accidentalmente pasé a mirar sus pequeños pechos que estaban al descubierto, pero no duró mucho ya que de inmediato me llevé la palma de mi mano derecha hasta mi rostro, tapando mi vista e impidiéndome a mi mismo seguir viendo a la vez que sacudía un poco la cabeza y la movía a un lado. No sentía vergüenza o nerviosismo ni nada, lo único que sentía era una calidez en mi pecho, que se hizo presente en el momento en que pasé a mirarla.

-(¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? No recuerdo que se haya quedado aquí en ese momento...)-pensé apartando mi mano de mi rostro para volver a verla, pero en vez de eso, me volteé en dirección a la puerta de mi habitación a la cual me dirigí y salí sin antes asegurar que Sona y Tsubaki aún no se levantaban, puesto que Ophis aún dormía, y finalmente fui hacía el baño a darme una buena ducha. Entré, cerré, puse el seguro, me desvestí y procedí a ducharme. Me tomé un buen rato en terminar, aunque a mi parecer me demoré 15 o 20 minutos, y me fui a mi habitación sin antes coger e llevarme dos toallas, una con la que cubrí mi parte baja, otra con la que me secaría.

Al entrar en mi habitación y cerrar la puerta, noté que Ophis todavía dormía solo que cambió de posición. Dejé la toalla para secarme en el borde de la cama y me acerqué a Ophis, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Ahora no es momento para seguir durmiendo, _mi_ _atrevida dormilona_ -le susurré coquetamente en el oído

-¿Y el beso de buenos días?-dijo coquetamente abriendo los ojos y pasando a mirarme con una sonrisa para luego incorporarse sobre la cama, dejando a la vista su abdomen femenino

-Cuando sea el momento lo tendrás-respondí bromeando, pasando a mirar sus ojos negros con una sonrisa y ver que movía el dedo índice en forma como para poner un hechizo, y así fue-(Un hechizo de silencio, ¿eh?)-

-No quiero esperar-me dijo sensualmente levantándose de la cama y acercándose para luego presionar sus pechos contra mí, a la vez que levantaba su pierna "acariciando" mi pierna izquierda, aún si estaba desnuda no le parecía importar. Ante este comportamiento, solo solté un suspiro

-No sabía que la Diosa Dragón fuera así de atrevida-dije sarcásticamente soltando una pequeña risita

-¿Y qué si te digo que es tu culpa?-me dijo sonriendo pícaramente posando su mirada en mis ojos y su dedo índice en mis labios

-En todo caso vístete y ya. Me meterás en algunos "problemitas", ¿no crees?-dije con toda la calma del mundo, tratando de quitármela de encima

-Ou, que malo. Pero bueno-respondió alejándose de mi y volteándose en dirección hacía la puerta

-Deberías ir y tomarte una ducha-dije poniéndome a pensar en cierto tema

-¿Hm? ¿No será que...?-preguntó con algo de curiosidad girando un poco la cabeza-Bueno, como sea. Espero que sea lo que estoy pensando, Balther-chan-contestó alegre, como que si fuera a pasar algo que quiso que ocurriera hace mucho

-Tan solo ve y ya, _mi atrevida dragoncita-_ dije sarcásticamente, sacándole una risita a Ophis quién hizo aparecer una brecha que aparentemente llevaba al baño de la casa, y acto seguido entró en esta, dejándome solo en mi habitación

-Mejor no iré hoy a la academia-dije recordando cierto "detalle" que pensé momentos atrás y pasaba a mirar el vestido de lolita gótica de Ophis que estaba en mi cama, como si se hubiera desvestido en mi habitación. Solté un suspiro de derrota cuando vi el sostén de Ophis al igual que sus bragas, ambas eran de color negro

-(¿Como puede ser tan atrevida?)-pensé para luego buscar en mi armario por ropa que ponerme. Me puse una camisa azul oscuro seguida de una chaqueta color negro, pantalones negros y zapatillas blancas con negro. Miré el reloj y marcaba las 6:50 y al rato escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Volteé para ver a Ophis que estaba ahí mirándome. La miré de pies a cabeza y no pude evitar sentirme atraído por su belleza. Pequeñas gotitas se escurrían por su suave y blanca piel, deslizándose centímetros por centímetros, desde su cabello hasta su torso, que estaba al descubierto dejando ver la parte superior de sus pechos, dándole un aspecto muy sensual que me dejó como hechizado. Si había una palabra para describir la situación según yo, era perfecta. Sus sensuales caderas y curvas junto a todo lo anterior y su largo cabello negro, que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, junto a sus ojos negros, los cuales ahora ya no eran carentes de luz alguna, le daban un aspecto que enamoraría y dejaría completamente hechizado a cualquiera.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, _mi amor_?-dijo Ophis ligeramente sonrojada sacándome de mi estado, haciendo que mirara a otro lado después de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo-Si quieres, puedes...-antes de que siguiera la interrumpí

-E-eh... n-no... no es eso. ¿Y desde cuando me llamas _amor_?-contesté algo nervioso pero cambiando a mi expresión seria, mirando hacía otra parte y luego a Ophis quién aparentemente se quitó la toalla, que solo dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y su torso, para tomar su ropa interior y ponérsela

-¿No puedo?-respondió con otra pregunta y con un toque de pena

-No es que no puedas, pero...-me interrumpió

-¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?-preguntó poniéndose de espaldas y revelando su sostén

-Bueno, no tengo problema-respondí avanzando hacía ella y ayudándola con el sostén. Al terminar, ella se volteó y me miró-Por cierto, ¿qué te parece si nos damos un pequeño paseo?-pregunté a lo que ella asistió sonriendo

-No me importaría si es contigo-respondió

-Está bien, pero vístete. Y no uses tu vestido, sería mejor pasar desapercibida-dije sonriendo

-Bueno-contestó extendiendo su mano derecha abierta para que luego apareciera un círculo mágico color azul oscuro en la palma de su mano, rodeando su vestido, que estaba en la cama, de un aura del mismo color e acto seguido se creó una brecha y luego el vestido entró en ella. Lo que hizo me causó cierta curiosidad aunque prefería no saber. Enseguida, Ophis se volteó a mirar al armario y buscó ropa para ella y así fue.

-Te ves hermosa-dije sin más literalmente devorándola con la mirada. Ella ahora vestía una blusa morada sin faldas, unos jeans azules y unos tenis blancos.

-G-gracias-me respondió desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo haciéndose presente en sus suaves mejillas, era tan tierna que incluso me daban ganas de besarla, pero por alguna razón no lo hice.

-Como sea, nos vamos ahora-dije creando una brecha que llevaba afuera de la casa, en la cual Ophis entró sonriendo. Antes de entrar, dejé en la cama una nota que escribí hace unos momentos, para cuando Sona entre en mi habitación.

Ahora que estaba justamente en la entrada de la casa de Sona, pasé a mirar a Ophis

-¿A donde te gustaría ir primero?-pregunté

-A donde tú quieras, en realidad no me importa-

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si nos damos un pequeño paseo por el parque?-

-Está bien-respondió y sonreí. Acto seguido me dirigí al parque con Ophis aferrándose a mi brazo izquierdo, como si fuéramos novios, causando muchos susurros entre la gente alrededor que nos veía, los cuales tanto yo como Ophis podíamos escuchar a la perfección, la mayoría eran cosas como "que bien se ven juntos" "forman una linda pareja", etc.

 _ **...**_

 _ **-PoV Normal-**_

- **Casa de Sona-**

\- ¿Qué es esto? -dijo la heredera Sitri mientras leía una nota que encontró en la cama de la habitación del pelinegro, dicha nota decía

 _"Perdón las molestias pero hoy no iré a la academia. Hay algunas cosas que debo hacer."_

Esto la había dejado tratando de darse una idea de qué tipo de cosas debía hacer el pelinegro como para faltar un día a la academia, pero como no lo conocía muy bien dejó el asunto para después cuando estuviera de vuelta y luego continuó con lo de siempre junto a Tsubaki

 _ **...**_

 _-_ ** _Parque de Kuoh-_**

Balther y Ophis estaban sentados juntos en la banca del parque mientras hablaban sobre temas relacionados con algunos "inconvenientes" que tuvo el pelinegro días atrás. Ophis tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro izquierdo del pelinegro y este tenía su mano derecha junto a la de Ophis.

-Me impresionaste con tu capacidad para crear brechas al igual que yo y Great Red. No conozco a nadie más como tú que sea capaz de hacer eso, así que también cuenta como una pista, ¿no? -habló la pelinegra mientras rodeaba el brazo izquierdo del pelinegro sobre sus pechos

-Claro que cuenta como una pista. Ahora sabes que soy capaz de crear brechas, por lo que tu "investigación" avanza un poco jejeje-respondió el pelinegro

-Supongo que tarde o temprano poco a poco voy a ir descubriendo tu verdadera identidad... tengo muchas ganas de saber quién es realmente el chico que logró despertar un sentimiento en mí que nunca antes había sentido-levantó un poco su cabeza para mirar a los ojos de su amado pelinegro quien también había volteado a verla, viendo los negros ojos de la diosa dragón aunque notó algo en ellos que no había notado antes y era que sus ojos ya no carecían de luz alguna como si para ella ahora existiera algo que es sumamente importante para ella y ese "algo" era él -Vacío, Oscuridad, Fuego... hay algo que nos hace una pareja perfecta-refiriéndose al poder del Vacío que poseían ambos-sobre todo cierta sonrisa tuya que me gusta-al oír lo último, el pelinegro inmediatamente supo a qué se refería

\- ¿Puedes mostrarme tus oscuras llamas, Balther-chan? -preguntó la diosa dragón sorprendiendo un poco al mencionado pero este asintió con una sonrisa y acto seguido movió la palma de su mano derecha en medio para concentrar energía en esta, luego de unos segundos una pequeña e hermosa llama oscura de color púrpura se empezó a crear en la palma de su mano, haciendo que a Ophis se le formara una gran sonrisa en su cara

-Me gustan esas llamas tuyas Balther-chan-dijo teniendo la mirada fija en la llama negra que el pelinegro creó.

Mientras hacían lo suyo, cierto castaño pasaba por el parque con una cara pensativa como si estuviera pensando o recordando algo

(Maldición, soy demasiado débil... ni siquiera pude salvar a Asia) pensaba el castaño disponiéndose a entrenar su propio cuerpo (¡Trabajaré duro y trabajaré con mi cuerpo!) pero mientras trataba de hacer ejercicio con "barras" se cayó golpeándose contra el suelo -Supongo que es inútil-se dijo para sí mismo mientras se llevaba su mano derecha al hombro izquierdo (No. Ella está con ese sacerdote psicópata. Mientras yo estoy aquí, Asia posiblemente...)

\- ¿Issei-san? -mientras se levantaba pudo escuchar una voz conocida para él a sus espaldas y volteándose pudo ver a una rubia de ojos verdes vestida de monja que el castaño reconoció al instante

\- ¿Asia? -preguntó el castaño mirando a la monja quien estaba sorprendida de encontrarse con él en el parque

Mientras el castaño y la monja tenían su propia conversación, cierto pelinegro junto a cierta pelinegra estaban observándolos aun permaneciendo en la misma banca

-Que coincidencia que esos dos se encontraran, pensé que ese exorcista imbécil se había encargado de esa monja pero parece que no fue así. Aunque parece que solo la están engañando para quitarle su [Twilight Healing] -habló el pelinegro viendo como el castaño y la monja se iban a algún lugar

-Ese Sacred Gear sería un buen apoyo en combate pero no hace a uno inmortal o invencible-

-De todas formas creo que alguien morirá hoy... -dijo el pelinegro a la par que volteaba la mirada hacía una dirección en la que a lo lejos se podía divisar que había un ángel caído espía que estaba oculto observándolos a la distancia, pero por más que estuviera observándolos no podría evitar que el pelinegro se diera cuenta, este al darse cuenta que lo descubrieron rápidamente alzó el vuelo, con esto el pelinegro suspiró (Creo que más tarde nos reencontraremos, Azazel) pensó a la vez que veía como Ophis se levantaba de la banca y le extendía su mano derecha, este entendió y sonriendo tomó su mano, levantándose de la banca

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? -preguntó el pelinegro recibiendo una afirmación de parte de la diosa dragón sonriendo ante esto y poniéndose en marcha con Ophis aferrándose nuevamente a su brazo izquierdo y poniéndolo sobre sus pechos (Ah... me gusta esta sensación) fue lo que pensó

 _ **...**_

 _ **-PoV Balther-**_

Después de pasar un rato por el parque, vine a un restaurante, que a mi parecer era bueno, con Ophis. Recién había terminado el plato que pedí y Ophis ni hablar, puesto que ella literalmente había devorado el suyo hace un rato, mientras hablábamos de diferentes temas. Pero nuestra conversación fue interrumpida, cuando me quedé en completo silencio sin decir ni una palabra, por el dragón de mi interior.

-[¿Planeas formar tu propio sequito, chico?]-escuché una voz dentro de mi cabeza la cual le pertenecía al dragón que hasta hace unos días ahora habitaba en mi interior

-(Así es, después del todo me interesaría participar en eso que los demonios llaman [Rating Game]. Me sentaría bien y además quiero una pelea decente o por lo menos un rival que me lleve a usar el Balance Breaker. Pero no es tan solo eso...)-

-[Ya veo. Pero, ¿qué harás para conseguir las piezas y así tener tu propio sequito además de para participar en los [Rating Game]?]-

-(Descuida, ya voy a ver cómo. De alguna manera tendré que hacer algo lo suficientemente relevante como para que cierto pelirrojo venga a mí... podría optar por hacerlo con el [Sekiryuutei] pero solo sería como un cambio de planes. Además, hay otro asunto que debo tratar...)-

-[¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Ya lo tienes pensado?]-

-(Sí. Digamos que voy a hacer algo... que va a revelarles un poco de mi identidad a algunos. Pero por lo menos será suficiente para llamar la atención de ese pelirrojo aunque...)-

-Señor, la cuenta-una voz me sacó de mi conversación con el dragón, y al concentrarme en la realidad, noté que dicha voz pertenecía al mesero que estaba parado a un lado de la mesa mirándome fijamente, mientras Ophis también me miraba con una risita, aunque trataba de esconderla con su mano izquierda. Me disculpé y busqué mi billetera entre los bolsillos de mi pantalón para pagar la cuenta y así irnos del restaurante.

Luego de pagar la cuenta con mi dinero, salí del restaurante acompañado de Ophis, quién nuevamente se aferró a mi brazo izquierdo pero esta vez apoyaba su cabeza en este. Pero luego, Ophis me pidió que fuéramos al mall y acepté sin protestar. Cuando llegamos al mall, ella casi de inmediato empezó a adoptar la actitud de niña pequeña y se pasó por varias tiendas, la mayoría de ropa. En una de esas ocasiones, mientras ella todavía hacía lo suyo **(Mujeres xD)** , decidí hacer algo por mientras. Aprovechando que Ophis todavía estaba dentro de una tienda de ropa, fui a echarle un vistazo a una tienda de joyería. Entre los productos a mostrar, vi algo que llamó mi atención. Era un hermoso collar con forma de dragón plateado, con una bola que parecía de cristal y de color violeta. Me parecía un regalo perfecto para Ophis, así que entré a la tienda para comprar el collar. Apenas salí de la tienda, guardé la bolsa que contenía en mi collar en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y fui a buscar a Ophis, quién ya había salido de la tienda. Noté por su mirada y expresión que quería hacer otra cosa, así que por último sugerí ir a cierto parque, en donde asesiné a cierto ángel caído que se atrevió a enfrentarme, a lo que asintió.

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Parque de Kuoh-**_

Estaba sentado en la ya reparada fuente del centro del parque de Kuoh junto a Ophis, quién estaba a mi lado con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro derecho, ambos teníamos la mirada puesta hacía el cielo nocturno de la ciudad. La luna que se hacía presente en el oscuro cielo junto a su tenue luz y las estrellas que la acompañaban, además del sonido que hacía el agua de la fuente, creaban un ambiente perfecto y relajante. Estábamos así desde hace un rato y prefería seguir así, hasta que me habló Ophis

-Balther-chan-me dijo rompiendo el silencio que existía entre ambos e pasando a mirarme a los ojos, aunque yo todavía tenía la mirada sobre el cielo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté tranquilamente

-...¿Quieres ser mi novio?-me preguntó algo tímida, con un leve sonrojo haciéndose notar en sus suaves mejillas. Pero sobretodo, cuando escuché lo que me dijo, de repente empecé a sentir una sensación de calidez en mi pecho e incluso empecé a sentir nuevamente la necesidad de besarla en este preciso momento. No sabía que decir, no sabía como reaccionar. Quedé completamente sumido en mis pensamientos. Pero no, no iba a quedarme callado. Volviendo a la realidad y concentrándome, finalmente me decidí a romper el incómodo silencio que creé después de su pregunta, ya que me había dicho un _"...si no quieres, está bien..."_.

-Pues... sí. Recuerda que te dije...-respondí con una sonrisa y tomando del mentón a Ophis, logrando que nuestras miradas chocaran al tiempo que pude ver su sonrojo y sus suaves e atractivos labios-...también me gustas. Eres la primera chica que me enamora-de repente pude notar como lágrimas empezaban a formarse y amenazar con salir de sus ojos, no eran lágrimas de tristeza o dolor, sino de emoción y felicidad. No pude aguantar más y lentamente acerqué mis labios a los de ella, que empezó a cerrar los ojos. Al punto de sentir el roce, la besé unos segundos después, a lo que ella correspondió completamente, entregándose a mi. Así estuvimos por unos momentos hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Te... amo-dijo mostrándome su mejor sonrisa, dándome a entender que estaba feliz. Entonces, la abracé.

-Yo también te amo, _mi atrevida Ophis-chan_ -contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa y posando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Pero nuestro momento no duró mucho. Inmediatamente, sentí una presencia detrás nuestro, la cual me hizo soltar un suspiro. Volteé a ver en dirección a donde sentía la presencia, y pude ver en el cielo la sombra de una persona que por su forma se podía deducir que era un ángel caído. Y efectivamente fue así. Dicha persona descendió al rato al suelo, gradualmente con la luz de luna revelando de quién se traba.

-Lamento interrumpir su momento, pero... ¿Tú fuiste quién asesinó a Donahseek y Kalawarner?-preguntó una voz enojada y molesta que le pertenecía a dicha persona que cuando quedó completamente descubierta, pude ver que se trataba de una chica rubia de baja estatura con ojos azules que vestía un vestido de lolita gótica con adornos blancos, un gran lazo negro en el frente y medias blancas hasta el muslo


	6. Capítulo 5 (Especial 2)

**Simbologia:**

 ***No hay problema...*** – **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[Haz lo que quieras]** – **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(Parece que les llevará un tiempo descubrir mi existencia)** – **pensamientos**

* * *

 **...**

 **-Flashback-**

 **-PoV Normal-**

El pelinegro se encontraba caminando en las afueras de Kuoh, cerca de la zona montañosa hasta que, llegado a cierto punto donde se podían divisar árboles y un punto en lo alto para tener una vista agradable de Kuoh...

El pelinegro se detuvo por unos momentos ya que sintió una extraña corriente de energía en su brazo derecho y al darle una mirada a este, pudo ver una gema de color escarlata en su mano que para sorpresa de este podía sentir una poderosa presencia en esta para luego sentir una voz que retumbaba en su mente.

-[Chico... deberías darme las gracias por salvarte la vida. Además... mientras estabas inconsciente, tuve que controlar tu cuerpo para que no te volvieran a matar... o incluso llevarte a su base e investigarte]-

-(¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién eres tú?)-

-[(Parece que en verdad sufrió un cambio en su personalidad gracias a mi poder) Tranquilo, antes que nada, veamos... por donde empiezo... ya sé. Escucha atentamente, chico... Yo soy el dragón que ahora vive en tu interior y también el que te salvó de la muerte. Y déjame afirmarte que ahora pasaste a ser mitad humano y mitad dragón, o sea ahora eres 50% por ciento humano y 50% por ciento dragón. ¿Entiendes?]-

-(¿Un dragón? ¿Que vive en mi interior? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué yo sea mitad humano y mitad dragón? No he notado ningún cambio en mi cuerpo)-

-[Eso es normal... por ahora te lo confirmaré. Ahora que vivo en tu interior, pasaste a heredar mis poderes e energía draconianos, además de mi sangre y mis alas. También pasaste a heredar mis conocimientos e una parte de mis recuerdos, por lo que ahora deberías saber quién soy, ¿no? Piénsalo ahora... y ah, se me olvidaba... también le realicé algunos cambios a tus rasgos físicos ya que no parecías nada atractivo... jajaja. Lo hice a mi gusto, así que no te molestes. Más tarde puedes verlo por tu mismo.]-

-(Ya veo, entiendo... Bueno, como sea... ¿por qué no puedo recordar mi propio nombre? Es extraño... ¿acaso le hiciste algo a mis recuerdos? Como sea, si así es el caso entonces me pensaré un nuevo nombre por mí mismo... porque sería muy extraño que alguien como yo anduviera por ahí sin un nombre propio... jejeje)-

-[Descuida, solo una parte de tus recuerdos antes de ser lo que eres ahora fueron borrados, y no le veo problema... como sea ya era hora de que pusieras un nombre tú mismo jajaja. Ah sí, también me olvidé de agregar que ahora que me posees a mí, no tendrás problemas para tener las chicas que desees... ya que por lo que veo en tus recuerdos... antes deseabas hacerle algo pervertido a las chicas, ¿no? jajaja. Así que no te preocupes de ello por qué tendrás pronto a todas las que desees]-

-(¿De verdad? Entonces gracias por encargarte de hacer realidad mi sueño jajaja. Como sea, hablando de otra cosa... ¿qué es la gema que apareció en mi mano? ¿Y por qué parpadea cuando me hablas?)-

-[Ah, la gema. Eso es simple, esa gema es perteneciente a tu Sacred Gear... pero no tendría por qué explicarte el cuentito del mundo sobrenatural y tampoco explicarte que son las Sacred Gear ya que heredaste mis conocimientos]-

-(Ya veo... pero ¿a qué categoría pertenece mi Sacred Gear?)-

-[Oye, es demasiado pronto para preguntar eso. Normalmente tendrías que descubrirlo por ti mismo pero bueno... total con eso ya no tendrías que saber nada más. Tú Sacred Gear pertenece a la categoría de Longinus, perteneciente a los Sacred Gear más fuertes... pero estamos hablando de una Longinus olvidada]-

-(¿Longinus olvidada? ¿Cómo así?)-

-[Simple, tu Sacred Gear se llama Void's Embrace y dime, ¿me creerías si te digo que en realidad no son 13 Longinus, puesto que había una que ha sido olvidada? Y estoy hablando de tu Sacred Gear]-

-(Eh... no. No me lo creería ni aunque me lo dijera algún tipo como tú)-

-[No seas ignorante... pero todo lo que digo es verdad. Void's Embrace en realidad es una Longinus que no ha sido aceptada como Sacred Gear, y menos de esa categoría. He sido sellado dentro de ella hace muchos años]-

-(Hmm ya veo, entiendo... Oye, ¿y cómo te llamas?)-

-[¿Ya tan pronto quieres saber mi nombre unas horas después de empezar a vivir en ti?]-

-(Es solo por curiosidad jeje. Aunque también es para que nos conozcamos mejor... Ah, por cierto, ya me acordé de mi nombre. Es Balther Lyrant)-

-[Interesante nombre... como sea, por ahora deberías empezar a adaptarte a tu nuevo poder... y a tu nuevo cuerpo por igual. También deberías empezar por meterte con los asuntos sobrenaturales. Además que aun estando en tu interior... todavía puedo hacer varias cosas como sentir los peligros e detectar presencias cercanas. También, nuestra forma de comunicarnos es a través de tu mente. Así que no lo olvides... y una última cosa importante. Solo por si la situación lo amerita... puedes invocar tu Sacred Gear simplemente diciendo [Nemesis] pero no necesariamente necesitas decirlo fuerte. Y sobre las habilidades, tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo. Ya me da mucha pereza continuar hablando y además quiero dormir... así que nos vemos más tarde. Y no me molestes]-

-(Ya veo... entiendo)-

-Parece que esto va a ser complicado... pero bueno. Además que siento curiosidad por saber cómo es el dragón que habita en mi interior... aunque eso será después. Ahora, veamos... ¿qué haré? Ah, cierto... me olvidaba que debo inscribirme en una academia... por ahora, voy darme un paseo y ver si encuentro alguna que me interese. Y mis ropas... parece que aún llevo mi ropa favorita-se dijo para sí mismo mientras miraba de reojo su ropa

El pelinegro vestía una camiseta de color negro con una chaqueta de cuero encima de esta y unos pantalones apitillados de color azul y unas zapatillas color blanco.

-(Oye, por lo menos dime los cambios que hiciste en mis rasgos físicos)-

-[¿Y para eso me despiertas?]-respondió el dragón con pereza y una voz que parecía que había despertado recién-[Que molesto... bueno como sea, tus ojos ya no son los de un humano... ahora tu ojo derecho es de color ámbar y el otro es de color violeta al igual que los míos, además que ahora tu cabello es de color negro con puntas color azul noche. También te hice de complexión musculosa pero no tan exagerada... para que también te sirva en los entrenamientos. El resto de tus capacidades como mitad humano y mitad dragón puedes descubrirlas por ti mismo... ahora me volveré a dormir]-

-Ya veo... como sea, ahora es momento de ponerse en marcha-dijo para sí mismo el pelinegro para luego ponerse en marcha hacía la ciudad de Kuoh, puesto que ya era de día y pensaba que sería buena idea buscar por una academia en la mañana.

 **...**

 **-Flashforward-**

Se podía ver al pelinegro caminando cerca de la zona montañosa de Kuch

-(Hey, despierta...)-

-[¿Qué quieres, chico?]-

-(¿Sabes del portador del otro dragón celestial?)-

-[Claro, el [Hakuryuukou]. ¿Qué tiene que ver él?]-

-(Los dos dragones celestiales siempre peleaban así que, ¿los portadores también están destinados a pelear?)-

-[Lo están. No siempre son buenos momentos para hacerlo pero están destinados a pelear para seguir con la lucha de esos dos. Tan solo recordar cuando se peleaban cada vez que se encontraban me pone enfermo... siempre se la pasaban peleando]-

-(Ya veo. ¿Y tú? ¿A qué categoría perteneces?)-

-[Chico... sabes muy bien que eso lo podrás saber después. Aún no es el momento adecuado para que lo sepas]-

-(Bueno, da igual. Solo sentía curiosidad)-

-[Oye, mantente alerta... hay alguien detrás de ti]-

-(Qu...)-

El pelinegro se vio interrumpido ya que sintió la proximidad de un ataque que iba dirigido hacía él pero peligrosamente cerca de su corazón, por lo que reaccionando rápidamente...

-[¡Nemesis!]-dijo rápidamente el pelinegro haciendo aparecer su Sacred Gear en el brazo derecho y luego volteándose rápidamente para defenderse del inesperado ataque que se aproximaba a él.

-[¡Chico, usa el [Void Requiem]! ¡AHORA!]- gritó en su mente el alterado dragón que habitaba en su ser como si se tratase de un ataque peligroso

-[¡Void Requiem]

Al instante en que dijo lo último, la gema escarlata del guantelete del pelinegro empezó a cambiar su color a un brillante color púrpura al tiempo que un aura invisible envolvió al pelinegro pero cuando el inesperado ataque ya estaba muy cerca de este...

Sorpresivamente, el ataque que al parecer era una pequeña pizca de poder vacío, desapareció como si nada al llegar a unos metros cerca del pecho del pelinegro, como si hubiera entrado en contacto con algo que anulara el ataque, cosa que sorprendió a su atacante que estaba ocultándose entre las sombras.

El pelinegro decidió esperar unos momentos hasta que pudo divisar a lo lejos de su posición a una joven que aparentaba tener unos 15 años de largo cabello color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ojos color negros carentes de luz, orejas puntiagudas y vestía un traje de lolita gótica negro y se estaba acercando a él.

-[No me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué hace aquí el Ouroboros Dragon?]-

-(Quién es el Ouroboros Dragon?)-

-[Ya deberías saberlo... la Diosa Dragón del Infinito, Ophis]-

-(Ni yo me la creo)-

-[Cualquiera no se lo creería]-

-Hola-dijo la chica con una voz carente de emociones pero con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que se detenía a unos metros de él y le miraba fijamente con sus ojos

-H-hola-respondió nervioso el pelinegro ya que se negaba a creer que estaba frente a la diosa dragón del infinito y sumando a que lo estaba mirando con sus penetrantes ojos carentes de luz alguna

-Sé que no eres un humano común y corriente-dijo la chica-Lo vi todo, incluso el momento en que mataste a esos ángeles caídos-

-E-eh... ¿qué quieres de mí?-

-Nada, solo estaba interesada en conocerte un poco más... en especial ese Sacred Gear que tienes-dijo esta para luego pasar a mirar por unos segundos el brazo derecho del chico y luego volver a mirarlo a los ojos-Te mataron pero reviviste... ¿cómo?-

-Eh... sobre eso...-

-[Chico, yo en tu lugar me quedaría callado]-

-(¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto yo mismo? Estoy que me muero de los nervios por estar enfrente de la diosa dragón)-

-[Solo te puedo desear suerte jejeje]-

-(¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLO!)-

-Eres alguien interesante... me dejaste sorprendida cuando negaste mi propio ataque que era solo una pequeña pizca de mi poder. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Bueno, fue gracias a mi Longinus...-

-¿Longinus? Que yo sepa, ese guantelete tuyo no es uno de los trece Longinus que se conocen en el mundo sobrenatural-

-Bueno... eh...-

-Puedo notar tu nerviosismo. Bueno, por ahora no importa pero... ¿te importaría decirme quien eres en realidad?-dijo/preguntó la diosa dragón mientras acercaba su cara a la del pelinegro, aumentando aún más su nerviosismo

-Eh... ¿por qué mejor no lo descubres por ti misma?-

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-

-Prefiero que aquellos que estén interesados en saber de mi existencia lo descubran por sí mismos y no preguntándome-

Dicho eso, se creó un incómodo silencio por unos minutos hasta que...

-Si tú lo dices. Me da mucha curiosidad ese guantelete tuyo además de tu aura que me parece conocida. Sobretodo esa habilidad que vi al momento de que asesinaste a los ángeles caídos... esas llamas oscuras... tan hermosas y oscuras como la noche eterna-dijo la chica aun con su voz carente de emociones mientras se alejaba del pelinegro y se volteaba para marcharse-Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto... Balther-kun-esto último sorprendió de sobremanera al pelinegro ya que no se esperaba que la diosa dragón supiera su nombre y aún más que lo llamara de manera afectuosa

-(¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡Ni yo me la puedo creer!)-

-[Que la diosa dragón te llame de esa manera, eso no me lo puedo creer. Parece que eres un chico con mucha suerte]-

-(¿Por qué lo dices?)-

-[Simple, la diosa dragón nunca antes ha mostrado afecto o sentimiento alguno por alguien. Más que interesada, creo que le has gustado, sobre todo porque la dejaste sorprendida al negar su ataque y más porque tu poder está relacionado con el vacío al igual que ella]-

-(Ya veo... pero, ¿gustarle? No me lo creería ni en un millón de años)-

-[Cosas que pasan]-

-(Bueno en todo caso, por ahora... a pesar de que gracias a tu poder no tengo necesidad de dormir, voy a descansar por lo menos por ahora... de vez en cuando es bueno relajarse y recuperar energías)-

-[Tienes razón, como sea adiós chico, yo también me voy a dormir]-

-(¿Tanto te gusta dormir?)-

...

Al ver que no respondió, el pelinegro se puso en marcha para encontrar algún lugar en el que descansar...

-(Sí que ha habido muchas sorpresas este día. Pero la verdadera sorpresa comenzará cuando llegue el momento... [Sekiryuutei], [Hakuryuukou]... me gustaría ver cómo reaccionarán cuando me revele a mí mismo porque yo mismo me encargaré de crear el caos. Y personalmente... me encargaré de hacerlos sucumbir ante mi poder. Espero que llegado ese momento estén preparados para el comienzo del caos)-

Mientras el pelinegro pensaba eso le echó una mirada a su brazo derecho para ver su propia Longinus

-(Así que este es mi propio Sacred Gear... El **[Void's Embrace]** )-

 **...**

 **-Fin del Flashforward**

 **-Fin del Flashback-**


	7. Capítulo 6: Dos opciones

**Simbologia:**

 ***No hay problema...*** - **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[Haz lo que quieras]** - **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(Parece que les llevará un tiempo descubrir mi existencia)** - **pensamientos**

* * *

 _ **-PoV Ophis-**_

Estaba tranquilamente sentada en una fuente, del mismo parque en el que me detuve a pasar el rato, cuando ocurrió lo que me hizo conocer e interesarme en Balther, con mi cabeza acomodada en su hombro derecho mientras teníamos la mirada puesta sobre el estrellado y oscuro cielo, el cual también tenía de compañía a la luna y su agradable luz, de la ciudad. La situación en la que nos encontrábamos era, para mí, una de las mejores que he vivido, sin mencionar la "cita" que tuve con él. Estar a su lado después de toda una mañana y tarde haciendo muchas cosas, era lo mejor, y aún más en una escena como esta. Si tuviera que describir en palabras lo que sentía al estar en un momento así como este junto al chico que amaba, el chico que despertó un sentimiento que creía estar muerto, el chico que logró despertar cierto interés en mí que después se convertiría en amor, pues no sabría cómo. Simplemente no tenía las palabras adecuadas. Desearía estar así por siempre junto a él. Desearía que este momento durara para siempre, pero aunque sé que no será posible, al menos podría durar lo suficiente. Era todo tan tranquilo e relajante. Pero entonces, mientras me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos, me decidí por hablarle a Balther, para así decirle algo que quería decir.

-Balther-chan-dije casi en susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que escuchara, rompiendo la silenciosa atmósfera que se había creado entre ambos desde hace rato y pasando a mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Qué pasa?-contestó con una voz tranquila, aún teniendo la mirada sobre el cielo. Pero entonces, nuevamente me volvió a invadir la mente la misma pregunta que quería hacerle. De repente, me puse algo nerviosa. No podía describir con exactitud lo que sentía ahora mismo. Mi mente me pedía a gritos que lo hiciera. Que se lo preguntara. No sé por que, pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Fue entonces que no podía más. Y tampoco podía dejarle con la duda.

-...¿Quieres ser mi novio?-finalmente pregunté, después de unos tantos segundos que a mi parecer fueron muchas horas. Estaba algo nerviosa, mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Incluso un leve pero notable sonrojo, el cual traté de ocultar, se formó en mis mejillas. Aún si yo soy la Diosa Dragón del Infinito, no quiere decir que me sea imposible estar así. De verdad estoy enamorada de él, de aquella persona un tanto especial, de aquel chico que revivió este sentimiento en mi que creía que jamás volvería a hacerse presente. Pero pasó un buen rato y él aún no respondía. Ni siquiera me miraba. Solamente miraba al cielo, como si estuviera en trance, como si estuviera buscando una forma de decirme un _"no",_ como si no sintiera lo mismo que yo. Todavía no respondía y eso en cierto modo me empezó a doler y bajé la mirada. De un momento para otro sin que me diera cuenta, por impulso, se me escapó de mi boca un _"Si no quieres, está bien"._ Pero entonces, en lo que parecía ser una eternidad, finalmente me habló

-Pues... sí. Recuerda que te dije...-me respondió a la vez que su cálida y suave mano me tomaba del mentón, haciendo que nuestras miradas se chocaran. En su rostro podía apreciar una de sus sonrisas, las cuales tanto me gustaban-...también me gustas. Eres la primera chica que me enamora-al oír esas palabras no pude evitar que mis lágrimas amenazaran con salir de mis ojos, estaba tan feliz, más que feliz. Balther me había aceptado. Noté que estaba acercando su rostro al mío, así que cerré los ojos. Al rato, sentí sus labios rozar los míos, lo cual correspondí sin problema. Desearía estar así por siempre, pero no. Después de unos momentos, nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Te... amo-dije formando en mi rostro la mejor sonrisa que tenía. Estaba muy feliz, ya que el chico que amaba me había aceptado y me abrazó.

-Yo también te amo, _mi atrevida Ophis-chan-_ contestó devolviéndome la sonrisa y posando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Pero no podríamos estar así por mucho. Nuestro hermoso momento juntos fue interrumpido por cierta persona. Al igual que Balther, también sentí una presencia atrás nuestro, la cual pude identificar con facilidad. Ya que sabía de quién se trataba, decidí permanecer sentada, sin moverme, mientras Balther volteaba a ver hacía donde estaba dicha persona sin antes soltar un suspiro.

 _ **-PoV Normal-**_

-¿Tú fuiste quien asesinó a Dohnaseek y Kalawarner?-preguntó la rubia con una voz enojada y molesta mientras miraba fijamente al pelinegro, pero este no respondió lo que la molestó aún más ya que este solo estaba mirándola con una expresión como de que no tenía interés alguno por la situación-¡Respóndeme!-dicho esto la rubia creó una lanza color rosado con su mano derecha e disponiéndose a atacar al pelinegro quien seguía sin responder pero luego este se llevó la mano izquierda a la cara y empezó a reírse, desconcertando pero fastidiando a la rubia

-¿¡Qué te parece gracioso!? ¡Respóndeme de una buena vez si no quieres morir!-dijo fastidiada alzando la mano derecha para tirarle la lanza al pelinegro quien al oír lo último se rió aún más pero la rubia se quedó decidiendo entre si atacarlo o no, hasta que optó por una mejor opción. Dejó de apuntar al pelinegro solo para disponerse a atacar a Ophis -¡Si no me respondes voy a matar a esa chica que parece que es tu asquerosa novia que seguro te hace todo lo que quieras como una...!-mientras hablaba y estaba a punto de tirarle la lanza de luz a Ophis fue interrumpida al instante porque de un momento para otro sintió como sus sentidos de ángel caído le alertaban de peligro inminente y efectivamente así fue. Volviendo a mirar en dirección al pelinegro pudo ver que ya no estaba donde antes se encontraba mientras Ophis volteaba su mirada solo para ver en dirección a ella con una sonrisa que desconcertó a la rubia. Pero tras pensarlo por unos momentos supuso que el pelinegro estaba a sus espaldas, por lo que volteándose finalmente pudo verlo pero para el terror de esta...

 _ **-PoV Balther-**_

Después de escuchar lo que dijo la rubia, algo de mi ira se apoderó de mi. Que la llamara de esa manera, eso no se lo perdonaría. Cada palabra alimentaba mi ira, lo que despertaba mis instintos asesinos. Casi de inmediato, antes de que terminara de decir la última palabra, usé mi velocidad para rápidamente quedar a espaldas de la rubia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos e acto seguido, cuando apenas la rubia se volteó, la miré fijamente a los ojos, activando mi habilidad especial, la cual le hacía perder la cordura poco a poco a mis victimas.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que la rubia perdiera su cordura, sin siquiera poder evitar el contacto con mis ojos de dragón, por lo que aprovechando esto, cubrí mi mano izquierda con mis llamas oscuras y agarré su lanza de luz la cual lentamente fue siendo cubierta por mis llamas, consumiéndola e al rato desapareciendo junto a la lanza. Pero no era todo. Lo siguiente que hice fue agarrarla del cuello y levantarla con mi mano derecha. Pero la rubia no quería permitirse caer así de fácil y rápido por lo que, con un titanico esfuerzo, logró recuperar su cordura y volvió a concentrarse en la realidad para darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba

-¡S..su...suéltame! ¡Suéltame, maldito!-dijo desesperadamente e entrecortadamente tratando inútilmente de zafarse de mi agarre, mientras en mi cara se formaba una sonrisa macabra, desconcertándola aún más, sin mencionar que su expresión cambió a una de miedo y terror. Ophis, quien aún estaba sentada en la fuente sin siquiera moverse, estaba viendo con diversión lo que estaba haciendo mientras en su cara se podía apreciar una muestra de favoritismo, posiblemente por la situación en la que se encontraba la rubia. Sin embargo, no se escaparía tan fácil-(¿Por qué no mejor sacarle información?)-pensé, aún manteniendo mi sonrisa

 _ **-PoV Normal-**_

-Escucha atentamente. Si no quieres morir, más te vale responder todas mis preguntas, ¿está bien? -habló el pelinegro cambiando su sonrisa macabra a una expresión seria-Yo no te forzaré a dar una respuesta, solamente te estoy poniendo al borde del abismo. Vivir o morir, tú escoges así como la forma en que desees morir si es que prefieres la muerte-la rubia escuchaba todo atentamente pero aún con el miedo y el terror invadiéndola por completo. Al ver que no tenía otra opción, decidió hacerle caso ya que no quería morir todavía por lo que afirmó con la cabeza, al ver esto el pelinegro sonrió-Bien entonces. Empecemos ahora, ¿sí?-

-Primera pregunta... ¿Quién fue el encargado de matar a cierto "amigo" mío... que es poseedor de una simple [Twice Critical]? -dijo/preguntó el pelinegro, lo último diciéndolo de forma sarcástica ya que sabía muy bien que el Sacred Gear del castaño no se trataba de una simple [Twice Critical] si no que se trataba de la [Boosted Gear] aún sin su forma real. Ante la pregunta, la rubia se sorprendió un poco y comenzó a maldecirse mentalmente ya que no podía verse obligada a delatar a quien está ayudando pero luego recordó que si quería vivir tendría que responderle todo lo que le preguntara el pelinegro

-R-Raynare...-respondió la rubia con la esperanza de que el pelinegro tuviera piedad con ella y la dejara vivir, el pelinegro notó esto así como también Ophis y se rieron mentalmente

(Qué tonta... ¿de verdad cree que va a salir vivita y coleando de la situación actual en la que se encuentra? Ni con la suerte acompañándole va a escapar de mi Balther-Chan) pensaba Ophis divertida

(Qué lástima... cree que saldrá ilesa de mis garras... aunque con suerte se salvará... si es que responde todo. Tiene mi palabra) pensaba el pelinegro riéndose mentalmente

-Muy bien, siguiente pregunta-tomando una leve pausa-Segunda pregunta... ¿Con qué motivo Raynare se encargó de asesinarlo? ¿Fue obligada o desobedeció órdenes? -preguntó aún con su expresión seria

-Y-yo... n-no s-se mucho del tema... p-pero lo que sé es q-que...-respondió la rubia con dificultad ya que el pelinegro la estaba agarrando firmemente del cuello de tal manera que se le dificultaba el habla y al mismo tiempo la respiración-e-ella r-recibió las órdenes directas de Azazel-sama... y-y l-las desobedeció-

-(Así que fue tal como me lo dijiste)-

-[Te dije que hay ángeles caídos que desobedecen órdenes directas de los líderes]-

-(Supongo que algún día le agradeceré a esa tal Raynare por encargarse del despertar del actual [Sekiryuutei])-

-Vale. Siguiente pregunta-dijo el pelinegro aflojando un poco el agarre-Tercera pregunta... ¿Tú fuiste quién me estuvo espiando desde la distancia esta mañana? ¿Y con qué motivo? -preguntó el pelinegro con una voz un poco molesta, asustando un poco a la rubia quien comenzó a pensar que el pelinegro la mataría ya que efectivamente fue ella quién lo estaba espiando en la mañana pero incluso así se preguntaba cómo se dio cuenta

-S-sí, l-lo h-hice... F-fue para c-confirmar si tú fuiste quien...-decía entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar el aire perdido-...asesinó a Dohnaseek y a Kalawarner... l-los rastros de aura que había en donde ellos desaparecieron... p-pertenecían a tu aura-

-Ok. Siguiente pregunta-dijo con algo más de calma e aflojando un poco más el agarre-Cuarta pregunta... ¿Cual es tu nombre, pequeña?-la pregunta la hizo enojar un poco por la forma en que la llamó, pero decidió responder que en vez de terminar muerta a manos de alguien como él

-M...Mi...Mittelt-respondió

-Bien, última pregunta. Escucha atentamente... si tienes suerte, quizá logres salir viva después de esta... ¿entendido?-dijo el pelinegro asustando a la rubia quién asintió-Así que, cuarta pregunta... ¿Te gustaría tener un nuevo poder que te hará superior a los demás de tu clase, hasta el punto en que los superarás por mucho a los ángeles caídos y a los demás? A cambio... de algo de tu parte-preguntó sonriendo el pelinegro, la rubia al oír la pregunta de este se sorprendió y aún más al escuchar lo último, no sabía que estaba planeando el pelinegro pero se podía notar que estaba confundida. La rubia volvió a concentrarse en la situación, ya que debía responder si quería salir viva aunque no entendía por completo la pregunta que le hizo

-Y...yo... no sé qué pensar-respondió-No pu...-esta se vio interrumpida cuando el pelinegro la soltó de su agarre para luego poner su mano en la barbilla de esta, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos de dragón del pelinegro pero por alguna razón ya no podía sentir como perdía su cordura al verlos tal como pasó hace unos momentos pero se sorprendió al tiempo que un evidente y notable sonrojo aparecía en su cara al ver que el pelinegro acercaba su cara a la suya, estando a unos pocos metros de distancia, por alguna razón la rubia se sentía atraída hacia el pelinegro lo cual Ophis notó y se molestó un poco

-Piénsalo bien-dijo el pelinegro-Es una buena oferta, ¿no? Si aceptas, ya no estarás al nivel de un ángel caído de clase baja jamás... y no tendrás problemas siquiera con alguien que lógicamente sea más fuerte que tú-al escucharlo, esta se quedó sorprendida y pensativa, aunque se notaba que no podía decidirse

(¿Por qué de alguna manera me siento atraída hacía él? Además su aura... es increíble. Es incluso más densa e poderosa que la de Azazel-sama... ¿por qué no lo pude notar antes?) pensaba la rubia a la vez trataba de decidirse, aunque no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado ya que quería más poder además de dejar de ser una ángel caído de clase baja. A pesar de todo, quería más poder y no se negaría a algo como eso

 _ **-PoV Balther-**_

-Me...-pensándolo un poco-... ¿Podrías dejarme ir? N...necesito algo de tiempo para decidirme-dijo Mittelt, al escucharla solté un pequeño suspiro, pero comprendí a que se debía esa respuesta y aparté mi mano de su barbilla para luego dirigirme hacia Ophis quien estaba viendo todo con una expresión como si estuviera molesta, lo cual me extraño, pero antes volteé un poco la cabeza hacía la rubia quién estaba ahí parada, todavía con una expresión de miedo.

-Como dije... no te forzaré a dar una respuesta inmediata o a hacer algo que no has decidido o no quieres hacer. Hasta entonces, cuando ya hayas decidido tu respuesta-dije serio-voy a estar esperando tu respuesta, si es que así lo deseas. Estaré libre siempre y cuando no esté en algo importante-al terminar, continué mi rumbo hacía donde se encontraba Ophis, quién al parecer parecía querer una explicación, puesto que estaba como enojada. Pero comprendió y se levantó de la fuente para luego aferrarse a mi brazo derecho, mientras nos íbamos del lugar, dejando sola a Mittelt quién todavía estaba ahí parada sin hacer nada


	8. Capítulo 7: Plan Perfecto

**Simbologia:**

 ***No hay problema...*** - **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[Haz lo que quieras]** - **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(Parece que les llevará un tiempo descubrir mi existencia)** - **pensamientos**

* * *

 _ **-PoV Balther-**_

Después del encuentro con Mittelt tomé un rumbo indefinido junto a Ophis, quién aún estaba algo molesta, puesto que se podía notar perfectamente en su expresión. En algún lugar lejos del parque, estaba encogido de hombros e apoyado de espaldas contra un árbol, mientras Ophis estaba enfrente de mí mirándome

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-me preguntó con un tono triste-¿Por qué?...-

Específicamente no sabía a qué se refería, pero el tono de su voz y su expresión me sirvieron para darme una idea de ello. Solté un suspiro al darme cuenta del por qué estaba así

-Ophis... no me digas que estás celosa-pregunté mirándola a los ojos, los cuales en cierto modo reflejaban exactamente lo que uno sentiría al ver a la persona que ama con otra. Me esperaba una respuesta, pero solo se quedó callada bajando la mirada e dejando que su cabello cubriera sus ojos mientras que al rato avanzaba a paso lento hacía mí

-No... ¡No quiero verte con otra persona que no sea yo!-me dijo levantando el tono, casi gritándome, mientras posaba sus brazos en mi pecho y pasaba a mirarme. Pude ver cómo lágrimas se escurrían sobre sus suaves mejillas, lo cual me causó un corto nudo en la garganta por verla así

-No llores... tú sabes muy bien que nunca te reemplazaría por nadie pero... déjame explicarte-dije poniendo mis brazos sobre su cintura apegándola aún más a mí, a la vez que usaba mi mano derecha para limpiarle las lágrimas-Vamos, no llores _mi princesa_ ,no me gusta verte así-tratando de calmarla, pero era en vano. Parecía que se volvía frágil cuando se trataba de algo serio como ese momento, por lo que decidí tomar la iniciativa una vez más. Sin dudarlo, en un movimiento rápido, cerré los ojos y la besé, sorprendiéndola por la repentina acción la cual no se esperaba. Al inicio no reaccionaba pero al rato cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso. Después de unos segundos, me separé y la miré nuevamente a los ojos

-Te amo y lo sabes-dije sin más sonriéndole de la mejor forma que podía e acariciando su mejilla con mi mano derecha mientras que con la otra jugaba con su suave cabello-Nunca te abandonaría ni te reemplazaría por otra, pero mira. No es que tenga suficiente sólo contigo. Yo también soy un dragón... y lo sabes, ¿no?-al ver que tenía razón bajó su mirada para luego abrazarme

-Lo... lo sé. Pero... al menos déjame a mi ser la primera en todo-me dijo ahora un poco más calmada, tranquilizándose. Sonreí. Ahora estaba más tranquila y eso era lo que importaba. Podríamos seguir con lo que hasta hace poco habíamos "pausado", pero de repente recordé algo de suma importancia que discutí con el dragón de mi interior, por lo que inmediatamente cambié a mi expresión sería y rompí el abrazo, creando distancia entre ambos

- _Mi princesa_ , hay algo que debo hacer así que me iré ahora-dije tranquilamente con mi tono serio, lo cual le llamó la atención, volviendo a apoyarme de espaldas sobre el árbol

-¿Qué es? ¿Y puedo ir contigo?-preguntó curiosa

-Sí, claro que puedes. Iremos a cierto lugar de aquí, en donde voy a encargarme de un asunto algo "especial"-respondí como si nada

-Mmm, está bien. ¿Vamos ahora?-contestó a lo que asentí con la cabeza. Abrí una brecha hacía el lugar al cual iba a ir y entramos juntos en esta.

Ahora nos encontrábamos enfrente de las grandes puertas de una iglesia la cual estaba en medio de árboles a su alrededor. Miré a Ophis y le hice una seña para saber si estaba lista a lo que asintió e hice lo mismo y avancé a las puertas. Les dí una fuerte patada abriéndolas al instante e revelando el interior del edificio. Por su interior, se podía decir que era una iglesia cristiana, pero lo relevante era que se podían ver algunas que otras estructuras u muebles dañados, además de una cruz, también dañada, al fondo del centro. Pasados unos segundos noté como la silueta de una persona se movía detrás de donde estaba dicha cruz, quién gradualmente fue siendo revelado por la luz de luna que lograba llegar a través de los ventanales del edificio, además de las grietas. Era un hombre de cabello blanco que vestía unas ropas parecidas a las de un sacerdote.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿qué hacen unos simples humanos como ustedes aquí?-dijo el sacerdote parándose justo enfrente mío a una distancia considerable

-Pues, qué va. Sólo venimos a darle una visita a esta iglesia-respondí haciendo una "reverencia"-Perdón por nuestra intrusión jejeje-

-Oye, oye. Te recomiendo irte de aquí antes de que no te guste lo siguiente que vaya a pasar-contestó Freed con su habitual risa maniática sacando la lengua

-Hum, que miedo-dije sarcásticamente-¿No nos vas a dejar aunque sea echarle un pequeño vistazo al interior de esta iglesia?-

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Ah, espera, tú también eres otro repugnante demonio más?-contestó/preguntó Freed con arrogancia, desprecio e disgusto.

-(¿Así que no lo dejará tan fácil?)-pensé soltando un suspiro

-[¿Qué importa? Tan sólo deshazte de ese imbécil]-me respondió mentalmente mi dragón

-(Bueno, así será más rápido... aunque supongo que a lo mejor no lo mataré)-

-[Haz lo que quieras, total son tus propias decisiones, no las mías]-luego miré fijamente a Freed, quién estaba ahí como si nada esperando mi respuesta, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se molestaba aún más

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡¿Eres otro asqueroso demonio más?! ¡Si es así, entonces gracias por venir a traerme más diversión, maldito demonio!-finalmente Freed había llegado a su limite de paciencia y rápidamente embistió en mi dirección mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas de sacerdote lo que en realidad era el mango de una espada de luz y con la otra sacaba una pistola. Usando la pistola me disparó intentando dañarme, pero no era nada para mí. Todo lo que veía era como ver en cámara lenta. Con un ligero movimiento esquivé el disparo, el cual iba seguido de un ataque realizado por su espada que también esquivé como si nada. Freed al darse cuenta de la facilidad con la que esquivaba sus ataques, se empezó a frustrar y nuevamente trató de dañarme con una serie de cortes horizontales, verticales, diagonales y uno que otros disparos. Pero en una de esas ocasiones, mientras aún trataba de dañarme, cosa que lo frustraba aún más, creó un punto débil en su defensa y aproveché para darle un rápido y fuerte derechazo en dicho punto, haciéndolo retroceder y escupir algo de sangre por la fuerza de mi ataque.

 _ **-PoV Normal-**_

-Muy bien, es hora de terminar esto, ¿qué dices?-dijo Balther con algo de diversión y un leve toque de arrogancia en su voz a la vez que su antebrazo derecho era cubierto por unas hermosas llamas oscuras las cuales al desaparecer revelaron algo que sorprendió a Freed

-Que... ¿Eso es un Sacred Gear? ¿Qué demonios?-preguntó el sacerdote sorprendido al ver como en el antebrazo derecho del pelinegro ahora había un guantelete escamoso de color azul noche con una gema escarlata la cual era rodeada de cuatro letras en un idioma irreconocible

Pero el pelinegro no respondió sino que sonrió casi de la misma manera que Freed lo hacía habitualmente. De un momento para otro Balther desapareció de su posición actual por unos cortos segundos e reaparecer enfrente del sacerdote quién había escupido sangre. El pelinegro le había dado un poderoso golpe en el abdomen, haciéndolo también doblarse. Pero no paró ahí, este procedió a terminar con un rodillazo que le sacó casi todo el aire, mandándolo a la inconsciencia.

Después de dejarlo inconsciente Balther lo dejó caer de cara al suelo, con un gesto de decepción por lo débil que era el sacerdote. Dirigió la mirada hacía donde se suponía que debía estar el pasadizo que llevaban abajo y avanzó sin antes darle la señal a Ophis para que prosiguiera. Una vez que llegó a donde debía de estar el pasadizo sobre el cual estaba encima lo que parecía ser una mesilla, la cual rompió de una patada, revelando unas escaleras que llevaban hacía abajo. Sin dudarlo, bajó las escaleras e encontrarse con una puerta de metal al final, la cual abrió girando de la perilla e pateándola abriéndola al instante. Siguió y pudo ver que ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una especie de gran calabozo subterráneo, iluminado por una cantidad considerable de antorchas dispersadas en las paredes, además de una gran cantidad de sacerdotes con sombreros negros y algo similar a un pasamontañas mientras que al fondo pudo ver una gran cruz con una chica atada a esta además de una chica de cabello largo color negro con un par de alas negras saliéndole de la espalda, la cual estaba haciéndole algo a la rubia. Como si nada, Balther prosiguió a pasar y apoyarse de espaldas contra la pared al lado de la puerta metálica e observar el "espectáculo".

Observando atentamente hacía donde estaba la rubia atada a la cruz, pudo ver cómo un resplandor verde se creaba en medio de ella y la ángel caído quién extendía sus manos, como si fuera a tomar algo, y se las llevaba a su pecho. Tras unos instantes la pelinegra fue rodeada de un aura verde y se volteó para empezar a reírse maniaticamente. Pero se sorprendió al ver al pelinegro ahí, apoyado de espaldas contra la pared e encogido de hombros con un semblante serio, aunque a este no le importaba o interesaba el asunto de la ángel caído con la rubia.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-preguntó la chica mirando con atención a Balther quién solo se limitó a hacer una expresión de aburrido

-Descuida, sólo vine a disfrutar el espectáculo. Estoy muy aburrido, ¿sabes?-respondió con desinterés

-¿Por qué demonios te ha dejado pasar?-preguntó con una clara expresión de molestia

-Oh vamos, no te preocupes. Sólo está ahí arriba descansando en el piso y soñando con angelitos jejeje-bromeó el pelinegro riéndose

-¡No bromees conmigo! ¡Maldito humano miserable! ¡Te voy a mandar al infierno!-gritó alzando el vuelo e creando una lanza de luz y lanzándosela al pelinegro , quién la esquivó como si nada-¡Vayan a por él! ¡Mátenlo!-dicho esto los sacerdotes vestidos de negro se voltearon al pelinegro y revelaron unas espadas de luz ocultas bajo sus ropas

-¿Hm? ¿Me estás ofreciendo un pequeño calentamiento? Si es así, entonces con gusto aceptaré y... gracias por el "regalito"-nuevamente bromeó, provocando aún más a la ángel caído quién ya estaba llegando al limite, mientras los sacerdotes corrían y lo rodeaban para alabanzarse cada uno sobre él con la clara intención de matarlo, pero era en vano. Balther fácilmente evadía como si nada los ataques de los sacerdotes acompañados de los ataques a distancia de Raynare, quién se sumía aún más en la frustración y desesperación por no poder dañar siquiera al pelinegro y sobretodo por el simple hecho de que cierto castaño aún no llegaba a presenciar la ceremonia. Aún más frustrada e desesperada, casi llegando a su limite, en un intento trató de dañar a Balther usando múltiples lanzas de luz , pero tampoco tuvo éxito. Después de ello y otros minutos más todavía sin éxito, cayó arrodillada al suelo, totalmente exhausta. El cansancio la había consumido por completo. Fue entonces que Balther, quién disfrutaba esquivando los ataques desesperados de los sacerdotes y la ángel caído como si de un buen espectáculo se tratase, decidió ponerle fin a esto. Dio un gran salto hacía adelante, logrando escapar del rodeo de parte de los sacerdotes y se volteó a mirarlos

-¡Muy bien, ya me cansé! No me queda más tiempo así que les diré algo a ustedes, estúpidos sacerdotes-habló el pelinegro con un tono de molestia activando su habilidad e mirando a los sacerdotes, quienes habían puesto también su mirada en sus ojos, sellando su propio destino, ya que estos habían empezado a perder la cordura con sólo mirarle a sus ojos de dragón-Ahora, prepárense para firmar su propio pase al hades... ¡porque yo mismo me encargaré de mandarlos al infierno! ¡No pueden escapar de su verdugo!-riéndose diabolicámente aterrando a Raynare, quién estaba todavía arrodillada en su lugar viendo e prestando completa atención a lo que hacía Balther, sin mencionar a los sacerdotes que estaban imaginándose que pasaría

-¡Despídanse de su miserable vida! ¡Les aseguro que lo van a pasar muy bien en el próximo lugar al que irán!-dicho esto Balther se rió aún más mientras que su antebrazo derecho era cubierto por unas llamas oscuras, sorprendiendo enormemente a Raynare, desapareciendo e revelándole a todos los presentes, incluida la ángel caído, un guantelete escamoso de color azul noche con una gema escarlata y irreconocibles letras rodeando la gema misma. De un momento para otro, el pelinegro desapareció de la vista de todos los presentes y al rato aparecer en la misma posición que se encontraba segundos antes, en medio de los sacerdotes, acto seguido la gema escarlata de la [Void's Embrace] empezó a brillar de un color púrpura y en ese mismo momento las llamas oscuras rodearon la mano derecha del pelinegro y lo siguiente que se pudo apreciar aterró de sobremanera a Raynare, al punto de hacerla caer sumida en el terror y el miedo.

Lo que veía frente a ella era una aterradora escena, que para el pelinegro sería una escena perfecta, la cual se podría decir digna de una masacre a fuego vivo. Llamas. Unas hermosas, grandes y oscuras llamas púrpuras reinaban el área donde segundos antes estaba el pelinegro, quién ahora estaba al lado de la ángel caído. Al cabo de unos momentos las llamas comenzaron a desaparecer y para su sorpresa los sacerdotes, donde momentos antes deberían estar ahí, ya no estaban. Ahora solo quedaban cenizas de ellos. Habían sido completamente consumidos e calcinados por las llamas de Balther.

 _ **...**_

 _ **-PoV Ophis-**_

Estaba sentada afuera de las puertas de la iglesia, viendo a través de un holograma toda la acción e "espectáculo" que estaba realizando mi amado pelinegro. Mierda. De tan solo ver lo impresionante que era peleando contra una cantidad considerable de sacerdotes además de una ángel caído, aunque sabía en el fondo que Balther era alguien que no se debía subestimar, me sonrojaba y me excitaba. No sabía como describir lo que sentía en ese momento viendo a mi amado pelinegro esquivando con relativa facilidad todos los ataques, como si estuviera danzando, pero una cosa era segura. Aparentemente habían muchos motivos, algunos las cuales ya descubrí, para sentirme atraída a tal grado por alguien como él que me había parecido tan especial desde el principio e aún más en ese momento cuando revivió como si nada. Parecía que verlo peleando ahora se había vuelto un hábito común de mi parte, ya que por alguna razón me excitaba verlo peleando. Seguí disfrutando viendo todo lo que pasaba a través de la transmisión holográfica, pero de repente sentí unas auras pertenecientes a demonios, que si bien comparadas con las mía no eran nada, con una destacando sobre las demás y otra la cual me pareció extrañamente conocida

-(Esa presencia... ¿Acaso Ddraig ya eligió al [Sekiryuutei] de esta generación?)-me pregunté pensativa mirando hacía la dirección por la cual llegarían dichas auras, pero preferí seguir viendo a través del holograma. Lo próximo que pude ver fue como Balther daba un gran salto y decía cosas que me sacaron una sonrisa, gracias a la curiosidad que invadió mi cuerpo por descubrir una nueva habilidad suya. Seguí viendo hasta que finalmente pude ver su nueva habilidad. -Oh, impresionante...-unas hermosas y grandes llamas, que combinaban con el color púrpura, tan oscuras como la noche eterna, como las alas de Azazel, reinaban el área donde momentos antes estaban todos los sacerdotes quienes ni siquiera pudieron soltar un grito de dolor, para que al rato desaparecieran y se pudieran apreciar los restos calcinados de los sacerdotes.

-Parece que me he enamorado de la persona correcta-me dije para mí misma con un toque de lujuria llevándome el dedo índice a mis labios y mirando a la luna, la cual me iluminaba con su tenue luz.


	9. Capítulo 8: Favores

**Simbologia:**

 ***No hay problema...*** - **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[Haz lo que quieras]** - **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(Parece que les llevará un tiempo descubrir mi existencia)** - **pensamientos**

* * *

 _ **-PoV Balther-**_

-Eso ha sido fácil jejeje... ¿te gustó mi espectáculo, Raynare?-dije/pregunté sonriendo viendo las cenizas que habían quedado de los sacerdotes que habían sido calcinados por mi [Dark Inferno], al rato que pasaba a mirar a la ángel caído quién se había quedado sorprendida, lo cual ya sabía el motivo.

-¿Q-q-quien d-demonios e-eres t-tú? ¿Y-y c-co...?-preguntó todavía con el miedo dominándola pero la interrumpí

-Nadie en especial-respondí extendiendo mi mano izquierda completamente abierta y creando dos pequeñas llamas oscuras las cuales usé para liberar a la rubia, quién cayó de cara al suelo aún inconsciente, que estaba encadenada en la gran cruz-Si te preguntabas cómo es que sé tu nombre... eso no tiene importancia. Pero en fin, ya que ya terminamos con la segunda parte... ahora es momento de avanzar a la última-dicho esto me volteé e avancé a la rubia que estaba tirada en el suelo levantándola, para así cargarla en mi hombro izquierdo, y me puse enfrente de Raynare, quién no se podía mover debido al cansancio y agotamiento, para luego tomarla del cuello suavemente e levantarla. Luego procedí a crear una brecha debajo mío y aparecer justo enfrente de la entrada de la iglesia, en donde Ophis estaba sentada.

-Hasta ahora todo va bien-dije dirigiéndome a donde Ophis estaba sentada e dejando caer al suelo a Raynare y posteriormente dejar recostada a la rubia-Ahora solo falta a que lleguen "ellos"-

-Fue una buena oportunidad para divertirse, ¿no?-contestó ella mirándome y sonriéndome

-Lo fue. Aunque al final no fue tan divertido, por lo menos lo que se vale es haberla aprovechado para al menos divertirme un poco-respondí devolviéndole la mirada y la sonrisa al rato que miraba hacía el cielo nocturno el cual por alguna razón me relajaba, cuando estaba en compañía de la luz de luna y las estrellas.

-¿Y qué haremos después de esto?-me preguntó con suma curiosidad, preguntándose en qué haría después de terminar este asunto

-Es un secreto, jejeje-respondí pícaramente alimentando aún más su curiosidad. Fue entonces que pasamos el rato pusiéndonos a reír y a hablar de ciertos temas, lo cual me puso algo feliz, por así decirlo, ya que también me agradaba su compañía. Unos segundos después mientras todavía hablábamos noté, al igual que Ophis, que una presencia se acercaba a mis espaldas. Pero ya conocía dicha presencia, así que no le di mucha importancia, aunque ladeé un poco mi cabeza, escuchando el silbido de una bala que pasó peligrosamente cerca de mi hombro derecho

-Finalmente te dignaste a despertar, ¿no?-pregunté levantándome y volteándome a ver a Freed quién estaba sorprendido y parado, justamente en el lugar donde sucumbió a la fuerza de mi golpe, con sus armas en ambas manos-Lo siento, amigo mío, pero... tendrás que ponerte a dormir nuevamente. No sirves para nada-dicho esto rápidamente desaparecí de mi posición actual e apareciendo a las espaldas de Freed, quién por instinto se volteó usando su espada intentando dañarme, lo cual esquivé con suma facilidad-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-pregunté con decepción dándole otro fuerte derechazo en el estómago haciéndole toser sangre, nuevamente había sucumbido a mi fuerza-Qué lástima-

-Nngh... pegas bien duro, eh-contestó con diversión levantando su mirada y empezando a reírse-M...maldito bastardo... ¿qué clase de monstruo eres?-

-Bien, suficiente charla, amigo mío. Es hora de terminar con esto-dije ignorando su pregunta, dándole un rápido golpe en la nuca mandándolo directo a la inconsciencia. Lo dejé caer de cara contra el suelo y volví a mi posición anterior, nuevamente sentándome al lado de Ophis. Me dí cuenta de que Raynare no había movido un solo músculo, pero también noté que al parecer había hecho de espectador de mi "pequeña" pelea con ese sacerdote imbécil. Pero pronto me di cuenta que ya no había más tiempo-Bueno entonces, ya ha llegado tu hora, Raynare-me levanté y agarré firmemente del cuello a la ángel caído, levantándola igualmente-[Umbra Weapons]-extendí mi mano derecha completamente abierta y unos segundos después mis llamas oscuras empezaron a cubrir mi mano derecha, a la vez que tomaban la forma de una espada llameante de color púrpura la cual tomé del mango y atravesé con esta el abdomen femenino de Raynare, quién soltó un grito de dolor que para mí y Ophis fue como música para nuestros oídos.

-Espero que disfrutes tu pasaje al infierno-dije con una sonrisa viendo como las llamas oscuras de mi espada lentamente iban propagándose y extendiéndose por su cuerpo hasta consumirla por completo, dejando solo unas cuantas plumas negras. En cuanto terminé volví al lado de Ophis, quién había presenciado con diversión mi acto

 _ **-PoV Normal-**_

-"Ellos" finalmente están aquí-dijo Ophis con una sonrisa de diversión mirando en cierta dirección

El pelinegro al mirar hacía aquella dirección pudo ver cinco sombras que gradualmente fueron reveladas por la luz de la luna. La primera, que estaba en el medio, era una chica de cabello carmesí tan rojo como la sangre, que le llegaba hasta los muslos, con ojos azules y una figura voluptuosa. La segunda, que estaba al lado derecho de la pelirroja, era una chica de largo cabello negro, atado a una larga cola de caballo y un listón naranja, ojos violeta. La tercera era una chica de alrededor de 15 años con cabello color blanco y ojos color avellana. La cuarta era un chico rubio con ojos grises y un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo, mientras que la última persona era un castaño con ojos marrones.

Los cinco, que eran los Gremory, se sorprendieron, en especial cierto castaño, al ver al pelinegro y a la pelinegra, a la cual no conocían, además de a la rubia que estaba recostada en el suelo

-¿Balther-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y quién es ella?-preguntó la pelirroja Gremory como exigiendo una explicación mirando al mencionado y pasando a mirar a Ophis

-No es la gran cosa, solo vine aquí de visita, eso es todo-respondió el mencionado con sumo desinterés ya que no le interesaba y tampoco le diría el motivo por el que estaba ahí

-¿¡Asia!?-dijo cierto castaño levantando el tono de voz y corriendo hacía la monja que estaba recostada en el suelo con solo su ropa interior encima

-Pero, ¿y quién es ella? Nunca la he visto-preguntó la pelirroja sin apartar la vista de Ophis

-¿Y quién más puede ser? Es mi novia, ¿algún problema?-respondió Balther rodeando su brazo derecho en la cintura de Ophis e empujándola hacía él y haciendo que un sonrojo se formara en sus mejillas para luego darle un beso en los labios que Ophis correspondió con gusto

-Ehh... no, ningún problema, está bien pero, ¿podrían dejar eso para después?-contestó la pelirroja con una gota apareciendo en su frente

-Buchou-una voz llamó la atención de todos los presentes quienes miraron en dirección hacía donde oyeron aquella voz y era la pelinegra con una cola de caballo

-¿Qué sucede, Akeno?-preguntó la mencionada con curiosidad

-Aquí hay unas cuantas plumas de ángel caído-respondió Akeno levantándose y volteándose para mostrar unas cuantas plumas negras que estaban esparcidas por el suelo

-Eso quiere decir que...-dijo el castaño algo sorprendido

-Alguien asesinó a un ángel caído aquí-completó la pelirroja algo sorprendida y pasando a mirar a Balther-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-

Ante la pregunta Balther suspiró pero miró a Ophis, quién asintió con la cabeza, ante esto el pelinegro se levantó mientras Ophis sonreía

-Claro que pasó algo aquí...-respondió el pelinegro al rato que se formaba en su rostro una sonrisa malvada que llamó la atención de los demás-Yo asesiné a cierto ángel caído, algunos sacerdotes y... ni hablar de este imbécil-al decir lo último se hizo a un lado de donde estaba, dejando ver a un sacerdote de cabello blanco que estaba inconsciente con rastros de sangre en su boca, los cuales significaban que probablemente había expulsado sangre mientras peleaba-¿Algún problema?-

Los Gremory estaban más que sorprendidos por lo que veían y aún más por lo que les dijo el pelinegro, en especial la pelirroja. Pasaron de ver al sacerdote a donde Akeno encontró las plumas negras y finalmente al pelinegro quién todavía mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro

-¿E-entonces...?-preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida preguntándose a quién había asesinado Balther

-Yo mismo asesiné a cierta ángel caído que se llamaba... Raynare-respondió con desgana y desinterés por la ángel caído. Su respuesta había sorprendido aún más a los Gremory, en especial a cierto castaño que estaba tratando de despertar a la monja-Oye, Issei-dijo, tirándole al mencionado dos anillos, los cuales atrapó y luego los observó-Toma, es lo único que servirá para que vuelvas a tener a tu lado a esa monja. Se los quité a Raynare así que no le veo problema alguno, después del todo no era gran cosa. Pero al menos ellos te ayudarán a devolverla a la vida... y si no entiendes, pregúntaselo a tu ama, ¿está bien?-

-¿Q-que...? ¿B-buchou?-preguntó Issei sorprendido pasando a mirar a la pelirroja

-Bueno... escucha, Ise. Cuando a un portador se le es extraído el Sacred Gear, este muere. Eso es lo que pasó con la monja...puede que haya sido Raynare

-Y bien, entonces... ahora, si me permiten, yo me voy. Tengo otras cosas que hacer por hoy, yo ya terminé lo mío aquí-dijo el pelinegro dándoles la espalda a los Gremory y haciéndole a una seña a Ophis, quién se levantó con una sonrisa

-¡Espera, Balther-kun!-dijo la pelirroja tratando de hacer que el mencionado se quedara, pero fue en vano. El pelinegro había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos así mismo como la pelinegra, dejándolos sorprendidos e preguntándose que fue lo que pasó como para que desaparecieran sin siquiera darse cuenta

-Balther... ¿quién eres tú?-fue lo último que dijo la pelirroja antes de acercarse a donde Issei estaba junto a la monja

 _ **...**_

 _ **-PoV Balther-**_

Después de haber completado mi plan para llamar la atención de cierto pelirrojo, me detuve a esperarlo junto a Ophis en un punto montañoso que rodeaba la ciudad, en donde se podía tener una buena vista de la misma. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos mientras me apoyaba de espaldas contra un árbol y Ophis estaba sentada en el suave pasto disfrutando de la hermosa vista que ofrecía el punto en el que nos encontrábamos. La tranquilidad que rodeaba el lugar me agradaba, junto al silencioso ambiente que se mantenía. Pero entonces, una voz retumbó en mi mente, interrumpiéndome e sacándome de mis pensamientos

-[¿Te divertiste matándolos y descubriendo otra habilidad más?]-me habló el dragón de mi interior

-(No mucho, pero por lo menos fue algo)-respondí mentalmente

-[¿Sabes?]-

-(¿Qué?)-

-[Ahora estás a un paso menos de liberar a tu verdadero yo que se encuentra sumido en la parte más profunda de tu alma]-me respondió dejándome sorprendido y con la curiosidad apoderándose de mí

-(¿Qué quieres decir con eso?)-pregunté algo confundido

-[Tarde o temprano entenderás a lo que me refiero, chico. Aún no ha llegado el momento, todavía falta mucho para que llegue]-nuevamente alimentó aún más mi curiosidad y mi confusión, pero después de pensarlo unas cuantas veces, logré entender

-(¿Me estás diciendo que este no es todo tu poder?)-le pregunté con suma curiosidad

-[Exacto. Actualmente la parte de mi poder que posees es apenas... digamos, un 40%]-me dejó aún más sorprendido

-(Así que aún me falta mucho para desbloquear todo tu poder, ¿no?)-

-[Y tu verdadero yo]-

-(¿Eh?)-pregunté nuevamente confundido. No entendía exactamente qué quería decir con eso. ¿Mi verdadero yo? No entiendo. No entendía qué significaba eso.

-[Cuando llegue el momento, lo vas a entender. Y será más que una sorpresa. Algo que nunca te esperarías. Sé paciente hasta que llegue ese momento, chico]-fue lo que me respondió.

-(¡Oye! ¡Espera!)-dije mentalmente pero no volví a escuchar su voz, así que supuse que se había quedado dormido. Suspiré y abrí los ojos, mirando hacía el cielo nocturno. Nuestra conversación me había dejado preguntándome muchas cosas.

-(Supongo que solo hasta entonces todas mis preguntas serán respondidas...)-nuevamente suspiré pesadamente. Estaba a punto de ir y sentarme al lado de Ophis, pero justo sentí una presencia detrás mío. Me volteé a ver y vi a un hombre de unos 20 años de cabello carmesí hasta los hombros, vistiendo de una manera que uno fácilmente podría decir que era el actual rey del inframundo

-Finalmente estás aquí, Satán Carmesí-dije mirando fijamente al pelirrojo con una sonrisa formándose en mi rostro

-Veo que me conoces, Balther-kun-contestó Sirzechs sonriendo e extendiéndome la mano en señal de saludo e hice lo mismo

-Así como yo lo conozco a usted, Sirzechs-sama-dije con un poco de formalidad, mientras Ophis llegaba a mi lado y rodeaba sus brazos en mi brazo izquierdo

-No es necesario ser tan formal y por cierto, ¿no me presentarás a esa chica que te acompaña?-mirando a Ophis por unos segundos e devolviéndome la mirada

-Es mi novia, Lyndia Newell **(Sólo es un nombre inventado y además, es por que Ophis no puede andar por ahí presentándose como quién es en realidad, por que ya saben que es lo que pasaría si fuera así)** -mentí sonriendo, presentándole a Ophis quién lo saludó

-Mucho gusto, Sirzechs-sama-dijo ella sonriendo

-Por favor, no es necesario ser formal y el gusto es todo mío-contestó devolviéndole el saludo y sonriendo

-Y bien entonces-dije cambiando a mi expresión seria-Sirzechs-san, antes de ponernos a hablar sobre cierto tema, ¿podrías decirme cómo es que me conoces?-pregunté serio esperando una respuesta

-Te he estado observando, Balther-kun-me respondió también cambiando a su expresión seria-Esas llamas, tu poder, tus habilidades y sobre todo, tu Sacred Gear... me interesa saber quién eres en realidad-

-Hmm, bueno, está bien-dije tomando una leve pausa-Pero no estoy para hablar de eso y hay un favor que quiero pedirte y no sé si puedas concendérmelo-

Pensándolo por unos momentos, Sirzechs se limitó a responder

-Está bien, voy a escucharte, pero a cambio me dirás algo-al escucharlo solté un suspiro

-¿Qué es?-pregunté curioso

-¿Eres un demonio?-al escuchar su pregunta me quedé en completo silencio durante varios segundos, pero no me iba a quedar callado

-Lo soy-respondí mintiendo, ya que en realidad era en parte demonio

-¿Y me lo puedes demostrar?-preguntó serio, sacándome otro suspiro más

-¿Y de qué forma quieres que lo haga?-

-Tal vez con nuestras auras-

Lo pensé por unos momentos y respondí-Está bien, hagámoslo-

 _ **-PoV Normal-**_

Balther tomó la iniciativa expulsando su propia aura, la cual era algo débil pero creciente y de color escarlata, ya que decidió darle una sorpresa al pelirrojo. Sirzechs al sentir la aura del pelinegro, que era débil aunque creciente, pensó que era un demonio de clase baja ya que la suya comparada con la de él. Al rato el pelirrojo también expulsó su aura, pero una parte no tan alta, superando por mucho la del pelinegro. Al notarlo, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del pelinegro, quién después de unos momentos empezó a expulsar aún más de su aura dragónica, la cual en pocos segundos superó la de Sirzechs, quién se sorprendió y aún más por el cambio de color de la aura, la cual empezó a tomar una tonalidad morada con negro. Pero ya que no era toda su aura, el pelirrojo decidió expulsar toda su aura, nuevamente superando a la del pelinegro. Fue entonces que Balther expulsó toda su aura dragónica, lo cual dejó al pelirrojo en ridículo y preguntándose quién era

-(¡No puede ser! Eso es...)-pensó asombrado y sorprendido el pelirrojo al ver como la aura de Balther ahora se volvía de un color púrpura intenso con negro, mientras que la intensidad y densidad de la aura misma se volvía aún más poderosa-(Este chico... ¿será que es "él"?)-

Balther, al ver que el aura del pelirrojo había desaparecido, también dejó de expulsar la suya, al rato que avanzaba hacía este

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué dices?-preguntó con su tono serio y una sonrisa de victoria formándose en su rostro

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?-preguntó el pelirrojo esperando la respuesta del pelinegro, quién se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-preguntó curioso

-¿Y qué tal si te concedo otro favor más si me lo dices?-el pelinegro quedó algo sorprendido por el ofrecimiento

Pensándolo por unos segundos, Balther finalmente rompió el silencio

-Balther Lyrant-

-(...¿Eh? Espera... ¿Lyrant? ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO PUEDE SER!)-pensó el pelirrojo casi en shock al oír la respuesta del pelinegro


	10. Capítulo 9: Identidad

**Simbologia:**

 ***No hay problema...*** - **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[Haz lo que quieras]** - **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(Parece que les llevará un tiempo descubrir mi existencia)** - **pensamientos**

* * *

-(¡No me digas que este chico es...!)-se dijo Sirzechs mentalmente, mientras su mente se inundaba de recuerdos-(¡Esto es imposible! ¡Después de tanto tiempo!)-

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó el pelinegro notando la reacción de Sirzechs después de oír la respuesta

-Tú...-contestó el pelirrojo después de quedarse en silencio por unos instantes, captando toda la atención de este-¿Eres el hijo de Sophie Lyrant?-tras oír la pregunta, Balther se soprendió y frunció el ceño al rato que recuerdos invadían su mente y por no decir a Ophis que también se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta

-(¿Lyrant? Vaya... parece que esa es la razón por la que su aura me atrajo)-pensó Ophis mirando a Balther quién estaba siendo invadido por sus recuerdos del pasado

-(¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo es que volvieron a mí después de "eso"?)-preguntó el pelinegro mentalmente

-[Ahora que he penetrado a través de tus más profundos recuerdos, los cuales ni siquiera puedes recordar por tu cuenta, veo que no me equivoqué al elegirte como mi sucesor... Ah, sí. Más tarde te invitaré a mi espacio personal, chico]-la voz del dragón retumbó en su mente como respuesta

Después de unos minutos con un incómodo silencio rodeándolos, Balther volvió en sí

-...Sí, lo soy...-respondió el pelinegro bajando la mirada, clavándola en el suelo e dejando que parte de su cabello junto a sus mechones azul noche cubrieran su rostro, con distintas emociones haciéndose presente en su voz, entre las cuales se distinguían la tristeza, la pena, la nostalgía y la culpa, lo que en cierto modo hizo sentir mal al pelirrojo y a la pelinegra, quién estaba también algo triste al imaginarse por lo que tuvo que pasar su amado como para que dichos sentimientos se hicieran presentes en su respuesta

-Lo siento... por tocar ese tema, Balther-dijo el pelirrojo ligeramente sorprendiendo al mencionado ya que este lo había llamado por su nombre sin usar algún honorífico-Sé por todo lo que tuviste que pasar en el pasado, sé sobre "eso"-al escuchar sus palabras, el pelinegro solo se limitó a cerrar sus puños e aplicar fuerza, hasta el punto en que la sangre empezó a brotar de ellas debido a la fuerza, la pelinegra al notar esto llevó su mano al rostro de su amado, acariciándolo con delicadeza y logrando tranquilizarlo un poco, aunque sea por ahora.

-Volviendo...-dijo el pelinegro aún con los mismos sentimientos haciéndose presentes en su voz, pero tomó una pausa y miró fijamente al pelirrojo con una mirada que reflejaba total seriedad, como si no hubiera pasado nada-a nuestro tema, es hora de que escuches los favores que tengo para pedirte-el pelirrojo asintió y se dispuso a escucharlo, cambiando también a su expresión seria

-Si es que no te molesta, ¿podrías otorgarme una casa en la que vivir junto a ella y...-preguntó pero luego tomó una pequeña pausa-por último, ¿podrías darme 16 [Evil Pieces]?-la pregunta sorprendió al pelirrojo pero este no podía dudar acerca de hacerlo o no, ya que sabía que no podía negarle nada

-Está bien, Balther-kun. Pero tomará un tiempo... no mucho, pero puedes hacer lo que quieras por mientras. Yo te avisaré cuando todo esté listo... ah y por cierto, necesito que realices el proceso para la creación de tus [Evil Piece]. ¿Sabes hacerlo?-respondió con firmeza el pelirrojo

-Hm, está bien-dijo Balther mientras extendía su mano derecha completamente abierta y a los pocos segundos una esfera de color negro con unos toques azul noche se empezaba a materializar en la mano de Balther. Acto seguido el pelinegro extendió su mano izquierda igual de abierta que la derecha y en esta se empezó a materializar otra esfera de color púrpura oscuro con negro, ambas esferas eran muy densas significando que contenían mucha energía en ellas. Luego de que se terminara de materializar la segunda esfera Balther las juntó para que luego un resplandor de color escarlata se creara por el resultado de la fusión de ambas esferas y dicho resplandor era tan potente que Ophis y Sirzechs tuvieron que cerrar los ojos. Al rato, cuando abrieron de vuelta los ojos, pudieron ver una sola esfera un poco más grande de color púrpura con unos toques de negro y un azul oscurizado, sobre todo el detalle que la esfera de por sí era mucho más densa que las dos esferas que se fusionaron.

-(Púrpura... ese color... realmente es él)-pensó Sirzechs un poco sorprendido-(Tal parece que más adelante esto va a volverse complicado)-mientras tanto Balther se acercó a él y le extendió la mano con la esfera que había sido combinada, entregándosela. Sirzechs casi de inmediato asintió y la recibió, a la vez que un circulo mágico rojo aparecía debajo sus pies, seguido de otro más que iba desde su cabeza hasta los pies, desapareciendo en partículas rojas.

 _ **-PoV Balther-**_

Después de ver a Sirzechs desapareciendo en el circulo mágico, me volteé y caminé hasta parar a tener una última vista más sobre la ciudad, con Ophis a mi lado. Pero casi de inmediato, se me vino a la mente una cosa más que debía resolver. Solté un suspiro y creé una brecha

-Ven, vamos. Una última cosa por hoy, _mi princesa_ -le dije a Ophis, quién asintió y me siguió, mientras me acercaba a entrar en la brecha que creé. Al entrar aparecimos frente al mismo parque al que habíamos ido hace algunas horas, en donde me encontré con Mittelt. Miré a mi alrededor y encontré una banca en la que me senté, con Ophis imitándome

-(Hey... ¿tengo una habilidad para lo que quiero hacer?)-pregunté mentalmente

-[Ya veo que es lo que quieres hacer... respondiendo a tu pregunta, posees una que no deberías tener problemas en usarla]-respondió una voz en mi cabeza

-([Menacing Shadow], ¿verdad?)-

-[Exacto. Es una buena habilidad para ese tipo de situaciones]-

-(Bueno, veamos que tal)-después de eso extendí mi mano derecha, a la vez que invocaba mi [Void's Embrace] y empezaba a concentrarme. Pasados unos segundos mi [Void's Embrace] fue rodeada de una sombría e oscura aura negruzca, la cual emitía cierta energía negativa, a la vez que un resplandor púrpura se empezaba a formar desde la gema, mientras una especie de sombra viviente se empezaba a manifestar enfrente mío. Sonreí viendo como la sombra empezaba a tomar forma y mi apariencia, quedando exactamente igual a mí.

- _¿Necesita algo, amo?_ -pude escuchar una voz exactamente igual a la mía, lo que me hizo sonreír aún más, y se trataba de la sombra que yo mismo creé. Si había algo para una situación como esta que se creó debido a un descuido de mi parte en mi "plan perfecto", [Menacing Shadow] era lo único que necesitaba. Pasé a mirar por unos momentos a Ophis, logrando ver en su expresión algo de sorpresa, lo cual supuse que era por la sombra y su perfecta imitación, pero luego le devolví la mirada a esta.

-No hay necesidad de decirme así, llámame por mi nombre. En fin, ya sabes qué es lo que debes hacer, ¿verdad?-respondí/pregunté, recibiendo una afirmación de parte de mi sombra-Muy bien, ahora ve y cumple con tu objetivo-

- _Entendido, Balther-sama_ -dijo mientras su forma y apariencia cambiaban, sin antes desaparecer de mi vista unos segundos después

 _ **-PoV Normal-**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Parque de Kuoh-**_

Se podía apreciar a un castaño sentado en una banca del parque junto a una monja rubia

–Lo siento... perdóname... por no poder protegerte. Yo...yo...–decía Issei tratando de contener sus lágrimas a la vez que cierta monja rubia trataba de calmarlo

–No, ya está bien. No te preocupes, Issei-san, ya pasó–dijo Asia abrazando al castaño–No me importa que me haya convertido en demonio. Si hubiera existido una forma para volver a la vida para así estar nuevamente contigo, sería esta–

–Pero... yo...–trataba de decir Issei mientras era consolado por la rubia

–Tranquilo, sabes que nuevamente estoy contigo aquí–decía Asia mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos del castaño quien le devolvió la mirada–Por favor, no llores Issei-san. No quiero verte así. Quiero ver nuevamente esa sonrisa tuya, quiero...–

–Que linda reunión–Asia fue interrumpida al escuchar una voz detrás de ella que la sorprendió así como también a Issei quien se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar dicha voz que interrumpió a la monja–Issei-chan, ¿así es como me engañas? Que malo eres, no creí que fueras así de mujeriego–la voz era sumamente conocida para ambos y cuando centraron la mirada en la dirección desde la cual provenía dicha voz, pudieron ver a alguien que conocían muy bien.

– ¿Yuuma-chan? –preguntó Issei sorprendido viendo a la ángel caído que estaba en su forma verdadera con sus dos alas negras saliendo de su espalda

– ¿Raynare-sama? –preguntó Asia sorprendida por ver a la ángel caído

–Eres muy malo, Issei-chan, muy malo–decía la sombra **(Es una sombra viviente y por lo tanto puede actuar como una imitación perfecta de Raynare)** acercándose a ambos con una expresión triste–Me has cambiado por una niñita como ella. ¿Acaso será que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva como para que estés satisfecho haciendo ese tipo de cosas? –

–Yuuma-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el castaño levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de Asia con la clara intención de protegerla–No permitiré que te la lleves de nuevo igual que esa vez–dijo con un tono sobreprotector, sonrojando a la monja quien se había levantado y se había puesto detrás de Issei

–Solo quería verte. ¿Es que acaso no puedo? Que malo eres–respondió la sombra deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de distancia entre ella y el castaño –Como sea, espero que hayas disfrutado viendo la muerte de esa mocosa, jejeje. Ha sido muy divertido verla morir mientras le quitaba su [Twilight Healing], ¿no? –Decía a la par que se reía macabramente– ¡Fue muy hermoso! ¡Ojalá hubieras visto cómo murió cuando se lo quité! ¡No sabes cómo disfruté ese momento! ¡Esa perra rubia sí que sabe dar música para los oídos!–dichas palabras de alguna forma afectaron al castaño quien estaba dejando que la ira se apoderara de su cuerpo de tan solo imaginarse que le pasó a la monja mientras Raynare le robaba el sacred gear

– ¡No la escuches, Issei-san! –dijo Asia tratando de hacer que el castaño se calmara pero fue inútil

– ¿Cómo acabaste... de... llamar a Asia? –preguntó Issei con su mirada cabizbaja y con enojo presente en su voz

– ¿¡Es que acaso estás sordo!? –Preguntó la sombra–¡Esa perra rubia no merece vivir! ¡Es una basura que no se merece tener en posesión el [Twilight Healing! ¡Alguien como esa perra se merece morir! –gritó riéndose maniáticamente

– ¡NO VUELVAS A INSULTAR A ASIA! –finalmente el castaño explotó en ira debido a la provocación por parte de la Raynare falsa, por lo que haciendo aparecer su [Boosted Gear] aún sin su verdadera forma, se dispuso a atacar a la Raynare falsa sin siquiera saber que era una sombra viviente que tenía el fin de hacer que revelara la verdadera forma de su [Boosted Gear] – ¡Asia, aléjate! ¡No permitiré que te lastime de nuevo! –decía Issei corriendo hacía la Raynare falsa y tratando de golpearla pero esta fácilmente evadía los ataques del castaño sin dificultad alguna

– ¡Vamos! ¡Libera toda tu furia contra mí! ¡Es la única forma de que protejas a tu querida perra rubia-san! ¡Demuéstrame que eres capaz de proteger por ti mismo a las personas importantes para ti! –Exclamaba la sombra con una risa maniática mientras seguía esquivando los ataques del castaño que inútilmente trataba de golpearla– ¡Oh, vamos! ¿¡Acaso es que no puedes protegerla!? –a la vez que alzaba el vuelo y creaba dos lanzas de luz lanzándoselas al castaño e logrando dañarlo ya que estas le habían dado en las piernas, haciendo que este soltara un grito de dolor al ser alcanzado por las lanzas de luz cortesía de la Raynare falsa –¡Mírate! ¡Eres muy débil! ¿¡Enserio crees que podrás protegerla así como así!? ¡Eres demasiado débil! –

– ¡Issei-san! –gritó Asia mientras corría hacía el mencionado usando su [Twilight Healing] para curarlo pero de un momento para otro la Raynare falsa apareció enfrente de la monja dándole una rápida patada que la envió contra el suelo

– ¡A-asia! –Gritó Issei al ver como la Raynare falsa le propinaba una rápida patada despidiéndola unos cuantos metros hacia atrás – ¡M-maldita sea! –decía mientras trataba de levantarse pero no podía debido al dolor extremo causado por las lanzas de luz de la Raynare falsa sumado a que era un demonio

– ¡Qué patético eres! ¡Tratando de proteger a los demás cuando eres tan débil! ¡Verte intentar protegerla siendo un debilucho hace que me den ganas de vomitar! –Exclamó la sombra riéndose y dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a Issei quien escupió sangre y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos debido al dolor– ¡Sin poder no puedes ser capaz de proteger a quien quieres! –

– ¡M...maldición! ¡A...asia! –dijo Issei mientras trataba de levantarse

– ¡Creo que mejor voy a matar a esta monja! ¿¡Escuchaste!? ¡La voy a matar! ¡Voy a hacer que sufra y pase sus últimos momentos de vida con sufrimiento! –exclamó la sombra con una sonrisa macabra mientras creaba una lanza de luz con la intención de asesinar a la monja acercándose a esta y agarrándola del cuello levantándola y acercando la lanza hacía su cuello dejándola a escasos metros de su carne –¡Mira! ¡Asegúrate de no perderte el hermoso espectáculo! ¡Será lo mejor que verás en tu vida! –gritó riéndose a la vez que se volteaba hacía el castaño para que viera como la asesinaba pero de repente...

–T...te... ¡Te he dicho que no toques a Asia! –gritó Issei furioso levantándose inmediatamente ignorando por completo el dolor que sentía debido a las heridas que le causaron las lanzas de luz de la falsa Raynare, al cabo que un par de alas demoniacas salían de su espalda –¡NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A ASIA! –exclamó extendiendo su mano izquierda a la vez que la gema verde del guante rojo brillaba mientras unas metálicas garras empezaban a cubrir sus dedos y el guante empezaba a cambiar de forma revelando unos "cuernos" amarillos salían de los dos extremos al final del guante y se escuchaba un "Explosion"

– ¡Perfecto! ¡Eso es lo que quería ver! ¡Finalmente lo hiciste! –Exclamó la Raynare falsa emocionada con alegría en su voz – ¡Ahora, ven a mí! ¡Libera todo tu odio contra mí! ¡Es lo que querías! –dijo a la vez que el castaño corría hacía ella para darle un poderoso derechazo que contenía toda su ira, mandándola por los aires

– ¡Toma! ¡Eso es lo que te mereces por atreverte a tocar a Asia! –gritó Issei mientras veía como mandaba a volar a la Raynare falsa, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que esta simplemente desapareció como si nada en un montón de partículas negras.

–Que... ¿qué fue eso? –preguntó Issei sorprendido al ver que Raynare desapareció como si nada al momento de golpearla y mandarla por los aires, sorprendiéndolo. Pero le restó importancia y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Asia para asegurar que estaba bien– ¡Asia! ¿¡Estás bien!? –

–S-si... e-estoy... bien, I-Issei-san–respondió la rubia levantándose con la ayuda del castaño, señalándole que no había de que preocuparse

...

 _ **-PoV Balther-**_

-Excelente. Hicistes un buen trabajo [Menacing Shadow]-dije sonriendo mirando a mi sombra, la cual estaba enfrente mío, señalándome que ya había hecho lo que le pedí

- _No es necesario que me alague. Todo sea por usted, Balther-sama_ -me contestó a la vez que desaparecía en unas partículas negras, las cuales entraron en mi antebrazo derecho. Luego de unos segundos miré hacía el cielo e solté un suspiro de cansancio. Estaba demasiado cansado, pues a mi parecer este día había sido algo agotador. Pero eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo que sí me importaba era haber pasado la mayoría del tiempo junto a Ophis. A pesar de que jamás pensé o deseé algo como esto, de alguna forma me relajaba. Con tan solo estar a su lado una cómoda tranquilidad se apoderaba de mí, seguida de algo que nunca antes había sentido. Un sentimiento de calidez invadía mi pecho cada vez que estaba a su lado, y aunque en cierto modo me era extraño o no podía confirmar a qué se debía, por lo menos ahora sé la razón. Era más que seguro que sentía algo por ella, y si era así, entonces agradezco que esté a mi lado. Podría decirse que, realmente me agrada estar junto a ella, y quiero que así sea por siempre.

-Balther-kun, todo está listo ya-una voz conocida me sacó de mis pensamientos y volteé a ver en dirección a donde provenía dicha voz. Se trataba de nadie más ni menos que Sirzechs. Me levanté y al mismo tiempo él avanzó hacía mí, extendiéndome la mano y entregándome 16 piezas que parecían de ajedrez, además de un pequeño trozo de papel, el cual tomé, que tenía escrito la posición de mi ahora "nueva" casa.

-Bien, muchas gracias-dije al tiempo que Sirzechs asentía y un circulo rojo aparecía debajo de sus pies con otro más que iba desde su cabeza, desapareciendo sin antes despedirse de mí y de Ophis. Pasé a ver las piezas que me entregó e luego volví a chequear el papel. Acto seguido, creé una brecha en la cual me dispuse a entrar junto a Ophis, quién se levantó de la banca hace unos momentos, y al momento de entrar aparecimos exactamente en el mismo lugar donde se podía apreciar una buena vista sobre la ciudad, en donde estábamos hace un buen rato. Pero no era solo eso; sino que también había una casa muy grande, como de 5 pisos, la cual supuse que era la que me otorgó Sirzechs por el "pequeño favor" que le pedí.

-¿Esa será tu nueva casa desde ahora?-me preguntó Ophis y le asentí-Mucho mejor, así nadie nos interrumpirá-noté el toque de lujuria que se hacía presente en su voz, pero solamente me limité a sonreír. Caminé hasta la puerta de mi ahora nuevo hogar, pero noté que Ophis no se movió ni un poco. Apenas toqué la perilla de la puerta, me volteé a verla. Ella tan solo estaba ahí parada, parecía no tener intenciones de querer entrar en la casa

-¿Qué esperas?-pregunté sonriendo e extendiéndole la palma de mi mano izquierda, ofreciéndosela-Ven, vamos. No querrás quedarte ahí fuera sola todo el tiempo, ¿o sí? _Mi princesa_ -dije con un tono tranquilo e animado. Ophis solo sonrió y caminó hacía mí, aceptando mi ofrecimiento. Le dediqué otra sonrisa, pero esta vez fue una cálida. Pude notar como bajaba la mirada con un leve rubor formándose en sus mejillas. Antes de seguir así, me aparté un poco y abrí la puerta, entrando en mi hogar. Si bien era igualmente grande en el interior, no me molestaba. Al contrario, no me desagradaba la idea de que fuera grande y tampoco estaba disconforme con que hubieran más de 2 pisos. Me di un pequeño paseo por el interior del primer piso, hasta que llegamos al living, en donde Ophis se sentó en uno de los sofás color negro e encender la televisión, se notaba que también estaba un poco aburrida. La dejé ahí y me di un recorrido completo por todos los pisos de la casa, que en realidad eran tres, e incluso me pasé por el segundo piso para ver las habitaciones. En una de las habitaciones había una cama del tamaño king, y si bien el espacio que tenía la habitación era aceptable, entré en ella y me tiré sobre la cama, intentando relajarme un poco. Pero casi de inmediato me senté y busqué en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta las piezas que me entregó Sirzechs, en cuanto las encontré las tomé y me puse a examinarlas. A mi parecer era un poco extraño ya que, si bien sabía que las [Evil Pieces] eran de un tono carmesí, estas se diferenciaban en muchos aspectos e detalles de las [Evil Pieces]. Estas piezas eran de un color púrpura con un tono oscuro, casi negruzco, en la parte inferior con una marca de dragón rodeada de 5 letras en el mismo idioma que el de las que rodeaban la gema de su [Void's Embrace].

-(Le pedí a Sirzechs que me otorgara [Evil Pieces] pero... estas no son [Evil Pieces]. ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu poder?)-pregunté mentalmente, esperando una respuesta.

-[Así es. Al parecer, lo mas probable es que las piezas fueran modificadas por mi poder y el de tu verdadero yo, lo que significa que no son [Evil Pieces]. Podrías decir que las piezas mismas fueron cambiadas totalmente por esa razón, tanto en lo que otorgan al entrar en el cuerpo de un ser como en los cambios que realizan, así que son totalmente diferentes. Si quieres, puedes ponerles un nombre por tu cuenta para así "diferenciarlas"]-me respondió "mi" dragón, casi sin demostrar mucha importancia por las piezas.

-(Oh, ya veo, entiendo. Gracias por la explicación)-contesté mientras tomaba la pieza de [Rey] y la acercaba a mi pecho. Unos segundos después, la pieza empezó a brillar de un color violeta a la vez que se acercaba y entraba en mi pecho y un circulo mágico de color púrpura aparecía debajo de mis pies. Me levanté para verlo con mayor detalle. En el centro del círculo mágico se podía apreciar el "rostro" de un amenazante dragón, con letras en el mismo idioma rodeándolo.

-A partir de ahora, este cir...-dije casi en susurro mientras el círculo desaparecía, pero de un momento para otro me vino un fuerte y agudo dolor de cabeza acompañado de recuerdos, los cuales se veían borrosos, que me hicieron caer de rodillas e llevarme las manos a la cabeza. El dolor era demasiado y aún más combinado con los distintos recuerdos borrosos que invadían mi mente. Por unos instantes, el dolor se me fue así como mis recuerdos, y levanté mi vista en dirección a la puerta de la habitación. Pude ver a Ophis que estaba apoyada en la puerta, como si se hubiera quedado a ver una "escena importante".

-Ese círculo...-fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar antes de que los dolores de cabeza seguidos de los borrosos recuerdos nuevamente me invadieran

 _ **-PoV Normal-**_

-(El círculo que simboliza al olvidado clan Lyrant...)-pensó Ophis como si fuera algo de suma importancia-(Realmente es él... ni yo misma me lo puedo creer. Que me haya enamorado del hijo de la hija de un demonio y un ángel caído... del hijo de quién pudo hacerle frente incluso a los más poderosos de las tres facciones. Sin duda eres tú, Balther, el legitimo sucesor de la [Reina del Vacío] y el [Rey de la Oscuridad])-observando cómo el pelinegro por unos momentos miraba hacía su dirección para nuevamente ser invadido por los recuerdos-(Creo que en un futuro lo que decías acerca de tu hijo se cumplirá, Sophie...)-

Ophis al ver a su amado aún arrodillado en el suelo y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, notó como unas lágrimas empezaban a caer al piso. Al darse cuenta de ello, se acercó a Balther y lo ayudó a levantarse, dejándolo sentado en el borde de la cama. Luego procedió a sentarse a su lado, a la vez que acercaba su suave mano al rostro de su amado, limpiándole las lágrimas que recorrían por su rostro. A su vez, estaba aún más triste por el actual estado del pelinegro, no solo por el motivo de cómo se sentía u encontraba ahora, sino también por todo lo que tuvo que pasar en el pasado.

-Mamá...-dijo Balther, casi inaudible, con los mismos sentimientos haciéndose presentes en su voz un poco quebrada, como si hubiera recibido mucho dolor, aunque no tanto. Ophis al escuchar lo que dijo el pelinegro, se puso un poco más triste. Suavemente, Ophis rodeó sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro, apegándose aún más a él e acercando su cabeza hacía su pecho, mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba su cabello y con la otra hacía lo mismo con su espalda.

-No llores, _mi príncipe_ -Ophis susurró en el oído del pelinegro casi con un tono maternal y afecto, siguiendo con sus caricias-Sabes, yo nunca te dejaré de lado. Estaré para ti, incluso en los momentos difíciles o cuando más me necesites. No por nada del mundo, ni aunque me cueste la vida, voy a abandonarte. Nunca me iré de tu lado, _mi príncipe_ -al escuchar sus palabras, Balther dejó de llorar. En cierta forma, parecía que se había logrado calmar e tranquilizar con sus palabras, entregándose completamente al consuelo de la pelinegra. Ophis sonrió y procedió a posar la cabeza de su amado en sus piernas usándolas como almohada e continuar con sus caricias, esta vez en sus mejillas. Varios minutos después, Balther se quedó dormido. Luego de que se quedara dormido, Ophis le dio un beso en la frente, siguiendo con sus caricias. Aún más lo que le alegraba era que, el pelinegro hasta hace unos momentos atrás había tomado su mano izquierda con sus dos manos, como que si quisiera que se quedara con él por toda la noche, y así fue.

 _ **...**_

 _ **-?-**_

El pelinegro se encontraba a sí mismo en un espacio completamente negro en el que parecía que estaba "flotando".

De repente, de un momento a otro, pudo ver como frente a él aparecían unas hermosas llamas color púrpura con negro, mientras que podía apreciar una imponente y gran silueta que se asemejaba a un dragón hasta el punto en que pudo ver unos ojos de color violeta

-[Ha llegado el momento, Balther Lyrant]-el pelinegro escuchó una potente e sombría voz que para su sorpresa se le hacía conocida

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el pelinegro mirando en dirección hacía la imponente e intimidante silueta

-[Me conocen... perdón, me conocían por muchos nombres. Pero me puedes llamar Drumgol. Yo soy el [Dragón Némesis]]-


	11. Capítulo 10: Clan Lyrant

**Simbologia:**

 ***No hay problema...*** - **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[Haz lo que quieras]** - **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(Parece que les llevará un tiempo descubrir mi existencia)** - **pensamientos**

* * *

-[Me conocen… perdón, me conocían por muchos nombres. Pero me puedes llamar Drumgol. Yo soy el [Dragón Némesis]]-respondió a la vez que una débil luz violeta iluminaba el espacio negro, gradualmente revelando a la silueta que le pertenecía a un dragón de tamaño considerable y de un aspecto que haría que incluso el mejor guerrero perdiera el valor y se negara a pelear

-Entonces, tú eres el dragón que habita en mi interior… ¿no? ¿Y dónde nos encontramos?-dijo/preguntó el pelinegro teniendo la mirada fija en el intimidante dragón de escamas azul noche, ojos violeta y grandes alas cuyos tejidos parecían estar hechos de sus mismas llamas oscuras

-[Exacto, yo soy quién habita en tu interior. No te preocupes, estás en mi espacio personal… aquí es donde puedo hablar con mis portadores]-respondió Drumgol sin darle mucha importancia, observando al chico con su mirada penetrante y sombría

-[Pero no exactamente estás aquí para hablar de eso]- dijo el dragón serio, incluso con su tono de seriedad podría volver gallina al más intrépido e fuerte de los guerreros-[Seguramente estarás preguntándote el porqué de ese repentino dolor de cabeza acompañado de borrosos recuerdos que tuviste en ese momento. Sé que quieres una respuesta, por más que sea un breve resumen, y yo te la daré. Como he dicho, he penetrado a través de tus más profundos recuerdos. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero con eso?-el pelinegro negó con la cabeza y el dragón asintió-[Esos recuerdos borrosos al parecer son parte de tu pasado y por algún motivo tienen una especie de sello restrictivo que parece ir debilitándose cada vez que pasas por algo en especial… como cuando después de que la pieza de [Rey] entrara en tu pecho y el círculo mágico desapareciera. Por esa misma razón, te llegaron esos recuerdos borrosos. Lo que significa que estás a un paso menos de desbloquear por completo todos los recuerdos de tu pasado y así saber quién eres en realidad. Pero eso no es lo único. También está el dolor de cabeza, el cual al parecer es casi lo mismo que con tus recuerdos borrosos, solo que a diferencia de los recuerdos de tu pasado, estos son parte de tu verdadero yo. ¿Entiendes?]-

Balther quedó algo sorprendido por tal explicación de parte de Drumgol

-Así que se debía a eso… Entiendo-respondió el pelinegro con interés por el asunto

-[Escucha atentamente, Balther Lyrant]-el mencionado asintió y empezó a prestar total atención a lo que fuera que iba a decirle el dragón-[Tú eres el legítimo sucesor y heredero del clan Lyrant. Sé que casi no sabes nada del clan Lyrant, pero no debes pensarlo demasiado. Eres el hijo de la [Reina del Vacío] Sophie Lyrant y del [Rey de la Oscuridad] Idalmer Lyrant, así mismo como el [Príncipe del Vacío]. Ese es quién eres tú, Balther. Tu objetivo no es ni simple ni fácil, pero como el heredero del clan Lyrant, debes continuar con su legado y nuevamente demostrarles a todos el poder de quiénes una vez fueron los más poderosos en su categoría, superando incluso en poder a los gobernadores de las tres facciones. Aún si te niegas o no estás interesado, igualmente debes hacerlo. Ese es tu deber como el [Príncipe del Vacío]. Ese es tu verdadero yo, aquel que aún no has despertado del todo. Una vez que logres superar tu estado actual con la [Void's Embrace], te convertirás en quién eres en realidad. No puedes fallar tu deber, es lo que reside en tus hombros. Yo, el [Dragón Némesis], soy quién te concedió la oportunidad de ser mi segundo y último portador de la [Void's Embrace]]-el pelinegro escuchaba con total atención las palabras del dragón, quedándose aún más sorprendido por cada palabra que le decía.

-Entonces tendré que cargar con un nuevo peso en mis hombros… pero eso no me importa en lo más mínimo. Lo que me importa ahora es cumplir con mi deber, con lo que tengo que hacer como quién soy-dijo el pelinegro soltando un leve suspiro y poniéndose a pensar en algunas cosas

-[Así es, y no solo eso. Tú y yo, somos compañeros por ahora. Recuérdalo… porque nuestra conversación aquí ya llegó a su fin]-dijo Drumgol a la vez que la pequeña luz que iluminaba el espacio iba debitándose hasta el punto de no dejar rastro alguno. Unos segundos después Balther empezó a sentir como perdía la consciencia, cerrando poco a poco los ojos.

…

 _ **-PoV Balther-**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente para la no tan grata sorpresa de que los molestos rayos del sol, que se infiltraban a través de la ventana, nuevamente me empezaron a molestar. Sacudí la cabeza y froté mis ojos por un rato. Giré a ver el reloj digital, el cual marcaba ya las 7:38 de la mañana. Pero me daba pereza levantarme, por lo que decidí volver a dormirme. Intenté cambiarme de posición para dormir, pero no podía. Un peso sobre mi pecho me impedía hacerlo. Me incorporé un poco y logré ver un bulto que se hacía presente, justo en donde estaba yo. Por curiosidad, iba a levantar las sabanas y así ver que había, hasta que de repente sentí un cálido tacto en mi espalda y en mi abdomen, sin mencionar mis piernas. No pasó mucho hasta que dicho bulto debajo de las sabanas se moviera y que de un momento para otro, las sabanas se levantaran gradualmente revelando a una pelinegra desnuda. Era Ophis, quién al parecer era la causa por la que no podía moverme. Una gota apareció en mi frente por la "escena"

-Buenos días-me saludó Ophis acercando su rostro a mí y dándome un corto beso

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás en mi cama?-pregunté con curiosidad, aunque no me molestaba que estuviera a mi lado

-¿Tampoco puedo? Que malo eres-dijo con una cara de perrito triste, con sus manos acariciando mi pecho

-No, no es que puedas, pero…-de repente se me vino a la cabeza lo que pasó anoche, poco después de que el círculo que representaba el símbolo del Clan Lyrant desapareciera. Incluso el momento en el que Ophis se me acercó y me ayudó a levantarme, sentándose a mi lado en la cama e incluso cuando se me ofreció de consuelo

-¿Pasa algo, _mi príncipe_?-me preguntó ella sacándome de mis pensamientos e mirándome con algo de preocupación. ¿Realmente ella se preocupaba por mí? ¿Realmente significo algo para ella, la Diosa Dragón del Infinito? Fue lo que me pregunté a mí mismo teniendo mi mirada fija en sus ojos, ella parecía importarme más que nada. Por impulso, me incorporé sobre la cama y rápidamente la abracé, rodeando mis brazos en su cintura e apegándola completamente a mí.

-Muchas gracias… por estar ahí para mí-le susurré en el oído con afecto, aprecio e agradecimiento. Estaba realmente agradecido con ella por haber estado ahí cuando más la necesitaba, cuando necesitaba a alguien con quién ahogar mi "pequeño" momento de nostalgia, pena e tristeza, ya que para ese momento se me había venido a la mente una imagen quién parecía ser mí madre. Abracé con aún más fuerza a Ophis, logrando sentir el contacto de mi pecho con el suyo junto a su calidez. Era tan cálida y su piel también era tan suave que incluso me dieron ganas de estar así por siempre, sumado al aroma de su cabello negro que olía a fresas. Pude sentir como poco a poco me iba volviendo loco por ella, era como si ella fuese lo único que deseara para mí mismo. Pasado un rato, Ophis hizo que cortara el abrazo, alejándose un poco. Pero al verla a la cara, pude notar como se hacían presentes en sus ojos unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, junto a una de sus sonrisas que más me gustaban. Sentí como su mano izquierda tocaba mi mejilla

-Te dije que siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites, _mi príncipe_ -me dijo con una mezcla de afecto, amor y cariño, mientras con su otra mano tocaba también mi otra mejilla-Sin importar lo que pase, ni aunque sea peligroso ni aunque me cueste la vida, yo nunca te dejaré de lado-al decir lo último lentamente empezó a acercar sus labios contra los míos e hice lo mismo. Teniendo aún mis brazos rodeados en su cintura, apliqué algo de fuerza acercándola aún más a mí y uní mis labios con los suyos, besándola. Al rato mordí suavemente su labio inferior, haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido e abriendo un poco su boca, permitiendo el pase de mi lengua dentro. Pronto cortamos el beso por falta de aire, pero luego volvimos a unir nuestros labios en otro más. Así estuvimos por un buen rato hasta que me acordé de algo y corté nuestro beso, alejándola un poco de mí. Miré el reloj el cual marcaba ya las 7:51 de la mañana y casi de inmediato me quité de encima a Ophis, dejándola a un lado de la cama e levantándome yendo directo a la puerta de mi habitación para salir por ella

-Lo siento, pero si nos quedamos un poco más voy a llegar tarde a la academia. Pero no te desanimes, cuando vuelva te prometo que continuaremos con esto-dije volteando a ver a Ophis que estaba ahí haciendo un puchero ya que quería continuar, pero al escuchar lo último se tranquilizó y me asintió con una sonrisa. Sonreí y giré de la perilla de la puerta para salir e dirigirme al baño a darme una buena ducha.

 _ **...**_

Después de haberme tomado un rápido pero buen y relajante baño, me dirigí a mi habitación para así cambiarme e prepararme para irme a la academia. Iba a llegar un poco atrasado, pero eso no me importaba. En cuanto terminé de cambiarme al uniforme de la academia, salí de mi habitación e bajé las escaleras, dirigiéndome al comedor para encontrarme con un desayuno sobre la mesa y Ophis sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa. Ella me indicó que tomara asiento, y acepté gustosamente, sentándome e posando mi mirada en los hotcakes que a simple vista se veían deliciosos.

-¿Tú preparaste todo esto?-le pregunté con algo de sorpresa viendo que también habían sándwiches y pasé a mirarla

-Sí, que esperas. Toma todo lo que quieras-me respondió con una sonrisa, la cual se la devolví.

-¿No te molesta hacerlo?-pregunté y me contestó negando con la cabeza

-No, si es por ti no me molesta-

-Está bien-dije usando el cuchillo y el tenedor para tomar un trozo de los hotcake, los cuales estaban deliciosos-Está realmente delicioso, pero no es necesario que te esfuerces-mi comentario la hizo sonrojarse, a lo que sonreí. Pero me acordé que quedaba poco tiempo para llegar a la academia y si llegaba atrasado probablemente tendría que usar alguna excusa, por lo que me apresuré un poco. Al terminar los hotcakes, me levanté y le agradecí con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba el sándwich y me lo llevaba consigo para luego crear una brecha en la cual entré despidiéndome de Ophis.

Después de entrar en la brecha que creé, aparecí inmediatamente cerca de la academia, y me dispuse a apresurarme ya que al parecer no había casi nadie en la entrada, lo que significaba que las clases ya estaban por comenzar. Me dirigí hacía mi respectivo salón con toda la calma del mundo, ignorando las miradas de algunos estudiantes que estaban por ahí. Apenas llegué al salón toqué la puerta y el profesor giró a verme, indicándome que podía pasar. Así lo hice y abrí la puerta, entrando al salón. Antes de dirigirme a mi asiento detrás de mí "amigo" Issei, me disculpé con el profesor solo por si había llegado un poco tarde. Me dijo que no había problema y asentí para ir a mi asiento, ignorando las miradas que me daban los demás, en especial las chicas. Apenas llegué a mi asiento, me puse a ver a través de las ventanas. Pensé en qué hacer después, pero no había nada en especial que fuera de mi interés o me llamara la atención. Era otro día cualquiera, en donde no había nada divertido que hacer. Estaba a punto de ponerme a dormir, no me importaba en lo más mínimo las clases ya que sabía todo pero no todo gracias a Drumgol, pero antes de siquiera hacerlo, algo llamó mi atención. Por casualidad miré a mi alrededor y noté que había un asiento vacío

-¡Atención!-dijo el profesor llamando mi atención-Como verán, hay un asiento vacío. A partir de hoy, tendrán a una nueva compañera-mientras miraba hacía la puerta y señalaba para entrar. Miré en dicha dirección y para mi sorpresa, pude ver a alguien sumamente familiar. Desde la puerta entró una chica de unos 15 u 16 años de largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas y ojos negros **(¿Se imaginan a Ophis con el uniforme de la academia?)**. Sin duda era Ophis y mi sorpresa fue tal que casi me caigo de la silla, ya que estaba sentado en una posición casi rebelde, como si me hubiera robado el corazón con solo verla lo cual notaron las chicas, parecían haberse puesto celosas

-Mi nombre es Lyndia Lyrant **(Sigue siendo un nombre falso, y ya dicho eso, puede cambiarle incluso el apellido)**. Mucho gusto-dijo ella presentándose y mirando hacía mi dirección, sonriéndome de forma que solo yo lo notara

-(Demonios… ¿Cuándo se inscribió? Y más, sin avisarme)-pensé mientras en mi frente aparecía una gran gota

-Y bien, ¿alguna preg…?-preguntó el profesor pero fue interrumpido por Ophis, quien habló

-Antes de que me pregunten algo, actualmente estoy viviendo con Balther Lyrant-al momento de terminar, todos voltearon a verme, excepto por Issei, aunque me daba algo de gracia ya que los chicos me miraban con odio e intenciones de matarme, mientras que las chicas por su parte se ponían completamente celosas, a ratos mirando a Ophis de la misma forma que los chicos.

-Vaya, parece que al menos tienes a un conocido aquí, querida-dijo el profesor mientras Ophis avanzaba hacía el asiento a mi lado, el cual ya estaba ocupado

-¿Podrías dejarme sentar al lado de _mi_ Balther-chan?-dijo ella al llegar al asiento, mirando fijamente con una sonrisa fingida al tipo que lo ocupaba

-S-sí-respondió el chico con la mirada perdida, tomando sus cosas e levantándose del asiento para irse al que estaba vacío

-Gracias-dijo Ophis sonriendo y sentándose

-Qué problema… que vengas aquí sin avisarme siquiera-dije en susurro e suspirando-Pero en fin, no me molesta. Prefiero tenerte aquí que en vez de andar por ahí con acosadoras… aunque dudo que vayan a dejar de hacerlo-Ophis solo se limitó a sonreír

-Prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo que pasar toda una tarde ahí sin tu compañía-me contestó de la misma manera

-Como sea… no hay mucho que hacer aquí-dije poniéndome a dormir, era un poco aburrido

…

 _ **-PoV Normal-**_

Las clases habían transcurrido como siempre, al menos no para el pelinegro, con la única diferencia de que ahora era peor, con un pequeño cambio en la rutina. Desde que Ophis se presentó como una estudiante más de la academia, las chicas de distintos años empezaron a perseguir a todas partes a ambos, con más frecuencia. En una de esas ocasiones, en las que se fue a tomar una pequeña siesta en un árbol junto a la pelinegra, notó como todas las estudiantes se quedaron en cierto punto fijo observándolos, por lo que fingió no darse cuenta y se relajó usando las piernas de Ophis como almohada. Este detalle lo observaron todas sus "acosadoras" y sus celos se elevaron hasta tal punto en que incluso quisieron ir y hacerle quién sabe a la pelinegra, pero algo les decía que era mejor no hacerlo.

Ya en la tarde cuando terminaron las clases, cierto rubio se acercó al pelinegro para avisarle que cierta pelirroja quería que fuera a su club. Este sin dudarlo asintió y se dirigió al viejo edificio acompañado de Kiba y Ophis. Una vez que llegaron enfrente de la puerta de la sala de reuniones del club, Issei giró la perilla abriéndola e entrando sin antes señalarle al pelinegro que esperara. Pasado un momento, se escuchó la voz de Rias que decía que podían pasar. Hicieron caso y entraron en la habitación, pudiendo ver a una pelirroja que estaba sentada en su respectivo lugar, además de los demás Gremory y Issei.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Rias-san?-preguntó el pelinegro sin mucho interés, apoyándose sobre la pared al lado de la puerta y mirando a la mencionada

-Nada en especial-respondió la pelirroja Gremory-Solo quería preguntarte quién eres en realidad-ante la pregunta el pelinegro soltó un suspiro, ya que le parecía una pérdida de tiempo

-¿Querías que viniera solo para eso?-preguntó el pelinegro casi con desgana

-Es imposible que alguien común y corriente pueda vencer solo a un exorcista loco, un montón de sacerdotes y sobre todo a un ángel caído-una tercera voz se hizo presente en la habitación, todos voltearon a ver en la dirección de donde habían oído la voz y efectivamente era de la entrada a la sala, donde pudieron ver a una chica de corto cabello negro con unas gafas rojas y ojos violeta que entraba acompañada de otra chica de largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, esta usaba gafas azules y tenía el ojo izquierdo de color violeta mientras que el otro era de color café claro-Eso indica que no eres humano, ¿verdad? Balther-kun-dijo la heredera Sitri mirando al mencionado quien solo cruzó los brazos

-¿Y que si te digo que no?-preguntó el pelinegro mirando a Sona quién frunció el ceño aparte de Rias

-¿Entonces eres un enemigo?-preguntó la heredera Sitri con firmeza

-Lo dudo-respondió tomando una leve pausa mientras el ambiente que se hacía presente en la habitación se tornaba algo pesado-Si lo fuera ustedes ya estarían en "problemas", ¿no creen?-preguntó cambiando a un semblante serio, dándoles a entender que no era una broma, lo que hizo que incluso Rias frunciera el ceño

-¿Y por qué dices que estaremos en problemas? Estoy segura que sabes muy bien quiénes somos, ¿cierto?-esta vez fue la pelirroja Gremory quién preguntó, también cambiando a su expresión seria

-Ruin Princess y la heredera del clan Sitri-respondió Balther nuevamente con desinterés-Antes de que siquiera pregunten el por qué, deberían ser pacientes y esperar a que llegue ese "momento" para que su pregunta sea contestada-dicho esto el pelinegro dejó de apoyarse sobre la pared para dirigirse a la puerta seguido de Ophis-Les puedo asegurar algo… todavía somos amigos, ¿o no?-dijo volteando a ver a Rias y luego a Sona antes de salir de la sala junto a Ophis. Después de salir de la habitación, Balther creó una brecha en la que entró junto a la pelinegra, desapareciendo al instante de donde se encontraba.

-Rias… ¿confías en él?-preguntó la heredera Sitri mirando a la mencionada después de que el pelinegro se fuera de la sala

-No lo sé, Sona-respondió la pelirroja-Pero supongo que podemos hacerlo-

-Entonces…-

…

El pelinegro ahora se encontraba en su habitación sentado en su cama cerca de la única ventana que había, por la cual entraba la tenue luz de luna. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera le prestaba mucha atención a lo demás. Pero había una única cosa en la que tenía toda su atención puesta. Era una pequeña caja algo plana que en su interior guardaba un objeto dirigido a una persona en especial. Y precisamente había estado esperando para este exacto momento. Levantándose, Balther salió de su habitación y se dirigió a paso silencioso hacía el balcón del tercer piso, en donde se tenía una mejor vista sobre la ciudad. ¿La razón? Al llegar al balcón, vio a Ophis quién estaba tranquila disfrutando de la vista además de la luna llena. Viendo con mayor detalle, parecía que estaba con la guardia baja. El pelinegro sonrió y aprovechó esto para acercarse a ella sin que se diera cuenta y así fue. Cuando apenas llegó a sus espaldas, Balther rodeó sus brazos en su abdomen mientras acercaba su rostro por sobre su hombro izquierdo

-¿Qué tal está la vista?-le susurró en el oído dándole un suave beso en el cuello que hizo que Ophis se ruborizara levemente

-Está perfecta… es relajante tener una vista así de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?-preguntó acariciando mis antebrazos con sus suaves y cálidas manos

-Tienes razón-respondió el pelinegro disfrutando también de la vista e apoyando su mentón en su hombro- _Mi princesa…_ -dijo logrando captar la atención de Ophis

-¿Qué pasa, _mi príncipe_?-

-Mira, hay algo que quiero mostrarte-al terminar Ophis se volteó, de forma que sus miradas chocaran

-¿Qué es?-preguntó la pelinegra y Balther sonrió. El pelinegro metió su mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta e sacarla con el puño cerrado y tomó su mano completamente abierta para acercar su puño y darle una caja algo plana de color negro que Ophis miró con atención

-Vamos, que esperas, ábrela-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo. Ophis abrió la caja para ver un hermoso collar con forma de dragón plateado junto a una bola que parecía de cristal y de color violeta. Al verlo la pelinegra se sorprendió y miró a Balther para luego volver a mirar el collar

-¿E-esto es…?-preguntó completamente sorprendida al punto de que lágrimas de felicidad amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, no se esperaba recibir algo como ello de parte de la persona que amaba

-Así es, lo compré para ti. ¿Te gusta?-respondió/preguntó Balther usando su mano izquierda para jugar con el cabello de Ophis, quién al escuchar su respuesta comenzó a llorar de felicidad, mientras el pelinegro tomaba el collar y le señalaba para que hiciera su cabello hacía adelante y así lo hizo. Balther luego procedió a ponerle el collar con sumo cuidado y al terminar Ophis le dio un amoroso abrazo, el cual correspondió. Balther la abrazó igualmente e le acarició la espalda hasta bajar a su cintura para que luego Ophis le diera un tierno beso cargado de amor. Al rato el pelinegro mordió suavemente el labio de la diosa dragón, quién la abrió dejando paso a su lengua. Donde los besos inicialmente empezaron llenos de amor, poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en besos llenos de pasión. El pelinegro empezó a bajar sus manos hacía las caderas de la chica levantándola y luego Ophis rodeó la cintura de su amado con sus piernas mientras este creaba una brecha debajo de ambos para ser succionados por esta y luego aparecer en su habitación.

Ophis cortó el beso por falta de aire y mientras recuperaban el aire perdido, Balther avanzó hacía la cama para recostar a Ophis quién estaba sonrojada y nuevamente acercó sus labios a los de ella, uniéndolos en un nuevo beso apasionado. Mientras seguían besándose, Balther puso sus manos en el abdomen femenino de Ophis acariciándolo, y se separó de ella dejando un hilillo de saliva e proseguir a lamer y chupar suavemente su cuello, mientras que con sus manos recorría desde su abdomen femenino hasta sus pequeños pechos, los cuales tocó con suavidad y delicadeza.

-Ah~-Ophis soltó un tierno gemido debido a las caricias que le realizaba su amado, quién empezó a quitarse el uniforme por la parte de arriba, dejando a la vista su tonificado cuerpo y proseguir a quitarle también el uniforme a Ophis, dejándola con su ropa interior

-¿Puedo?-preguntó Balther mirando a los ojos de su pareja, recibiendo una afirmación de parte de esta e proceder a quitar su sostén, dejando sus pequeños pechos al descubierto, y usando sus manos para jugar con ellos mientras lamía sus pezones, provocando que esta empezara a gemir más. Mientras el pelinegro hacía su trabajo, Ophis empezó a desabrochar y a quitar los pantalones de su pareja, pero dejó que este se los quitara por su cuenta y quedar con su bóxer. Al rato Balther dejó de succionar e jugar con los pechos de su pareja, mientras esta le pedía que lo hiciera

-¿Segura que lo quieres hacer?-preguntó Balther mirando a Ophis quien tenía la mirada casi perdida, con un notable toque de lujuria haciéndose presente en estos

-Sí… hazlo… quiero… que seamos uno-respondió casi con un tono de súplica y deseo. El pelinegro asintió con una sonrisa y procedió a quitarle su ropa interior restante, mientras esta le quitaba el bóxer quedando completamente desnudos. Casi de inmediato el pelinegro empezó a hacer un recorrido de besos partiendo desde su abdomen femenino hasta su entrepierna. Sin dudarlo, el pelinegro empezó a usar su lengua para lamer la intimidad de su pareja, arrancándole gemidos de placer que para él eran como música para sus oídos.

-No… quiero… esperar más… ah~-dijo Ophis entrecortadamente e animando aún más a su pareja, quién dejó lo suyo para acercar su miembro a la intimidad de su pareja

-Aquí vamos-dijo Balther procediendo a entrar en su pareja e avanzando lentamente en su interior y topándose con su himen, el cual rompió con una embestida, sin antes acercarse a besarla apasionadamente para que así la pelinegra ahogara su dolor con este mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Balther empezó a moverse lentamente para que Ophis se acostumbrara al dolor, y cuando lo hizo, empezó a moverse más rápido.

-A…ah… Balther… se siente muy bien…ah~-Ophis empezó a soltar gemidos de placer los cuales se hicieron más fuertes con cada embestida que realizaba su amado, hasta el punto en que llegó a golpear su útero.

El pelinegro empezó a sentir como los fluidos vaginales de su pareja empezaban a entrar en contacto con su miembro junto a sus paredes internas las cuales empezaban a contraerse

-Me… estás… apretando… Ophis-dijo el pelinegro entrecortadamente y sintiendo como llegaba al clímax-Me… voy a… correr-

-Hazlo… dentro…-decía la pelinegra mientras arqueaba su espalda y sentía como ella también llegaba al clímax, cosa que notó su pareja

-¡Hazlo… DENTRO!-exclamó Ophis mientras se corría junto a su amado, quién descargó su esperma dentro de ella

-Te… amo-dijo Balther cayendo al lado de su pareja, quien lo volteó a mirar

-Yo… también… te amo-mientras acariciaba la mejilla del pelinegro con su mano

Antes de entregarse al sueño, Balther tomó una sábana para cubrirse con ella junto a Ophis y proseguir a entregarse al sueño


	12. Capítulo 11 (Especial 3)

**Simbologia:**

 ***No hay problema...*** - **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[Haz lo que quieras]** - **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(Parece que les llevará un tiempo descubrir mi existencia)** - **pensamientos**

* * *

 **...**

 **-Flashback-**

– **En Grigori–**

–¿Me estás diciendo que esos dos inútiles fueron borrados completamente por ese chico al que les encargué asesinar?–

–Sí, Kokabiel-sama. Por lo que pude ver al momento que llegué a comprobar si habían terminado su trabajo, el chico estaba completamente ileso y no había rastro alguno de Reeve y Marshall. Pero más que todo, encontré unos pequeños rastros de aura que fueron dejados ahí y no les pertenecía a ninguno de ellos. Puede que el chico tenga algo que ver con eso–

–¡Sabía que no me iban a servir de nada esa panda de inútiles! En fin, no los necesitaba. Solo eran otro par de basura desechable más. Espera...-tomando una leve pausa-¿Dijiste que encontraste unos rastros de aura? ¿Lograste identificarlos?–

–Lamentablemente, no. Al parecer había algún tipo de energía en ellas que me impedían identificar a qué o quién pertenecen–

-Hum, está bien. ¿Algo más?-

-No, eso es todo lo que tenía para decirle, Kokabiel-sama-

–Bien, puedes retirarte–

El espía hizo caso y se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación, saliendo por esta. Casi de inmediato después de que el espía saliera de la habitación, Kokabiel cerró el puño y golpeó fuertemente la mesa enfrente de él

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Esa panda de inútiles! ¡Tanto les cuesta matar a un simple humano como ese, eh! Espera... cierto. ¡Un simple humano no podría contra dos ángeles caídos de clase baja! ¿¡Entonces, cómo diablos pudo ese mísero humano matar a esos dos inútiles buenos para nada!? ¿¡Será que tiene una Sacred Gear!? –maldecía Kokabiel mientras seguía golpeando la mesa hasta calmarse-Como sea... alguno de estos días iré personalmente a esa ciudad a darles una visita a esos demonios de porquería... y de ese chico. ¡Quiero la guerra de nuevo!-

 **...**

En las afueras de Kuoh bajo un solitario árbol que se encontraba cerca de la zona montañosa, que rodeaba la ciudad misma, se encontraba el pelinegro pensativo, apoyado de espaldas sobre el árbol.

-(Así que... ¿me puedes empezar contando sobre el estado actual en el que se encuentran las tres facciones?)-

-[No mucho, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que supe siquiera un poco acerca de eso. Ni siquiera le he prestado mucha atención a lo que ocurría mientras yo vagaba por ahí buscándote... digo, buscando un nuevo portador... Pero ya que no ha habido una guerra desde hace mucho tiempo, quizá alguno de estos días vayan a realizar una reunión e quedar de acuerdo con algún tratado]-

-(Entiendo. ¿Y sabes cómo el actual [Sekiryuutei] fue reencarnado en demonio? Se supone que si no hubiera sido reencarnado como demonio, él no hubiera estado involucrado con el Clan Gremory y menos hubiera despertado al dragón en su interior)-

-[¿Y acaso yo sé cómo? Lo dudo pero probablemente algún ángel caído de clase baja haya sido enviado para determinar si había algo peligroso en él y si es que así era, lo asesinaban. Normalmente hay ángeles caídos que desobedecen órdenes directas del gobernador o de los líderes, por lo que pueden hacer una que otra cosa en vez de lo que se les asignan. Tal podría ser el caso con los que te asesinaron... aunque esos dos no parecían desobedecer nada, ya que todo lo hicieron como si fueran órdenes que les dieron]-

-(Muy larga la explicación pero entendible. Por cierto... ¿tienes dinero? Me muero de hambre carajo)-

-[¿¡Cómo mierdas me pides dinero a mí!? ¡Además en primer lugar, parece que ni siquiera te acuerdas de tu propia casa!]-

-(¿Casa? Que sepas, no tengo hogar desde hace mucho... últimamente he estado viviendo en las calles... robando, consiguiendo comida, todo... cualquier cosa que haría cualquiera en una situación similar... aunque quizá tendría que agradecerle a esos dos ángeles caídos por matarme...)-

-[Bueno, no consideré eso al ver a través de tus recuerdos... pero en fin, sigues sin saber la verdadera razón por la que a esos ángeles caídos se les encomendó matarte... pero no te preocupes, pronto hablaremos de eso. Tan solo sé paciente, espera hasta ese momento]-

-(Y normalmente, ¿con qué motivo lo harían?)-

-[Simple... tratándose de los humanos, lo harían en caso de que encontraran algo que fuera una amenaza para ellos. Pero lo extraño es que antes de que yo te eligiera como mi portador e salvarte la vida, tú no poseías nada en especial...]-dijo el dragón mintiendo en lo último, de forma que el pelinegro no se diera cuenta-[Y ya dicho eso, es demasiado raro que se les haya encomendado matarte si ni representabas una amenaza para ellos]-nuevamente mintiendo

-(Ah, bueno. Y ahora que lo mencionaste hace poco, ¿donde carajo voy a pasar el rato? Andar por ahí durmiendo en las calles y dormir dentro de un edificio o casa son dos cosas distintas)-

-[Quien sabe, igual podrías hasta pedirle residencia temporal a Sona. A que no es una mala idea, ¿verdad? jejeje]-

-(Debo admitir que sabes pensar bien las cosas pero el problema es si ella me dejará. El otro problema es cómo haré para que me crea el cuentito de que hasta me olvidé de donde está mi casa. Tú sabes que soy jodidamente malo para las mentiras y las excusas)-

-[Eso déjamelo a mí, yo me encargaré sin problemas. Por si acaso, tu estomago ya está rugiendo por mucho jajaja]-decía el dragón con ganas de reírse al tiempo que el pelinegro se daba cuenta que su estómago estaba rugiendo haciendo que este recordara al instante que no había comido en más de 20 horas

-(Maldición, me muero de hambre)-pensaba el peliblanco suspirando e caminando sin rumbo fijo, pensando en cómo pedírselo a Sona-(Dudo que la encuentre en alguna parte ahora que es de noche)-

El pelinegro se encontraba deambulando a través de las calles de Kuch, pero sin un rumbo fijo puesto que no podía pensar en ningún lugar al que ir, lo único que le servía para matar el tiempo según él era darse un pequeño paseo a través de las calles de la ciudad, pero en una ocasión mientras pasaba por un parque, se encontró con algo inesperado

De repente al momento de llegar a divisar una fuente en el centro del parque y acercarse a esta, pudo sentir una presencia detrás de él. Para cuando ya se dio cuenta de a que pertenecía dicha presencia, notó que la atmósfera que lo rodeaba cambió por completo

-(Mira que tenemos aquí, eh. Tal parece que me encontré por casualidad con un ángel caído por acá en este parque)-

-[Qué más da. Veamos qué es lo que quiere, de todas formas acabará muerto. No va a salir vivito de esta, después del todo está cavando su propia tumba]-

A medida que el misterioso hombre ahora identificado como un ángel caído se acercaba, el pelinegro se preparaba para darle una sorpresa o al menos defenderse si este trataba de atacarlo.

–Oye tu mocoso, ¿eres el mísero humano que se supone que Reeve y Marshall (Sólo son inventados para que no se confundan) debían matar?–habló el ángel caído

-¿Perdón? Creo que me confundiste con otra persona–respondió el pelinegro tratando de disimular no ser él a quien el ángel caído estaba buscando

–No me tomes el pelo. Se supone que deberías estar muerto entonces, ¿cómo no te mataron, siendo un simple humano?-

–No sé de qué hablas. Yo solo me la paso en mi casa–dijo maldiciéndose mentalmente (Si que soy malo para salir de este tipo de situaciones)-

–¡He dicho que no me tomes el pelo! –dijo el ángel caído al cabo que creaba una lanza de luz color azul y se la lanzaba al pelinegro quien sonrió y esquivó la lanza con un ligero movimiento

-(Tenías razón, solo ha venido para morir. Sin embargo me divertiré un rato... no he tenido diversión desde hace mucho)-

-[Diviértete]-

El ángel caído al ver que este esquivó su lanza creó otra más con la clara intención de asesinar al chico pero este la había esquivado de nuevo con otro ligero movimiento, cambiando la expresión de este en señal de frustración

–[Nemesis]–murmuró el pelinegro mientras su brazo derecho se cubría de unas oscuras llamas color púrpura, sorprendiendo al ángel caído

–¿Entonces posees una sacred gear, mocoso?–preguntó sorprendido y a la vez fastidiado el ángel caído, viendo como las llamas que antes cubrían su brazo derecho desaparecían para revelar lo que parecía un guante de color azul noche con una gema color escarlata pero lo que más destacaba de este era que alrededor de la gema se podía apreciar cuatro letras en un idioma irreconocible que parecían formar un mensaje, sobre arriba de la primer letra se podía apreciar también lo que parecía ser una marca con forma de dragón

Ante el comentario del ángel caído Balther sonrió aún más–Ya es hora de terminar con esto, señor ángel caído. Pero no te vayas a resistir... será rápido– dicho esto el pelinegro desapareció de su posición actual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sorprendiendo aún más al ángel caído, para cuando este se dio cuenta ya era tarde...

El pelinegro había aparecido detrás de este y le dio un poderoso derechazo por detrás doblándolo y haciéndole escupir sangre debido a la descomunal fuerza del golpe seguido de una fuerte patada que lo hizo voltear en dirección a Balther, luego le dio un fuerte rodillazo al estómago que lo hizo expulsar todo el aire casi mandándolo a la inconsciencia pero no terminó ahí, le dio también otro fuerte golpe más en el estómago mandándolo por los aires y estrellándolo contra la fuente

–Vamos, no me digas que eso es todo... ni siquiera han pasado 10 segundos y ya caíste tan fácilmente, Dohnaseek. Sinceramente esperaba que me dieras una buena pelea por lo menos, pero no. Ahora ya sé por qué un tipo como tú es de clase baja. Eres demasiado débil–dijo mientras cambiaba la expresión de su cara a una de decepción

Dohnaseek todavía yacía en el suelo, sin señales de moverse. Al parecer el daño que había sufrido cortesía del pelinegro fue suficiente como para debilitarlo y dejarlo casi fuera de combate, ya que después de escuchar lo que dijo el pelinegro se esforzó por levantarse, pero se podía notar que se le dificultaba hacerlo gracias al daño masivo que recibió sumando a que este le rompió varias costillas dejándolo además muy adolorido pero con dificultad logró hablar –M-maldito mocoso... N-no puede ser q-que tengas tal fuerza... a-además, ¿q-que demonios es ese sacred gear tuyo? S-según lo que sé... n-no existe una sacred gear tal como la tuya–

–Bueno, en vista de que ya terminaste de cavar tu propia tumba y que estos serán tus últimos momentos de vida... por lo menos te diré algo. Me llamo Balther Lyrant, espero que no lo olvides–lo último diciéndolo de forma sarcástica –Pues bien, ahora... te recomiendo que antes de irte al hades te despidas de tu verdugo. [Umbra Weapons]–

Al momento de finalizar su charla, unas hermosas y oscuras llamas púrpuras envolvieron el brazo derecho del pelinegro, las cuales luego tomaron la forma de una espada y empezó a acercarse al ángel caído, que lo miraba con una mirada que mostraba una mezcla de terror y miedo como si estuviera viendo algo que le inspiraba verdadero miedo. Una vez que estaban cerca del otro, el pelinegro agarró al ángel caído por el cuello, levantándolo y permitiendo que este viera de cerca los ojos del pelinegro, aterrándolo aún más a lo que Balther solo sonrió.

–Te deseo buena suerte una vez que termine con tu vida... por qué te aseguro que te espera algo peor que la muerte–dijo el pelinegro con una voz carente de emociones que hizo sonreír a alguien que estaba viendo todo lo ocurrido desde quien sabe dónde –Ahora, si no te importa...– dicho esto el pelinegro aun teniendo agarrado del cuello a Dohnaseek usó la espada que creó con sus propias llamas para darle el golpe final, atravesando el abdomen del ángel caído con esta, a lo cual soltó un grito de dolor sumado a que la espada estaba hecha de las llamas del pelinegro. Una vez terminó, el pelinegro lo soltó de su agarre permitiendo que el ángel caído cayera al suelo para luego ser envuelto por unas oscuras llamas y desaparecer junto a estas

-[Seguro te divertiste matándolo, eh?]-

-(Ni tanto pero por lo menos logré descubrir que el [Sekiryuutei] iba a pasar por este parque y había altas probabilidades de que se encontrara con el tipo que maté recién. Sería una lástima si ese chico resultara lastimado de nuevo por otro más después de haber sido reencarnado gracias a la pelirroja, ya que me parece que todo eso fue gracias a cierta ángel caído de clase baja que desobedeció las órdenes de Azazel)-

-[Interesante conclusión, no me esperaba eso de tu parte, chico]-

-(Aun así era más que obvio que iba a pasar por aquí, después del todo... empecé a sentir su aura cerca apenas lo maté, así que en realidad no fue una pérdida de tiempo aunque también lo quise hacer para matar el tiempo. En fin... será un problema ya que yo mismo destruí la fuente del parque y podrían sospechar que hubo una pelea aquí jejeje)-

-[Tienes razón y no veo forma que puedas reparar el daño causado así que seguramente te meterás en un lío si detectan tu aura]-

-(En fin, ¿qué más puedo hacer sino divertirme un rato y causar algún desastre por ahí? Como sea parece que a este paso voy a ser exactamente igual al [Hakuryuukou] en cuanto a intereses)-

-[Mejor vete ahora, el [Sekiryuutei] ya está aquí. No querrás que te vea ahora...]-

Ante el comentario del dragón el pelinegro se dio cuenta que el [Sekiryuutei] ya estaba por pasar por donde se encontraba, suspirando el pelinegro desapareció en un segundo y ya no se encontraba ahí.

Unos segundos después de que el pelinegro se fuera del lugar, se pudo ver a un castaño venir por una de las direcciones del centro del parque pero no era gran cosa que este se sorprendiera al ver que la fuente del parque estaba parcialmente destruida y con el agua escapándose al suelo, además de que logró divisar algunas plumas negras con las que supo a la perfección que pertenecían a alas de ángel caído.

–¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? Pareciera como aquí hubiera ocurrido un combate–se preguntaba para sí mismo el castaño al ver la escena frente a él, aunque debido a que aún no sabía mucho del mundo sobrenatural le restó importancia y siguió su camino hacía su casa aunque poniéndose en modo de alerta por si alguien lo atacaba por sorpresa sin que se lo esperara

 **...**

 **-PoV Balther-**

Me apoyé sobre uno de los varios árboles que habían en el parque y me puse a observar lo que hacía Issei, después de matar a Dohnaseek. Observé como se sorprendía al notar la fuente, que resultó dañada por nuestro "pequeño encuentro", acercándose a esta como si tratara de averiguar que había pasado. Pero solo fue por unos momentos, ya que poco después dejó de darle mucha importancia, y se fue hacía cierta dirección continuando con su rumbo. Mientras veía como desaparecía en la oscuridad, me puse a pensar en qué sería lo próximo que haría. Pero luego sentí una presencia a mis espaldas, la cual me era extrañamente conocida, por lo que me volteé para ver quién era. Al rato me sorprendí cuando, en medio de la oscuridad y entre dos árboles, apareció una brecha, desde la cual empezó a revelarse la silueta de alguien que por su forma también se me hacía conocida.

Al momento en que la brecha desapareció, dicha silueta empezó a avanzar hacía mi dirección, gradualmente dejando que la luz de luna revelara su identidad. Mi sorpresa fue tal, que ni siquiera me atrevía a decir algo.

-(Ophis... ¿acaso yo tengo algo en especial o qué?)-me pregunté a mi mismo mirando fijamente a dicha persona, la cual la luz de luna reveló por completo después de pocos segundos, quién era una chica de unos 15 u 16 con largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, orejas puntiagudas y un vestido de lolita gótica. Giré mi mirada hacía otra dirección y me dispuse a irme, pero fui detenido por algo. Cuando apenas quise irme, sentí un cálido y suave tacto en la muñeca de mi mano izquierda, y cuando volteé a ver qué era, pude ver la mano de Ophis tomándome de la muñeca, además de su mirada algo vacía a mi parecer, que estaba puesta en la mía.

-¿Pensabas irte?-me preguntó ella, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, esta vez lo hizo con un tono de calma que reflejaba cierto interés por alguien. Sin darle mucha importancia, desvié mi mirada e traté de zafarme de su agarre, pero para mi sorpresa ella no dudó ni un poco y me liberó de su agarre sin siquiera tener la necesidad de zafarme, cosa que no me esperaba y menos de ella-Así que quieres irte...-me dijo, pero yo de inmediato me detuve y me volteé a mirarla a los ojos

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-pregunté casi con indiferencia, ya que no tenía intención de entablar una conversación con ella, ni aunque hubiera actuado diferente esa vez cuando nos "conocimos" por una primera vez. Me crucé de los brazos y me apoyé sobre otro árbol, manteniendo la mirada sobre su rostro

-Nada en especial... solo quería hablar un poco contigo-me respondió en voz baja, con un tono el cual fácilmente me decía que estaba aburrida-Al menos... para animarme un poco-

Al escuchar sus palabras solté un suspiro, pero decidí darle lo que quería-Está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-pregunté aún con indiferencia, pero esta vez menos. No me interesaba mucho ella en persona, y tampoco nadie en especial. Pero luego me di cuenta de algo. Noté que la estaba mirando demasiado a los ojos, así como ella a mí, lo cual me hizo desviar ligeramente la mirada. Pero por alguna razón, volví a mirarla al rato. No sabía por qué, ni sabía que era lo que me pasaba. Pero de lo que puedo estar seguro era que, había algo en especial que, de alguna manera, me "interesaba" o eso diría yo. No sé por qué, pero por mientras más tiempo la miraba a los ojos, una sensación de calidez empezaba a sentirse en mi pecho. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? era lo que me preguntaba. Nuevamente, desvié mi mirada hacía otra dirección, sin siquiera querer verla nuevamente a los ojos. Pero pasado un rato, sentí como algo suave y cálido entraba en contacto con mi mejilla izquierda, lo que me sorprendió un poco. Volví a mirar en dirección a Ophis solo para encontrarme con una sorpresa aún mayor. Sus ojos. Aquellos ojos negros, que por alguna razón ahora me hipnotizaban o algo parecido, ahora estaban a pocos metros de distancia a los míos. Ella en algún momento se me había acercado, y ahora estaba enfrente mío, a pocos metros de distancia. Y para más, dejé de sentir el contacto de su mano con mi mejilla, solo para ver cómo su dedo índice se posaba sobre mis labios. Esa acción de su parte me había sorprendido demasiado, de hecho.

-Que extraño... por alguna razón no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos-me dijo ella, sorprendiéndome aún más, mientras me miraba fijamente. Hasta ese punto, ya no pude más. Casi de manera inmediata, aparté su dedo índice y dejé de apoyarme sobre el árbol, para así hacerme a un lado, disponiéndome a irme. Me fui por donde la luz de luna no lograba llegar, desapareciendo en la oscuridad y dejar a Ophis ahí sola, mirando hacía mi dirección, sin antes voltear a verla por sobre mis hombros una última vez. Lo hice por unos segundos y sin más, continué con mi rumbo, dejando que la oscuridad hiciera su trabajo para desaparecer de su vista.

Después de alejarme de Ophis, inmediatamente recordé el asunto de pedirle un alojamiento a Sona. Sin mucha importancia, creé una brecha en la cual entré, apareciendo en el lugar que estaba hasta hace unas horas atrás. Me limpié el polvo de mi ropa ya que estaba algo sucia, y me dirigí al árbol donde usualmente me tomaba un descanso. Cuando apenas llegué a dicho árbol, me dispuse a hacer lo mismo. Me tumbé sobre el pasto, cerca del árbol mismo, y luego me dispuse a relajarme e dormir. Tomar un descanso de vez en cuando era reconfortante.

 **...**

 **-Fin del Flashback-**


	13. Capítulo 12: Familiar y Sorpresa

**Simbologia:**

 ***No hay problema...*** - **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[Haz lo que quieras]** - **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(Parece que les llevará un tiempo descubrir mi existencia)** - **pensamientos**

* * *

 _ **-PoV Normal-**_

 _ **-?-**_

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó una voz femenina, con decepción y arrogancia, junto a un tono de superioridad, posando detrás de su espalda su arma, a ratos lamiendo la hoja de esta que pasaba por sobre su hombro derecho

Enfrente del propietario de dicha voz y a una distancia un poco grande pero respetable, estaba cierto pelinegro casi tumbado, con el único soporte siendo sus rodillas y su brazo izquierdo.

Por el estado en el que se encontraba, se podía apreciar que estaba totalmente exhausto y jadeando, con su otro brazo cubriéndose una parte de su rostro. Su mano estaba teñida de un ligero tinte carmesí, mientras que en el suelo había un pequeño charco

Algunas partes de su cuerpo tenían serias y profundas heridas, con otras más pequeñas no tan mortales.

De las cuales se apreciaba un tinte carmesí con tono negruzco.

A su alrededor había sangre salpicada.

-¿Ese "alguien" tan especial del que hablaban era así de débil?-nuevamente se escuchó la voz femenina, mientras lamía el filo de la hoja que estaba empapada en un líquido carmesí.

-Que decepción… así nunca lo encontraré… ¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a tener que esperar?-

-Bueno, da igual...-acercándose al pelinegro-Espero que el próximo valga la pena…-dejando el filo de la hoja de su arma a escasos centímetros de la carne de su "retador"-Maldita sea… no de nuevo-notando como el final de las "vendas" que se enrollaban en el mango de su arma se cubrían del tinte carmesí del charco-Como sea, es hora de terminar esto… una lástima que seas así de guapo-procediendo a dar el golpe final

 _ **...**_

 _ **-PoV Balther-**_

Me desperté bruscamente, incorporándome sobre mi cama de manera inmediata. Estaba sudando demasiado, y mi respiración estaba muy agitada. Por alguna razón se sentía demasiado frío en una parte de mi cuello, y mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Observé a mí alrededor, pero no había o pasaba nada fuera de lo común. Miré hacía el reloj digital y vi que marcaba las 7:26 de la mañana. Inmediatamente volví a reposar mi cabeza sobre el cojín, tratando de calmarme. Había tenido una pesadilla, pero no una cualquiera. De eso estaba seguro. Pero eso no era lo único. Traté de recordar dicho sueño, pero no podía. No me acordaba de nada.

-(Que… demonios)-pensé mentalmente-(Drumgol… ¿estás?)-

-[¿Qué… quieres?]-me respondió con pereza y con algo de molestia e rabia, como si le hubieran interrumpido un buen sueño

-(Acabo de tener un sueño… pero no uno cualquiera)-

-[¿Ah, sí? Qué bueno, yo tuve uno muy pero muy malo]-respondió sarcásticamente, en cierto modo me causó gracia pero no tenía tiempo que perder

-(Es enserio… no soy capaz de recordar nada… ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que me mencionaste antes?)-le pregunté algo inseguro y dudoso

-[Que quieres que te diga, yo no puedo hacer nada con eso. Incluso si penetro a través de tu memoria, no sería capaz de ver los recuerdos que perdiste. Solamente puedo ver aquellos que no puedes recordar por tu cuenta]-

-(Ah, bueno… da lo mismo, total no fue la gran cosa)-le dije mentalmente y me levanté de la cama, sin antes estirar mis brazos. Me acordé de que hoy tenía clases, por lo que me dirigí con toda la calma del mundo hacía el baño, que estaba en el mismo piso. Estaba tan concentrado preguntándome qué significaba el sueño que acabé de tener hace unos momentos que abrí la puerta del baño sin dudar, mientras me frotaba los ojos, encontrándome con alguien… en particular.

-(Mierda…)-pensé para mí mismo con mi mirada puesta en Ophis quién acababa de terminar de ducharse, con una toalla cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo, además de otra que tenía en su mano.

-Balther-chan… deberías prestar más atención…-me dijo con una voz casi seductora, con su mirada puesta en algo

-Lo siento, estaba distraído con mi pensamientos-dije desviando mi mirada con una gota apareciendo en mi frente

-No hablo de eso… hablo de ya sabes-al escuchar lo último un "¿eh?" se pasó por mi mente, mientras notaba como me pasaba a mirar a los ojos y luego a una parte de mí… bajé mi mirada y me di cuenta que estaba desnudo por lo de la noche anterior. ¿Cómo soy tan idiota como para no haberme dado cuenta de ello? Fue lo que me pregunté. Casi de inmediato me golpeé la cara con la palma de mi mano, mientras cerraba la puerta

-Como sea… ¿puedes salir ya de ahí?-dije con mi tono serio, mientras usaba un tipo de magia para crear una toalla y ponérmela, cubriendo mi parte inferior, al rato que Ophis aparecía a mis espaldas desde una brecha.

-Vamos, no seas así. Fue un poco gracioso-fue lo último que escuché decir de su parte mientras abría la puerta del baño y entraba a tomar mi turno de darme una relajante ducha.

…

Después de unos cuantos minutos, salí del baño llevándome conmigo las otras dos toallas restantes. Apenas salí del baño me dirigí a mi habitación para así secarme y cambiarme para ir a la escuela. Luego de ponerme el uniforme de la academia, bajé y me dirigí hacía el comedor. Ophis había preparado nuevamente el desayuno, pero ya que desde ayer empezó a venir a la academia, me quedé a desayunar con ella. Después de haber terminado, decidimos irnos caminando hacía la academia

 _ **-PoV Normal-**_

Las clases siguieron con la misma rutina de siempre. Al igual que todas las demás veces anteriores Balther fue acosado por las chicas de la academia, quienes lo perseguían a todas partes, sin dejar una sola vez que pudiera relajarse de verdad. Esto ya lo estaba aburriendo, ya que él no iba a andar por ahí siendo literalmente perseguido todo el rato, pero de cualquier manera no le importó en lo más mínimo, lo único que le importaba era pasar el rato con Ophis. Mientras el pelinegro iba directo, junto a Ophis, al mismo árbol en el que se tomaba un buen descanso para relajarse, notó que había una gran multitud reunida en la cancha de tenis, lo que hizo que la curiosidad se apoderara de él. Pero no le dio importancia, ya que supuso que se trataba de algún duelo o partida entre quien sabe, pero más que todo tampoco le importó ya que pudo distinguir unas auras conocidas para él, las cuales estaban por la cancha. Sin dudarlo, siguió su camino hacía el árbol donde pasaba el tiempo para relajarse, y cuando apenas llegó a este, se dejó caer de espaldas contra el suelo, ya que por alguna razón seguía sintiéndose agotado y sin energías para hacer algo más, sin mencionar el frío que todavía sentía en la misma parte de su cuello después de haber tenido ese sueño que para él fue casi real.

Sin ganas de hacer nada más que relajarse, Balther procedió a tomarse un pequeño descanso. Mientras tanto Ophis se sentaba a su lado, a la vez que se ponía pensativa. Mientras se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos pasó a mirar al pelinegro, observando como este dormía tranquilamente, sacándole una sonrisa. Verlo dormir le agradaba. Pero mientras observaba su rostro, notó algo que le llamó la atención. En una parte del cuello de Balther, había lo que parecía un tipo de marca, casi no visible, la cual era de un tono negruzco y por la forma en que se alcanzaba a ver, se asemejaba más a un corte o rasguño, aunque no se notaba el tinte carmesí que distinguía a la sangre. Este detalle extraño aún más a Ophis, pero al rato sintió una extraña presencia aparte de las de Balther y los demás. Casi de inmediato volteó su mirada hacía cierta dirección, logrando ver a lo lejos la silueta de una persona que emanaba una aura oscura y sombría. Balther por su parte también se despertó y miró hacía la misma dirección que Ophis, logrando ver la misma silueta que emanaba un aura oscura, además de otra silueta más que al igual que la primera, emanaba la misma aura. Pero al rato las siluetas desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al igual que sus presencias

-(Esas auras… son extremadamente similares a la de [Menacing Shadow])-pensó el pelinegro al rato que pasaba a mirar hacia el cielo mientras Ophis pasaba a mirarlo y acercaba su mano al rostro de este acariciándolo-(¿Hay algo con lo que esto tenga que ver, Drumgol?)-

-[No puedo estar seguro, pero sí. Las auras de esas siluetas son similares a la de [Menacing Shadow], pero son diferentes]-respondió el mencionado

-(Ya veo)-Balther nuevamente se durmió, intentando descansar. Pero unos pocos segundos después se escuchó el timbre, significando que ya había terminado el recreo. Casi sin ánimos se levantó y estiró los brazos, dirigiéndose a la clase, con Ophis imitándole.

…

Ya era de tarde, las clases ya habían terminado y todos se habían ido a sus respectivas casas. Excepto por Balther y Ophis, quienes se decidieron quedar un rato más. Pero cuando ya decidieron irse, cierto castaño se acercó a ellos

-Hey, Balther-dijo Issei llegando al lado de Balther e captando la atención de la pareja

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el pelinegro mirando al castaño

-Pues, nada, solo estaba aburrido-respondió con un tono que hizo notable su aburrimiento

-Ah. Nosotros también lo estamos-dijo el pelinegro con indiferencia-¿Y qué tienes para contar?-

-Em… no lo sé-dijo Issei poniéndose a pensar-Ah, sí. Buchou me dio permiso para tener un familiar-

-¿Oh? ¿Enserio? Pues, será mejor que elijas uno bueno y fuerte jejeje-dijo el pelinegro irónicamente

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero un familiar que sea una mujer!-exclamó Issei poniendo una de sus caras pervertidas, sacándole una risa a la pareja

-Jejeje, pues te deseo suerte con eso. Yo diría que no va a ser nada fácil encontrar lo que quieres-

-Yo diría que tengas cuidado con… cierta mujer problemática-dijo Ophis y el pelinegro empezó a reírse, ya que sabía a quién se refería

-¿Q-que? ¿Q-quién?-preguntó Issei algo sorprendido por lo que dijo Ophis

-[¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a "ella" por nada del mundo!]-una gema verde apareció en la mano izquierda de Issei, desde la cual se pudo escuchar la fuerte voz de un dragón casi como de súplica, provocando que la pareja se riera aún más

-¿E-eh? ¿Por qué?-se notaba el nerviosismo y la curiosidad en la voz de Issei

-[¡Tan solo no lo hagas!]-de nuevo se escuchó la potente voz proveniente de la gema, y a pesar de que el pelinegro y Ophis ya sabían a quién le pertenecía dicha voz, no iban a decir nada

-Bueno, lo siento pero nosotros ya nos vamos, Ise-dijo el pelinegro mirando al castaño e disponiéndose a irse

-¿Ah? Bueno, está bien-contestó el mencionado sonriendo mientras se volteaba pero antes le dijo una última cosa a Balther-¡Hey! ¡Si quieres, mañana por la noche puedes venir a la cancha! **(Gimnasio, o como ustedes quieran llamarlo)** ¡Estoy en una competencia contra Saji para ver quién tendrá primero a su familiar!-

Balther lo pensó por unos momentos y finalmente decidió responder

-Hmm, está bien, lo tendré en cuenta. Nos vemos, suerte Ise-dijo antes de que el castaño desapareciera de su vista.

-Bueno, nos vamos ahora-Ophis asintió y acto seguido el pelinegro creó una brecha debajo de ambos, por la cual entraron para así reaparecer en su casa.

 _ **-Casa de Balther-**_

La pareja apareció enfrente de la puerta de su casa, a la cual enseguida entraron. Sin muchas ganas, Ophis se fue directo hacía el living para sentarse en el sofá y ponerse a ver la tele, mientras Balther directamente fue a su habitación para dejarse caer sobre la cama y descansar un poco. Apenas era el anochecer y el reloj marcaba las 8:07 PM. Casi de inmediato el pelinegro decidió darse otro pequeño descanso más, pero recordó algo de suma importancia. Mirando hacía su derecha, pudo ver una mesilla. Abriendo el cajón de esta, encontró las piezas que le había entregado Sirzechs. Las tomó con sumo cuidado y entre ellas tomó una pieza en especial. La observó por unos momentos, siendo levemente iluminada por la tenue luz de luna. Luego de un buen rato observando la pieza y pensando en algunas cosas, Balther se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose al living. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se puso a recordar algo. En cuanto llegó al living y vio a Ophis aún sentada en el sofá viendo la tele, sonrió. Se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella, al tiempo que rodeaba su brazo derecho por sobre su hombro y la acercaba a él, jugando con su cabello

-Ophis-chan-la mencionada pasó a mirar a su amado

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con curiosidad

-Ahora mismo ya vendría siendo hora, ¿no crees?-la pelinegra entendió casi al instante

-Está bien, Balther-chan-respondió sonriendo y levantándose, al tiempo que el pelinegro también lo hacía

-Muy bien-Balther enseguida tomó la mano de Ophis y le entregó una pieza de [Reina], a lo que esta procedió a llevarse las manos al pecho

-¿Lista?-Ophis asintió

-Bien entonces…-tomando una leve pausa y sonriendo-Por orden de Balther Lyrant, tú Ophis… volverás a caminar en este mundo, sella este contrato y conviértete en mi sirviente-mientras recitaba las palabras, la pieza de [Reina] que Ophis tenía entre sus manos empezó a brillar de un resplandor violeta y entraba en su cuerpo, mientras una pieza de [Rey] salía acompañada del símbolo de la familia Lyrant debajo de sus pies.

Pero para la sorpresa de ambos el círculo mágico aún no desaparecía. Al cabo de un rato un aura púrpura con un tono negruzco empezó a rodear su cuerpo e acto seguido las alas de dragón de Ophis salieron de su espalda y el aura comenzó a expandirse como un virus hacía estas. Después de que el aura terminara de expandirse, súbitamente los tejidos de las alas de Ophis empezaron a ser cubiertas por las mismas llamas que usaba el pelinegro, lo que le sorprendió aún más a ambos. Pero no fue lo único. Balther también pudo notar como en una parte del cuello de Ophis empezó a aparecer la misma marca de dragón que tenía su [Void's Embrace] seguida de unas letras en idioma dragón que no reconocía. Poco después Ophis comenzó a jadear, mientras el aura que la rodeaba se volvía más intensa e brillante, al punto en que soltó un pequeño y suave gemido

-Ah... Balther-chan…-dijo la pelinegra mirándolo de manera seductiva-siento tu poder recorriendo en mí-extendiendo su mano izquierda completamente abierta y al rato haciendo que una llama púrpura ennegrecida empezara a formarse

-[Vaya… si serás...]-la voz de Drumgol retumbó en la mente del pelinegro quién veía algo asombrado y con completa atención a lo que había pasado-[Después no me vayas a culpar a mí si es que te toca hacerte cargo jajaja]-Balther casi de inmediato se puso pálido y rojo

-(No jodas, ¿es enserio?)-

-[Hey, hey, cálmate. Tú fuiste el que lo hizo, no yo jajaja. Ahora la Diosa Dragón del Infinito es toda tuya]-el dragón empezó a reírse, molestando al pelinegro

-Bueno, ya terminamos-dijo Balther sonriendo y acercándose a su pareja, rodeando sus brazos en su cintura y dándole un beso mientras esta rodeaba los suyos en su cuello

Un rato después, el pelinegro cortó el beso y le ofreció ir a la cama para descansar y así ver qué tipo de "sorpresas" les darían mañana. Ophis accedió y con eso fueron directo hacía la habitación del pelinegro para así acostarse y entregarse al sueño.

…

Ya era de día y la rutina había sido la misma de siempre. Después de bañarse y terminar de desayunar, el pelinegro junto a su ahora [Reina] se dirigieron hacía la academia, nuevamente con la misma rutina. Ya en la noche, poco antes de medianoche, la pareja fue hacía la cancha de la academia. Al entrar, pudieron ver que estaban reunidos todo el sequito de Rias y Sona, al tiempo que también pasaban a ver a la pareja. Sin mucha importancia, el pelinegro se dirigió a tomar un asiento alejado del campo donde iban a jugar una partida, ya que por la forma en que vestían Balther supuso que la competencia iba a ser decidida a través de un partido

-¡Balther! ¡Lyndia! ¡Hola!-saludó Issei con la mano e mirando a la pareja

-¿Balther-kun?-preguntaron las herederas Gremory y Sitri con caras de confusión, teniendo la mirada centrada en ambos quienes ya habían tomado asiento

-¡Hey, Ise!-contestó el pelinegro devolviéndole el saludo al mencionado y luego pasando a mirar a las herederas que lo miraban confundidas-Hola Rias y Sona. Antes de que pregunten, Ise me invitó a venir a observar este partido, que según él es una competencia para ver quién obtendrá a su familiar primero. Así que, ¿por qué no? ¿O será acaso que no soy bienvenido aquí?-sorprendiendo a ambas, en especial a Rias quién miró al castaño pero luego volvió a centrar su mirada sobre el pelinegro

-Bueno, como sea. No te preocupes, puedes quedarte a mirar el partido-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo mientras se preparaba para el partido

-No hay problema entonces-dijo Sona

-Qué bueno saberlo jejeje-dijo Balther encogiéndose de hombros y preparándose para ver el partido, al igual que Ophis. Después de unos minutos preparándose, el partido finalmente dio inicio

-¡Qué comience el partido!-exclamó Momo

-Creo que esto va a ser divertido de ver-Balther le dijo en el oído a Ophis, quién asintió con una sonrisa

…

-¡Tiempo!-

El partido había terminado debido a que se acabó el tiempo y como resultado, ganó el sequito de Rias. Mientras tanto, cierto pelinegro seguía riéndose y Ophis también lo hacía. ¿El motivo? Por cómo se jugó el partido

Al rato la pareja dejó de reírse y el pelinegro fue directo hacía Issei

-Ese sí que fue un buen partido, además de divertido-

-S-supongo jajaja-contestó el castaño nervioso

-Tal como lo acordamos, nosotros tendremos acceso al nuevo familiar-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

-Naturalmente-contestó Sona-Aunque me divertí mucho con esto-volteándose a ver a Rias-Pero si hubiese sido un Rating Game en lugar de este juego de niños, no habría perdido-

-¡Yo tampoco!-dijo Rias-No podría dejar que una vieja amiga me venciera. Aunque parece que las cosas no se arreglarán por ahora-

-Eso parece-contestó la heredera Sitri-Bueno, es hora de irme-dicho esto se volteó y se dispuso a irse

-¿Rating game?-preguntó Issei curioso

-Bueno entonces-dijo Balther mientras Ophis llegaba a su lado y se aferraba a su brazo izquierdo-Ahora, yo me voy. No es por nada, pero de cualquier manera el partido estuvo divertido. Agradezco tu invitación, Ise-al terminar sonrió y se volteó, con la intención de irse. Pero Rias lo detuvo

-¡Espera, Balther-kun!-dijo Rias captando la atención del mencionado-Si no te importa, ¿no te molestaría venir con nosotros al club y celebrar nuestra victoria?-sorprendiendo al pelinegro

-¿Eh? Pero si ni siquiera soy parte de tu club-

-Eso no importa. Yo te estoy invitando para pasar un buen rato-el pelinegro se puso a pensar, creando una silenciosa atmósfera que los rodeó a todos, hasta que optó por romper el silencio

-Bueno, está bien. Total no tengo mucho que hacer-Rias sonrió

 _ **...**_

-¡Salud!-exclamaron todos, menos cierto pelinegro y cierta pelinegra quiénes estaban apoyados sobre la pared

-¡Nuestro Club de Estudios Ocultos ha derrotado con éxito al consejo estudiantil!-dijo Rias-¡Y todo gracias a ti!-mirando a Issei con una sonrisa

-Pero tuve que retirarme…-contestó el castaño

-Gracias a esto, pudimos actuar como un equipo-dijo Kiba mostrándole a Issei una de las bandas de cabeza que hizo

-Sí-esta vez habló Akeno

-Es verdad, Issei-san-dijo Asia animada seguida de Koneko quién asintió

-Qué buen detalle de tu parte, Ise-dijo Balther mirando las bandas de cabeza

-¡Kiba, para ser un chico apuesto dices cosas muy buenas!-Balther se rió levemente ante el comentario

-Como sea, es hora de reclamar sus familiares-dijo Rias llamando la atención de Issei y Asia

-¿Ahora?-dijo Issei mientras Akeno preparaba un círculo mágico de transporte

-Sí. Solo puedes encontrarlo en las noches de luna llena-

-¿Encontrarlo?-

-Al maestro de los familiares-respondió la pelirroja al rato que pasaba a mirar a cierto pelinegro-Balther-kun, ¿no quieres venir?-

-Hmm, está bien. Con gusto-contestó acercándose al círculo seguido de Ophis

-Muy bien, ahora nos vamos-

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Bosque de los familiares-**_

-Llegamos-dijo la pelirroja

-¿Q-que es este lugar?-preguntó Issei sorprendido mirando a su alrededor

-Así que este es el lugar donde son creados los familiares…-dijo Balther observando a su alrededor. El aspecto del lugar era algo tenebroso y lúgubre, principalmente por los árboles

-Aquí es donde encontramos a los nuestros-

-No me sorprende… parece que algo podría aparecer en cualquier momento-

-E-es verdad…-

-¡Lo tengo!-se escuchó una voz de hombre

-¿Q-qué? ¿Quién es?-al rato todos miraron en dirección hacia dónde provenía la voz, logrando ver a un hombre que estaba apoyado en la rama de un árbol y vestía de una forma que lo haría alguien que se adentra en una aventura

-Soy el Maestro de los Familiares, Zatouji!-dijo el hombre presentándose-Qué hermosa luna llena tenemos esta noche. Es perfecta para cazar familiares-mirando a los Gremory-¡Conmigo a su lado, pueden conseguir el familiar que quieran!-

-Es un profesional en cuanto a familiares se refiere-dijo Akeno

-¿Cualquier familiar? Que interesante, ¿te parece si hablamos de eso después?-dijo/preguntó Balther con suma curiosidad, llevándose la mano a la barbilla con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro

-¡Claro! ¡Como quieras!-respondió Zatouji-Ahora, ¿qué clase de familiar deseas? ¿Uno rápido? ¿Uno fuerte? ¿Uno venenoso?-

-Veamos, ¿hay algún familiar lindo? ¿Específicamente una mujer?-preguntó Issei como si fuera lo más importante del mundo

-No, no-respondió Zatouji moviendo el dedo índice en señal de negación-No hay nada como eso. ¡Un familiar debe ser fuerte y valiente! Un familiar que pueda dividir su poder a la mitad para beneficiarte-

-Umm, a mí también me gustaría un familiar lindo-esta vez habló Asia juntando las manos y entrelazando los dedos

-¡Entendido!-contestó Zatouji

-¡Muchas gracias!-

-¡Hey!-dijo Issei pero Zatouji lo ignoró

Mientras tenían su propia conversación, cierto pelinegro decidió quedarse justo donde estaba. Rias lo notó y se volteó

-¿Balther-kun?-preguntó la pelirroja mirando al pelinegro-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, no. Yo paso, luego los alcanzaré. No se preocupen, voy a darme un pequeño paseo por aquí-respondió el mencionado tratando de sonar lo menos sospechoso posible.

Rias se quedó callada y pensando por unos momentos, pero luego rompió el silencio

-Está bien, no hay problema-dicho eso sonrió y se volteó para seguir con su sequito que era guiado por Zatouji. El pelinegro entonces sonrió y se volteó a mirar en dirección contraria a donde iban los Gremory y susurró en voz baja

-Veamos qué hay de interesante aquí, _mi princesa_ -mirando a su pareja e recibiendo una afirmación de parte de esta para luego ponerse en marcha en la dirección contraria a donde se había ido Rias y su sequito. Mientras avanzaban sin rumbo fijo, la pareja fue adentrándose más y más en una parte profunda del bosque. A medida que avanzaban, la atmósfera del lugar se volvía un poco más tenebrosa y lúgubre, mientras que la cantidad de árboles aumentaba, de forma que la luz proveniente de la luna llena no pudiera iluminar la parte en donde se encontraban. Después de un rato caminando sin parar, la pareja se detuvo en cierto punto donde la oscuridad daba la bienvenida a su "reinado", sin mencionar que la atmósfera se hizo más pesada

-Bueno, supongo que al parecer no hay nada interesante por aquí... Ophis-chan, nos v…-mientras Balther hablaba, se volteó hacía cierta dirección y avanzó un poco, pero antes de terminar de hablar sintió una poderosa presencia a no más de 80 metros de la dirección hacía donde estaba mirando. Balther decidió concentrarse para tratar de identificar a quién le pertenecía dicha presencia, pero fue en vano. Por más que se concentrara, no logró nada. Soltó un suspiro ante el intento fallido, pero no le dio mucha importancia

-Libera tu aura de forma que llegue a ser sentida a menos de 85 metros, Balther-chan-dijo Ophis sonriéndole. El mencionado asintió y procedió a hacer lo que le dijo su pareja, siendo cubierto por un aura de color violeta y luego expulsándola en una cantidad muy pequeña, de forma que llegara a ser sentida a menos de 85 metros de distancia. Pasaron unos momentos y Balther todavía seguía haciendo lo suyo, hasta que de repente pudo escuchar unas fuertes y potentes pisadas que a medida que pasaba cada segundo más, se hacían más fuertes. El pelinegro entonces dejó de expulsar su aura, a la vez que enfrente suyo y en medio de la oscuridad del lugar se hacían presentes lo que parecían ser dos luces rojas en medio del aire. Acto seguido y sin dudarlo, el pelinegro extendió la palma de su mano derecha para que sus llamas oscuras empezaran a formarse en su mano, logrando iluminar casi la mayoría del lugar y así revelando a un gran dragón azul enfrente suyo, el cual quedó sorprendido al observar las llamas de Balther

-Esas llamas…-se escuchó una voz femenina cuyo propietario era nadie más ni menos que el dragón enfrente del pelinegro-Imposible… ¿quién demonios eres tú?-

-(Drumgol, ella es…)-preguntó mentalmente Balther observando con detención de abajo a arriba al dragón que estaba enfrente suyo

-[¡NOOOOO! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MEJOR ALÉJATE DE ELLA!]-de un momento para otro la gema escarlata del [Void's Embrace] apareció en la mano de Balther y al darse cuenta una gran gota apareció en su frente, ya que Drumgol lo había dicho de forma que todos los presentes pudieran escucharlo. Pero la sorpresa que se llevaron los presentes, en especial "alguien", fue demasiado

-(¿Eh? Esa voz…)-pensó Ophis sumamente sorprendida y quedándose completamente callada, no podía creérselo.

-¿Eh?...-la sorpresa de Tiamat fue aún más mayor que la de Ophis-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!? ¡DRUMGOOOOOOOOOOL!-Tiamat gritó con tanta fuerza que Balther se vio casi obligado a taparse los oídos

-[Ugh… Hola… Tiamat]-dijo el mencionado con una voz casi como de arrepentimiento y nostalgia

-¡DRUMGOL! ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¿¡DONDE MIERDA ANDABAS TODO ESTE TIEMPO!? ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO TIEMPO ESTUVE ESPERÁNDOTE!?-

-[¡CALMATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!]-exclamó Drumgol también con un tono de molestia-[Tiamat… tú sabes muy bien qué fue lo que pasó "esa" vez]-

-[¿¡COMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE ME CALME DESPUÉS DE QUE TE FUERAS DE MI LADO SIN AVISARME ESA VEZ!?]-sorprendiendo al pelinegro quién empezó a preguntarse y a hacerse ideas de qué había pasado

-[¡TAN SOLO CALMATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ, MUJER!]-gritó Drumgol logrando que Tiamat se calmara

-Como sea, Drumgol… vas a tener que darme una explicación por todo esto-dijo Tiamat con un tono más calmado y pasando a mirar seriamente a Balther y luego a la gema escarlata de la [Void's Embrace]

-[Pues, antes que nada… tú ya sabes qué fue lo que pasó así que no será necesario explicarte lo primero, Tiamat]-dijo Drumgol con seriedad en sus palabras-["Ella" antes de irse me pidió que buscara a este chico… vamos, que esperas, preséntate]-al oír lo último otra gota apareció en la frente de Balther, pero este sin dudarlo hizo caso

-Hola, Tiamat. Mi nombre es Balther Lyrant… un gusto conocerla-dijo sorprendiendo a la mencionada

-Veo que me conoces, pero, un momento… ¿Lyrant?-tomando una pausa-Drumgol, más te vale que me digas que esto es una broma...-

-[No est…]-Balther lo interrumpió

-No, no es broma-dijo el pelinegro serio-Yo soy el hijo de la [Reina del Vacío]-Tiamat se sorprendió aún más

-[Pues, ahí tienes. Lo admitió enfrente de ti. ¿Ahora qué?]-

Pero entonces, Tiamat se quedó callada. Un incómodo silencio empezó a crearse entre los presentes, parecía como si todos se hubieran quedado en shock. Un rato después, para la sorpresa del pelinegro, Tiamat empezó a ser envuelta en un aura azulada y eventualmente su tamaño fue disminuyendo, hasta que adoptó la forma de una mujer humana de unos 18 años, alta con grandes pechos, cabello color azul marino que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y ojos del mismo color. Su atuendo era algo casual e **(ojo que soy malo hasta con los atuendos de las mujeres, así que no me culpen)** revelador, aunque no tanto, y un escote que dejaba a vista una parte de sus pechos. Acto seguido, Tiamat empezó a acercarse al pelinegro de una forma algo provocadora, posando su dedo índice en el pecho de este y haciendo una trayectoria primeramente hasta su abdomen y luego hasta su rostro, donde lo tomó de la barbilla

-Para ser el hijo de Sophie, eres demasiado atractivo-dijo Tiamat sonriendo y con una voz seductora mientras se relamía los labios-Drumgol… conociéndome, ya sabes qué es lo que voy a hacer, ¿verdad? jejeje-empezó a reírse de una forma un tanto traviesa desconcertando un poco al pelinegro, en especial a Ophis quién le puso una mirada amenazadora-Oh, espera. Huelo celos en el aire-dijo sarcásticamente mirando de reojo a la pelinegra-Creo que ya sé… querías hacer esto, ¿no?-de un momento para otro Tiamat acercó sus labios a los de Balther, besándolo enfrente de Ophis

-[Tiamat… creo… que te has metido con la persona equivocada… después no vayas a ponerte a suplicar jajaja]-dijo Drumgol conteniendo la risa ya que al parecer Ophis sabía cómo pasar completamente desapercibida por cualquiera que no la conociera, ocultando por completo su aura

Al escuchar el comentario de parte de Drumgol, Tiamat cortó el beso y empezó a reírse

-Jajaja, que cosas dices Drumgol, es una simple humana, ¿no?-dijo riéndose, pero de repente pudo sentir a sus espaldas una poderosa aura además de una intención asesina, pero más que todo quedó casi en shock ya que reconocía al propietario de dicha aura. Lentamente, se volteó solo para encontrarse con lo peor que podía pasar, había cometido un error, uno muy grande

-Q-que… N-no j-jodas…-dijo Tiamat casi en shock, mirando detenidamente a la pelinegra-O-O-Ophis...-

-Vuelve a hacerlo… y no te gustará lo que quedará de ti-dijo Ophis con claras intenciones asesinas mientras que de su dedo índice se podía apreciar una pizca de su poder-¿Entendiste, Tiamat?-

-S-s-sí… n-no v-volverá a p-pasar-dijo Tiamat con un tono de súplica, no quería morir a manos de la Diosa Dragón del Infinito

-¿Qué? Dímelo de nuevo que no te escuché-aterrando a Tiamat quién se vio obligada a hacerle caso

Mientras tanto Balther veía la escena frente suyo con una gran gota en su frente y Drumgol se moría de la risa, que hasta se le podía escuchar

-(¿A qué se refería Tiamat con eso?)-Balther preguntó mentalmente

-[Bueno… sobre eso… va a hacer casi la misma cosa que Ophis… yo más bien diría que está buscando aparearse y eso… aunque dudo que sea ahora o pronto, sino que será después]-respondió Drumgol volviendo a su tono serio

-(Al menos hay algo bueno con eso jejeje)-

-Bueno chicas, lamento interrumpir su momento tan "importante", pero… ya es hora de irse, pero si así lo desean… las dejaré tranquilas con lo suyo mientras yo me voy a mi lugar, jejeje-dijo Balther a la vez que creaba una brecha por la cual se dispuso a irse, pero antes de siquiera poder hacerlo… fue detenido por dos manos en su hombro que lo jalaron bruscamente, casi obligándolo a caer contra el piso

-¡Tú no te irás….-dijo Ophis con una voz siniestra-…de aquí sin nosotras!-continuó Tiamat con una voz igual de siniestra, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Balther

-(Mierda…)-se dijo para sí mismo

-[Jajaja… esto ya se puso divertido jajaja… ahora que vas a hacer con ambas]-dijo Drumgol nuevamente poniéndose a reír, según él era demasiado divertido lo que estaba pasando

-¡Ya entendí!-exclamó Balther separándose del agarre de ambas y volteándose a mirarlas de reojo a ambas-Nos vamos a casa, ahora o nunca-dijo con una sonrisa ofreciéndoles sus manos a las chicas, quienes aceptaron gustosamente-Bien entonces, ¡hora de irnos!-dicho esto los tres entraron en la brecha creada por el pelinegro, apareciendo rápidamente enfrente de la casa de este

-Bueno, Tiamat-dijo pasando a mirarla a los ojos-Esta es mi casa, eres bienveni…-Balther fue interrumpido ya que de repente sintió unas presencias extrañas, las cuales por alguna razón le resultaron conocidas, y efectivamente fue así. Mirando por sobre el hombro derecho de Tiamat Balther pudo ver cómo de entre las sombras aparecían dos siluetas que gradualmente fueron siendo reveladas por la luz de luna, sorprendiendo a Ophis y especialmente a Balther. Eran los ángeles caídos que hasta hace algunos días atrás intentaron asesinarlo, y que él mismo terminó matándolos con sus propias manos. Pero había algo diferente en ellos… ellos ahora estaban siendo cubiertos de una aura oscura y sombría de un color violeta con una tonalidad negruzca, de forma que el violeta se hiciera casi no visible, y más que todo sus ojos eran completamente negros. Pero no era lo único que los hacía diferentes. Balther también pudo notar un enorme instinto de venganza proviniendo de ellos, sin mencionar que ya no eran los mismos que él asesinó. Estos ahora eran más fuertes, e incluso podría decir que estaban a la par de él. Tampoco parecían sentir emoción alguna, era como si estuvieran muertos por dentro, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el detalle que parecían todavía tener su alma consigo.

-Parece que dos desafortunados rechazaron mi regalo de bienvenida al infierno… Ophis, Tiamat, quédense atrás. Yo me encargaré… de mandarlos una vez más al lugar que les corresponde, jejeje-dijo Balther quién para sorpresa de Ophis y Tiamat, empezó a adoptar una actitud que no creyeron haber visto de su parte… Balther había dejado escapar de sus labios una risa maniática que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera sus espaldas... enseguida entendieron que el pelinegro había encontrado algo con qué divertirse

Los dos ángeles caídos que se suponía que habían muerto extendieron su mano derecha e izquierda, respectivamente, a la vez que una energía oscura empezaba a manifestarse en ellas con forma de lanza, pareciese como que si en vez de lanzas de luz ahora usaran lo contrario a eso y de un momento para otro las lanzaron hacía Balther, pero para su sorpresa, las lanzas antes de alcanzarlo se desvanecieron en partículas negras que se manifestaron en nuevas lanzas, dirigidas hacía Ophis y Tiamat respectivamente. Pero para Balther todo era como verlo en cámara lenta, y realizando un rápido movimiento logró atrapar y sujetar las lanzas, cuyas puntas quedaron a centímetros de la carne de las chicas. Acto seguido un aura violeta empezó a cubrir las manos de Balther, para que al rato las lanzas oscuras de los ángeles caídos se desvanecieran en pequeñas partículas negras.

-Muy bien, cabrones… solo les diré algo…-adoptando una voz de psicópata a la vez que su brazo derecho era cubierto por sus llamas oscuras, revelando su [Void's Embrace]-...¡yo mismo me encargaré de mandarlos de nuevo a su merecido lugar! ¡Nadie, pero NADIE rechaza mis regalos!-dijo riéndose psicopáticamente, adoptando una pose de batalla-¡Saluden por segunda vez a vuestro VERDUGO!-

* * *

 **¿Cuál creen que será el significado del sueño de Balther? ¿Y la marca en su cuello?**


	14. Capítulo 13: Conflicto

**Simbologia:**

 ***No hay problema...*** - **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[Haz lo que quieras]** - **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(Parece que les llevará un tiempo descubrir mi existencia)** - **pensamientos**

* * *

-Muy bien, cabrones… solo les diré algo…-dijo Balther adoptando una voz de psicópata a la vez que su brazo derecho era cubierto por sus llamas oscuras, revelando su [Void's Embrace]-...¡yo mismo me encargaré de mandarlos de nuevo a su merecido lugar! ¡Nadie, pero NADIE rechaza mis regalos!-riéndose psicopáticamente y adoptando una pose de batalla-¡Saluden por segunda vez a vuestro VERDUGO!-dicho esto se preparó para correr hacía los ángeles caídos, que se suponía que estaban muertos, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese arremeter contra ellos, el pelinegro recibió una lanza oscura cortesía de uno de los ángeles caídos la cual había sido lanzada a una velocidad que hizo parecer como si todo hubiera pasado de un segundo para otro. Cuando la lanza apenas llegó a tocar el pecho de Balther, el impacto y la fuerza que esta llevaba consigo lo hizo salir despedido contra la puerta de su casa abriéndola de golpe e seguir hasta golpearse con una de las paredes del interior de la casa. Fue entonces que una silenciosa atmósfera empezó a invadir a los presentes. Y aun cuando ya había pasado un buen rato desde que el silencio había rodeado el área en el que se encontraban, todavía no se mostraban señales del algún ruido por más débil que sea, ni siquiera una sola señal que proviniera del interior de la casa. Parecía como si todo había llegado a su fin. Pero no fue así.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que unos pasos se escucharan desde el interior de la casa, que estaba completamente invadida por la oscuridad misma, junto a una sombría voz mezclada con un toque de diversión e interés

-Que hermoso saludo-dijo el pelinegro mientras poco a poco su cuerpo volvía a ser iluminado por la luz de luna, revelándolo gradualmente e dejando ver que en su mano izquierda traía la misma lanza oscura que hace ratos había amenazado con perforar a través de su pecho con la intención de matarlo-Realmente fue un buen regalo "sorpresa"-finalmente dejando ver su rostro, el cual aún mantenía la sonrisa de psicópata que se había formado momentos antes-Pero lamentablemente, no estoy aquí para andar aceptando sus regalos de porquería. Esto ya ha acabado… ustedes ya tuvieron su turno para lo que tanto querían hacer-a la vez que su voz se volvía más sombría-Ahora es mi turno jejeje-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Balther desapareció rápidamente de su posición actual, reapareciendo detrás de los ángeles caídos e dándole un fuerte derechazo a Marshall pero para la sorpresa del pelinegro este había reaccionado de manera casi inmediata, poniendo sus brazos en forma de x bloqueando su ataque. El otro ángel caído que se llamaba Reeve rápidamente se volteó e intentó golpear a Balther con un rápido golpe que este esquivó como si nada, aunque creando una abertura que Marshall aprovechó para sujetar su brazo y conectar un fuerte golpe en su abdomen seguido de una poderosa patada cortesía de Reeve, logrando mandar por los aires al pelinegro quién se estrelló fuertemente contra un árbol casi partiéndolo por la mitad. Sin tiempo que perder, ambos ángeles caídos crearon de manera rápida una lanza oscura cada uno y se las lanzaron a una velocidad increíble al pelinegro, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, provocando una explosión que levantó una nube de humo. Pasados unos segundos la nube se dispersó dejando ver un gran cráter en el lugar donde Balther recibió los ataques, pero no había rastro alguno del pelinegro ahí. De un momento para otro, el pelinegro apareció enfrente de los ángeles caídos a la vez que Reeve era mandado a volar en dirección a Ophis y Tiamat por un poderoso golpe cortesía del pelinegro y Marshall era sujetado del cuello e luego azotado contra el suelo, creando un cráter por la fuerza del impacto. El pelinegro no perdió el tiempo y agarró nuevamente a Marshall con su brazo izquierdo, a la vez que su [Void's Embrace] empezaba a ser rodeado de un aura púrpura y acto seguido procedió a dar el golpe final, ya que su puño había pasado a través del abdomen del ángel caído "muerto", a la vez que de la herida y de su puño emanaba un líquido de tonalidad púrpura y negro. Retirando su puño Balther dejó de soltar a Marshall, quién cayó al suelo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, mientras la extraña sangre ennegrecida chorreaba y creaba un charco debajo de este

-JAJAJA…-exclamó el pelinegro riéndose maniáticamente, con una expresión que haría que cualquiera lo tachara de 'psicópata'-Qué pasa… ¡la diversión apenas ha comenzado!-pasando a mirar al otro ángel caído que empezó a levantarse del suelo, apenas a unos metros de la puerta de la casa donde estaban las chicas.

Ophis y Tiamat estaban sorprendidas, en especial Tiamat, puesto que habían quedado como espectadoras de la pelea e veían todo lo que pasaba con completa atención, sumado a que Balther parecía estar divirtiéndose y más contra enemigos que estaban a la par de él, aunque este parecía ser superior a ellos.

Balther dejó de reírse y empezó a avanzar hacía el otro ángel caído quién creó dos nuevas lanzas oscuras que se las lanzó al pelinegro en un intento de dañarlo, pero este simplemente las esquivó con suma facilidad. Sin perder el tiempo Balther adoptó una posición de pelea, a la vez que cargaba rápidamente contra el ángel caído, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y agarrándolo bruscamente del cuello e proceder a terminar la lucha con un solo golpe, pero justo antes de que pudiera, el cuerpo del ángel caído empezó a desmaterializarse en partículas negras que desaparecieron y al rato volvieron a aparecer justo detrás del cráter donde se hallaba Marshall e acto seguido las partículas se juntaron volviendo a tomar la forma de Reeve al tiempo que desde el cráter se asomaba el otro ángel caído, que supuestamente había muerto, sin una sola herida en el cuerpo y posteriormente desaparecer en partículas negras junto al otro, sin dejar ni un solo rastro de sus auras. Unos momentos después, Balther se calmó y volvió a su personalidad "normal", a la vez que se volteaba a ver a las chicas, quienes pudieron ver como su sonrisa de psicópata desapareció de su rostro, rápidamente siendo reemplazada por su expresión de siempre

-Bueno-dijo el pelinegro masajeándose los hombros, pero casi de inmediato Tiamat se acercó y le ofreció darle el masaje ella misma, a lo que aceptó sonriendo-Esa pelea fue un poco divertida, aunque…-

-¿Aunque qué?-preguntaron las chicas

-Por alguna razón siento que en el futuro voy a encontrarme nuevamente con ellos… además, estoy seguro que los asesiné con mis propias manos… pero esta vez… es como si hubieran sido revividos por algún tipo de magia nueva y más que todo tenían sus propias almas-continuó Balther llevándose la mano a la barbilla y pensando, ya que le parecía extraño el que los ángeles caídos que se suponía que habían muerto sin dejar rastro alguno ahora se presentaron por segunda vez ante él y sobre todo aun conservando sus almas. Su respuesta no pareció sorprender demasiado a Ophis pero sí a Tiamat, quien se preguntaba qué tipo de magia nueva había sido descubierta-Bueno, como sea, entremos… quiero tomarme un pequeño descanso… ya han sido suficientes sorpresas por este día-las chicas asintieron y entraron en la casa seguidas del pelinegro quién se fue hacía el living, sin antes agradecerle a Tiamat por el masaje sonrojando ligeramente a esta, para dejarse caer en el sofá con toda la calma del mundo aunque para el agrado de este su cabeza se posó en las suaves y cálidas piernas de Ophis, usándolas como almohada a la vez que esta bajaba a mirar al rostro de su amado y le realizaba caricias, a veces jugando con su cabello

-Ophis-dijo Tiamat poniéndose detrás del sofá e mirando a la pelinegra quién solo mantuvo la mirada en el rostro de Balther-¿Cómo es que estás con él? Tú no sentías nada por nadie y ahora es la primera vez que te veo estar tan apegada a alguien-pasando a mirar a Balther quién ya estaba dormido y luego devolverle la mirada a la mencionada

-¿Y qué más podría ser?-sorprendiendo a la peliazul-En algún momento y gracias a cierto suceso, este sentimiento que yo misma creía estar muerto se hizo presente sin que me diera cuenta… hasta algunos días después-alimentando aún más la curiosidad de la peliazul

-¿Y qué pasó después?-

-No es de tu incumbencia-respondió la diosa dragón como si nada, provocando que Tiamat abriera los ojos como platos e posteriormente llevarse el dedo índice a los labios mientras su expresión cambiaba a una como que si estuviera imaginándose algo pervertido

-¿Oh? ¿Así que ya hicieron "eso"?-preguntó la peliazul mirando a la pareja divertida. Pero la pelinegra solo se quedó callada ante la pregunta, creando un silencio que inundó la habitación por varios minutos hasta que Ophis rompió el silencio

-Tiamat-dijo Ophis seria y algo molesta

-¿Q-qué pasa?-preguntó la peliazul comenzando a ponerse nerviosa ya que Ophis daba miedo cuando se ponía seria

-Sé muy bien qué es lo que quieres hacer-la peliazul se puso tensa-Sé que te sentías atraída por Drumgol cuando él aún era un candidato a Rey Dragón hasta que ocurrió "eso"-poniéndose aún más seria y aumentando la tensión y el nerviosismo de la peliazul-Pero en fin, ya que estamos aquí… deja que Balther decida eso, después del todo él ahora reside en su interior-

La peliazul se quedó callada, aún con la tensión y el nerviosismo invadiendo su cuerpo, pero dejó de apoyarse sobre el sofá y se volteó dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación abriéndola con la intención de irse, pero antes de salir de la sala habló

-Mañana lo veremos, mientras tanto yo me quedaré aquí-cambiando a su expresión seria y echándole una última mirada a la pareja para posteriormente salir de la sala y dirigirse hacia el segundo piso, dejando a solas a ambos. Ya en el segundo piso de la casa, Tiamat optó por explorar las distintas habitaciones del piso para ver si había alguna que fuera de su gusto, hasta que encontró una que le pareció más adecuada para sus gustos. Entró y cerró la puerta de la habitación que ahora era suya, para luego tirarse sobre la cama y clavar la mirada en el techo con la tenue luz de luna interponiéndose en su rango de visión. Pasados unos momentos y sin nada que hacer, la peliazul procedió a entregarse por completo al sueño.

 _ **…**_

Balther se despertó tranquilamente mientras se incorporaba sobre el sofá e pasaba a observar su alrededor. Por una de las ventanas de la habitación pudo ver que una pequeña cantidad de luz solar se infiltraba sobre la ventana, cosa que lo hizo deducir que apenas había amanecido. Con desgana se levantó del sofá mientras buscaba con la mirada el reloj de la habitación, logrando ver que apenas eran las 6:21 de la mañana. Pasando a mirar hacía el sofá sobre el cual había tomado un descanso pudo ver a una dormida Ophis, quién estaba durmiendo plácidamente y tranquilamente sobre el sofá, en una posición que indicaba que se había quedado dormida sentada. El pelinegro sonrió ante esto y procedió a dirigirse hacia el baño que estaba en el segundo piso con la intención de darse una buena y larga ducha, ya que aún faltaba algo de tiempo para ir a la academia. Pero mientras se dirigía al baño, notó como la puerta de una de las varias habitaciones del piso estaba levemente abierta, lo que hizo que la curiosidad rápidamente se apoderara de él. Con sumo interés el pelinegro se acercó hacía la puerta, y una vez que llegó a esta, tomó la perilla de la puerta y procedió a abrirla solo para encontrarse con cierta peliazul que estaba tumbada sobre la cama de la habitación con una pose en particular. Balther se quedó mirándola por varios segundos, pero después se volteó con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta para seguir con su destino hacía el baño para así darse una relajante ducha.

 _ **…**_

Balther ahora se encontraba en su habitación cambiándose para ir a la academia mientras se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. Después de terminar de cambiarse salió de su habitación para dirigirse hacia el comedor pero apenas salió de su habitación se encontró con Tiamat quién había salido de la suya al mismo tiempo. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos mientras los rodeaba un incómodo silencio, pero al cabo de un rato la peliazul sonrió y se acercó al pelinegro, empujándolo suavemente contra la pared e acortando la distancia entre sus rostros

-Balther-dijo la peliazul con un tono serio e mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-¿Te importaría hablar un rato?-

-Está bien-respondió el pelinegro cambiando a su expresión seria-¿Qué es?-

-Ya que ahora eres el portador de la [Void's Embrace], ¿puedo estar a tu lado?-preguntó sorprendiendo a Balther mientras con su dedo índice hacía un recorrido desde su abdomen hasta sus labios-Drumgol no te dijo nada, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Balther serio mientras la mano izquierda de la peliazul acariciaba su mejilla

-Ya veo… así es como están las cosas-dijo Tiamat seria con un toque de tristeza alejándose del pelinegro e soltando un gran suspiro pero luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y acto seguido se acercó e acortó peligrosamente la distancia entre sus labios y los de Balther, a la vez que lo besaba de manera rápida sorprendiendo al pelinegro pero este le correspondió. Así estuvieron por unos momentos hasta que la peliazul cortó el beso

-Besas muy bien, Balther-chan jejeje-dijo Tiamat pícaramente

-¿Podrías ir directo al grano?-preguntó Balther mirando seriamente a Tiamat quién se quedó callada pero luego habló

-Bueno entonces…-tomando una pausa-¿Puedo convertirme en tu sierva, [Príncipe del Vacío]?-preguntó la peliazul con una sonrisa e sorprendiendo al pelinegro quién se quedó callado ya que este no se esperaba una petición así de parte de ella, haciendo que los invadiera una atmósfera de silencio. Pero al rato Balther decidió romper el silencio

-¿Estás segura de eso?-preguntó a la vez que se volteaba y se dirigía a su habitación, abriendo la puerta y volteando a mirar a la peliazul quién estaba con una mirada decidida

-Lo estoy-ante esto el pelinegro solo se limitó a sonreir antes de entrar en su habitación, dejando sola a Tiamat quién decidió esperar, mientras se apoyaba de espaldas sobre la pared al lado de la puerta de su habitación e dirigía su mirada hacía las escaleras donde pudo ver a Ophis con los brazos cruzados

-¿Estás feliz ahora?-preguntó Ophis mirando casi con indiferencia a la peliazul quién solo se limitó a sonreírle

-A pesar de que no sea directamente con él…-respondió Tiamat con algo de pena pero felicidad volteando la mirada hacía la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro-Lo que sí se vale es que podré volver a estar con él después de mucho tiempo-

-…-

-Pero lo que más me agrada es que probablemente vayan a haber muchas sorpresas por descubrir mientras esté a su lado ahora que pasó a ser su portador después de…-

-Exacto-asintió Ophis con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo a la peliazul-Solo basta con esperar a que llegue el momento adecuado… y ocurrirá alguna que otra cosa que probablemente nadie jamás se esperará… tal como en mi caso-al decir lo último un nuevo sentimiento de curiosidad invadió a la peliazul, quién puso una expresión de sorpresa. Pero al rato la puerta de la habitación de Balther se abrió, dejando ver al pelinegro quién salía de esta con su expresión seria como de costumbre. La peliazul apenas lo vio dejó de apoyarse sobre la pared y se acercó al pelinegro, a la vez que este extendía su mano derecha para entregarle una pieza de [Peón]

-Muy bien, lo haremos ahora-dijo el pelinegro mientras Tiamat se llevaba la pieza a su pecho-Por orden de Balther Lyrant, tú Tiamat… volverás a caminar en este mundo, sella este contrato y conviértete en mi sirviente-mientras Balther recitaba las palabras, la pieza de [Peón] que Tiamat tenía entre sus manos empezó a brillar de un resplandor violeta a la vez que entraba en su cuerpo y el círculo mágico que simbolizaba al clan Lyrant aparecia debajo de sus pies.

Esta vez Balther se esperaba que no ocurriera lo mismo que con Ophis, aunque no le molestaba para nada ya que de por sí era pasar a heredar las llamas oscuras de Drumgol así como algunas otras cosas más. Pero todo pasó normalmente, sin señal alguna de cambios mínimos como lo eran cambios en la apariencia. El pelinegro soltó un pequeño suspiro, a la vez que se llevaba su mano derecha a la cabeza. Pero tras unos momentos, ocurrió lo que no se esperaba que pasara de nuevo. Al igual que con Ophis, Tiamat empezó a ser rodeada de un aura púrpura ennegrecida a la vez que sus respectivas alas salían de su espalda e posteriormente expandirse hacía estas. Al terminar de expandirse, los tejidos de las alas de Tiamat fueron lentamente siendo cubiertos por llamas oscuras, como si estos estuvieran hechos por estas mismas. Era poco decir que la peliazul por unos momentos quedó sorprendida por el cambio, pero después se puso seria. Ophis por su parte no estaba para nada asombrada o sorprendida, solo se limitaba a observar con algo de indiferencia la escena frente a sus ojos, mientras Balther miraba a Tiamat completamente serio.

-Parece que…-dijo Balther llevándose su mano derecha a su barbilla al rato que unos segundos después el aura que envolvía a la peliazul se hacía más intensa y brillante, observando como de manera casi inmediata un rubor aparecía en las mejillas de esta a la vez que parecía ponerse tensa. Pero tras unos momentos prestando completa atención, el pelinegro logró conseguir lo que quería-(Muy bien, ahora ya sé por qué esa marca apareció en el cuello de Ophis pero no en Tiamat)-pensó viendo como el aura desaparecía, significando el final del proceso-(Me duele admitirlo pero tenías razón… espero que "eso" no vaya a suceder, alguien como yo no está preparado para algo tan complicado y agotador…)-

-[Jajaja, finalmente te diste cuenta... y para que sepas, yo no me haré cargo… al fin y al cabo tú decidiste hacerlo jajaja buena suerte cuando "eso" pase]-

-(Gracias por tu ayuda)-

-[Vamos, no te molestes, es algo natural… y suele ser bueno cuando ocurre]-

-(Si, si, como digas)-

Poco después de que el proceso terminara, Balther sonrió y se volteó hacía las escaleras con la intención de irse a tomar el desayuno para luego ir a la academia como siempre. Pero antes de siquiera llegar hacía estas, fue detenido por un acto sorpresa de cierta peliazul ya que esta le había puesto su mano en su hombro derecho para hacer que volteara e posteriormente proceder a darle un rápido beso

-Gracias-dijo la peliazul pícaramente e guiñándole un ojo rápidamente alejándose algunos metros del pelinegro, quién se veía algo confundido y sorprendido por la repentina acción de su parte, pero solo se limitó a sonreírle una vez más antes de seguir con lo suyo sin antes darle una corta y rápida mirada a Ophis que estaba parada a su lado con una mirada que transmitía indiferencia y algo de molestia

-Vamos, _mi princesa_ -dijo Balther ofreciéndole la mano a Ophis quién aceptó asintiendo con una sonrisa

-Espera-dijo la peliazul captando la atención de ambos-No es que no me agrade, pero no me gustaría andar pasando todo el día en tu casa… así que, ¿puedo inscribirme en la academia? Prefiero pasar el rato contigo que aburrirme aquí-preguntó seria mirando al pelinegro que se quedó callado por unos momentos

-Está bien, no hay problema-respondió Balther con una sonrisa antes de ir con Ophis hacia el comedor para así tomar el desayuno y luego irse a la academia con Tiamat acompañándolos

 _ **…**_

Balther se encontraba rumbo hacía la academia acompañado de su [Reina] y de su ahora nueva [Peón]. Como de costumbre, mientras se dirigía a la academia, recibía algunas que otras miradas de parte de los estudiantes que se encontraban por ahí aparte de susurros que a menudo se trataban sobre él y cierta pelinegra. Pero hubo un pequeño cambio en esa rutina, ya que ahora con Tiamat de su lado llamaba mucho más la atención de los demás estudiantes. Pero este hecho no le molestaba ni a él ni a las chicas, por lo que no le daban la menor importancia. Mientras llegaban a la academia, Balther notó entre la gente a su alrededor tres rostros que conocía muy bien. Eran Issei, Asia y Kiba quienes iban juntos mientras hablaban de algo. Sin dudarlo, Balther se acercó hacía los tres con una sonrisa

-Hey! Ise-dijo saludando con la mano e captando la atención del castaño

-¡Hola, Balther!-Issei devolvió el saludo animado extendiéndole la mano e ofreciéndole chocar los puños, a lo cual el pelinegro aceptó

-Tú también, Kiba-pasando a mirar al rubio que también lo saludó

-Hola, Balther-kun-dijo el rubio con su habitual sonrisa

-Y bien, ¿qué hacen por aquí?-preguntó el pelinegro algo curioso

-No mucho, solo estamos de camino al club para una reunión importante, hay algo de lo que Buchou quiere hablar o eso entendí-respondió Issei pero poco después notó detrás del pelinegro a alguien que ya conocía aparte de otra chica que no conocía-Hey, Balther, ¿quién es esa chica que te sigue aparte de Lyndia?-haciendo que Asia y Kiba también pasaran a mirar a la peliazul que estaba al lado de Ophis

-Ah, sí-respondió Balther pero casi de inmediato cambió a su expresión seria, volteándose un poco para mirar a Tiamat por unos momentos y volver a mirar a Issei

-Ella es… bueno, por ahora no importa. Tan solo digamos que es mi nueva "acompañante"-dijo a la vez que una gota aparecía en la frente de la peliazul por la forma en que Balther la había presentado, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que inmediatamente supo que iba a por otra cosa y más por que Ophis había pasado a mirarla haciéndole una seña con la cabeza, dándole a entender la situación.

-Ah, ya veo-dijo Issei algo nervioso mirando divertido al pelinegro

-Espera-dijo el rubio serio llamando la atención de los demás-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Buchou quiere que vayas con nosotros al club. No sé los detalles, pero puede que sea para aclarar algo-al decir lo último Balther soltó un pequeño suspiro, pero tras unos momentos contestó

-Está bien…-

 _ **…**_

Ahora Balther y su sequito estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de la habitación principal del club de lo oculto donde se reunía el clan Gremory para las reuniones y otras cosas. Kiba miró a Balther como esperando una respuesta pero este solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación, tras esto el rubio Gremory procedió a girar de la perilla de la puerta abriéndola y entrando en la sala seguido de Asia y Issei. Poco después Balther también entró en la sala, seguido de Ophis y Tiamat. Apenas entró en la sala, la línea de visión del pelinegro se topó con un cabello gris que le llamó un poco la atención, sin mencionar a Rias y a los demás siervos Gremory que estaban en la habitación, pero luego siguió con lo suyo dirigiéndose al lado de una de las ventanas y así apoyarse de espaldas sobre la pared cruzando los brazos mientras Ophis y Tiamat solo se paraban a su lado. Balther solo decidió quedarse callado pero al ver que nadie se limitaba a hablar, se molestó un poco pero rompió el silencio

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas aclarar, Rias-san?-preguntó Balther mirando a la pelirroja que estaba como pensativa sentada en su puesto. Pero entonces, la peligris pasó a mirarlo por unos momentos con una expresión muy seria como si fuera a interrogarlo en algún momento, pero luego le devolvió la mirada a Rias

-Ojou-sama, ¿él es el chico que me mencionaste?-preguntó la peligris un tanto dudosa pero seria

-Sí, es él-respondió Rias levantándose y pasando a mirar al pelinegro-Balther, ella es…-

-No es necesario-interrumpió Balther mirando a la peligris-Ya sé quién es-llamando completamente la atención de todos los presentes-Grayfia Lucifuge, la esposa y reina del Satán Carmesí Sirzechs Lucifer-dijo como si nada

-…-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo un mono en mi cara?-preguntó Balther al notar cómo todos los presentes se habían quedado callados y por no decir completamente sorprendidos, aunque la que estaba seria en vez de sorprendida era la peligris que miraba con completa seriedad al pelinegro

-¿Como…?-preguntó Rias sorprendida por lo que dijo Balther, ya que primero había ido a encargarse él solo de un exorcista, un ángel caído y un montón de sacerdotes, luego sigue con que no es humano y sabe de ella y de su mejor amiga Sona y ahora viene con que conoce a la reina de su hermano Sirzechs. La pelirroja iba a seguir con su pregunta pero poco después en la habitación apareció un círculo mágico anaranjado del que surgieron llamas que luego revelaron a un hombre rubio con una mirada arrogante

-Hace muchos años que no visitaba el mundo humano…-dijo el rubio volteándose para mirar a la pelirroja-Te extrañe, mi atrevida Rias-

-(¿Hm? Drumgol, ¿este tipo es el heredero del clan Phoenix?)-preguntó mentalmente Balther mirando de pies a cabeza al rubio

-[Así es]-respondió el mencionado con indiferencia y total desagrado en sus palabras que Balther entendió al instante a qué se debía

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó Issei curioso mirando al rubio

-Este hombre es Raiser Phoenix-sama-respondió Grayfia-Es un demonio purasangre de clase alta y el heredero del clan Phoenix-

-¿El heredero del clan Phoenix?-

-Además, es el prometido de la heredera del clan Gremory-

-¿La heredera del clan Gremory?-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Sí, es el prometido de Rias-sama-

-¿Prometido?-dijo Issei sorprendido

…

-Ah, el té de la reina de Rias siempre ha sido delicioso-dijo el rubio tomando un sorbo de la taza de té servido por Akeno

-Es un placer-contestó Akeno

-¿Ese idiota es el prometido de la Presidenta?-preguntó Issei viendo como el rubio jugaba con el cabello de la pelirroja e le acariciaba la pierna

-Por favor déjame sola-dijo Rias levantándose-Raiser, ya te dije muchas veces que no tengo intención de casarme contigo-

-Pero, Rias, dudo que tu familia acate tu comportamiento egoísta por siempre-

-¡No deseo destruir a tu familia!-casi gritando-Por el contrario, la recibo encantada. Pero yo decido con quién casarme-

-Después de la última guerra, el número de demonios purasangre disminuyó-dijo Raiser mirando a la pelirroja-Y ese es un problema que afecta a todos los demonios. Tu padre y Sirzechs-sama purante ensaron en eso cuando tomaron la decisión de que nos casáramos-

-Mi padre, mi hermano y todos en mi familia están demasiado asustados-dijo la pelirroja algo molesta-No lo diré otra vez, Raiser. Nunca me casaré contigo-al decir lo último el rubio se levantó y la tomó del mentón

-Escucha, Rias, soy el heredero del clan Phoenix-dijo Raiser-No puedo permitir que hagas esto-

-¡Presidenta!-

-Aún si tengo que quemar a todos tus esclavos-mirando a los siervos Gremory-te llevaré de regreso conmigo al infierno-

-Por favor detente-dijo Grayfia-Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, yo estoy aquí por órdenes de Sirzechs-sama. Por su bien, no dejaré que nada pase-

-Para que su preciada reina diga eso... me asustaste un poco con ese discurso-

-Mi amo sabía que esto pasaría-continuó-Me dio instrucciones para llevar a cabo un plan en una situación como esta-

-¿Situación como esta?-preguntó Rias seria-¿A qué te refieres, Grayfia?-

-Si Ojou-sama deseaba imponer tanto su voluntad, se me ordenó comenzar un Rating Game para arreglar las cosas-sorprendiendo a Rias y llamando la atención de cierto pelinegro que se había mantenido callado durante todo el "discurso"

-¿Rating Game?-preguntó Issei-He escuchado eso antes-poniéndose pensativo-¡Es cierto! La Presidenta del consejo estudiantil lo mencionó-

-Es un juego similar al ajedrez, en el que los Demonios obligan a sus esclavos a pelear entre ellos-explicó Kiba

-¿Ajedrez?-

-Se nos han concedido ciertas habilidades en relación a las piezas del ajedrez-continuó Akeno-Por eso…-

-Entonces por eso…-

-He experimentado varios juegos y he ganado muchos-dijo Raiser-Y tú no solo tienes experiencia, sino que ni siquiera tienes todas las piezas necesarias-

-Para un Rating Game los demonios deben tener todas sus piezas-

-¡Entonces estamos en total desventaja!-

-Esa no es nuestra única desventaja-contestó Koneko

-Rias, preguntaré esto para estar seguro-dijo el rubio mirando a la pelirroja-¿Son ellos todos tus esclavos?-

-¿Y qué si lo son?-respondió. Raiser soltó una corta risa y miró hacía la dirección por la que había llegado para posteriormente chasquear sus dedos, haciendo aparecer el mismo círculo mágico que simbolizaba al clan Phoenix. Acto seguido llamas surgieron del círculo a la vez que varias chicas se hacían presente en el centro de este

-Ellas son mis quince-dijo Raiser refiriéndose a las chicas que aparecieron del círculo-En otras palabras, tengo un equipo completo-

-(Equipo completo, ¿eh?)-pensó Balther examinando detenidamente a cada una de las chicas cuando las llamas apenas habían desaparecido junto al círculo, deteniéndose al observar a cierta rubia de ojos azules-(Parece que aquí hay algo raro)-al examinarla una gota le apareció en su frente

-¿Tiene un… equipo completo de 15 chicas lindas?-preguntó Issei casi sorprendido-Qué idiota... ¡Qué hombre!-poniéndose a llorar

-Hey, Rias… parece que tu esclavo me desea-dijo Raiser mirando al castaño

-Él sueña con ser el rey del harem algún día-contestó la pelirroja

-Qué desagradable-dijo la rubia de vestido rosado

-Ya veo-Raiser miró en dirección a donde estaban sus siervas-Yubelluna-

-Sí, Raiser-sama-contestó una mujer de cabello púrpura avanzando hacía el mencionado. Acto seguido Raiser la besó, molestando a Rias y provocando "celos" en Issei que miraba con atención lo que hacía el rubio-Esto es algo que nunca harás. Patético demonio-kun-empezando a acariciar el pecho izquierdo de Yubelluna al tiempo que jugaba con su cabello

-¡Cállate!-gritó Issei-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso con otras chicas estando comprometido con mi Presidenta? ¡Maldito idiota!-

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso teniendo la posición que tienes?-respondió Raiser con su tono arrogante

-¿Así que el heredero del clan Phoenix era este patético imbécil arrogante?-dijo Balther mirando a Raiser, rompiendo su propio silencio después de varios minutos, e haciendo que los presentes pasaran a mirarlo con algo de sorpresa-No me sorprende que esta generación sea la más patética que haya existido y este tipo es un claro ejemplo-

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?-gritó Raiser logrando que el ambiente que rodeaba la habitación se volviera más pesado-¿¡Quién demonios eres tú y quién te crees como para responderme de esa forma!?-

-Ah, espera-respondió el pelinegro llevándose la mano a la barbilla-¿Enserio? ¿Ni tú ni tus chicas se percataron de mi presencia aquí? Vaaaaamos, ¡otro motivo más para que seas el representante perfecto de esta generación!-haciendo que Ophis y Tiamat soltaran una risa e aumentando el enojo de Raiser

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a ofenderme a mí, a Raiser Phoenix, al heredero del clan Phoenix!? ¡Insolente humano!-nuevamente gritó Raiser aumentando aún más la tensión del ambiente, mirando con odio al pelinegro hasta el punto en que creó una bola de fuego en su mano derecha cosa que notaron Rias y Grayfia

-¡Deténganse!-dijo Grayfia tratando de arreglar la situación, pero fue inútil. Raiser empezó a avanzar hacía Balther con claras intenciones de matarlo-¡Retira lo que dijiste si valoras tu vida, maldito mocoso!-agarrando al pelinegro de la parte superior del uniforme, mientras alzaba su mano derecha mostrando la bola de fuego de un tamaño mediano que creó

-¡Balther!-dijo la pelirroja pero decidió no hacer nada para arreglar la situación, ya que era un tanto peligrosa para ella aunque de repente recordó una sola cosa que el pelinegro le dijo algunos días atrás

" _Si fuera su enemigo… estarían en problemas, ¿no creen?-"_ al recordar lo que le había dicho Balther se puso en alerta, ya que por la situación actual era muy probable que Balther decidiera hacer algo fuera de lo común

-Eso es lo que pasa con los insolentes que se atreven a ofender a mi hermano-dijo la rubia de vestido rosa mirando con arrogancia y desprecio al pelinegro

-Qué lástima-dijo Balther con un tono divertido mirando a Raiser-No tienes un equipo completo, ¿no?-

-¿Eh?-dijo Rias

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Issei

-¿Su hermana? ¿Ser parte de su "equipo"? No sabía que al representante imbécil de esta generación le gustaba su hermana menor. Otro motivo más para ser el representante definitivo-respondió el pelinegro divertido mirando a Ravel y luego a Raiser-¿Ya hiciste "eso" con tu hermanita?-

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué cosas dices!?-Ravel se sonrojó mientras Ophis y Tiamat nuevamente se reían

-¡YA ME HARTASTE!-gritó Raiser-¡MALDITO GUSANO, TE VOY A REDUCIR A SIMPLES CENIZAS Y TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE LO QUE HAS DICHO!-la bola de fuego en la mano de Raiser se hizo aún más grande, sorprendiendo a los Gremory y a Grayfia mientras que Ophis y Tiamat por su parte ponían una sonrisa maliciosa que notaron los presentes, poniendo en alerta a Ravel

-¡Espera, hermano! ¡Algo anda mal!-exclamó Ravel pasando a mirar al pelinegro solo para notar como una sonrisa malvada se formaba en su rostro la cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Los Gremory también pasaron a estar en alerta al escuchar lo que dijo Ravel, solo para que al rato notaran también las sonrisas maliciosas en los rostros de las chicas que acompañaban a Balther

-¿Me estás retando a un duelo?-preguntó Balther con un tono desafiante mezclado con superioridad, arrogancia y diversión-Qué pena, estoy 100% seguro que caerías a mis pies en… cinco segundos como mínimo. Comparado conmigo, no eres nada más que un simple debilucho-alimentando aún más el enojo de Raiser

-¡Me gusta cómo le sigues echando más leña al fuego, Balther-chan!-dijo Tiamat divertida llevándose el dedo índice a los labios mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

Raiser finalmente estalló en ira

-¡MALDITO GUSANO! ¡TE HARÉ CENIZAS AHORA MISMO! ¡TENGAMOS EL DUELO AQUÍ Y AHORA!-gritó Raiser elevando aún más su tono de voz

-Vaya, vaya, pero que agresivo-dijo el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros-Muy bien, Grayfia-san, ¿podrías hacernos el favor?-la peligris se quedó callada por unos momentos quedándose como pensativa, pero después soltó un suspiro y finalmente rompió el silencio

-Muy bien-finalizó Grayfia empezando con los preparativos de manera casi inmediata

 _ **…**_

-¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS POR ATREVERTE A OFENDERME!-gritó Raiser mirando con odio al pelinegro quién solo se mantenía con una expresión despreocupada

Después de que Grayfia colocara la barrera, los presentes ahora se encontraban afuera del edificio viejo de la escuela para que así hubiera más espacio. Por un lado se encontraba el sequito Gremory y los demás presentes, incluyendo a Ophis y Tiamat, mientras que por el otro lado se encontraban Raiser y Balther a una distancia considerable. Si bien los Gremory sabían que Balther no era humano, no podían decir nada contra la actitud despreocupada que tenía el pelinegro en una situación como aquella y más cuando su oponente es nadie más y menos que el inmortal Raiser Phoenix, por no mencionar al sequito de Raiser que estaban completamente seguras de que su amo dejaría en ridículo a quién según ellas era un simple humano con el suficiente valor como para atreverse a ofenderlo y enojarlo. Por su parte, Ophis y Tiamat se reían mentalmente ya que ya sabían cuál sería el resultado del duelo que estaban a punto de presenciar.

-Bueno, amigo, si no te molesta… me echaré una pequeña siesta-dijo Balther mientras se tumbaba en el suelo y se disponía a darse una siesta con la clara intención de relajarse, no le importaba en lo absoluto un oponente como Raiser y más porque ya sabía cómo el duelo acabaría terminando. Pero esto lo molestó aún más al rubio

-¡MALDITO GUSANO! ¡TE CONVERTIRÉ EN CENIZAS AQUÍ Y AHORA!-gritó Raiser mientras que de su espalda se formaba un par de alas de fuego e creaba una gran bola de fuego que se la lanzó con mucha velocidad al pelinegro, pero para la sorpresa de los espectadores este ni siquiera se molestó en mover un musculo. Pero cuando el ataque del Phoenix apenas estaba a unos metros de distancia de Balther, la bola casi de inmediato desapareció como si nada, como si el ataque hubiera sido negado completamente

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!?-Raiser estaba sorprendido, su ataque había desaparecido completamente como si nada

Los Gremory y el sequito de Raiser estaban más que sorprendidos, ya que si bien sabían que Raiser era fuerte y que ese ataque contenía mucho de su poder, el pelinegro de alguna forma había negado completamente su ataque.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya terminaste?-preguntó Balther aburrido y despreocupadamente mirando al Phoenix-Bueno, entonces es mi turno-

Balther se levantó de su "siesta" solo para masajearse los hombros, provocando aún más al Phoenix

-¡A MI NO ME JODAS!-gritó creando otra bola más grande que la anterior, lanzándosela al pelinegro que nuevamente siguió sin mover un musculo. Pero igual que la anterior, cuando la bola apenas estaba a unos pequeños metros de distancia de Balther, esta desapareció rápidamente como si nada

-¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ!?-los gritos de Raiser ya comenzaron a parecer desesperados y ante esto Balther sonrió

-Nadie en especial. De todos modos, no eres digno de saber quién soy en realidad-dijo Balther con una sonrisa triunfante formándose en su rostro-Veamos si lo que dicen acerca de ti es cierto, ¿sí?-después de decir lo último lo siguiente que pasó sorprendió a todos los presentes.

Ninguno de los espectadores, salvo Ophis y Tiamat, podía comprender bien lo que pasó, ya que todo había pasado de un segundo para otro. Poco después de que Balther hubiera terminado de hablar, Raiser había sido enviado velozmente en dirección a uno de los árboles que al punto de impactar contra este el árbol fue partido a la mitad mientras el Phoenix seguía su trayectoria solo para que poco después aterrizara de cara en el suelo. Pero eso no fue lo único que sorprendió a los espectadores, ya que cuando Raiser apenas había terminado de aterrizar, todos pudieron ver cómo en su espalda había lo que parecía ser un agujero en su ropa además de una marca extraña de color púrpura. Al rato Balther apareció frente al tumbado Phoenix y sin dudarlo lo agarró del cabello levantándolo por la fuerza

-Hey, Raiser-san. Será mejor que estés bien preparado por que como dije… veamos si lo que dicen de ti es cierto-

Inmediatamente, la mano derecha de Balther fue cubierta de un aura violeta y este procedió a darle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a Raiser, que al momento de impactar hizo que en su rostro se formara una mueca de dolor a la vez que algo de sangre era expulsada de su boca. Para la sorpresa de los presentes, el golpe que Balther le había dado a Raiser no le había siquiera hecho un rasguño a su camisa, lo que significaba que la regeneración no parecía hacer efecto alguno.

-¿Oh?-dijo Balther con sorpresa-A ver, entonces…-volteándose a ver a cierto rubio entre los espectadores-Hey, Kiba, ¿me harías el favor de prestarme una espada?-preguntó serio

-Está bien pero, ¿para qué la quieres?-respondió el rubio lanzándole al pelinegro una espada cuyo filo era completamente negro

-Muchas gracias. Y respecto a tu pregunta, ya será respondida en breve jejeje-dicho esto nuevamente volteó a ver al Phoenix. De forma rápida, Balther realizó un limpio y ágil corte con la intención de cortarle la mano izquierda a Raiser, logrando realizarle una profunda herida. Inmediatamente, Balther retiró la espada y observó cómo unas llamas cubrían su herida para que poco después la mano de Raiser estuviera igual que antes, sin una sola herida. El pelinegro sonrió y soltó la espada, a la vez que su mano derecha era cubierta por unas hermosas llamas oscuras que sorprendió a todos los presentes y más que nada a Raiser

-Ya veo… que lástima. Me das pena, Raiser Phoenix-dijo Balther con un tono de superioridad y lástima a la vez que su expresión cambiaba a una de total desprecio. Sin perder el tiempo, el pelinegro le dio otro golpe más que terminó con el mismo resultado-Y así es como te haces llamar "inmortal". Ahora lo comprendes, ¿verdad?-dándole otro golpe más, haciendo que expulsara aún más sangre-Tienes demasiados problemas. En primer lugar, no eres inmortal. Tienes una capacidad de regeneración alta e rápida, pero no es muy efectiva-seguido de otro golpe más-Las llamas del inmortal ave de fuego, el legendario fénix, no es suficiente. Puedes regenerar tus extremidades perdidas, tus heridas, por más mortales que sean. Pero hay algo que ni siquiera tu misma regeneración puede salvarte. El daño físico siempre que no se traten de las partes de tu cuerpo, además de tu mente. Con solo eso basta para reducirte a un simple demonio con una arrogancia exagerada, alguien que se cree inmortal. Y no es solo eso… también hay otro problema más que ni siquiera me molestaré en decirlo-al terminar el pelinegro le dio un fuerte derechazo que lo envió de espaldas volando por los aires, golpeándose con otro árbol en el trayecto y partiéndolo a la mitad al igual que con el otro

-¡Hermano!-gritó Ravel desesperada y preocupada por el Phoenix, quién había escupido demasiada sangre, la cual se podía apreciar por los rastros que estaban esparcidos por el suelo

-¡Raiser-sama!-después de Ravel siguió el sequito de Raiser, quienes también estaban preocupadas por su amo

-No puede ser...-dijo Rias asombrada y sorprendida, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían

-Increíble… lo derrotó tan fácilmente-dijo Issei igualmente sorprendido y asombrado

-Bueno, bueno, hasta aquí llegamos-avanzando hacía Raiser que estaba nuevamente tumbado en el suelo con una mueca de dolor haciéndose presente en su rostro desde el cual se podía apreciar sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios-Espero que aceptes mi pequeño obsequio para que no te olvides de nuestra "pelea" jejeje-dijo antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro al Phoenix, haciendo que sangre saliera de su nariz

Luego de haber terminado, Balther se volteó y avanzó hacía donde estaban los espectadores, más exactamente dirigiéndose al lado de Ophis y Tiamat, mientras que por otro lado las chicas de Raiser iban corriendo para ver si su amo estaba bien

-Bueno, con esto termina este asunto-dijo Balther como si nada disponiéndose a irse mientras la barrera era desactivada

-¡E…es…espera!-el pelinegro escuchó cierta voz "en especial" que lo hizo detenerse por un momento

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No has tenido suficiente, imbécil "inmortal"?-dijo Balther sin molestarse en mirar hacia donde se encontraba el Phoenix

-M…ma…maldito... ¡te desafío a un Rating Game!-Balther se sorprendió un poco al escuchar lo último, sobre todo a los demás presentes y a las chicas del Phoenix

-¿Enserio? ¿Estás seguro? ¿O será que he escuchado mal?-preguntó el pelinegro con una voz divertida volteando un poco la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba el Phoenix

-¡E…enserio!-

-Vaya… no me lo esperaba, pero… ¿siquiera sabes a quién le estás pidiendo un Rating Game?-

-Esas llamas… solo conozco a alguien con esas llamas oscuras-esto llamó completamente la atención del pelinegro, quién inmediatamente se puso serio

-Jejeje… muy bien-dijo Balther completamente serio-Acepto tu petición con gusto. ¿Cuándo lo haremos?-

-Mañana... ¿te parece?-dijo Raiser pero esta vez sin su habitual tono arrogante sino con un tono divertido… lo cual sorprendió un poco a Balther y más a los presentes, ya que nunca se lo habían esperado de alguien como Raiser

-Está bien, así será-respondió el pelinegro para luego seguir con su rumbo, dejando atrás al clan Gremory y a Raiser junto a sus siervas

 ** _…_**

-Fue un tanto divertido, ¿no creen?-preguntó Balther con una sonrisa recibiendo una afirmación de parte de Ophis y Tiamat, quienes ahora iban aferradas a cada uno de sus brazos respectivamente-Bueno, en fin… puede que mañana las cosas vayan a ser aún más divertidas-


	15. Capítulo 14: Balther vs Raiser

**Simbologia:**

 ***No hay problema...*** - **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[Haz lo que quieras]** - **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(Parece que les llevará un tiempo descubrir mi existencia)** - **pensamientos**

* * *

 **-Academia Kuoh, momentos después de la pelea-**

-¡Hermano! ¡Estás loco!-decía Ravel elevando el tono de voz-¿¡Por qué le retas a un Rating Game!? ¡Mira como quedaste!-tratando de convencer al rubio pero este no mostró importancia alguna

Raiser se levantó del suelo ignorando a la rubia y con una pequeña parte de su rostro cubierta en sangre, pero no le daba la más mínima importancia a ese detalle. Con completa seriedad reflejada en su expresión avanzó hacía cierta dirección al rato que chasqueaba sus dedos, haciendo aparecer debajo de sus pies el círculo mágico anaranjado, que representaba a su clan, con la intención de regresar al inframundo.

-No hay problema, Ravel-dijo el rubio serio-Hay un motivo en especial para eso. Este "duelo" no fue suficiente-una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-Pronto ya lo sabrás. Ahora, nos vamos-

-¡Pero…!-Raiser la interrumpió, nuevamente poniéndose serio, mientras las chicas Phoenix asentían e iban hacía su [Rey]

-Nada de peros, Ravel. Ya dije que lo sabrás cuando llegue ese momento, así que guárdate tus quejas para después si es que tienes alguna-

La rubia Phoenix al ver que no podría discutir con su hermano se limitó a quedarse callada pero al rato asintió e se acercó a este

-Muy bien, nos vamos-dijo Raiser al tiempo que llamas surgían del círculo mágico rodeándolos y al rato desaparecer del lugar, dejando solos a los Gremory y a Grayfia

Tan pronto como el rubio Phoenix y su sequito desaparecieron, Rias soltó un suspiro mientras se ponía pensativa, ya que el combate que había tenido Balther con Raiser le había servido para aclarar algunas dudas que tenía sobre el pelinegro.

-Con eso está confirmado-una voz se escuchó a las espaldas de la pelirroja y los Gremory, quienes se voltearon para ver a Sona y a Tsubaki

-¿Sona? ¿En qué momento…?-preguntó Rias sorprendida mirando a la pelinegra

-Poco antes de que empezaran la pelea-respondió-Pero bueno, eso no importa ahora. Lo que sí es cómo terminó Raiser, ¿no?-

-Bueno, sí. Que él lo haya derrotado en tan poco tiempo y con tanta facilidad dejándolo en un estado como ese…-

Sona soltó un suspiro

-Sin lugar a dudas Balther es más fuerte que él y sin mencionar que nosotras ni siquiera podríamos ganarle a Raiser-seria-Pero hay un problema-

-¿Qué es?-preguntó la pelirroja intrigada

-La chica de cabello negro que acompaña a Balther-respondió Sona ajustándose los lentes-Hasta ahora todavía no puedo ser capaz de sentir su presencia… es un tanto extraño y además, no parece ser humana como para estar con alguien como él-llamando la atención de la pelirroja que se llevó la mano a la barbilla casi en señal de sospecha

Rias lo pensó por unos momentos mientras asentía con una mirada seria

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado-tomando una leve pausa-Dejando de lado el tema de su presencia, a ella tampoco la hemos visto hacer algo más aparte de estar todo el rato al lado de él sin hacer nada relevante. Únicamente a Balther-Al escuchar el comentario de la pelirroja, Sona se puso a pensar en las posilibilidades, creando un pequeño silencio entre ambas el cual no duró mucho

-El Rating Game-dijo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, logrando sacar de los pensamientos a Rias-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no crees que con eso podríamos confirmarlo?-

La pelirroja asintió

-Es verdad. Probablemente de esa manera podamos descubrir algo más-

-Entonces solo queda esperar hasta mañana-

…

 _ **-PoV Balther-**_

Después del "calentamiento" con ese imbécil "inmortal" decidí regresar a mi casa, a pesar de que tenía clases, ya que no me importaba en lo más mínimo y solo iba para pasar el rato. La verdad, no tenía muchas cosas que hacer todos los días ya que, a pesar de que había otras cosas que podría hacer para pasar el tiempo, ninguna de ellas me interesaba demasiado a tal grado que me animara a hacerlas. Pero al menos, quería divertirme un rato.

Estuve más o menos media hora caminando hacía mi casa, sin poder pensar siquiera en qué hacer por el resto de este día. Suspiré. Cuando apenas llegué a la puerta de mi casa, extendí mi mano hacía la perilla para abrirla con algo de pereza. Con mucha desgana, avancé adentrándome, con Ophis y Tiamat a mis espaldas. No podía pensar en nada realmente, por lo que con mucha pereza me dirigí hacía las escaleras. Estaba a punto de subir por estas, cuando escuché a mis espaldas la voz de Ophis

-¿Vas a descansar?-me preguntó

-Así es. Pero solo será un rato, nada más-dije formando una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro para luego seguir subiendo las escaleras. Una vez arriba me dirigí hacía la puerta de mi habitación, abriéndola para proseguir a entrar y cerrarla antes de acercarme a mi cama y dejarme caer sobre esta.

Intenté relajarme, pero por alguna razón no podía. Aún si me movía para tratar de lograrlo, era en vano. Había algo que me estaba molestando, quizá desde ayer. No lograba recordar qué era con exactitud, y eso también me molestaba. Pero entonces recordé una sola cosa.

-Cierto… esa vez…-me dije para mí mismo mientras por mi mente pasaba un recuerdo de aquella vez, cuando estaba junto a Ophis en la academia, en la que vi a esos dos ángeles caídos que supuestamente ya había asesinado

Acerqué mi mano derecha a una parte de mi cuello, esperando que no fuera lo que creía que era. Pero me equivoqué. Para mi sorpresa, al momento de que mis dedos tocaran dicha parte de mi cuello, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo mientras que mis dedos se ponían considerablemente fríos, a la vez que pude sentir un sentimiento que era como si estuviera cerca de la muerte.

-(Con que esto era)-pensé alejando mi mano-(Demasiado real, ¿eh?)-

-(Bueno, que importa)-nuevamente traté de relajarme, pero aún no podía. Solté un suspiro y giré mi mirada hacía la ventana, por la que pude ver que ya era el atardecer, mientras me incorporaba sobre mi cama. Mientras tenía mi vista en la ventana, me sumí en mis pensamientos. Quizá por lo menos podía haber algo que pudiese hacer, mientras pasaba el tiempo, en vez de esforzarme inútilmente por relajarme.

Tras unos momentos pensando en qué podía hacer, finalmente pude pensar en algo para pasar el rato

-Bien… ya sé qué hacer por mientras jejeje-dije casi en susurro, levantándome de la cama e creando una brecha en la cual entré

 _ **-PoV Normal-**_

El pelinegro ahora se encontraba en una parte de Kuoh muy cercana a una parte de la zona montañosa de la ciudad. Por lo que podía observar a su alrededor, parecía ser una parte no muy conocida. Sin prestarle mucha atención a los detalles, el pelinegro siguió su camino, yendo en cierta dirección sin mucho interés

-(Por lo menos debería de haber algo interesante por aquí…)-pensó observando con algo de atención en dirección hacia el camino que llevaba a una parte de la zona que estaba bien lejos de su casa, pero no había nada que le llamara la atención. Pero tras unos momentos manteniendo la mirada fija en dicha dirección sin lograr encontrar nada de interés, se dio la vuelta con la intención de darse un pequeño paseo alrededor

-(Bah… parece que aquí no hay nada)-pensó Balther con desgana-(Quizá la próxima vez debería llamar la atención…)-caminando en dirección opuesta a donde había estado momentos antes

Un rato después, Balther pudo sentir cierta presencia que le llamó la atención

-(¿Hm?)-pensó Balther volteándose, mirando curioso hacía una parte de la zona montañosa que estaba llena de árboles e pudiendo escuchar un sonido en particular-(Justo cuando me iba… pero bueno, veamos que hay por aquí)-soltando un suspiro y dirigiéndose hacia donde había provenido el sonido, adentrándose entre los árboles

Mientras el pelinegro avanzaba, pudo sentir una fuerte aura que captó totalmente su interés. Sin dudarlo, decidió seguir sin importarle demasiado con qué tipo de sorpresa se podría encontrar

Al rato, Balther dejó de avanzar a la vez que enfocaba su vista a su alrededor. Había algo que lo estaba inquietando desde hace un buen rato ya, y era la atmósfera pesada que rodeaba la zona, acompañada de una sensación un tanto incómoda

-(Veamos… juzgando por este ambiente, ya me parece qu…)-los pensamientos de Balther fueron interrumpidos debido a que por instinto rápidamente se movió hacía un lado, logrando ver cómo el filo de una katana pasaba al lado de su brazo derecho. Reaccionando rápidamente, Balther dio un salto hacia atrás logrando esquivar un corte diagonal y separándose algunos metros del 'regalo sorpresa' de su atacante

-Hey…-dijo el pelinegro mirando hacia donde estaba momentos antes, logrando divisar a quién intentó atacarlo por sorpresa-Es de mala educación hacer eso, ¿sabes?-pudiendo observar que era una chica de unos 17 años con un cuerpo exuberante, largo cabello negro azulado atado por un lazo rosado a una cola de caballo que se extendía hasta sus caderas, ojos color rojo

-(Vaya… pero si es una hermosa chica)-observándola con detención-(Pero bueno… no parece estar bien. Una lástima…)-viendo como la chica tenía la mirada perdida como si no tuviera control sobre sí misma

-A…mo-

Una voz débil y casi cortada se escuchó de parte de la chica con la mirada clavada hacía el suelo

-¿Hm? ¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó el pelinegro curioso mirando fijamente a la chica, quién empezó a ser rodeada de un aura oscura sorprendiendo a Balther

-(Vaya… pero que impresionante sed de sangre. Además… ¿es una nekomata?)-pensó Balther sin apartar la mirada de la chica, que pasó a mirarlo lentamente, que tenía unas orejas de gato blancas así como una cola de gato blanca

-[Esto es nuevo]-la voz de Drumgol retumbó en la mente del pelinegro, llamando algo de su atención

-(¿Qué es?)-dando un salto hacia atrás logrando esquivar un corte vertical cortesía de la pelinegra

-[Esa chica es una gata demonio]-sorprendiéndolo un poco

Mientras Balther hablaba con Drumgol, la pelinegra parecía enfurecerse aún más a la vez que su poder aumentaba poco a poco debido a que no estaba conectando ningún golpe, así como su fuerza

-[¿Gata demonio?]-preguntó Balther frunciendo el ceño al notar el incremento de poder y fuerza de la chica así mismo como su sed de sangre la cual se hacía aún más grande

-[No es un demonio cualquiera como los que conocemos. Esa chica es, por así decirlo, un ser diferente… una [Ayakashi]]-respondió Drumgol con algo de indiferencia-[Pero ten cuidado. Esa chica no es tan fuerte que digamos, eso sí. Pero el principal problema es su naturaleza de [Ayakashi]. El estado actual en el que se encuentra no es… nada bonito que digamos. Al parecer, esa chica se entregó a su sangre de [Ayakashi] con lo que sus instintos naturales se apoderan de ella]-

Balther escuchaba con atención lo que Drumgol le decía, mientras observaba con suma atención los movimientos de la pelinegra que todavía mantenía una mirada perdida. Un segundo después la chica nuevamente intentó dañar a Balther a pesar de que era en vano, pero esta vez esta embistió hacía él a una velocidad increíble, cosa que el pelinegro no se esperó.

Antes de que la chica lo pillara con tal sorpresa, Balther reaccionó rápidamente invocando su [Void's Embrace] e usándolo como escudo contra el nuevo intento de la [Akayashi], logrando bloquear el filo de su espada que al momento de impactar contra el [Void's Embrace] del pelinegro se produjo un fuerte ruido metálico

-Vaya…-dijo Balther con una sonrisa de interesado formándose en su rostro-Ese fue un buen ataque-dando un salto hacia atrás creando distancia entre ambos-Puedo notar tu sed de sangre, pero dudo que con solo fuerza bruta consigas hacer de mí un festín-

La chica [Ayakashi] nuevamente cargó hacía Balther pero esta vez realizó una serie de cortes diagonales, horizontales y verticales que el pelinegro evadía con suma facilidad. Pero tras unos momentos, el pelinegro decidió divertirse un poco ya que no iba a seguir esquivando los ataques por siempre. Debido a que la [Akayashi] se concentraba en nada más que intentar dañar a Balther, esta fue creando unas que otras aberturas que el pelinegro podía aprovechar para detenerla y así lo hizo.

De manera rápida Balther conectó un fuerte golpe en el costado izquierdo de la [Ayakashi], haciendo que retrocediera por la fuerza del golpe. Sin perder el tiempo, Balther cargó con gran velocidad contra la chica quién se preparó para defenderse, conectándole una serie de golpes que debido a la fuerza empleada terminaron por romper las defensas de la [Akayashi] dejándola totalmente vulnerable a los ataques del pelinegro que terminó el intercambio con un rápido gancho que mandó volar a la chica haciendo que se golpeara de espaldas contra un árbol

-Sí lo que deseas es jugar, entonces así será. Total no tengo ningún problema jejeje-dijo el pelinegro divertido mirando a la [Akayashi] que debido al daño recibido le costaba levantarse y moverse, y tras unos momentos la chica se preparó para un nuevo intento de ataque. Al notar esto, Balther avanzó con gran rapidez hacía la chica tomándola del cuello e golpeándola contra el árbol a sus espaldas, haciendo que este se partiera en dos debido a la fuerza empleada

-Sí que eres persistente-dijo el pelinegro clavando su mirada en los ojos de la [Ayakashi] en cuyo rostro se podía apreciar sangre saliendo de su boca-Tal parece que no pararás de intentarlo una y otra vez hasta que lo logres…-viendo como usaba todas las fuerzas que tenía para intentar zafarse de su agarre, pero era en vano

-(¿Hay alguna forma de hacer que regrese a la normalidad?)-preguntó Balther pensando en qué podría hacer para detener el estado en el que se encontraba la [Ayakashi] sedienta de sangre

-[Quizás la única forma de hacerlo sería que escuche la voz de alguien con quién ella tenga un lazo fuerte]-respondió Drumgol con desgana

-(Pero bueno… ¿dónde se supone que encontraré a alguien así?-soltando un suspiro, ya que no se iba a poner a buscar por todo el mundo a alguien con ese detalle sin siquiera una pista o algo de información-(Bueno… supongo que no me queda de otra entonces)-

Sin dudar, Balther le dio un rápido y preciso golpe en la nuca a la [Akayashi] que casi al instante dejó de forcejear al rato que el aura oscura que emanaba de su cuerpo desapareció rápidamente junto a la excesiva sed de sangre que el pelinegro podía sentir incrementarse a medida que la pelea se prolongaba.

Luego de haber mandado a la [Akayashi] directamente a la inconsciencia, Balther creó una brecha por la cual entró, apareciendo inmediatamente en su habitación de su casa

Entonces Balther prosiguió a recostar a la chica en su cama con sumo cuidado

Después de ello se volteó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir y dejar que la chica descansara

Dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, el pelinegro bajó al piso principal y avanzó hacia la sala principal en donde encontró a Ophis y Tiamat sentadas en el sofá jugando en la consola de Wii

Al ver esto, sonrió.

A paso lento avanzó hacía las chicas, que tenían la mirada clavada en la pantalla grande de la T.V

Estaban tan concentradas que no se percataron de la presencia del pelinegro acercándose

-Veo que lo están pasando bien-dijo Balther divertido mirando la pantalla de la T.V.

Estaban jugando a un juego llamado Super Smash Bros Brawl que para el pelinegro le pareció divertido

-¡Noooo!-exclamó Tiamat luego de ser mandada nuevamente a volar por Ophis quién estaba usando a Link, mientras ella usaba a Samus

-Qué pena-dijo Ophis con una expresión que mostraba indiferencia, estaba humillando a Tiamat desde hace un buen rato

-Una lástima-siguió Balther mirando a Tiamat con una expresión divertida

-¡No es justo!-dijo quejándose

-Bueno, entonces…-

-¿Dónde andabas?-preguntó Ophis con un leve toque de preocupación en sus palabras e mirando al pelinegro quién solo se limitó a sonreír

-Solo me di un pequeño paseo por ahí en la zona montañosa-respondió tratando de evitar sospechas, pero Ophis no dijo nada. En vez de eso, rápidamente acercó su rostro al del pelinegro haciendo que sus labios se juntaran, formando un corto pero rápido beso

-Bienvenido de vuelta a casa Bal-chan _-_ dijo Ophis sonriendo tal como lo haría una esposa, lo que sorprendió al pelinegro y más al notar lo último que dijo

Ophis al notar la cara de sorprendido de Balther simplemente se limitó a decir

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tampoco puedo?-

Pocos segundos después el pelinegro reaccionó moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación mientras sonreía

-No es eso. Es solo que estoy algo cansado…-dijo Balther poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Ophis acariciándola como gesto de cariño

-Hey, hey. ¿No estarán olvidándose de mí?-dijo Tiamat casi molesta

-Oh, ahí estabas-dijo Ophis en forma de burla mirando a la peliazul que se quejó ya que literalmente había sido tratada como si fuera un fantasma

-No te molestes, Tiamat-dijo Balther riéndose levemente por el comentario de Ophis y la reacción de la mencionada, pero luego pasó a sonreír como normalmente lo hacía con la pelinegra-En fin, ¿te acostumbraste ya al poder de tu pieza?-preguntó como queriendo una respuesta **(Referente a lo que le dio la pieza al momento de entrar en ella)**

-Aún no, pero estoy bien-respondió la peliazul animada

-Ya veo. Muy bien, entonces-dijo el pelinegro mientras se dispuso a sentarse en el sofá, pero luego recordó que debía "arreglar" las cosas con la chica [Ayakashi], por lo que se detuvo y se dio vuelta para ir hacia la puerta de la sala

-Bueno, me iré a dormir. Estoy un poco cansado y sería mejor tomar un buen descanso antes de la pelea de mañana-dijo Balther saliendo de la sala e dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas mientras cambiaba a su expresión seria.

Una vez enfrente de la puerta de su habitación, Balther procedió a girar de la perilla para así abrirla y entrar. Cerrando la puerta, se volteó a ver hacia su cama y se puso de espaldas contra la pared en uno de los rincones de su habitación cruzando los brazos. Suspirando, miró con tranquilidad a la chica [Ayakashi] que aún descansaba debajo de las sabanas. La tenue luz de luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba levemente el rostro de la chica, haciéndola parecer una belleza durmiente, al menos para Balther. Por alguna razón, el pelinegro lograba relajarse con solo verla.

Por unos instantes, Balther giró su mirada hacía cierta dirección. Su mirada se encontró con la katana que la chica usaba, y estaba al lado de la mesilla. Con sumo interés se acercó a esta, tomándola de la empuñadura que a simple vista junto a la funda y lo demás parecía ser simplemente una katana normal. Balther entonces procedió a desenfundar la katana, revelando la hoja cuyo filo estaba bien afilado y parecía hecho de un acero de excelente calidad. Bastó con examinarla detenidamente para saber que no se trataba de una katana cualquiera.

Pero mientras volvía a enfundar la katana para dejarla nuevamente en su lugar, Balther notó como la chica [Ayakashi] se movió levemente a la vez que sus ojos se abrían poco a poco. Fue entonces que la chica miró a su alrededor, con su mirada encontrándose con la del pelinegro. De manera casi inmediata, la chica se levantó de la cama tomando la espada por su empuñadura al tiempo que la desenfundaba rápidamente exponiendo el filo de la hoja que quedó a una distancia media del cuello del pelinegro

-¿¡Q-quién eres tú!? ¿¡Y-y d-donde estoy!?-dijo la [Ayakashi] con un tono alterado pero que reflejaba miedo por la sola presencia del chico con la intención de matarlo si se acercaba, mientras nuevamente unas orejas de gato aparecían en su cabeza así como una cola blanca

Balther al notar el miedo que tenía la chica mediante sus palabras y por como temblaba su mano solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro. Con toda la calma del mundo, dijo tranquilamente

-Hey, cálmate, ¿quieres? Antes de responder a tus preguntas… baja tu espada-

Pero la chica se resignó a hacerlo, ya que no confiaba en el pelinegro

-Vamos, confía en mí. No te voy a hacer nada, ¿está bien?-dijo totalmente serio esperando que fuera suficiente para que confiara. Pero la chica seguía sin confiar

-¿Y cómo sé que no me harás nada?-preguntó desconfiada, manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier movimiento del pelinegro

-Ese es un buen punto-respondió Balther serio-Si hubiera querido hacerte algo ya te habría matado en el momento en que despertaste, ¿no crees?-un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica [Akayashi] por el tono sombrío del pelinegro

Balther estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, ya que no le gustaba para nada esperar y más aún cuando estaba serio. Pero tras unos momentos de silencio rodeándolos, la chica habló

-D-de acuerdo-contestó volviendo a enfundar su espada con miedo presente en su voz, ya que la sola presencia de Balther bastaba para que el miedo se apoderara de ella, pero se mantuvo fuerte-¿Q-quién eres tú?-preguntó sin más sentándose en la cama

-Mi nombre es Balther Lyrant y no soy nadie en especial-respondió el pelinegro con un tono más calmado y tranquilo poniéndose de espaldas contra la pared e cruzando nuevamente los brazos. Balther pasó a mirar a la chica [Ayakashi] a los ojos y notó algo que lo inquietó. La chica estaba como pensativa, como si hubiera recordado algo importante, y al rato esta empezó a mirarlo con cara de "¡Te encontré!"

-T-tú eres…-dijo la chica sorprendida, al rato que se abalanzaba sobre Balther quién por instinto se hizo a un lado dejando que la chica se golpeara de cara contra la pared

-Hey… ¿a qué viene eso tan de repente?-dijo el pelinegro curioso por la repentina acción de la chica, quién a pesar de haberse golpeado de cara contra la pared nuevamente se abalanzó contra el pelinegro, haciendo que este cayera al suelo al tiempo que la chica [Ayakashi] quedaba encima de él

-¡Maestro!-dijo la chica completamente animada y sonriendo

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó el pelinegro confundido al escuchar lo que dijo la chica que estaba actuando como lo haría un gato

-¡Por fin te encontré, Maestro!-exclamó la chica

El pelinegro no lograba entender nada, que la chica de repente lo llamara "maestro" solo aumentaba su confusión y aún más por el hecho de que sonaba exactamente como cuando uno lo haría al dirigirse a su maestro

-Vale, vale, está bien. Antes que nada, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó Balther serio

-Himari Noihara-respondió la chica un tanto dudosa al rato que siguió con su "juego" poniendo su dedo índice en el pecho de Balther e haciendo un camino hacía su abdomen

-Muy bien, Himari-dijo Balther-En primer lugar, ¿podrías quitarte de encima?-preguntó serio ya que no estaba de humor para juegos en ese momento, y al escucharlo la chica [Ayakashi] decidió hacerle caso apartándose a un lado ya que le causaba algo de miedo el cómo el pelinegro sonaba cuando se ponía serio

Una vez que Himari se quitó de encima, Balther se sentó en la cama mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo pero no de forma "normal", sino que tal como lo haría un gato

-Bien entonces… Himari, ¿puedes transformarte en un gato?-preguntó el pelinegro poniendo total atención sobre la [Ayakashi]

-Como usted diga, maestro-respondió la mencionada

Después de unos segundos, la figura de Himari empezó a hacerse más pequeña a medida que empezaba a adoptar la apariencia de un gato blanco, hasta que coincidió exactamente como un gato cualquiera con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran de color violeta al igual que en su forma humana

Balther se sorprendió por unos momentos pero luego volvió a hablar

-Bien, ahora vuelve a tu forma humana-dijo el pelinegro mientras observaba como Himari actuaba exactamente igual como lo haría un gato

-¡Sí, maestro!-sorprendiendo nuevamente a Balther ya que a pesar de que estaba en su forma de gato podía incluso hablar

Tras unos segundos Himari volvió a tomar su apariencia humana, pero no tenía nada puesto encima. Estaba completamente desnuda pero no pareció importarle mucho que el pelinegro la viera así, sin mencionar que también estaba sorprendida porque Balther no la miraba con ojos de pervertido, sino que parecía como si mostrara indiferencia

-(Así que es una bakaneko)-pensó Balther con sumo interés por la chica, ya que no solo era por el hecho de poder transformarse en una humana, en una chica gata y en un gato sino que también era por el encuentro que tuvo con ella horas atrás

-[Es muy raro ver a una bakaneko en estos tiempos]-dijo Drumgol desinteresado

Balther se levantó de la cama a la vez que se acercaba al closet para sacar algo de ropa que le sirviera a Himari, y una vez que encontró una adecuada se volteó hacía la bakaneko que lo miraba con curiosidad

-Toma. Hace frío-dijo Balther con una cálida sonrisa ofreciéndole el uniforme de la academia femenino **(Nota: Muy rara vez se le ve vistiendo algo que no sea el uniforme de la academia de donde proviene, así que aquí usará el de la academia Kuoh casi siempre)**

Himari se sorprendió ante la acción del pelinegro

-G-gracias...-dijo aceptando el ofrecimiento de Balther e sonrojándose por la cálida sonrisa que este le había brindado, mientras una sensación de calidez se hacía presente en su pecho

-Bueno, Himari-dijo Balther mientras la mencionada lo miraba atentamente-En primer lugar, ¿por qué me llamas "maestro"?-

-Porque es el juramento que he hecho-respondió la pelinegra sonriendo

-Espera, espera. Muy bien, ¿puedes empezar desde el principio?-dijo Balther alzando las cejas

-Está bien-respondió tomando una leve pausa-Existen 12 casas cazadoras de demonios que se encargan de proteger a los humanos de nosotros, los [Akayashi]. Ellos no mostraban piedad alguna contra nosotros, por lo que muchos demonios fuimos asesinados sin siquiera poder ser capaces de hacer algo… y los que sobrevivieron desprecian demasiado a los cazadores de demonios. Pero entonces, hace algunos años atrás… hubo un demonio que iba a ser asesinado sin siquiera poder hacer nada por un maestro de una de las familias. Sin oportunidad alguna, no le quedaba ninguna opción más que morir. Pero para cuando iba a ser asesinado, una misteriosa persona llegó y lo salvó. Ese demonio soy yo. Como agradecimiento por haber salvado mi vida, le hice un juramento a aquella persona, Sophie, tu madre. Mi juramento fue servir por siempre a su clan. En otras palabras, ese es mi juramento hacía usted, maestro-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del pelinegro mientras que acariciaba su mejilla con su mano derecha

Balther escuchaba con completa atención cada palabra que decía la chica. Cuando terminó de hablar, se quedó sin palabras. Se había sumido en sus pensamientos, pero entonces Himari empujó levemente a Balther haciendo que este quedara recostado de espaldas sobre la cama a la vez que Himari lo miraba con una mirada seductiva que también reflejaba respeto e aprecio

-Así que eso es lo que pasó… entiendo-dijo Balther al rato que sentía los grandes pechos de la chica presionándose contra su pecho

-Maestro…-dijo la chica recorriendo con su mano izquierda el abdomen de Balther

-Himari-

-¿Qué pasa, maestro?-

-¿Deseas estar a mi lado por siempre a pesar de tu juramento?-preguntó serio

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, maestro?-curiosa

-Himari, escúchame… yo no estoy seguro si podré continuar el legado del clan Lyrant, por lo que probablemente en el futuro, cuando yo ya no esté aquí… ¿seguirías manteniendo tu juramento sin importar qué?-

Al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro, Himari se alejó un poco de este mientras cerraba los ojos. Pero tras un momento, nuevamente volvió a abrir los ojos y habló

-Maestro…-dijo Himari tomando una leve pausa-Su madre, Sophie, me dio un motivo para vivir. Yo antes solamente era un demonio cualquiera que hacía lo que un [Akayashi] debería hacer. Matar a los humanos. Alimentarme de ellos. He arrebatado muchas vidas con mis propias manos, y eso es algo que tendré que cargar por el resto de mi vida. He asesinado a muchas personas totalmente inocentes, que no tenían por qué morir. Por hacerlo, sabía que algún día recibiría mi castigo. Y así fue. Sabía que tendría que pagar por lo que he hecho algún día, pero entonces vino ella a salvarme. Fue entonces que me arrepentí de todos los actos que realicé durante mi vida antes de eso, y fue entonces que decidí servir a tu madre. Desde entonces, me juré a mí misma servir a su clan así como a usted. ¿Qué más podría hacer sino estar al lado de quién juré proteger? ¿Qué más podría hacer sino asegurar la seguridad del hijo de mi salvadora? No importa si en el futuro no llega a haber un nuevo sucesor que pudiera continuar con el legado del clan Lyrant. Si usted llegara a morir, perdería mi motivo para vivir. De ser necesario, moriría contigo e iría a donde sea con tal de encontrarte y así estar junto a usted por la eternidad. Nunca lo abandonaré. Siempre estaré ahí con usted, sin importar qué. Ese es mi…-

-Entiendo…-Balther interrumpió levantándose de la cama e dejando de lado a la pelinegra-Puedo ver la honestidad y sinceridad en tus palabras. Entiendo que tu lealtad hacía mí es real, y no hay ni una sola pizca de duda-metiendo su mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos del uniforme-Himari… dices que eres un demonio, pero eres diferente… por así decirlo-

-¿Cómo dice, maestro?-preguntó curiosa

-Cómo decirlo…. Ya sé. Mira, yo soy en parte demonio. Lo que significa que mi madre era un demonio, pero no de aquellos que tú conoces que son parte de tu raza. Así que podrías decir que eres un tanto diferente como "demonio" tratándose de nosotros, como yo-respondió Balther sentándose al lado de la bakeneko

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?-

-Sí, así es. Mira, te explicaré varias cosas que necesitas saber respecto a ese tema… ¿está bien?-la chica asintió y entonces Balther procedió a explicarle con detalle todo lo que sabía gracias a Drumgol

…

Después de explicarle sobre el mundo sobrenatural, y una que otra cosa que debía saber, Himari dijo sorprendida

-No sabía que también existían los ángeles y… no sé qué decir-

Balther sonrió ante esto y procedió a sacar su mano del bolsillo para revelar a la vista de la [Akayashi] una pieza de ajedrez, que se caracterizaba por su color púrpura ennegrecido que se notaba mejor gracias a la iluminación que daba la luz de luna, además de las letras que rodeaban la parte inferior

Himari al notar la pieza de [Caballero] que Balther sostenía en sus dedos se sorprendió aún más

-Maestro, ¿eso es…?-preguntó para luego pasar a mirar al pelinegro

-Efectivamente-respondió-Himari, aún no me has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Todavía no te has decidido?-mirándola serio

La chica lo pensó por unos momentos, pero al rato respondió

-Sí. Deseo estar a su lado por siempre. Por el resto de mi vida, maestro-

Al escuchar la respuesta de la chica [Ayakashi], Balther solo sonrió

-Muy bien. Así será-dijo entregándole a la chica la pieza de [Caballero]-Ya sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad?-recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la chica que se llevó las manos al pecho mientras tenía entre ellas la pieza de [Caballero]

Tras unos momentos, Balther empezó

-Por orden de Balther Lyrant, tú Himari Noihara… volverás a caminar en este mundo, sella este contrato y conviértete en mi sirviente-mientras se realizaba el proceso, la pieza de [Caballero] empezó a brillar de un resplandor violeta a la vez que entraba en su cuerpo acompañada del símbolo del clan Lyrant que apareció debajo de ella junto a un aura púrpura ennegrecida que la rodeó por el resto del proceso

Por su parte, Himari estaba sorprendida ya que no solo estaba experimentando un nuevo poder recorriendo su cuerpo, sino que también un gran aumento de sus poderes e habilidades así como cambios que se estaban realizando en ella.

Tras unos momentos, el resplandor desapareció al tiempo que el símbolo desaparecía junto al aura, significando el final del proceso

-Bienvenida-dijo Balther dándole una cálida sonrisa a la chica-Con esto ahora eres parte de la familia-

-¡Gracias, maestro! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí para protegerlo!-contestó la chica feliz abrazando al pelinegro que se lo devolvió

-De nada. Y por favor, llámame por mi nombre. No es necesario que me llames de esa manera-dijo acariciando la cabeza de la bakeneko que se sonrojó levemente

-E-está bien… B-Balther-sama-

-Así está bien. Por cierto…-rompiendo el abrazo e haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran nuevamente-Es hora de que conozcas a las demás integrantes de la familia, ¿sí?-

La chica asintió y Balther se volteó para ir hacía la puerta de la habitación con la chica siguiéndolo. En cuanto abrió la puerta, la línea de visión del pelinegro se encontró con un rostro bastante familiar y se trataba de Ophis

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó el pelinegro curioso

-No, nada. Sólo quería saber quién es la nueva chica-respondió Ophis mirando por sobre el hombro de Balther, logrando ver a la nueva integrante del equipo Lyrant

-Aquí estoy. Soy Himari Noihara. Un gusto conocerle-dijo Himari poniéndose al lado del hombro de Balther e haciendo una reverencia

-Himari, no es necesario-dijo Balther sonriendo-Ella es Ophis y es mi [Reina]-mientras la mencionada se aferraba al brazo izquierdo del pelinegro sonriendo

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó Himari sorprendida-¿¡E-e-ella es t-tu [Reina]!?-mirando a Ophis y luego a Balther

-Así es-respondió Ophis como si nada-¿Algún problema?-

-N-no, ninguno-

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?-la voz de Tiamat se escuchó mientras se acercaba a los tres

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia dónde provenía la voz, pudiendo ver a la peliazul

-¿Eh? ¿Una nueva integrante?-preguntó examinando de pies a cabeza a la bakaneko

-Así es. Tiamat, ella es Himari, la nueva [Caballero] de la familia. Himari, ella es Tiamat. Es un [Peón]

-Un gusto conocerle-dijo la bakaneko

-Bueno, en fin-dijo Balther tomando una leve pausa-Chicas, Himari es una [Akayashi]. Estoy seguro que saben a qué me refiero, ¿verdad?-al escuchar esto, Tiamat se sorprendió levemente mientras Ophis casi no reaccionó, como si le fuera indiferente

-Vaya… creía que los [Akayashi] ya habían desaparecido por completo. No he visto a uno en varios años-dijo Tiamat seria

-Todavía hay, pero lo que pasa es que los cazadores de demonios ya han asesinado a la mayoría de los de mi raza. Hasta ahora solo quedan pocos y seguirán siendo cazados-contestó Himari seria con un toque de pena en sus palabras ya que no le agradaba mucho la idea de que los de su raza estuvieran cayendo uno a uno

-Ya veo. Pero al menos lo bueno es que estás viva, ¿no?-

-Lo dudo…-contestó Himari bajando la mirada, su tono era un tanto triste-Pero al menos estoy segura al lado de Balther-sama-

Cierta pelinegra levantó las cejas al escuchar lo último

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Bal-chan?-preguntó Ophis en un tono de intriga

Ante la pregunta la bakaneko pasó a mirar a la pelinegra que la estaba mirando con ojos filosos

-Bueno… es mi maestro. ¿Algún problema con ello?-respondió sin más sonriendo

-Bien, entonces, yo me voy…-dijo el pelinegro volteándose e dirigiéndose hacia su cama, dejándose caer sobre esta-Hagan lo que quieran, pero no me molesten...-recostando su cabeza en el cojín

Tan pronto como el pelinegro cerró los ojos, Ophis cerró la puerta

-Y bien… ¿por qué es tu "maestro"?-

-Bueno, verán… para dejarlo más fácil, es por un juramento que realicé hacía Balther-sama hace tiempo atrás. Estuve buscándolo por todo ese tiempo, y finalmente lo logré. Soy su espada y su escudo. Lo protegeré aunque me cueste la vi…-

-Bien, ya es suficiente-interrumpió Ophis-Bienvenida a la familia, Himari-sonriendo

-¡Gracias!-contestó Himari

-Así que era eso-

…

Ya era medianoche y el pelinegro se encontraba despierto con la mirada puesta en el techo.

Hacía ya un buen rato desde que estaba así sumido en sus pensamientos, casi ajeno a todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor

Tras unos momentos pudo escuchar el característico sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose

Era cierta chica pelinegra que tras unos segundos se acostó al lado del pelinegro, mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor del brazo izquierdo del pelinegro

Fue entonces que su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Bal-chan… ¿qué planeas hacer en el futuro? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo con todo esto?-preguntó Ophis con su cabeza cerca del hombro izquierdo del pelinegro, que podía sentir su respiración

Al escuchar la pregunta de Ophis, el pelinegro simplemente se quedó callado, dejando que el silencio rodeara a ambos. Baltther no tenía intención alguna de responder una pregunta de ese tipo, ya que nunca antes tuvo en mente sobre qué hacer después. A pesar de que había una cosa en particular que quería hacer, había algo más que por alguna razón lo hacía preocuparse de sus propias acciones y decisiones. Sabía que había varios caminos para elegir por dónde ir, cada uno con sus propios precios a pagar, riesgos, consecuencias, entre otras cosas. Incluso existían los caminos empinados por los que en algún momento debería recorrer, ya que debía hacerlo. Incluso como el portador del [Void's Embrace] que contenía a un dragón que se supone que podría convertirse en un nuevo dragón celestial debido a su poder, lo sabía muy bien. Entre las probabilidades a considerar, había varias posibilidades de que él mismo llegara a ser un tercer dragón celestial, dando comienzo a una nueva rivalidad entre los otros dos dragones celestiales. Estaba seguro que en algún momento tendría que pelear contra ambos, y las consecuencias que eso traería, a pesar de que no le gustaba para nada el tener que hacerlo.

Tras varios minutos de silencio, Ophis empezó a cerrar los ojos para dormir. Pero a mitad de eso, escuchó la voz del pelinegro

-Quién sabe-respondió con un tono dudoso-No tengo un objetivo fijo. Pero, sabes, Ophis-chan-su tono cambió a uno serio con completa confianza-Las acciones y decisiones de un ser son lo que se encargan de construir la manera en que será su vida así como la forma en que va a tener que vivirla, ¿no?-

Ophis escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía el pelinegro

-Eso es lo que dicen las personas que han logrado tener una vida feliz. Sin embargo, no creo que yo vaya a tener una. Soy yo mismo quién decido qué camino tomar, y conozco los riesgos y consecuencias el recorrerlo. Quién sabe. Puede que tarde o temprano tenga que pelear contra el Dragón Galés y el Dragón Efímero, aún si eso significa destruir mi relación con el Dragón Galés y sus amigos, o con el Dragón Efímero si es que llegamos a tener una conversación amigable al momento de conocernos. Pero nunca se sabe qué es lo que pasará. Puede que eso termine creando una rivalidad entre mí hacía ellos, hacía Ise. O bien podría terminar siendo algo distinto a eso. Una enemistad y hostilidad hacia ellos y sus amigos. Solo una de esas cosas podría pasar, y cada una de esas cosas tiene sus propios precios a pagar. Así es como funciona la vida. Las acciones de cada uno construyen su propia vida. Si yo llegara a morir a manos de alguien más, entonces sería el fin de futuras acciones de mi parte, ¿no crees? Incluso hasta ahora, aún no logro entender cómo es que terminé teniéndote a mi lado. ¿Qué fue lo que hice siquiera para que alguien como tú, un ser que está en una categoría muy superior a lo que yo soy, llegara a formar una relación así de cercana como esta? Bueno, que importa. Uno nunca puede saber con exactitud cuál será el verdadero resultado de sus acciones-

-Entiendo… sin embargo, sigues siendo alguien especial para mí, Bal-chan-contestó Ophis con una sonrisa tras escuchar las palabras del mencionado

Pero entonces, el pelinegro notó algo en su campo de visión que le llamó la atención. Pero al ver de qué se trataba, simplemente soltó un pequeño suspiro

-¿Qué haces, Himari?-preguntó Balther mirando hacía un lado, logrando intercambiar miradas con una gata blanca ojivioleta que al parecer había estado observando con total atención desde el comienzo

-Eh…-la gata bajó la cabeza-Lo siento… solo quería quedarme aquí-respondió la gata con un tono de arrepentimiento

-No es necesario que te disculpes-

-Una bakaneko… no me sorprende-dijo Ophis tras examinar por unos momentos a la gata

-O mejor dicho, una gata demonio-continuó Balther mientras Ophis procedía a quedarse dormida sin previo aviso-Por cierto, Himari. No me molesta que estés a mí lado, ¿sabes? Después del todo, ahora eres parte de la familia-

Tras escuchar la respuesta del pelinegro, la gata dio un salto logrando posar encima de Balther e inmediatamente unos segundos después volvió a su forma humana

-Gracias, Balther-sama-dijo la bakaneko sonriendo, de alguna manera estaba feliz de poder estar con el pelinegro

-Bueno, adelante. Si lo que deseas es dormir a mi lado, por mi está bien. Realmente no me molesta-dijo Balther sonriendo tranquilamente mientras Himari se metía debajo de las sabanas para luego ocupar el brazo derecho de Balther como almohada-Por cierto, ya que tus ropas desaparecen una vez que pasas a tu forma de gato… lo mejor sería que pases en tu forma humana todo el tiempo mientras no se trate de situaciones complicadas

-Bueno, está bien. Como usted diga, Balther-sama-dijo la bakaneko sonriendo mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos-Buenas noches, Balther-sama-

-Buenas noches, Himari-

Poco después de que las chicas se durmieran, Balther reanudó sus pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos hace rato. Pero luego dejó salir un gran suspiro

-(Preocuparme por estas cosas no me va a servir de nada… al fin y al cabo, solo terminaré dándole vueltas al mismo asunto)-tras unos segundos, Balther decidió volverse a dormir

…

Cierto rubio se encontraba pensativo sentado en una cama grande de aspecto lujoso junto a su sequito. Como siempre, Raiser no podía evitar estar algo asustado, pero su rostro se mostraba serio mientras que en su mente se decía

"Este no es un Rating Game normal ya que es de un nuevo tipo que se está probando… te enfrentaré de nuevo y te mostraré mi poder y ahí callaré esa sucia boca tuya que tienes"

Pero pronto recordó cierto momento de su pequeña pelea que tuvo en la mañana con el pelinegro

-(Esas llamas oscuras ya las he visto… pero no logro recordar muy bien de quién eran… diablos, quién será ese sujeto)-pensó recordando las llamas oscuras del chico-(Bueno, en fin esto será divertido)-

…

 **-Al día siguiente-**

 **-Afueras de Kuoh-**

Balther ahora se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad junto a Ophis, Tiamat y su nueva caballero Himari, mientras esperaba tranquilamente la llamada de Raiser, puesto que horas antes del Rating Game se había comunicado con este para acordar el lugar y la hora en la que se encontrarían

 **-Flashback-**

Pocos minutos después de entrar de vuelta en su habitación y dejar a las chicas tener su "conversación de mujeres", Balther se levantó de la cama de la manera más silenciosa posible a la vez que creaba una brecha debajo de sus pies por la cual entró, reapareciendo en cierto lugar del inframundo en el que le disgustaba estar. Observando hacía su alrededor, lo que veía era nada más que llamas y a sus espaldas había una gran estatua de lo que parecía ser la legendaria ave de fuego Fénix, además de una gran llama

-(Con que esta es la casa de ese pollo rostizado, ¿eh?)-pensó Balther con cierto desprecio ya que el rubio no le agradaba mucho-(Da igual…)-avanzando hacía las puertas de un gran castillo, ignorando las llamas que a su parecer estaban de decoración más que nada

Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar enfrente de las puertas, estas se abrieron revelando poco a poco a cierto rubio con una expresión seria

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, maldito bastardo?-preguntó Raiser mirando fijamente al pelinegro que se detuvo

-Oye, tranquilo, viejo… quiero decir, pollo rostizado jejeje-dijo Balther riéndose levemente-Como sea, no me digas que ya te olvidaste… aún no hemos acordado el lugar y hora de encuentro para que te el trasero jejeje-

-Hmph-Raiser se molestó pero solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro de frustración-¿Qué te parece en las afueras de Kuoh, más específicamente al este, a las 9 en punto?-

-Me parece bien-

-Entonces ahí es donde nos encontraremos-

-Como sea…-dijo Balther dándole la espalda a Raiser con la intención de irse-Solo vine para esto y nada más, así que si me lo permites… ya me voy. Me es más conveniente recuperar y conservar mis energías antes que pasarme toda la noche esperando con ansias el Rating Game. Te recomiendo que tú también lo hagas… no te conviene estar todo el tiempo jugando con tu Reina o con tus siervas jejeje…-

-Jejeje… maldito bastardo-dijo Raiser molesto-Espera a nuestro encuentro y te mostraré de lo que soy capaz… voy a aplastar ese orgullo tuyo-viendo como un círculo mágico de color púrpura aparecía en su cabeza mientras bajaba hacía sus pies, creando pequeñas partículas púrpuras que brillaban intensamente

-Eso ya lo veremos. Más te vale darme una buena pelea, ¿sí? Sería una verdadera pena si eres humillado por segunda vez jejeje-dijo Balther antes de desaparecer de la vista del rubio, quién solo se limitó a cerrar la puerta y volver a sus "asuntos"

-(Ese maldito bastardo…)-

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

De pronto un círculo mágico apareció en el oído derecho de Balther, por el cual escuchó la voz de Raiser

-Ya está todo listo, pasa al círculo mágico enfrente de ti, eso te llevará al lugar donde nos enfrentaremos-

Mientras decía eso, un círculo mágico apareció enfrente de Balther pero notó algo curioso, este no era de color dorado lo que significaba que no era de los Phoenix, pero le restó importancia

Volteándose a ver a su equipo, Balther tomó la mano de Ophis

-Ya saben a qué iremos, ¿verdad?-recibiendo una afirmación de todas las chicas, tras esto el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y procedió a avanzar hacía el círculo mágico mientras las chicas lo seguían

Tras estar todos dentro del círculo mágico, fueron teletransportados a un lugar extraño el cual era un gran bosque. Observando a su alrededor, Balther pudo notar la belleza del lugar debido a la cantidad de flores hermosas y ríos pequeños que habían

-Que hermoso-dijo Ophis asombrada mirando a todos lados

-Esto es…-dijo Himari deslumbrándose mirando la belleza del bosque

Mientras las chicas se asombraban con la belleza del lugar, Balther simplemente volvió a mirar al frente y entonces pudo ver a un hombre con un traje de mayordomo y el cabello de color blanco, este se acercó al pelinegro

-Usted es Balther Lyrant, ¿o me equivoco?-preguntó el hombre

-Lo soy. ¿Y usted quién es?-respondió Balther con calma

-Soy Axel Rivernin **(Si hay un mayordomo pero el problema es que no se sabe su nombre por lo que yo mismo se lo inventé)** y sirvo a la familia Phoenix, mi amo lo está esperando para empezar enseguida con el combate así que por favor apresúrese, yo lo guiaré al lugar de encuentro-

-Bueno, si usted lo dice-dijo el pelinegro haciéndole una seña a Tiamat y a Himari para que lo siguieran mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba a Ophis

Entonces Balther y su equipo siguieron al peliblanco

-Oye Bal-chan, es bonito ¿verdad?-dijo Ophis aun mirando a todos lados

-Sí, claro que lo es. Si quisiera vivir en algún lugar sería aquí y viviríamos los dos juntos-contestó el pelinegro sonriéndole a Ophis

-(Pero me pregunto… ¿a quién le pertenecerá este lugar? En verdad es hermoso… ¿le pertenecerá a la familia de ese imbécil de Raiser?)-pensó Balther quedándose con la duda, pero entonces decidió preguntarle al peliblanco que estaba adelante guiándolos por este hermoso terreno

-Disculpe Rivernin-san, ¿a quién le pertenece este terreno?-dijo el pelinegro queriendo aclarar su duda

-Ah, este terreno le pertenece a la familia del Gran Rey que es uno de los clanes más fuertes de los 72 pilares, ellos poseen el poder de la destrucción que los Gremory actualmente poseen ya que la misma madre de la Princesa Carmesí y el Maou de la Destrucción pertenece a la casa del Gran Rey-

-(¿Del Gran Rey? ¿Se refiere a los Bael? Ya veo…)-pensó Balther interesado tras tener su duda aclarada

-Eso no lo sabía… entiendo. ¿Pero aquí será mi encuentro?-

-No-negó el peliblanco-Nos dirigimos a una arena especial solo para Rating Games que está en la ciudad de Agreas, una isla flotante-

-¿Isla flotante? ¿Ustedes poseen la tecnología para hacer eso?-preguntó Balther aún más interesado

-Dicen que esa tecnología fue creada por los antiguos reyes demonios pero se dice que solo Ajuka Beelzebub conoce los detalles, y debido a eso los sirvientes de Ajuka mantienen la esencia del lugar. Una isla flotante es muy rara. De la ciudad cae agua en forma de cascada y no es solo una sino que son varias cayendo en diferentes rocas flotantes debajo de la isla. Incluso para mí que he visto tanto en el mundo de los demonios, eso es como una fantasía-

-Entiendo-dijo Balther volteando a ver como también Ophis, Tiamat y Himari escuchaban atentamente lo que decía el hombre

Tras unos momentos caminando, el peliblanco dijo

-Ya llegamos-

Viendo hacia adelante, el equipo de Balther pudo ver que era un acantilado y había un teleférico que conectaba con la isla flotante

-¿Ya podemos subir?-preguntó Balther curioso

-Claro, por favor. Mientras más rápido mejor-respondió el peliblanco

Entonces los cinco se subieron a la cabina del teleférico y era una vista asombrosa, se veían las casas y los hermosos paisajes de ese territorio que sin duda era hermoso, de pronto el teleférico se paró y Balther notó que llegaron a lo que parecía una estación. Axel sacó algo como una identificación y se la enseñó a un empleado y entonces la cabina continuó avanzando

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó el pelinegro curioso por la acción de hace unos momentos

-Nada, es solo que este no es territorio del Gran Rey sino que del archiduque Agares-

-¿Archiduque Agares?-nuevamente con un tono de duda, mientras miraba a Ophis y a las chicas que estaban pegadas en la ventana asombradas con la vista

-Sí, el archiduque Agares por eso el nombre de la isla además de que aquí perteneció el maou Ajuka Beelzebub, él antes de que fuera maou su nombre era Ajuka Agares y se negó rotundamente a esto pero al final la familia de Raiser convenció a Ajuka para el encuentro-

-(Así que ese desgraciado preparó esto solo para nosotros… sí que es un vanidoso)-

-Ya veo, parece que se tomó muchas molestias-dijo Balther

Tras un rato, el teleférico se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Observando por encima del hombro del peliblanco, Balther pudo ver como había una limosina esperando por lo que dedujo que era para él y su equipo. Notó como la mirada de la gente se empezó a concentrar en él y en su equipo, por lo que también dedujo que era un lugar turístico pero le restó importancia y procedió a subir en la limosina seguido de Ophis quién se sentó a su lado mientras Tiamat y Himari se sentaban al frente y Axel en el asiento del copiloto.

La limosina empezó a arrancar y Balther por su parte se quedó mirando a través de la ventana mirando a la gente y las casas, pero de pronto el carro se paró en un semáforo y vio a unos niños que estaban frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos donde había una televisión, los chicos miraban con asombro como si vieran un superhéroe por la televisión lo que captó la atención de Balther quién trató curiosamente de ver qué era lo que veían y pudo ver que era un dragón peleando y logró escuchar de los niños

-Sin duda el señor Tannin es genial nadie puede contra él-

-Sí, cuando sea grande quiero ser también un campeón de los Rating Games-

Todos los demás niños empezaban a decir "yo también, yo también" y le daban ánimos al dragón mientras sus ojos brillaban

Balther por su parte solo se concentraba en el dragón con una mirada de interés como si hubiera visto algo que le llamara completamente la atención

-Vaya… así que también hay dragones reencarnados en demonios… no solo yo y el Dragón Rojo. Interesante… Drumgol, ¿lo conoces?-dijo Balther con sumo interés

-[Sí, me sorprende verlo después de tanto tiempo ya que dejó de ser un Rey Dragón hace mucho. Él es uno de los dragones más fuertes a la par de Tiamat]-una gema escarlata apareció en la mano derecha del pelinegro, de la cual todos pudieron escuchar la voz de Drumgol

-¿De verdad?-

-[Sí, sin duda era uno de los más poderosos, a él lo conocían como el dragón de la flama meteórica ya que dicen que sus llamas igualaban la fuerza de un meteoro e incluso se enfrentó a Great Red pero no duró mucho ya que como sabes, Great Red es sumamente poderoso]-

-Pero en fin no supimos nada de él cuando se retiró-dijo la peliazul

-Ya veo, interesante… podría ser un rival interesante-dijo Balther con una risa maliciosa

-¿Por qué se fue si era tan fuerte?-preguntó la bakaneko con asombro y duda

-Mmm, lo más probable fuera porque él era el más serio entre los 6 Reyes Dragones, él siempre nos organizaba y además que todos los demás reyes dragones tenían una personalidad rara, pero creo que la verdadera razón fue por la que él quería salvar a la raza de los dragones porque nuestra especie poco a poco en verdad se está yendo a la extinción debido a ese problema-

-¿Qué problema es ese?-preguntó Himari

-[Así que fue por eso… Tannin era el único que se preocupaba por los de su especie]-dijo Drumgol

-En fin, ¿qué era eso de lo que tanto hablan?-preguntó Balther

-Eso es lo que más aprecian los dragones y necesitan para vivir y es la manzana del dragón, si no comemos esa fruta al menos una vez por año moriríamos. Esa fruta originalmente existía en la tierra pero cuando los humanos la invadieron con la contaminación ya no era un suelo apto para cultivar la manzana del dragón y es por eso que cada uno de los Reyes Dragones nos llevamos una semilla con nosotros y la plantamos en donde creemos que pueda estar segura. Por mi parte la planté en el bosque de los familiares ya que no cualquier persona llega ahí gracias al miedo que me tienen y la ruda descripción del maestro de los familiares. Lo más seguro es que Tannin encontró un lugar donde plantarlas y para hacer ese terreno suyo se convirtió en un demonio-dijo la peliazul

-Entiendo… pero tú no la necesitas, ¿verdad? Drumgol-dijo el pelinegro mirando su gema escarlata

-[No, yo no la necesito ya que yo ya fui sellado en una Sacred Gear por lo que sólo mi alma está contigo, yo ya no tengo forma física]-dijo el dragón

-Ya veo… por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo, Ophis-chan?-preguntó Balther poniendo una sonrisa forzada cerrando los ojos, puesto que vio a Ophis en forma chibi comiendo un chocolate que quién sabe de dónde sacó como una niña y al darse cuenta de que la observaban paró de comer

-Al menos escuchaste de lo que estábamos hablando-dijo el pelinegro, aunque de cierta forma le causaba ternura la acción de la chica

-El chocolate es mejor que las manzanas de dragón-dijo Ophis sonriendo, tenía los labios y los bordes de su boca con chocolate

-Estás cubierta de chocolate… espera un momento que te lo quito-dijo Balther acercando su mano al rostro de Ophis, pero cuando su mano apenas tocó los labios de Ophis esta sujetó la mano del pelinegro y lo jaló de manera que acercara su rostro hacía el de ella y justo cuando sus labios estaban por unirse

-E-ehm…-dijo la peliazul tosiendo-P-por favor no se olviden de que estamos aquí así que es algo incómodo-mientras Himari se sonrojaba por la escena que estaba a punto de suceder frente a sus ojos

-Pues… qué va-dijo Balther soltando un suspiro mientras Tiamat sacaba un pañuelo y limpiaba a Ophis

Luego de unos momentos, la limosina paró y Rivernin se bajó de la limosina para luego abrirle la puerta al equipo de Balther y así dejar que pudieran salir

-Hemos llegado-dijo el peliblanco

Balther tras salir de la limosina pudo ver lo que parecía ser un estadio domo gigante

-El domo Agreas es una de las tantas atracciones de la ciudad del cielo además aquí se llevan a cabo varios partidos oficiales-dijo Rivernin prosiguiendo a guiar al equipo de Balther a lo que parecía ser una entrada especial al lado izquierdo del domo muy lejos de la puerta principal la cual los llevó a un terreno flotante sobre el espacioso estadio circular pero encima del terreno todavía levitan rocas gigantes

Balther prestó atención y pudo ver cómo en una de esas rocas se encontraba el equipo de Raiser listo

-(Así que ahí estás, ¿eh?)-pensó Balther con una sonrisa

-El equipo Lyrant, por favor vaya a su base-

De repente la voz del anunciador sonó y Balther reconoció la voz, se trataba de nadie más y menos que Rivernin. Mirando por sus lados, pudo encontrar con la mirada una escalera grande tipo serpentina y sin dudar el pelinegro procedió a avanzar puesto que por lo que podía ver esta conectaba el suelo con la base de la roca de su equipo. Una vez que llegó al alto de su base, el pelinegro se puso a mirar hacía cierta dirección por la cual a lo lejos pudo divisar al equipo Phoenix, pero entonces una duda le surgió en la mente

-(¿Acaso esta será una batalla a distancia donde estaremos brincando de roca en roca y el que destruya la base primero gana?)-pensó dudoso pero luego siguió hacia su base.

Tras entrar en la base, el pelinegro comenzó a analizar el lugar pudiendo observar que había sillas con el mismo número de personas que había en su grupo y una misteriosa cabina además de un círculo de transferencia mágica en un piso más alto que su base. Con curiosidad Balther se fijó en la otra base que era la de Raiser, pudiendo ver que era igual.

Balther inclinó su cabeza al filo de la base logrando ver lo que parecía ser una cancha de maratón

-(Me pregunto qué tipo de juego será este… no se parece para nada igual al que me explicó Drumgol)-pensó Balther curioso

-Así es, compañero… parece que durante mi "desaparición" los demonios inventaron nuevos modos de juego por lo que no estoy seguro-respondió el dragón, ligeramente sorprendiendo a Balther ya que le había llamado "compañero"

De pronto apareció Axel que se presentó como árbitro del partido a la vez que empezó a explicarles al pelinegro y su equipo con una voz refinada

-Como saben, este juego no será del común por lo que se usará un modo distinto al tradicional con batallas individuales, esta vez se utilizará el sistema de los dados así que por favor los reyes ocupen sus puestos. Bueno argumentaré algo para los que no conocen este tipo de juego, en este juego ambos reyes tirarán el dado y el dado dará un número del 1 al 6 y la suma de ambos será el número de piezas que puedan enviar. El valor es estándar como en el juego de ajedrez tradicional, por ejemplo, el peón vale 1 el caballero y el alfil 3, la torre 5 y la reina 9. En el caso de los peones que consumieron más de una pieza ese será su número dependiendo de las piezas que se necesitaron. El valor de los reyes ya fue determinado-

En una pantalla cerca de las rocas apareció la foto de Balther al lado de Raiser y ambos tenían un valor de 12

Balther sonrió y miró a Raiser quién le respondió con otra sonrisa

-Otra regla más es que no pueden enviar a los combatientes continuadamente y eso también va para los reyes. Y sin más que decir, que empiece el juego-

Balther sujetaba el dado y Raiser hacía lo mismo hasta que el juez dio la orden y dijo

 **¡LANCEN!**

Ambos giraron los dados y el número que salió fue un 4 para Balther y un 2 para Raiser haciendo un total de 6

 **EL NÚMERO EN TOTAL ES 6 TIENEN TRES MINUTOS PARA PLANEAR SU ESTRATEGÍA, AHORA VUELVAN A SUS BASES**

-Interesante-dijo el pelinegro divertido-A ver… ¿a quién mandaré primero?-se preguntó pero entonces sintió un aura de emoción viniendo de algún lado con lo que se dio cuenta a quién debía mandar

-Muy bien… la elegida será Himari-dijo Balther-Pero irás sola por que como en las batallas no se puede enviar a mis piezas muchas veces correría el riesgo de enviar a Ophis, pero hay que evitar eso. Así qué, Himari irá sola. ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?-tomando el liderazgo

-Por mi está bien mientras no pierda-dijo Tiamat tranquila

-No pierdas, BAKANEKO-dijo Ophis sentada en su asiento

Himari notó la confianza que las chicas y su amo tenían sobre ella

-No los defraudaré y menos a usted, Balther-sama-

Ante su respuesta el pelinegro asintió y Himari se dirigió al círculo de transportación que estaba por encima de la base

 **LOS 3 MINUTOS SE ACABARON, LOS JUGADORES SELECCIONADOS OCUPEN SUS PUESTOS PARA LA TELETRANSPORTACIÓN**

-Muéstranos de lo que eres capaz, Himari-dijo Balther con una sonrisa que Himari escuchó antes de que fuera teletransportada al campo de batalla el cual era un campo con una hermosa pradera verde

-Vaya, pero qué bonito-dijo Himari nuevamente deslumbrándose por la belleza que presentaba el lugar

Pero de pronto sintió dos presencias por lo que se puso en guardia y volteando a ver hacía donde sentía ambas presencias, pudo ver a una chica de cabello negro con un kimono de flores y otra de cabello celeste que vestía una ropa de batalla

 **Y ASI EMPIEZA EL COMBATE. POR EL LADO DEL CLAN LYRANT TENEMOS A UNA CABALLERO PERO PEOR POR QUE LA MANDÓ SOLA, EN FIN ESE CLAN ES MUY MISTERIOSO TODO LO QUE SABEMOS ES QUE ES UNA CABALLERO Y POR EL LADO DE LOS FÉNIX SE ENCUENTRAN UN PEÓN Y UNA TORRE SIN MÁS QUE DECIR QUE COMIENCE LA BATALLA**

-Vaya me siento mal por tener que combatir dos a uno pero si son órdenes del amo Raiser no puedo negarme iré con todo a por ti-dijo la pelinegra mostrándole sus puños

-No te lo tomes a mal solo cumplimos órdenes así que podrías perder rápido por favor-dijo con una sonrisa la peliceleste colocando su báculo en posición para atacar

Ambas se lanzaron al ataque pero Himari apenas había hecho gestos cuando ambas lanzaron sus ataques, el báculo de la peliceleste se envolvió en fuego y lo mismo pasó con los puños de la pelinegra. Ambas creyeron tenerla pero justo cuando ambos ataques estaban por llegarle a Himari, esta desapareció de su posición como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. De pronto ambas se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido y se pusieron a mirar a todos lados, y cuando lograron localizar a la bakaneko nuevamente se lanzaron al ataque, pero de nuevo sucedió lo mismo

-Ya empezaron…-dijo la bakaneko bostezando con una expresión divertida

-No juegues con nosotras-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo volviendo a localizar a la bakaneko

Sin dudarlo ambas chicas se abalanzaron sobre la gata intentando acertar sus ataques pero era en vano ya que la bakaneko las esquivaba como si nada con simples movimientos de pie y en su cara se podía apreciar una expresión como si estuviera jugando con ellas mientras que ellas tenían una expresión con ganas de aplastarla pero a la vez se estaban cansando ya que se les notaba la respiración agitada que tenían

-Jeje, creo que ya me divertí mucho… es hora de acabar con esto, ¿quieren?-dijo la bakaneko con una risa dirigida hacía las dos

Himari realizó un rápido desenfunde de su katana y de pronto desapareció de la vista de ambas chicas que la buscaban con la vista pero lo único que lograban ver eran solo hojas de la pradera que se movían en el aíre gracias a la increíble velocidad de Himari

La peliceleste miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar con su mirada a la bakaneko, pero cuando volteó a ver a su compañera esta se estaba desplomando con un corte en la espalda e soltando un quejido de dolor. La peliceleste corrió hacia ella y la puso entre sus brazos

-Shui, Shui, ¿qué pasó?-dijo la peliceleste preocupada viendo como la pelinegra estaba agonizando

-E-ella… Es muy rápida… ten cuidado y mira-dijo Shui envolviéndose en una luz brillosa

Pero el ambiente cambió, este se había hecho algo pesado debido a que Mira estaba enfadada por lo que su báculo cambió de estar envuelto en fuego a estar envuelto en aire

-Desgarra y corta ventisca asesina-fue lo que pronunció Mira con un rostro amargo a la vez que corrió a toda velocidad hacía Himari para impactar contra ella pero ella solo sonreía

En una milésima de segundo, Himari desapareció de la vista de Mira

-Vaya, esto fue muy fácil…-dijo la bakaneko volteándose a ver a Mira que estaba tirada inconsciente en el piso con su báculo destruido mientras que la luz la envolvía

 **EL PRIMER COMBATE LO GANA EL CLAN LYRANT, SIN DUDA ESA CABALLERO ES DE TEMER POR LO QUE EL CLAN FÉNIX PIERDE DOS PIEZAS UNA TORRE Y UN PEÓN, AHORA LOS REYES OCUPEN SUS PUESTOS PARA EL SEGUNDO ENFRENTAMIENTO**

-Buen trabajo Himari-dijo el pelinegro dándole una cálida sonrisa a Himari que salía del círculo de teletrasportación para volver a su asiento

-Gracias Balther-sama-soltando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Nada mal para una bakaneko-dijo Ophis

-¿Eso fue un cumplido?-preguntó Himari con cara de duda

-Creo que estuviste genial pero aún te falta-dijo una despreocupada Tiamat sentada en una de las sillas tomando té

Balther sin decir nada prosiguió a subir al podio para tirar el dado. Parecía estar muy ansioso por su segunda pelea contra Raiser

 **LA SEGUNDA RONDA COMIENZA AHORA, POR FAVOR LOS REYES TIREN SUS DADOS**

Ambos lanzaron sus dados y estos daban vueltas pero al final ambos se detuvieron, el de Balther daba 3 y el de Raiser un 4 dando un total de 7 entre los dos

 **BIEN EL NÚMERO OBTENIDO ES 7 YA SABEN LAS REGLAS REGRESEN A SU BASE Y PLANEEN SU ESTRATEGÍA EN TRES MINUTOS**

Balther bajó del podio y regresó a su base mientras pasaba a mirar a Tiamat, quién se paró y le respondió con una sonrisa

-Vaya, parece que yo soy la siguiente-dijo la peliazul

-No tenemos otra opción ya que yo valgo 12 y Ophis val Himari no podemos enviarla ya que ya participó-dijo el pelinegro

-Lo sé, lo sé haré mi mejor esfuerzo así que échame porras jejeje-guiñándole el ojo al pelinegro

-Esfuérzate Tiamat-sempai-dijo la gata

Ophis estaba algo enfadada por lo que no dijo nada solo miró hacia otro lado y Tiamat se fue al círculo de teletransportación

 **LAS PIEZAS SELECCIONADAS LISTAS SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO ASÍ QUE AHORA ENVIEN SUS PIEZAS AL CAMPO**

Tiamat fue teletransportada a un santuario oscuro rodeado de pilares hasta que aparecieron bastantes chicas en su campo de visión

-Nosotras somos los peones de Raiser y seremos tus oponentes-dijeron todas las chicas

-(Así que envió a todos sus peones)-pensó Tiamat-Ya veo. Yo soy la peón de Balther y seré su oponente

De forma rápida todas las peones se lanzaron al ataque pero Tiamat las esquivó fácilmente con una velocidad divina

Viendo hacía su posición anterior, pudo ver cómo el santuario se destruía a causa del ataque de todas las chicas

-Vaya, sí que son fuertes pero no puedo dejarles ganar-dijo Tiamat

Todas las chicas se voltearon y se sorprendieron ya que Tiamat estaba totalmente ilesa del ataque

-¿Cómo es que tú… esquivaste el ataque?-dijo una de las peones que llevaba un traje de maid

-Sencillo solo me moví a un lado-dijo Tiamat con una sonrisa y al instante desapareció

De pronto la peliazul apareció sobre uno de los pilares que estaban en pie

-Presión absoluta-pronunció la peliazul al mismo instante que sus ojos se volvieron azul claro

Al instante todas las peones cayeron al piso de rodillas

-Tú… maldita, ¿qué has hecho?-dijo una peón con traje de guerrera amazónica

-Esta es solo una de mis tantas habilidades con las que puedo controlar la gravedad de aquellos que estén en mi campo de visión y hacer su cuerpo más pesado-dijo la peliazul sacando una sonrisa

La guerrera intentaba levantarse pero cuanto más intentaba hacerlo su cuerpo se hacía más pesado mientras que sus demás compañeras estaban contra el piso y la de traje de maid estaba de rodillas

-Es inútil, mientras más te fuerces en contra de mi gravedad más serás atraída al suelo-dijo la peliazul

-Vaya esto ya me aburrió mejor iré a tomar té a la base-creando una enorme bola de poder en su mano izquierda y con la otra haciendo una seña como despidiéndose de las chicas

Tras unos momentos lanzó la bola de energía azul que volaba a alta velocidad hacía las chicas y cuando colisionó hizo una gran explosión que sacudió el terreno soltando bastante humo. Cuando el humo se disipó, se pudo apreciar que había un enorme cráter en el lugar

-Vaya, parece que me sobrepasé un poco. Pero seguro Balther debe de estar feliz-dijo la peliazul con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-Esto aún no acaba-sorpresivamente escuchó una voz que provenía de una de las peones que salió de los escombros con una espada en su espalda, esta tenía algunas heridas y su respiración era agitada

Tiamat sin dudarlo acortó la distancia en una milésima de segundo quedando enfrente de la peón

-Sobreviviste, ¿eh? Bueno tendré que acabarte aquí ahora mismo-dijo la peliazul tomando aire

Justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, la peón ni hablaba pero le restó importancia y solo procedió a lanzar el fuego que tenía en sus pulmones hacía delante creando una onda expansiva. Tras esto se dio una vuelta para irse, pero entonces escuchó nuevamente la misma voz

-No deberías darle la espalda a tus rivales-dijo la peón de traje amazónico con una daga en su mano abalanzándose sobre una Tiamat sorprendida y tomada por sorpresa, logrando realizarle un corte directamente al lado izquierdo de su rostro

Tiamat volteó y detuvo la daga con su mano en forma de dragón, estaba con una expresión furiosa debido al corte que había cortado un poco su mejilla izquierda

-Maldita…-dijo la peliazul rompiendo la daga y encestándole un puñetazo a la peón con su brazo de dragón enviándola contra uno de los pilares

-Cómo diablos sobreviviste a las dos ráfagas que lancé directo hacía ti-dijo la peliazul que se acercó a la peón con velocidad divina procediendo a sujetar el cuello de la malherida peón

-Fácil, únicamente me golpeaste una vez con la ráfaga con la que nos golpeaste a todas pero cuando lanzaste tu aliento de fuego esa era una copia de fuego hecha por mí y le di una espada para que supusieras que me defendería con eso, así te confiarías y harías una abertura pero reaccionaste a mi ataque final-

-Ya veo, eres una peón interesante, lástima que todo acabe aquí-dijo la peliazul-Dime tu nombre lo recordaré de entre las pocas personas que casi pudieron derrotarme-

-María-dijo casi agonizando por el golpe que le dio Tiamat antes de que chocara contra el pilar

-Lo recordaré. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tiamat-dijo la peliazul con una mirada seria cargando su brazo de dragón con energía de color azul

-¡TIAMAT! Tú eres la rei…-antes de que terminara la frase Tiamat le lanzó el puñetazo que la mandó directo contra los demás pilares destruyéndolos pero justo cuando iba a chocar contra la roca esta desapareció envuelta en la luz de teletransportación

 **SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO GANADO POR EL CLAN LYRANT Y ESTA VEZ EL CLAN FÉNIX PERDIÓ A SUS 7 PEONES RESTANTES, LOS REYES ACERQUÉNSE A SUS LUGARES PARA TIRAR LOS DADOS**

Tiamat entonces apareció en la base

-Buen trabajo Tiamat-sempai-dijo la bakaneko sentada en su asiento

-Buen trabajo Tiamat. Ahora de aquí me encargo yo-dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole a Tiamat y pasando por su lado para irse al podio

-Hum hum-fue lo único que dijo Ophis

-Balther-sama se preocupó cuando vio ese ataque sorpresa pero igual confiaba en que usted ganaría-dijo la bakaneko

-Sin duda él es sorprendente-dijo la peliazul con un rostro lleno de emoción y con casi lágrimas en los ojos

Balther subió al podio al igual que Raiser, ambos solo se miraban pero en sus miradas se veía la rivalidad intensa que tenían

 **LANCEN**

Ambos lanzaron los dados pero estos dieron 1 saliendo un total de 2, Raiser no tenía peones y Balther ya usó a Tiamat por lo que el juez mandó de nuevo a lanzar los dados

 **LANCEN**

Ambos lanzaron nuevamente los dados, el de Balther cayó primero y salió un 6 y el de Raiser todavía no caía pero era obvio que si él sacaba 6 se podrían enfrentar. El dado de Raiser dio vueltas y vueltas y al final salió el número 6

 **EL RESULTADO DE LAS PIEZAS ES DE 12 YA SABEN TIENEN TRES MINUTOS PARA PLANEAR SU JUGADA**

Balther rápidamente bajó y se fue al círculo de teletransportación al igual que Raiser

 **VAYA QUE ESTÁN APURADOS PERO BUENO YA QUE TIENEN LISTA SUS ESTRATEGÍAS QUE EMPIECE EL JUEGO**

Balther fue teletransportado a lo que parecía un campo amplio con espesa vegetación y muchos árboles

-Vaya, así que aquí será mi enfrentamiento con ese pollo rostizado-dijo el pelinegro observando a su alrededor

Miró a todos lados con la intención de buscar a Raiser, pero de pronto escuchó un ruido de los árboles quemándose y tras su espaldas y al girar en esa dirección vio una enorme bola de fuego que venía hacía él pero la esquivó saltando hacía otro lado

-Eso estuvo cerca, pero… no crees que eso fue un poco cobarde, Raiser-dijo el pelinegro volteándose y dirigiendo su vista hacía el rubio

-Eso fue muy hábil, pero como dije te derrotaré ahora ya no iré con juegos y te demostraré el verdadero poder del ave inmortal-dijo Raiser

-Ya veo, si es así entonces iré con toda mi rama de habilidades y te haré comer tierra-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

Ambos intercambiaron miradas intensas y ninguno se movía, las hojas de los árboles caían producto del ataque de Raiser y ambos parecían estar analizándose, pero cuando apenas la última hoja cayó ambos se movieron a una increíble velocidad

De pronto en el aire se pudo ver como se producían dos destellos, uno era de color amarillo y el otro de color negro con tonalidad púrpura

Raiser y Balther se encontraban en el aire realizando un veloz intercambio de puños y estos eran los causantes de los destellos, sus golpes destruían el campo y causaban ondas de choque en el aíre, sin duda era una batalla que estaba a un diferente nivel. Las chicas de ambos bandos prestaban total atención ya que no despegaban sus ojos del monitor por donde se podían observar las peleas

-Están parejos-dijo la bakaneko viendo la pelea con asombro

-Por ahora-dijo la peliazul

-Bal-chan solo se está divertiendo intercambiando puños… se ve tan feliz-dijo la pelinegra con una ligera sonrisa

Ya con todo el escenario casi destruido, ambos combatientes se pararon frente a frente a cierta distancia

Ambos estaban tan concentrados que no separaban la vista el uno al otro mientras mantenían su postura de combate

Ninguno parecía querer moverse pero entonces Raiser fue el que rompió el hielo poniendo sus dedos de ambas manos con forma de pistola

-Pistol Fire-dijo el rubio

De pronto desde la punta de sus dedos que estaban hacia adelante empezaron a salir bolas de fuego de tamaño regular que iban directo hacia Balther, pero este en lugar de esquivarlas simplemente avanzó en medio de las bolas de fuego

-[Umbra Weapons]-dijo el pelinegro abriendo la palma de su mano derecha a la vez que llamas oscuras empezaban a rodear su mano derecha las cuales empezaron a formarse haciendo aparecer una espada con la que cortó las bolas que se interponían en su camino, su único objetivo era cortar a Raiser

De golpe Balther desapareció de la vista de Raiser para que en una milésima de segundo apareciera en el punto ciego de Raiser, en su flanco derecho. Balther aprovechó y procedió a realizar un corte para partirlo por la mitad, mientras que Raiser cuando apenas se dio cuenta de golpe dejó de disparar y cubrió su mano derecha con un fuego enorme y entonces se lanzó para su lado izquierdo que por poco logró esquivar el corte

Balther realizó el corte fallando con su intención de cortarlo por la mitad pero le voló el brazo derecho pero no quedó ahí, Raiser se recompuso y con sus pies se impulsó hacía delante y con su brazo izquierdo cogió la cabeza de Balther quién se había ido de frente hacía su lado derecho e procedió a estrellar su cabeza contra el piso con una tremenda fuerza, luego lo jaló y lo lanzó hacía arriba ligeramente a la vez que su puño izquierdo se rodeaba de fuego y cuando Balther estaba a punto de tocar el piso Raiser ya estaba listo y le dio un fuerte golpe de frente en el estómago mandándolo fuera a una velocidad increíble hacía una roca en el fondo del terreno de batalla que estaba casi destruido y apenas quedaban algunas rocas y uno que otro árbol. Cuando Balther impactó con la roca esta se destruyó levantando una nube de polvo

-No creo que esto acabe aquí-dijo el rubio escupiendo saliva y jadeando, pero entonces sacó de uno de sus bolsillos las Lágrimas del Fénix que procedió a echarlas en su brazo derecho **(Usualmente se necesitaría poner el brazo cortado en su sitio y colocar las lágrimas del fénix para que te lo reponga, pero en este caso Raiser se las verterá por que las llamas de Balther impiden la regeneración)** y así su brazo derecho se regeneró. Para cuando se dio cuenta alguien estaba saliendo de entre las ruinas y los escombros con un poco de sangre en su boca y en su cara y se trataba de Balther en cuyo rostro se podía apreciar una sonrisa, parecía que estaba muy emocionado

-Vaya, así que estás yendo enserio conmigo… bueno, yo también lo haré entonces-dijo el pelinegro divertido y emocionado

Balther una vez más desapareció de la vista de Raiser pero esta vez Raiser despegó sus alas de fuego y voló hacia el cielo creyendo que no lo alcanzaría, miró por todos lados y lo encontró justo debajo de él pero vio como el pelinegro apuntaba su brazo al rubio

-[Dark Inferno]-dijo el pelinegro mientras que su antebrazo derecho era cubierto por unas llamas oscuras que al rato cubrieron al pelinegro y luego se extendieron a alta velocidad por el campo quemando todo a su paso. Raiser no pudo hacer nada y se quedó atrapado en medio de las llamas

-¡ARGH! ¡Diablos, como quema esto! ¡Es imposible, yo soy de fuego!-gritó el rubio soltando un quejido de dolor

-Pues, mis llamas literalmente lo consumen todo-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa estando en la espalda del rubio y sin que este se diera cuenta Balther le encestó un potente golpe con su guantelete que ahora apareció en su mano derecha mandándolo fuera sin que su habilidad de volar le sirviera, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo creando un cráter de gran tamaño

Tras unos momentos Raiser salió arrastrándose del cráter y a duras penas se paró

Balther deshizo su técnica y se acercó a Raiser quedando a cierta distancia

-Buena pelea, pero… es una lástima que tenga que acabar de una vez por todas-dijo el rubio con sangre corriendo por su cara pero a pesar de eso puso una mirada desafiante

-Lo mismo digo, fue realmente interesante verte pelear enserio, pero yo ganaré-dijo el pelinegro limpiándose la sangre del rostro y respondiéndole con la misma mirada

Ambos empezaron caminando hacia delante, luego trotaron y después de un impulso cogieron una velocidad divina. Ambos intercambiaban golpes de ida y vuelta, era una pelea de puños increíbles y el sueño temblaba por la intensa pelea y el suelo bajo ellos se estaba destrozando tanto como el campo de batalla, ambos estaban al límite. Pero siguieron haciéndolo hasta que en cierto momento ambos tomaron distancia para recuperar el aliento

-Vaya, no pensé que fuera tan agotador-dijo el rubio

-Apenas estoy calentando-dijo el pelinegro divertido

-Es hora de acabar con esto, ¿no crees?-dijo el pelinegro

-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo el rubio

Y entonces Raiser por su parte empezó a cargar una enorme aura de fuego acumulada en su brazo derecho

-[Nemesis]-por su parte el pelinegro gritó y su guantelete se fue cubriendo de llamas oscuras que se concentraban en su guante

Ambos estaban en posición y mientras corrían pensaban en una única cosa

 **Yo definitivamente**

La distancia entre ambos se acortaba

 **No me rendiré**

Ambos estaban a metros de distancia

 **Porque yo**

Estaban ya a unos pasos de chocar sus puños

 **Definitivamente**

Ambos pusieron su pie izquierdo delante para que sus brazos tomaran impulso

 **¡GANARÉ!**

De un momento para otro ambos puños colisionaron y una potente luz se extendió por el campo de batalla seguido de una explosión que todos los presentes pudieron escuchar

-¡Balther!-gritaron las chicas del equipo Lyrant

-¡Raiser-sama!-gritó el equipo Fénix

Pasaron varios segundos y fue entonces que el humo empezó a disiparse. Poco a poco los observadores pudieron observar como el campo estaba totalmente destruido, solo habían pequeñas rocas flotando pero en una de esas rocas se podía ver a un chico herido con el torso desnudo que miraba al suelo. En el suelo se encontraba Raiser totalmente derrotado

-Jejeje… se acabó-dijo el pelinegro y alzó su vista al techo del domo-

 **INCREÍBLE LO QUE SE ESPERABA EN UNA BATALLA DE REYES PERO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR EL ÚLTIMO REY EN PIE ES BALTHER LYRANT ASÍ QUE DOY POR GANADO ESTE RATING GAME AL EQUIPO LYRANT. FELICITACIONES POR SU VICTORIA**

-Era de suponerse aunque no esperaba que me diera este tipo de pelea… por un segundo me puse serio-dijo Balther mirando a Raiser en el suelo y siendo teletransportado por la luz, lo mismo pasó con Balther. Y así el Rating Game acabó con la victoria para el equipo Lyrant

…

 **-Tribunas-**

-Vaya fue una pelea interesante aunque ese chico se puso enserio al último momento… ese chico es bastante interesante-dijo un chico joven con ropas chinas han **(Es una mezcla de ropa entre estudiante y ropas tradicionales chinas)** , el chico tenía una lanza encima de su hombro y se estaba yendo

-Alto, qué haces aquí usuario de la lanza sagrada Cao Cao-dijo un hombre apuesto de unos 22 años con el cabello de color verde y ojos verdosos, estaba vestido como un maou

-Oh, me siento honrado de que uno de los maous conozca mi nombre. La razón por la que estoy aquí no es más por observar a este chico ya que he notado que tiene un crecimiento anormal y por lo que parece también posee una aura dracónica, solo eso Ajuka-san-dijo Cao Cao con una sonrisa

-La verdad es que no sé cómo entraste aquí pero es una lástima porque ya que estoy aquí no saldrás y pagarás por tus crímenes ya que perteneces a la Brigada del Caos-dijo el maou con un rostro serio pero calmado

-Enfrentarme contra un maou uno de los reyes del inframundo sería una buena oportunidad para probar mi balance breaker-dijo Cao Cao apuntando a Ajuka con su lanza

Ajuka solo puso una de sus manos creando una energía sorprendente, pero entonces

-Cálmate Ajuka, no te conviene pelear aquí-una voz se escuchó desde cierta dirección, y cuando ambos miraron hacía esa dirección lograron ver a un tipo que estaba en la última fila de las tribunas mucho más atrás que Cao Cao, y llevaba una capa con capucha que le cubría todo el cuerpo y la cara

-Tú quién eres y cómo conoces mi nombre, ¿eh?-dijo el peliverde

-Vaya ya no te acuerdas de mi o será que olvidas rápido la cara de tus rivales, ¿no?-diciéndolo en un tono burlón

El chico se quitó la capa y mostró su imagen

Ante este suceso el rostro de Ajuka se puso sorprendido y el de Cao Cao también expresando el miedo que tenían por ese sujeto

El sujeto era un chico de más o menos 13 u 15 años y llevaba una ligera parte de armaduras en ambos brazos, tenía el cabello negro y corto además de ojos verdes y tenía un chaleco pequeño de color azul hasta la mitad del torso y debajo un polo negro, pantalones negros y botas plomas además de que tenía dos espadas colocadas en ambos lados de su cintura y un capa en la cintura

-Qué pasa, parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma-dijo el sujeto

-Tú eres el de hace mil años, fuiste el único que pudo luchar contra mí… contra nosotros cuatro a la vez e incluso nos derrotaste a mí y a Sirzechs en nuestra forma de súper demonios… ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo el peliverde

-Te equivocas esa no es su única hazaña sino que también ha quedado en empate con el dios Sankra uno de los top 10, siempre Sankra cuando habla de este tipo lo recuerda con respeto este chico pertenece a los cazadores de dioses los campiones y él es el segundo más fuerte, y su nombre es Ruffus Schiffer el legendario asesino de dioses

-Vaya sí que soy conocido, por cierto Ajuka-kun vine aquí para dejarle un mensaje a Sirzechs dile que su cuñado está vivo y que tenga cuidado de él

-¿Su cuñado? ¿Te refieres a Euclidio? ¿Está vivo el hermano de Grayfia? ¿Y dónde está?-

-No lo sé, pero dile que tenga más cuidado bueno parece que yo ya me voy, ya dije lo que tenía que decir así que sin más nos vemos, ah y tal vez de nuevo rete a los cuatro maous y saluda de mi parte a Sera y Asmo, adiós-dijo Ruffus y rápidamente desapareció en el círculo mágico

-Euclidio está vivo… y esto ahora cómo se lo diré a Sirzechs además ese sujeto no aparece así por así, algo grande va a pasar muy pronto y espero estar listo para ese entonces-dijo el peliverde viendo hacía donde estaban Balther y su equipo. Soltó una sonrisa y desapareció en el círculo mágico

…

-¿Está bien, Balther-sama?-preguntó Himari con un tono preocupado corriendo hacía el pelinegro quién solo le dio una sonrisa

-Sí, no te preocupes, no fue nada-dijo Balther bajando e dirigiéndose hacia Ophis que se había levantado de su asiento con una sonrisa

-Esa sí que fue una buena pelea. De verdad eres increíble, Balther-dijo Tiamat con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Estuviste genial, Bal-chan-dijo Ophis a lo que el pelinegro contestó con una sonrisa

-Pues bien entonces, ahora es momento de irnos-dijo Balther recibiendo una afirmación de parte de las chicas, ante esto asintió y procedió a salir de la base e bajar las escaleras

Una vez abajo, Balther se encontró con el equipo de Raiser. El rubio mostraba una expresión de satisfación

-Por poco te gané, pero en fin… admito mi derrota-dijo Raiser extendiéndole la mano al pelinegro con una mirada que mostraba rivalidad-Eres un buen rival-

-Lo que cuenta es que por lo menos admitiste tu derrota pollo rostizado jejeje-dijo Balther aceptando el gesto con una mirada de aprobación

-¿Y con qué motivo no lo haría? Además, esta es la quinta vez que me derrotan-

-Jejeje. Hey, por cierto…-dijo Balther al rato que le señalaba al rubio para que se acercara y así lo hizo, y entonces Balther procedió a susurrarle en el oído

-Ya veo… bueno, nos vemos entonces-dijo Raiser volteándose y disponiéndose a irse seguido de su equipo mientras le hacía un gesto de despedida a Balther

-Nos vemos-contestó el pelinegro observando como el rubio se iba, mientras que al rato un rostro conocido se interpuso en su línea de visión-Oh, pero si es Rivernin-san-

-Felicidades por su victoria, ha sido un buen combate-

-No es necesario pero… Gracias jejeje. Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo vamos a regresar?-

-Ah, en ese caso…-

…

 **-6 horas más tarde-**

Balther apareció nuevamente enfrente del castillo de los Fénix. Mirando a su frente, pudo ver a cierto rubio que lo estaba esperando cruzado de brazos y apoyado de espaldas al lado de las puertas

-Finalmente viniste-dijo Raiser en un tono calmado mirando al pelinegro quién solo se limitó a acercarse a este

-Qué va, no siempre hay tiempo para todo-

-Bueno, como sea… ¿puedes ir directo al grano?-

Balther soltó un suspiro, pero entonces procedió a sentarse en el suelo teniendo la mirada clavada en este. Unos segundos después, extendió la palma de su mano derecha completamente abierta haciendo aparecer una pequeña pero hermosa llama negra de una tonalidad púrpura

-Dijiste que conocías a alguien con estas llamas, ¿no?-

Raiser entonces inmediatamente se dio cuenta a donde quería llegar el pelinegro, por lo que soltó un suspiro la recordar a cierta persona

-Sí… así es. Sabes, hace varios años conocí a una persona que jamás me imaginé conocer. Era alguien misterioso en sí, y era tan fuerte tal como lo decían los rumores. Esa persona usaba llamas oscuras como las tuyas, y tú eres casi tan fuerte como él. Pero lo más interesante de todo es que, a él lo conocían como el [Rey de la Oscuridad]. ¿Sabes por qué era llamado así? Simple. Él era alguien que manipulaba la oscuridad y las sombras mismas, como si fueran una parte de él, como si pudiera manipularlas por naturaleza. Y más que todo, él era el portador de una Sacred Gear. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ya recuerdo. Era la [Void's Embrace], y según lo que he escuchado esa Sacred Gear alberga el alma de un dragón que hace años desapareció de un día para otro como si nada. Conozco rumores que decían que era un candidato a Rey Dragón, alguien con la capacidad de llegar a serlo. Pero bueno, no me acuerdo de mucho ya… pero lo mínimo que te puedo asegurar es que el nombre de esa persona era Idalmer. Yo lo conocí gracias a mi padre, quién era su amigo. Él me agradaba mucho, sabes. Yo me había hecho amigo de él por igual, y él también me consideraba su amigo. Pero, ahora que lo pienso… hace tiempo él desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Fue entonces que jamás volví a saber de él, sin embargo aún recuerdo estas palabras que me dijo-el rubio se acercó a Balther y se sentó a su lado, mientras tomaba una leve pausa

-"Si algún día llegas a conocer alguien con estas mismas llamas, dile que lo siento mucho" eso fue lo que me dijo antes de irse el mismo día en que jamás volví a saber sobre él. Y como tal, creo que he conocido a ese "alguien". Tú posees las mismas llamas oscuras que él usaba, y ese guantelete es el Sacred Gear que él alguna vez portó-

Balther por su parte se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, de alguna manera lo que le contó el rubio era demasiado para él. Pero entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que pasaba a poner su brazo por encima del hombro derecho del rubio

-Gracias por la información, amigo mío. De verás que te lo agradezco, era lo único que buscaba-dijo el pelinegro y entonces notó como Raiser también sonreía a la vez que ponía su otro brazo por encima del hombro de Balther

-Jejeje. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?-

-Supongo-

-¿No te parece extraño?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que primeramente nos convirtiéramos en rivales, pero que al final acabemos siendo amigos-respondió Balther riéndose levemente

-Jajaja, en eso tienes razón. Los hombres sí que nos entendemos, ¿no?-

-Supongo que sí jejeje-contestó el pelinegro, pero entonces se levantó-Bueno, ya viene siendo hora de que vuelva a mi hogar. Así que, entonces…-

-Pues claro, por mí no hay problema-dijo el rubio levantándose igualmente

-¿Qué vas a hacer por mientras?-

-No mucho, solo voy a…-

-Hey, hey, deja de hacer eso jajaja. Aunque hacerlo de vez en cuando está bien, ¿no?-

Raiser soltó una pequeña risa ante las palabras del pelinegro

-Jajaja, qué va-

-Bueno, en fin… nos vemos-dijo el pelinegro extendiéndole el puño cerrado, cosa que Raiser entendió al instante

-Ven a visitarme de nuevo alguno de estos días-dijo chocando puños amistosamente con el pelinegro

-Ya lo pensaré-fue lo que dijo Balther antes de desaparecer de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes

Raiser soltó un suspiro y le dio una última mirada al cielo antes de volver a entrar en el castillo

-Idalmer… ese es tu hijo, ¿no? Cielos, nunca dejas de sorprenderme-se dijo para sí mismo recordando por última vez las llamas oscuras del mencionado

…

 **-En alguna parte de Kuoh-**

-(Pues, veamos qué hay por aquí)-pensó Balther apareciendo entre la oscuridad de un callejón, saliendo de este y observando a su alrededor pudiendo ver distintas tiendas abiertas

Balther siguió caminando mientras que con la vista buscaba algo en particular, pero no lo lograba

-(Diablos… después de tanto tiempo ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de donde estaba…)-pensó, pero entonces tras unos minutos de seguir recorriendo por las calles su vista finalmente se encontró con lo que buscaba. Frente a él había una tienda de dulces que aún permanecía abierta

-(Así que aún está aquí… que recuerdos)-pensó al tiempo que un gran sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadía por completo

-Por fin… después de tantos años. Mi tienda de dulces favorita… jejeje-susurró Balther de forma casi inaudible, al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta de la tienda y empujaba de esta para así entrar. De forma casi rápida, se acercó al mostrador y empezó a buscar algo con la mirada hasta que lo logró. Eran los chicles que tanto le gustaban desde su niñez, unos que tenían distintos sabores únicos y venían en paquetes además de que se caracterizaban por su textura muy suave y su delicioso sabor

-Señora-dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención de la vendedora que acaba de terminar de encargarse de otros clientes-Quisiera dos paquetes de estos, por favor-señalando los chicles que tanto le gustaban

-Muy bien-contestó la vendedora que era una mujer que aparentaba tener más de 50 años mientras recogía dos paquetes tal como lo pidió el pelinegro poniéndolos en la mesa

-Hmm… esto también-dijo Balther señalando con su dedo el paquete de un chocolate que tenía almendras

-¿Solo uno?-

-Sí, solo uno-dijo el pelinegro mientras sacaba su billetera

-Está bien, serán…-

-Vale-

…

 **-Casa de Balther-**

Balther apareció en su habitación y de paso se sentó en su cama. Dejó las bolsas en las que llevaba los paquetes de chicle y chocolate que compró en la mesilla, sin antes sacar un paquete de chicle y abrirlo y de paso llevarse uno a la boca para así disfrutar de este, mientras se dejaba tumbar de espaldas contra la cama.

-(Vaya que este día ha sido demasiado agotador…)-pensó para luego ponerse a recordar todo lo que le había dicho Raiser

-(¿Se tratará de mi padre? No lo sé… no puedo estar seguro. Pero, ¿y qué si lo es?)-

Balther tenía muchas preguntas que no paraban de repetirse en su mente, pero tras un largo rato decidió dejar eso de lado para después

-(No logro entenderlo, pero en fin… espero encontrar la respuesta pronto)-

El pelinegro iba a ponerse a dormir, pero de repente escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría. Lentamente se incorporó en su cama y miró hacia la puerta, pero esta ya estaba cerrada. Y entonces, un recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza lo que hizo que una gota apareciera en su frente. Dirigiendo su mirada hacía la mesilla, notó como cierto paquete ya no estaba en la bolsa. Bajando la mirada, pudo ver a una Ophis versión chibi comiendo chocolate como toda una niña

-Vaya… ¿a ti también te gustan los dulces, Ophis-chan?-preguntó Balther con una sonrisa pero esta vez no era una forzada sino una cálida

Pero Ophis no respondió, solo continuó devorando el chocolate

-Mira que te llevas lo que más me gusta… bueno, en fin no importa-sacando un chicle más del paquete de chicles que había abierto hace rato y mostrándoselo a Ophis que en cuanto vio el chicle dejó de comer y pasó a mirar al pelinegro

-¿Bal-chan?-preguntó con una mirada curiosa

-Sabías… no eres la única que le gustan los dulces. A mí también me gustan. Esto es un chicle, de mis favoritos. ¿Quieres probarlo?-recibiendo una afirmación de su parte, a la vez que tomaba el chicle y se lo llevaba a la boca que estaba manchada de chocolate

-Está bueno… delicioso-dijo Ophis masticando el chicle como si le gustara

-Lo es, ¿verdad?-dijo Balther sonriendo tomando el chocolate y poniéndolo encima de la mesilla al rato que de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba un pañuelo con la intención de limpiar a Ophis, pero cuando la distancia iba a cerrarse Ophis se levantó y se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro, tomándolo por sorpresa e dándole un tierno beso, y puesto que sus labios estaban con chocolate los de Balther también quedaron con chocolate

-Ahora ya nadie nos interrumpirá~ Bal-chan~-dijo Ophis sujetando las manos de Balther y poniéndolas en su cintura, mientras en su rostro se apreciaba una mirada de deseo

-Lo siento, pero eso dejémoslo para otro día… este día ha sido demasiado agotador-contestó el pelinegro con una muestra de arrepentimiento, logrando que Ophis se quitara de encima

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Ophis apartándose a un lado

-Bueno… este día sí que ha habido demasiadas sorpresas. Me pregunto que vendrá después-dijo Balther antes de cerrar los ojos mientras Ophis simplemente se recostaba a su lado como siempre lo hacía

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí igualé un poco los lados a comparación de la anterior pelea (Raiser vs Balther) y también mencioné un poco de la historia de Tannin que apareció en un DxD Life que un amigo me pasó y además en este capítulo apareció un ser poderosisimo como lo es Rufus, en realidad su nombre no es Rufus ya que no me acuerdo pero en fin. El termino de Campione es algo nuevo y así sin más espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Sin más que decir, nos vemos**


	16. Capítulo 15: Ascenso del Rojo

**Simbologia:**

 ***No hay problema...*** - **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[Haz lo que quieras]** - **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(Parece que les llevará un tiempo descubrir mi existencia)** - **pensamientos**

* * *

Ya había amanecido y Balther empezó a abrir los ojos, a la vez que se incorporaba en su cama. Pero algo lo limitaba a moverse, igual que siempre. Girando su mirada hacia la izquierda, pudo ver el rostro de Ophis que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente mientras usaba su brazo izquierdo como almohada. Mirando hacia el otro lado, vio a Himari que al igual que Ophis estaba durmiendo plácidamente usando su brazo derecho como almohada.

Balther soltó un pequeño suspiro debido a la restricción de movimiento, pero no le molestaba. Mirando al reloj que marcaba las 8 de la mañana el pelinegro trató de moverse y despertar a las chicas para así poder levantarse y darse una buena ducha, pero estas no parecían dar señal alguna de querer soltarlo

-Hey, vamos, despierten. Ya es de día-

Pero las chicas lo ignoraron y solo siguieron durmiendo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo

-Bueno, al menos déjenme mov…-dijo Balther pero al rato fue interrumpido debido a que sus labios fueron sellados por un rápido y corto beso de parte de Ophis

-Buenos días Bal-chan-dijo Ophis sonriéndole al pelinegro

-Buenos días Balther-sama-dijo Himari también con una sonrisa

-Al menos me escucharon, pero… buenos días, Ophis-chan y Himari-dijo Balther incorporándose e masajeándose los hombros, al rato que se levantaba de la cama con la intención de irse al baño dejando a las dos chicas hacer lo suyo

Mientras tanto Ophis usaba su vestido de lolita gótica que siempre usaba y con curiosidad miró a Himari quién se estaba poniendo el uniforme de la academia, ese detalle la había extrañado ya que a pesar de que hoy era un día libre a esta no parecía importarle para nada

-¿No tienes nada más que usar aparte de eso? Hoy es sábado, ¿sabes?-preguntó Ophis mirando a la bakaneko con suma curiosidad

Himari tras escuchar la pregunta de Ophis solo se limitó a responder con un tono tranquilo

-Me gusta más así-

-Ya veo-

Tras esto Ophis se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola

-Pero no le veo la necesidad de usarlo aquí. Te vendría mejor algo más que simplemente un uniforme-

-Quizás tengas razón jejeje-contestó Himari levantándose y siguiendo a Ophis piso abajo

…

 **-En algún lugar del Inframundo-**

-Así que todo esto terminó en un Rating Game, tal como me informó Grayfia-dijo Sirzechs soltando un suspiro, con su mirada puesta en una pantalla grande que mostraba la grabación del Rating Game entre Balther y Raiser, que apenas había empezado

La habitación en la que se encontraba el pelirrojo era espaciosa, y en el centro había una mesa que era rodeada por cuatro sillas además de una pantalla grande. Sirzechs estaba sentado en una de las sillas mientras que las demás estaban ocupadas por otras tres personas, y estas al igual que Sirzechs tenían sus miradas puestas en las grabaciones que se mostraban en la pantalla grande excepto por cierta persona que se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente

-¿Qué pasó para que terminara así?-preguntó Serafall curiosa

-Según me informó Grayfia, Balther-kun lo provocó haciendo que lo desafiara a un duelo y Raiser perdió rápidamente en cuestión de segundos pero este le pidió un Rating Game a Balther-kun-respondió Sirzechs con calma

-Entiendo-

Los tres maous observaban el Rating Game cada uno con diferentes reacciones. Sirzechs estaba tranquilo y calmado, Serafall estaba intrigada e interesada y Ajuka solo estaba pensativo y serio

-Sirzechs-dijo Ajuka llamando la atención del pelirrojo-¿No es ese el chico al que le hice las [Evil Pieces] que salieron anómalas?-

-(¿Piezas anómalas? ¿Eso no quiere decir que…?)-pensó Serafall sorprendida

-Sí, así es. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bueno, me pareció muy extraño ya que las piezas que salieron como resultado evidentemente no eran [Evil Pieces]. En fin, ese chico tiene piezas interesantes. Pero lo que me preocupa es su [Peón]-contestó Ajuka serio al cabo que la primera batalla llegaba a su fin, con la [Torre] y el [Peón] de Raiser cayendo a manos del [Caballero] de Balther

-(Cuánta velocidad…)-pensó Serafall tras ver como el resultado de la primera batalla

Tras unos momentos después de haber terminado la primera batalla, ahora se podía ver el comienzo de la segunda batalla entre el [Peón] de Balther y los demás peones restantes de Raiser

En cuanto los combatientes fueron transportados, Ajuka mantuvo la mirada con algo de interés en cierta peliazul que resultaba ser la [Peón] de Balther

-¿Qué tiene de especial?-preguntó el pelirrojo tranquilo

-Ella es Tiamat, la Reina Dragón Karma del Caos…-respondió Ajuka sorprendiendo al pelirrojo y a Serafall-Anteriormente le propuse ser mi [Reina] pero ella rechazó mi propuesta. No me sorprende… ese chico es muy misterioso. Debe de haber una buena razón para que ella sea su [Peón]-

-Así que esa es su forma humana…-dijo Sirzechs interesado-(Parece que tarde o temprano Bather va a reclamar su verdadera identidad… tantas sorpresas de un día a otro)-

-Hey Ajuka, parece que alguien te dejo en la friendzone jajaja-dijo el pelirrojo riéndose

-Ahh… No me molestes-contestó el peliverde algo sonrojado

-(Jajaja, esos dos se llevan muy bien… que nostalgia)-pensó Serafall riéndose levemente

Con el comentario del Ajuka, la segunda batalla ya había terminado con las [Peones] restantes de Raiser cayendo fácilmente ante la ahora identificada Tiamat que apenas peleó en serio.

Pasaron los segundos y tras un rato, la tercera batalla empezó. Balther y Raiser ya se encontraban en el campo de batalla y a simple vista se notaba que ambos estaban esperando por el tan ansiado momento de pelear

-¿Ese es el chico?-preguntó Serafall curiosa sin apartar la mirada del pelinegro que acababa de esquivar un ataque sorpresa del rubio e luego proseguir a mirarse entre ambos como si se estuvieran analizando

-Sí, él es Balther Lyrant, el chico al que le entregué las piezas que salieron anómalas-respondió Sirzechs con una sonrisa

-No está nada mal. Raiser incluso está peleando en serio, pero lo interesante es que ese chico ni siquiera está mostrando signos de ir con todo. Apenas está jugando con él-dijo el peliverde con la mirada puesta en la pelea que tras un intercambio de golpes el rubio ahora se encontraba volando en el aire mientras que el pelinegro por su parte se encontraba debajo de este y empezaba a elevar su mano hacía el rubio

-¿Tan así? ¿Es así de fuerte?-preguntó Serafall aún más interesada sin apartar la vista de Balther aún, quién había sido rodeado de llamas oscuras que luego se expandieron por toda el área creando un mar de llamas negruzcas que incluso quemaban al rubio Phoenix a pesar de que era de fuego

-(Esas llamas oscuras… qué nostalgia)-pensó el pelirrojo recordando cierto evento del pasado tras ver el infierno de llamas ennegrecidas

-No puedo estar seguro del todo, pero ese chico tiene un gran potencial que aún no ha mostrado-dijo el peliverde respondiendo la pregunta de la chica mágica alimentando aún más su interés por cierto pelinegro

Tras una intensa pelea a combate cercano, el pelinegro y el rubio empezaron a prepararse para darle fin a la batalla de una vez por todas y así fue. Tras unos segundos ambos empezaron con un nuevo e intenso intercambio de puños que solo terminaba destruyendo el campo de batalla debajo de ellos

-Están igualados-dijo la pelinegra ligeramente sorprendida observando con atención la pelea que en términos de fuerza Balther tiene la ventaja, ya que al contrario que el rubio que lo estaba dando todo, el pelinegro solo estaba jugando. Poco después de terminar el intercambio ambos empezaron a mirarse mientras mantenían una gran distancia, al rato que el rubio empezaba a acumular aura en su brazo y el pelinegro por su parte concentró llamas oscuras en su guantelete escamoso

Unos momentos después ambos empezaron a acortar la distancia hasta que finalmente chocaron sus puños, creando una gran explosión además de una potente luz. Tras unos segundos se pudo divisar una gran cortina de humo que fue disipándose poco a poco hasta que reveló a un pelinegro que tenía su torso al descubierto, con algunas heridas presentes y el rubio que había caído completamente derrotado en el suelo

Tras eso se anunció la victoria del equipo de Balther

-Bueno, esa fue una buena pelea-dijo el pelirrojo-Ponerse serio al último segundo… Si no hubiera sido así, probablemente el resultado habría sido diferente-

-¿Qué hay de su [Reina]? Ella estuvo tranquila en todo momento y su poder parece desmesurado-preguntó Serafall intrigada por la única del equipo del pelinegro que no ha participado

-Bueno, en fin. Sirzechs-dijo el peliverde llamando la atención del mencionado-

-Dime-dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Ajuka

-Bueno, sé que es algo inesperado pero tengo que decirte que Euclidio está vivo-dijo el peliverde con un tono serio

-¿¡Qué!? Pensaba que estaba muerto... pero vaya parece que está vivo, pero por qué todavía no nos lo ha dicho Grayfia… ella está muy preocupada por su hermano menor aunque no lo aparente-dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido-¿Quién te lo dijo-con un tono de intriga

-Bueno, respecto a eso el que me lo dijo fue…-el peliverde tragó saliva pero se quedó mudo por un buen rato

-Vamos, dime. No lo culparé por ocultármelo sino más bien le agradecería por decirlo-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

-El que me lo dijo fue… Rufus-dijo el peliverde

Tras sus palabras un incómodo silencio empezó a inundar el salón y entonces todos dirigieron su mirada hacía Ajuka e incluso Asmodeus que se la pasaba durmiendo se levantó con un rostro sorprendido

-¿Pero cuando pasó esto?-dijo el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio que inundaba la sala-

-Fue exactamente cuando acabó el Rating Game de ese chico, me encontraba supervisando el domo y estaba por la zona de las tribunas superiores y me encontré con el segundo al mando de la facción de los héroes Cao Cao-

-Vaya, si he escuchado su nombre. Al parecer es el usuario de la True Longinus, la longinus más fuerte. Además he oído por ahí que parece que se salió de la facción de los héroes porque estaba aburrido y que algunas personas se fueron con él. Lo único que sé es que su líder sigue siendo el dios de la guerra de los humanos Jin Toujou y que está al mando de la aldea. No sé mucho, la facción es enteramente un misterio. Lo que más me intriga aparte de qué estaba haciendo es como llegó a la ciudad de Agreas si está en máxima seguridad-dijo Sirzechs con un tono dudoso

-Hmm, parece que soy la última que se entera de todo-dijo Serafall haciendo un puchero

-Creo que yo también, no sé mucho de ese tema-dijo Asmodeus

-¡PERO TÚ TE LA PASAS DURMIENDO!-gritaron los tres con una cara típica de anime

-Bueno, yo solo me desperté porque oí que él ha vuelto-dijo el calvo **(Asmodeus)**

-Vaya, parece que nos saltamos de tema. Bueno, como decías Ajuka-dijo el pelirrojo y enseguida todos se pusieron serios

-Bien-tomando una ligera pausa-Justo cuando lo iba a enfrentar para inmovilizarlo escuché una voz desde atrás de las tribunas, a primera instancia no lo reconocía porque estaba con capucha y capa pero cuando se sacó lo que lo cubría sabía que era él. No ha cambiado en todo este tiempo, era el mismo tenía la misma apariencia y no solo eso Cao Cao incluso mencionó que tenía más hazañas e incluso que quedó en empate con el dios Sankra-dijo el peliverde

-Sankra el puesto 5 del top de los más fuertes… ya veo, no estuvo perdiendo el tiempo-dijo el pelirrojo con un tono de miedo y asombro

-Sankra… aun cuando nosotros no pudimos contra él-dijo Serafall un poco deprimida

-Parece que no es el mismo de hace años. Al contrario parece que incluso ahora parece más fuerte que antes. Y lo último que dijo fue que Euclidio está vivo y así él se fue sin más-dijo el peliverde

-¿Qué relación tiene con Euclidio? ¿Y por qué aparece justo ahora que ha aparecido el hijo de Idalmer? También hace poco despertó el Dragón Emperador Rojo… y ahora no sabemos si viene como rival o aliado-dijo el pelirrojo pensativo

-Lo que me da un poco de miedo es que ese tipo no se define si es aliado o enemigo y eso me hace sentirme intranquilo, pero sea del lado que esté tendremos que dar todo de nosotros-dijo el peliverde

-Esta vez no perderemos-dijo entusiasta la chica mágica

-Estoy esperando mi revancha-dijo el calvo con una sonrisa decidida

-Espero que él no se cruce con el rojo o con el blanco y les haga algo y menos con el hijo de Idalmer ya que sería un duro golpe…-dijo Sirzechs al tiempo que se perdía en sus pensamientos-(Rufus, ¿a qué has vuelto?)-

…

 **-Casa de Balther-**

-Está delicioso como siempre Ophis-chan-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa tomando un trozo de pancakes preparados por la pelinegra que estaba sentada a su lado

Ophis sonrió ante el comentario del pelinegro mientras enredaba sus brazos en su brazo derecho

Tiamat y Himari por su parte estaban sentadas al frente y no decían nada, solo se limitaban a tomar el desayuno

-(Y bueno, Drumgol. ¿Estás?)-dijo el pelinegro mentalmente para al rato obtener como respuesta la característica voz sombría del dragón retumbando en su mente

-[¿Qué quieres?]-

-(¿Sabes si Himari puede ser capaz de llegar a entrar y salir a voluntad de su modo sediento de sangre?)-

-[¿Oh? Te refieres a si hay una alguna forma de que esa bakaneko pueda ese modo, ¿verdad?]-

-(Sí, así es. La verdad es que le veo mucho potencial a esta chica, no solo por sus habilidades sobrehumanas sino que también por ese modo sediento de sangre que ella posee, pero ya que al parecer no tiene control sobre sí misma mientras esté en ese modo… sería un desperdicio, ¿no crees? Puede que sea complicado para ella, pero ese modo la hace muy fuerte. Incluso ahora puede llegar a estar a mi nivel siendo que ahora es mi sierva… Esa parte de ella en sí es muy útil, pero el problema está en su carencia de la capacidad para llegar a dominar por sí misma ese poder suyo. Si no lo logra va a ser un problema serio puesto que ese modo la hace ser cegada por la sed de sangre y los deseos de realizar una masacre)-explicó Balther

-[Bueno, entiendo. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si es posible. Pero eso depende completamente de ella. El que sea capaz de aceptar la sangre que corre por sus venas es un factor importante pero como dije, depende completamente de ella. Pero hay un problema. Por lo que vi, parece que solo puede entrar en ese modo si pierde la cordura… aunque no estoy seguro si también puede hacerlo si se entrega a su sangre de [Akayashi]]-

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro tras oír las palabras de Drumgol

-(Entiendo, gracias)-

Después de terminar de hablar con el dragón, el pelinegro procedió a terminar su desayuno puesto que las chicas ya habían terminado hace rato

Un momento después luego de terminar, Balther se levantó al rato que miraba a Himari

-Himari-

La pelinegra miró a Balther tras llamarla por su nombre

-¿Qué pasa, maestro?-preguntó curiosa

-Ven conmigo un momento-dándose la vuelta e dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de salir le dio una rápida mirada a Tiamat al tiempo que le señalaba algo. La peliazul al notar esto solo se limitó a asentir puesto que había comprendido el mensaje, y Himari por su parte sin dudar hizo caso y siguió al pelinegro, quién procedió a abrir la puerta y dirigirse a la puerta de la casa para así salir afuera, dejando a Tiamat y a Ophis a solas

Tiamat entonces se levantó de la silla y tomó lo que había en la mesa mientras se dirigía a la cocina al rato que Ophis también se levantaba y se acercaba a las ventanas para ver qué iba a hacer el pelinegro

…

Una vez afuera, el pelinegro se volteó a mirar a Himari y se mantuvo mirándola a los ojos por un buen rato mientras permanecía en silencio, lo que causó que la chica empezara a sonrojarse y sentirse nerviosa

-¿M-maestro? ¿P-por qué me mira tanto?-preguntó la bakaneko nerviosa ya que el pelinegro la estaba mirando desde hace ya un buen rato sin decir nada, pero entonces unos segundos después el pelinegro finalmente habló

-Himari, vas a recibir un entrenamiento "especial"-sorprendiendo a la chica

-¿Eh? ¿De qué se trata?-

…

-¿A dónde vas, Ophis?-preguntó la peliazul intrigada manteniendo su vista en la pelinegra que había creado una brecha por la cual se dispuso a entrar

Ophis al escuchar las palabras de la peliazul se detuvo y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pero entonces procedió a entrar en la brecha sin antes responder

-No te concierne-

Ante la respuesta de la pelinegra, Tiamat soltó un suspiro de intranquilidad pero entonces procedió a dirigirse a la puerta de la casa para salir afuera

-(Vaya… parece que realmente está metida con eso. Me pregunto qué harás, Balther-chan)-

…

-Vas a entrenar con Tiamat por un máximo de 10 días-dijo Balther sonriendo e mirando por sobre los hombros de Himari viendo a la peliazul que apenas había salido y ya estaba al lado apoyada de espaldas sobre la pared

-(¿Ah…? ¿Así que era para eso? Bueno, de cualquier manera será divertido jejeje)-pensó la peliazul con una sonrisa y su mirada chocándose con la del pelinegro

Himari entonces se volteó solo para mirar a la peliazul y de paso encontrarse con su sonrisa un tanto maliciosa que causó que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera su espalda

-De todas formas quería comprobar por mí misma lo de que es capaz esta bakaneko jejeje-dijo la peliazul riéndose maliciosamente mientras avanzaba hacía la pelinegra

-Maestro… ¿debo hacerme más fuerte?-preguntó Himari inquieta mientras retrocedía con la intención de mantener la distancia con la peliazul

-Es obvio, ¿no? Himari, debes tener en mente que en el futuro podrías encontrarte con oponentes mucho más fuertes que tú. Además, quizás así podrías llegar a la altura de Tiamat jejeje-respondió el pelinegro divertido avanzando hacía un árbol para así tomarse una pequeña siesta bajo su sombra

-Entiendo, si es por hacerme más fuerte entonces daré lo mejor de mí-dijo Himari seria dando un salto hacia atrás creando algo de distancia entre ella y la peliazul al rato que desenfundaba su Yasutsuna

-Entonces será mejor que estés bien preparada ya que no tendré piedad contigo. Te entrenaré hasta la muerte sin excepciones-dijo la peliazul maliciosamente con sus brazos cambiando a su apariencia de dragón

…

 **-Horas más tarde-**

BOOM

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó acompañada de una cortina de humo del cual salió una chica pelinegra que portaba una katana

La pelinegra aterrizó algo lejos del área donde se había producido la explosión, y por su aspecto se notaba que estaba cansada. La chica estaba jadeando y llena de sudor, mientras que sus ropas tenían daños visibles que dejaban a vista parte de su cuerpo y se mantenía de rodillas apoyándose con su katana clavada al suelo. Su mirada que mostraba agotamiento y cansancio estaba dirigida en dirección a donde se había producido la explosión, al tiempo que la cortina de humo empezaba a disiparse revelando a una peliazul cuyos brazos eran unos de dragón y tras de sí había un gran cráter

-Vamos, bakaneko. Apenas empezamos hace algunas horas y ya te ves patética. ¿Esto es de lo que eres capaz?-dijo la peliazul lanzándose con gran velocidad hacía la chica mientras su brazo derecho se cubría de energía azul

Pero la chica logró reaccionar y se movió con agilidad, esquivando el ataque de la peliazul y nuevamente quedando a una distancia respetable

Si bien Himari desde el inicio del entrenamiento había tratado de dañar o acercársele a Tiamat, era en vano… ya que sería muy peligroso recibir un ataque de su parte y más porque ni siquiera se estaba conteniendo y debido a esto y los continuos intentos fallidos de dañarla decidió que era mejor conservar las energías para aguantar por más tiempo

BOOM

El ataque de la peliazul al igual que el anterior había producido una explosión acompañada de humo, además de un gran cráter

-Tus reacciones se volvieron algo lentas ahora… ¿y así pretendes ser la espada de Balther-chan?-dijo Tiamat con un tono de lástima al rato que nuevamente se lanzaba al ataque pero esta vez fue más rápida

La pelinegra debido al agotamiento y cansancio por los continuos rápidos y poderosos ataques de la peliazul apenas tuvo tiempo para defenderse de su ataque usando a Yasutsuna ya que el cansancio ya se había apoderado por completo de ella y como resultado no podía seguir moviéndose rápidamente

-(Ya no le quedan energías para moverse, pero… ¿podrá su katana resistir mi ataque?)-pensó Tiamat notando la acción de la pelinegra al mismo instante en que su puño hacía contacto con el filo de Yasutsuna, creando fuertes olas de viento que se expandieron por los alrededores como resultado, pero no era lo único

Tras unos segundos Himari no pudo resistir más ya que no tenía muchas fuerzas debido al cansancio, por lo que fue mandada a volar estrellándose violentamente de espaldas contra un árbol al tiempo que su katana también era mandada a volar por los aires, al rato aterrizando al lado de la chica que cayó de cara contra el suelo sin poder seguir continuando

Tiamat miró con algo de indiferencia a la chica que había caído sin poder continuar, ya no le quedaban fuerzas

-Bien, suficiente por hoy-dijo Balther acercándose a la peliazul y la pelinegra

La peliazul miró a Balther por unos momentos y luego pasó a mirar a la bakaneko con una mirada de preocupación

-A esta chica aún le falta mucho. El que haya derrotado sola a la [Torre] y la [Peón] de Raiser es algo pero tampoco es para tanto. Sin dejar a un lado que solamente estaba jugando con ellas, le falta mucho todavía. Y eso no es todo… esta chica posee mucho potencial. Si lo sacamos a relucir, podría hacerse mucho más fuerte. Incluso podría llegar a ser la mitad de fuerte de lo que eres, Balther-chan-dijo Tiamat con resignación manteniendo la mirada en la bakaneko, pero de paso dirigió su mirada hacía donde la katana de la chica había aterrizado-Esa katana no es una cualquiera. Que haya sido capaz de resistir mi ataque es una cosa… una cualquiera simplemente sería destruida al instante. Pero el problema es que al parecer no es tan resistente como pensé…-acercándose y tomando de la empuñadura del arma e elevando el filo de manera que Balther pudiera ver

El pelinegro cerró los ojos tras observar el estado en el que se encontraba el arma de la chica, puesto que al parecer había sido dañada. A simple vista se podía decir que no había nada fuera de lo común, pero pudo apreciar como varias grietas pequeñas se hacían presentes en distintas partes del filo de Yasutsuna

-De todos modos, realmente hay que sacar a lucir ese potencial oculto que esta chica posee. De lo contrario sería un tanto problemático en el futuro-dijo Tiamat al rato que le entregaba la katana a Balther quien se acercó para cargar a Himari al estilo princesa

Ante la acción del pelinegro el rostro de Tiamat se ruborizó un poco de la envidia pero se quedó en silencio y empezó a seguir a Balther que ya se estaba dirigiendo hacía la puerta de su casa para así entrar

Una vez adentro Balther siguió avanzando pero esta vez hacia las escaleras al rato que Tiamat se dirigía a la sala principal, pero antes de eso escuchó la voz del pelinegro

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, Tiamat. No te contengas, sigue así-

Ante esas palabras se sonrojó un poco pero luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro

-Dalo por hecho, Balther-chan-

Tras eso Balther asintió y entonces continuó a ir directo a su habitación. Luego de abrir y cerrar la puerta, el pelinegro prosiguió a recostar a Himari en su cama.

El pelinegro se quedó mirando a la chica por un largo rato y luego con calma cogió la katana que había dejado al lado de la chica.

Balther empezó a inspeccionar el filo de la katana que estaba seriamente dañada como resultado del golpe cargado de energía de parte de Tiamat y entonces su expresión cambió a una seria

-[Nemesis]-

Tras decir eso unas llamas oscuras rodearon el antebrazo derecho del pelinegro y de paso revelando un guantelete escamoso de color azul noche. Balther entonces abrió la palma de su mano y una llama negruzca empezó a formarse

Extendiendo el filo de la hoja hacía la pequeña llama de tonalidad negruzca con violeta, esta empezó a contraerse y de paso expandirse por todo el filo de la hoja, envolviéndola en llamas de color violeta con una tonalidad negruzca

Al mismo tiempo que las grietas que eran visibles por todo el filo de la hoja empezaban a desaparecer, como si nunca hubiera recibido daños

Luego de haber quedado completamente reparada, las llamas empezaron a contraerse hasta tomar la forma de la hoja al instante que dejaban de ser visibles

Tras haber terminado el proceso, Balther tomó la funda de la katana y la volvió a enfundar para luego dejarla a un lado de la mesilla y se volteó avanzando a la puerta de la habitación sin antes darle una última mirada al rostro de la chica que se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente después del duro entrenamiento por el que tuvo que pasar

-Lo has hecho bien. Descansa-

Y entonces procedió a salir de la habitación, dejando que la chica descansara

…

 **-7 Días restantes-**

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Una que otra explosión acompañada de humo se podía escuchar. De entre la cortina de humo salió una peliazul lista para realizar otro ataque más

Por el otro lado, a una distancia larga se encontraba cierta pelinegra sudando y respirando pesadamente mientras se apoyaba sobre una katana clavada al suelo

-Hey! ¡Deja de correr! ¡Así no vas a llegarme ni a los talones! ¡Pelea!-exclamó la peliazul lanzándose a gran velocidad contra la pelinegra que volvió a esquivar su ataque con rapidez

-(M…maldición… ella es… demasiado fuerte)-pensó Himari nuevamente sintiendo como el cansancio se empezaba a apoderar de su cuerpo

La peliazul realizaba uno que otro ataque sin parar y sin siquiera mostrar piedad y como resultado el área alrededor era destruida por sus potentes e incesantes ataques los cuales amenazaban con dejarla fuera de combate en un instante

-Bueno, vamos a acelerar un poco las cosas ¿vale?-dijo la peliazul al cabo que una sonrisa maliciosa pasaba a formarse en su rostro

-(Tengo un mal presentimiento…)-pensó Himari preparándose para lo que sea que la peliazul fuera a hacer pero entonces sus instintos la alertaron de peligro

Himari se puso en alerta y pasó a observar a la peliazul con completa atención solo para percatarse de que esta estaba acumulando aire

Al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba, Himari rápidamente se movió a un lado lo suficiente como para poder esquivar el ataque de la peliazul pero algo rozó su espalda al tiempo que sentía un intenso ardor invadirla en esa zona acompañado de un dolor intenso

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-Himari soltó un quejido de dolor al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre su katana pero debido al intenso dolor y ardor cayó al suelo, el aliento de fuego de Tiamat además de quemar todo en su alcance también logró darle a Himari en la espalda quemando sus ropas y de paso provocándole una quemadura un tanto visible que la peliazul y el pelinegro notaron

-Bueno, pero que problema… de todos modos lo bueno es que logró esquivar por poco mi aliento de fuego. De lo contrario, ella hubiera sido quemada viva… y dudo que siquiera haya podido sobrevivir-dijo la peliazul acercándose a la pelinegra que se retorcía de dolor por la quemadura causada por su aliento de fuego

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio mientras miraba a Himari, este hecho fue notado por la peliazul pero no dijo nada aunque también notó la preocupación en sus ojos

-(Él realmente se preocupa por sus siervas… como se esperaba del hijo de Sophie)-pensó Tiamat con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro mientras veía como Balther nuevamente cargaba a Himari al estilo princesa junto a Yasutsuna y de paso se dirigía a su casa para luego irse a su habitación

Una vez en su habitación, Balther nuevamente recostó a Himari debajo de las sabanas y tras eso se volteó con la intención de irse. Pero antes de siquiera hacerlo fue detenido por el suave tacto de la mano de Himari sujetando su mano izquierda

-M…maestro…-dijo Himari aún adolorida por la quemadura mientras mantenía su mirada en los ojos del pelinegro que tras unos instantes se encontraron con los de ella

Pero Himari no siguió hablando, haciendo que el silencio empezara a inundar la habitación. La chica aún sujetaba la mano del pelinegro pero tras un buen rato este notó como el agarre se aflojó, y entonces se dio cuenta que la chica ya estaba durmiendo

El pelinegro se quedó pensativo por unos momentos pero un buen rato después decidió quedarse al lado de la chica

-(Ya vendría siendo hora de que empiece a entrenarte por mi cuenta… pero todavía falta)-pensó Balther serio-(¿Serás capaz de seguir a pesar de esa quemadura?…)-

…

 **-4 Días restantes-**

BOOM

-Vamos, pelea de una buena vez y muéstrame de lo que realmente eres capaz-dijo Tiamat impaciente saliendo de la cortina de humo a sus espaldas que se había producido junto a otra explosión más debido a su ataque, la peliazul mantenía su mirada fija en cierta dirección donde a una gran distancia se encontraba cierta pelinegra

Himari se encontraba algo cansada, pero a pesar de su apariencia se podía notar que se estaba esforzando demasiado. Apenas le quedaban algo de sus fuerzas para poder seguir peleando y trataba de mantenerse de pie mientras empuñaba a Yasutsuna, pero se encontraba algo débil ya que si bien estaba cansada también se encontraba adolorida debido a la quemadura que recibió hace 3 días mientras entrenaba con Tiamat

-Qué inconveniente, parece que esa quemadura te está limitando tu capacidad de mantenerte entrenando por un largo tiempo-dijo Tiamat con resignación manteniendo su mirada en la pelinegra-Pero, ¿sabes? Será mejor que te levantes y te muevas si no quieres recibir otro de mis golpes y caer fácilmente-cargando su brazo derecho con energía azul e nuevamente lanzándose con gran velocidad hacía la pelinegra

Pero entonces la peliazul notó algo que la sorprendió un poco. Al tiempo que la distancia entre ella y la pelinegra se acortaba, notó que la chica ni siquiera estaba moviendo un musculo sino más bien al contrario parecía que se estaba preparando para hacerle un contraataque

-(¿En qué está pensando esta chica? Si recibe mi golpe de lleno puede morir)-pensó la peliazul algo preocupada ya que no quería terminar matando a la bakaneko pero de cualquier forma terminaría golpeándola puesto que se trataba de entrenamiento

La distancia entre ambas se acortaba aún más pero este hecho parecía no importarle demasiado a la pelinegra que parecía encontrarse perdida en sus pensamientos

-(M…maldi…maldición… maldita… sea... Tiamat-senpai es demasiado fuerte)-pensó Himari con la mirada clavada en el suelo, estaba algo exhausta y casi no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar. La frustración estaba comenzando a apoderarse de ella, debido a que no podía hacer mucho contra la peliazul.

-(Yo… yo… ¡debo ser aún más fuerte!)-pensó la pelinegra al instante en que unas orejas de gato aparecían en su cabeza además de una cola de gato

Tiamat notó la transformación de la pelinegra pero entonces justo cuando la distancia entre ambas era de apenas unos tantos metros, esta desapareció de su posición actual mientras varias hojas dispersadas entre el suelo empezaron a volar por el aire como si hubiera sido obra de un fuerte viento

Al mismo instante la peliazul sintió como algo afilado la rozaba por varias partes de su cuerpo con suma rapidez

BOOM

Otra explosión acompañada de humo fue provocada debido al impacto del ataque de la peliazul justo en la posición donde momentos antes estaba Himari, quién ahora se encontraba en otra posición a una distancia considerable

Himari cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras respiraba pesadamente con varias gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro en el que se podía apreciar la frustración, con su mirada manteniéndose clavada en el suelo e dejando que su cabello los cubriera

Al mismo tiempo la peliazul salía de entre el humo provocado por su ataque, pero había algo notable en ella

Tiamat tenía varios rasguños pequeños no tan visibles por su cuerpo aunque a simple vista se podía decir que había recibido daño debido a que sus ropas dañadas dejando a vista parte de su cuerpo

-Vaya, no me esperé eso. Debo decir que ese fue un buen ataque. Para que fueras capaz de hacer algo como eso en tu condición actual... no estuvo nada mal-dijo la peliazul sonriendo-Sin embargo, aún te falta mucho más que eso-

Tras esto Tiamat nuevamente cargó energía en su brazo derecho pero con la diferencia de que esta vez usó mucha más energía, y una vez que terminó de acumular la energía en su puño rápidamente se lanzó contra la pelinegra

Himari por su parte ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir continuando debido al ataque que había realizado momentos atrás, pero a pesar de que logró dañar a la peliazul en realidad solo fueron pequeños rasguños y eso había aumentado su frustración a tal grado que estaba perdiendo el control sobre sí misma. Aún a pesar de que quería cumplir con las expectativas de Balther, no podía evitar sentirse frustrada por no poder siquiera estar a la altura de Tiamat

En ese mismo momento la distancia entre ambas se había acortado significativamente y la frustración de Himari ya se había apoderado de ella

…

- _Matar…_ -

Una voz sombría y fría retumbaba sobre la mente de Himari quién se encontraba tumbada de lado sobre una superficie solida

- _Matar…-_

La voz retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez sin parar

- _Matar…_ -

Himari se encontraba sumida en la completa oscuridad. El espacio a su alrededor era completamente negro y no había luz alguna

- _Matar…_ -

La incesante voz no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez en la mente de la pelinegra quién en un intento por detenerla se tapó los oídos con sus manos, pero fue en vano

- _Matar… matar… matar…_ -

-(No… no… no puedo…)-

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, la voz en la mente de Himari se volvía aún más insoportable y debido a esto empezó a perder la razón al mismo tiempo que la superficie bajo ella empezó a tragarla, sumergiéndola en la oscuridad poco a poco

-(Lo… siento)-

Ese fue el único pensamiento de Himari antes de ser tragada completamente por la profunda oscuridad

…

Balther se encontraba apoyado de espaldas contra un árbol en la distancia observando todo el entrenamiento aunque había algo en particular que le preocupaba y era Himari puesto que si recibía el golpe de Tiamat era probable que muriera

-[Qué desperdicio de potencial. A este paso esa chica ni siquiera será digna de ser tu [Caballero]]-la voz de Drumgol retumbó en su mente tras notar la preocupación que este tenía por la bakaneko que estaba usando a Yasutsuna para mantenerse en pie

-(Yo no diría eso. Aunque, bueno, qué inconveniente…)-respondió el pelinegro con total preocupación hacía la bakaneko

-[Ni siquiera le quedan fuerzas y además es muy probable que muera si recibe de lleno el ataque de Tiamat]-contestó el dragón con un tono de aburrimiento en su voz

Pero el pelinegro solo se quedó callado por unos momentos al cabo que su preocupación aumentaba aún más al ver que Himari había sido rodeada por un aura oscura al mismo tiempo que recobraba su compostura empuñando a Yasutsuna una vez más y levantando la mirada para mirar a la peliazul

La bakaneko quién hasta hace unos momentos estaba completamente agotada y sin poder moverse, ahora estaba completamente recuperada pero con una inmensa sed de sangre viniendo de ella que incluso se podía sentir a una gran distancia además del deseo de deleitarse con una masacre

Al ver la situación, el pelinegro sin dudarlo con rapidez se puso entremedio de la línea de ataque de Tiamat y Himari. La peliazul al ver esto inmediatamente se detuvo al tiempo que la energía azul acumulada en su brazo derecho desaparecía

-Ya es suficiente, Tiamat. Lo hiciste bien. Ve a tomarte un pequeño descanso. Yo me haré cargo de entrenar a Himari desde ahora-dijo Balther con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro

Ante esto la peliazul soltó un suspiro y se volteó en dirección a la casa de Balther dirigiéndose a la puerta sin dudarlo

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. Aunque me hubiera gustado pelear contra esa bakaneko ahora, pero… esta enorme sed de sangre me hizo cambiar de opinión. La verdadera naturaleza de un [Akayashi]… un demonio que se deleita con la masacre-dijo Tiamat desinteresada mientras sus brazos cambiaban a su forma humana

-Bien entonces…-dijo el pelinegro moviéndose ligeramente a un lado, esquivando un rápido corte vertical cortesía de Himari

Balther dio un salto hacia atrás creando una distancia intermedia entre él y la bakaneko que aprovechó esto para tratar de herir al pelinegro con un corte diagonal que este bloqueó usando su brazo en el cual se podía apreciar la [Void's Embrace] creando un sonido metálico

Pero tras haber bloqueado su ataque, la bakaneko rápidamente realizó una serie de cortes los cuales el pelinegro esquivaba con algo de facilidad aunque notó una ligera diferencia entre los ataques de la pelinegra, estos al parecer eran aún más rápidos y fuertes que cuando la había enfrentado por primera vez y gracias a esto la bakaneko logró dañar al pelinegro con un corte horizontal dirigido a su abdomen

Tras sentir el roce del filo de la katana de la bakaneko en una parte en su abdomen, el pelinegro se detuvo y en un movimiento rápido agarró con su mano izquierda a Yasutsuna deteniendo los ataques de Himari y de paso darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro a la chica con su mano derecha enviándola hacía atrás unos cuantos metros debido a la fuerza empleada

Tras esto el pelinegro dirigió su mirada a la katana de la chica al rato que la tomaba del mango ignorando la sangre que salía del pequeño corte que tenía en la palma de su mano izquierda como resultado de haber detenido el veloz ataque de la pelinegra

-(Se hizo más fuerte gracias a mi [Infuse]… con esto Himari podrá pelear sin problemas en el futuro. Aunque ella también se hizo más fuerte tras convertirse en mi sierva dejando a un lado el entrenamiento)-pensó el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa formándose en su rostro, pasando a mirar a Himari que ya se había levantado del suelo aunque notó algo un tanto diferente en ella aparte del aura oscura y la excesiva sed de sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo, sus ojos eran de color rojo al igual que cuando la encontró por primera vez en vez de los ojos color violeta que recordaba

-(Entregarse a su sangre de [Akayashi]… así que este realmente es el resultado de entregarse a su propia naturaleza)-pensó el pelinegro dándole de regreso su katana a la bakaneko que nuevamente se lanzó a atacar con rapidez a Balther apenas tomó del mango a Yasutsuna

Ante la nueva serie de ataques que la bakaneko realizó, el pelinegro solo se limitó a seguir evadiendo sus ataques hasta que encontró una abertura y la aprovechó, dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que la obligó a retroceder unos cuantos pasos mientras soltaba a Yasutsuna

El pelinegro vio como la chica a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba se llevaba las manos al área donde recibió de lleno el golpe como quejándose del dolor, dejando a un lado la excesiva sed de sangre que se hacía aún más fuerte de manera que Balther incluso llegaba a notar el inmenso instinto asesino proviniendo de la chica cegada por el deseo de derramar sangre aunque iba en contra de su propia voluntad

Balther dejó escapar un suspiro viendo como la bakaneko inmediatamente le clavaba su mirada e dejaba escapar un fuerte grito que sonaba como el de un monstruo

Tras esto Himari rápidamente tomó del mango a Yasutsuna y en un segundo desapareció rápidamente de su posición actual al tiempo que una gran cantidad de hojas eran elevadas por los aires.

Al notar la acción de la bakaneko, la expresión del pelinegro rápidamente cambió a una seria al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño y miraba con total atención a su alrededor como tratando de encontrar a la pelinegra con la mirada pero entonces algo lo tomó por sorpresa.

De un segundo para otro las hojas que aún se encontraban por el aire empezaron a moverse violentamente y con gran velocidad al mismo tiempo que más hojas eran elevadas al aire como si fuera obra de un torbellino. En ese mismo instante el pelinegro sintió peligro e instintivamente llevó su mano derecha enfrente, pero fue demasiado tarde

Tan pronto como el pelinegro se dio cuenta del peligro gracias a sus instintos sintió como el dolor invadía su cuerpo y provenía de su costilla derecha. Mirando en esa dirección el pelinegro notó un corte muy amplio y largo desde el cual salió un líquido carmesí aunque solo fue en pequeña cantidad

-(Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba. Todo pasó de un segundo para otro… parece que realmente valió la pena entrenar a Himari. Ser capaz de herirme de esta manera, esto es parte de su potencial)-pensó el pelinegro volteándose de espaldas mientras su herida se cerraba gracias a la regeneración que poseía

-Qué velocidad. Realmente está valiendo la pena este entrenamiento, jejeje-dijo Balther serio mirando a Himari quién estaba a una distancia considerable con su mirada centrada en la suya mientras mantenía una posición de combate sin mostrar signo alguno de cansancio, aunque se le notaba algo cansada probablemente por el ataque de hace unos momentos

Tiamat por su parte había estado observando toda la escena frente a sus ojos apoyada de espaldas a un lado de la puerta de la casa y estaba sorprendida por lo que ocurrió hace un rato puesto que ella tampoco había visto venir el ataque de la bakaneko ya que todo había ocurrido de un segundo para otro y aún más al haber logrado dañar al pelinegro

-Bueno, en fin. Suficiente entrenamiento por hoy-dijo el pelinegro al cabo que con una increíble velocidad aparecía frente a la bakaneko que rápidamente reaccionó usando a Yasutsuna para defenderse, pudiendo bloquear un poderoso golpe del pelinegro que al impactar contra la hoja de Yasutsuna produjo fuertes vientos que se expandieron a su alrededor levantando unas cuantas hojas pero increíblemente la hoja de Yasutsuna quedó intacta aunque debido al impacto la chica fue empujada pero logró mantenerse de pie. Aprovechando esto Balther inmediatamente apareció detrás de la chica, dándole un rápido golpe en la nuca

Tras el golpe Himari cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente al tiempo que el aura y la sed de sangre proviniendo de ella desaparecían al igual que sus orejas y cola de gato y entonces Balther tomó a Yasutsuna junto a la funda para así enfundarla y de paso proceder a cargar a Himari al estilo princesa y dirigirse a la entrada de su casa, en donde al lado estaba una sorprendida Tiamat

-Esa chica realmente tiene mucho potencial-dijo la peliazul saliendo de su pequeño asombro y entrando en la casa al igual que Balther quién igual que siempre se dirigió a su habitación para así dejar descansar a Himari-Aunque me sorprendió que su katana no se rompiera… empleaste mucho poder en ese golpe-

-Le di un pequeño "regalo" a su katana. Bueno, no me sorprende. Después del todo lo hice a propósito para ponerla un poco a prueba-contestó el pelinegro subiendo las escaleras mientras que la peliazul simplemente iba a la sala principal

-Ya veo. Por cierto, el propósito de este entrenamiento es en realidad para que esa bakaneko acepte su sangre de [Akayashi], ¿no?-

-Así es-

Una vez en su habitación, Balther procedió a acostar a Himari en su cama dejando a Yasutsuna a su lado. Después de quedarse mirándola un buen rato, se volteó y salió de su habitación solo para encontrarse con un rostro sumamente familiar

-Hola, Bal-chan-dijo Ophis con una ligera sonrisa dándole un rápido beso al pelinegro quién no se esperaba que la pelinegra apareciera justo después del entrenamiento de hace un buen rato

-Hola, Ophis-chan. ¿Dónde andabas? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que irías a algún lado?-respondió/preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su pareja, puesto que desde hace seis días que no la veía y eso le estaba empezando a preocupar

-Solo fui a encargarme de algunos asuntos-respondió Ophis sin más volteándose en dirección a las escaleras con la intención de bajar, pero fue detenida por el pelinegro que la agarró suavemente de la mano

Ante la acción del pelinegro Ophis se volteó nuevamente y sus miradas chocaron de manera que esta pudo notar la mirada de preocupación que tenía el pelinegro

-Mira que me haces preocupar de esta manera…-dijo Balther suspirando haciendo notar perfectamente su preocupación por la pelinegra quién solo se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos

-Bal-chan, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí. Tú me conoces bien-dijo Ophis con calma

-[Tiene razón. No tienes por qué preocuparte por Ophis]-la voz de Drumgol se hizo presente en la mente del pelinegro que tras pensarlo por unos momentos simplemente se limitó a soltar la mano de Ophis

-Bueno, de todas formas… voy a ir a tomarme un descanso-

-¿Lo harás abajo? Ya que por lo que veo, prefieres no molestar a la bakaneko… la has estado entrenando todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?-preguntó la pelinegra viendo como el pelinegro estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras

-Así es. Pero esto aún no ha terminado. Ella por lo menos debería ser capaz de dominar aunque sea un poco sus instintos. Ella ya es fuerte pero no puedo permitirme dejar que su verdadero potencial se desperdicie de a poco si sigue así… tampoco puedo negar el hecho de que en el futuro probablemente tenga que recurrir a ese modo sin haberlo dominado aún y lo más probable es que pueda morir y no permitiré eso tampoco-

-(Realmente te preocupas por ellas, Bal-chan…)-pensó la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras el pelinegro desaparecía de su línea de visión-(Bueno, eso es normal. Se parece a su padre...)-entrando en una brecha y desapareciendo del lugar

…

 **-1 Día restante-**

-Muy bien, Himari. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿verdad?-dijo el pelinegro serio con su mirada clavada en la de cierta pelinegra que a pesar de que no quería, debía hacerlo

-P…pero… yo…-

-No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Además, es por tu propio bien. Si quieres volverte fuerte, tienes que hacerlo. Ese es el único propósito de este entrenamiento-

-Pero...-dijo la bakaneko pero inmediatamente fue interrumpida por el pelinegro quién había dejado escapar un suspiro al ver que esta seguiría negándose

-Nada de peros, Himari. Si no puedes aceptar la sangre que fluye en tus venas, la sangre del [Akayashi] que eres, a la sangre que tanto le temes por el miedo a terminar matando a tus amigos, a tus seres queridos… puede que ocurra algo aún peor. Entiendo muy bien tu verdadera naturaleza. Pero, créeme. Confía en mí. Si quieres ser más fuerte y proteger incluso a tus amigos, tienes que aceptar la oscuridad que yace en tu corazón… expulsarla y de paso iluminar tu camino. Y yo seré quién te ayude con eso. Yo sé y confío en que podrás hacerlo. De ser necesario, incluso me arriesgaré con el fin de lograrlo-contestó el pelinegro con total seriedad en sus palabras acercándose a Himari e dándole un cálido abrazo que correspondió

-Gracias… maestro… no, Balther-sama-dijo la pelinegra tranquilizada y con un toque de felicidad en sus palabras mientras profundizaba el abrazo, las palabras del pelinegro la habían calmado por completo además de sentir una calidez en su pecho

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que ambos se habían abrazado quedando en silencio por varios segundos, pero entonces la pelinegra se separó de Balther rompiendo el abrazo e posteriormente creando cierta distancia entre ambos

-Lo haré… lo intentaré. Daré lo mejor de mí para poder lograrlo, Balther-sama-dijo la pelinegra al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y empezaba a concentrarse

-[Esa bakaneko ya debería de ser capaz de dominarlo…]-el pelinegro escuchó la voz aburrida de Drumgol que se hacía presente en su mente

-(Todo estará bien mientras tenga control sobre este)-observando como Himari entraba en su modo de chica-gata, pero tras unos segundos Himari abrió los ojos revelando sus ojos que ahora eran de color rojo aunque hubo algo que lo soprendió

Aún a pesar de que el color de los ojos de Himari habían cambiado, Balther no pudo notar ni la aura oscura ni la enorme sed de sangre que se suponía que debería tener y más que nada también notó como su poder se había incrementado además de la presencia de su aura que se había hecho aún más fuerte

El pelinegro entonces recordó cierta cosa que se le había escapado de la mente y su expresión seria fue reemplazada por una de sorpresa

-(Ah, como pude olvidarlo)-pensó el pelinegro soltando un suspiro de derrota-(Al parecer esto es cosa de las [Void Pieces]. No me sorprende… la última vez que entró en ese modo fue debido a la frustración, por lo que sería lógico que no pudiera tener control alguno sobre su modo a pesar de que gracias a las [Void Pieces] su sangre de [Akayashi] ya no debería ser problema alguno. Como no me di cuenta de esto antes… bueno, de todas formas por lo menos ahora ya tiene completo dominio sobre sus instintos de manera que ya no intervendrán)-

-[Jajaja, exactamente. Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta]-contestó el dragón riéndose, molestando al pelinegro que solo se limitó a ignorar al dragón

-Excelente-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa acercándose a la pelinegra quién mantenía una expresión de sorprendida ya que no se esperaba que ese fuera el resultado-Lo lograste, Himari. Ya tienes completo dominio sobre ese modo… ahora ya no será necesario que temas-

-P…pero… ¿cómo pasó esto? De alguna manera… ya no me siento como si no tuviera control sobre mí misma aun a pesar de que…-mirando con total sorpresa y confusión al pelinegro

-Bueno, para ponerlo fácil... digamos que fue gracias a la [Void Piece] que te di al momento de pasar a ser parte de mi familia-respondió el pelinegro con calma, pero la mirada de duda que tenía Himari no se borró aún-En el momento en que te convertiste en mi sierva, no solo tu poder aumentó en gran medida y pasaste a ser parte demonio y dragón sino que también gracias a eso ahora tu sangre de [Akayashi] no es problema alguno tratándose de tu modo. Ya no tendrás de qué preocuparte-

-¿Enserio?-el pelinegro asintió y de inmediato una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la bakaneko-Entonces… ya no le voy a temer a nada-

Tras unos segundos, Balther se alejó de Himari con su expresión seria

-Bien, Himari. Ahora que puedes entrar a voluntad en el modo Berseker, continuaremos con el entrenamiento. Aún no ha terminado, ¿sabes? Así que, prepárate. Pero esta vez será un calentamiento, jejeje. Quiero que me demuestres tu verdadero potencial-dijo el pelinegro al rato que su brazo derecho era rodeado por llamas oscuras revelando su [Void's Embrace] indicando que estaba listo para pelear

La pelinegra asintió decidida desenfundando a Yasutsuna y adoptando su estilo de pelea preparándose para atacar al pelinegro

-Comprendo. Entonces así será. No le decepcionaré, Balther-sama-

Y entonces tras unos segundos, el pelinegro desapareció de su posición actual con gran velocidad al mismo tiempo que Himari dirigía su mirada como si pudiese ver los movimientos del pelinegro reaccionando rápidamente usando a Yasutsuna para bloquear el ataque del pelinegro quién había intentado atacarle con un rápido y fuerte golpe

Casi de inmediato, se produjo un sonido metálico producto del impacto de la [Void's Embrace] con la hoja de Yasutsuna

La fuerza que Balther había empleado en ese ataque había sido mucha, pero la pelinegra apenas retrocedió algunos centímetros como resultado del potente golpe del pelinegro

Pero justo en el instante que el contacto entre la hoja de Yasutsuna y el puño de Balther se había producido, Himari procedió a realizar un rápido corte diagonal que el pelinegro esquivó por poco pero la pelinegra sin perder el tiempo realizó un corte horizontal seguido de uno ascendente, este último bloqueándolo usando a [Void's Embrace]

Tras unos instantes, Himari estaba a punto de atacar al pelinegro con una estocada pero este la esquivó ágilmente y de paso atacó con un fuerte gancho que logró esquivar a duras penas. Balther aprovechó el pequeño momento después de que la pelinegra esquivara su ataque agarrándola del cuello con su mano izquierda y de paso estrellando su cabeza fuertemente contra el piso creando un pequeño cráter

El pelinegro se puso encima de la bakaneko usando su peso para impedir que la bakaneko pudiera levantarse

-Sé que aún puedes pelear-dijo el pelinegro clavando su mirada en la de la chica

La bakaneko a pesar de recibir el golpe no mostraba indicios de no poder seguir peleando aunque se le notaba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-E-esto… B-Balther-sama…-dijo la pelinegra a duras penas dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaba con el pelinegro encima suyo, debido a esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta?-preguntó el pelinegro metiendo su mano debajo de las ropas de la chica e acariciando su abdomen femenino mientras acercaba su rostro al de la pelinegra

-E…estamos… entrenando…-dijo Himari que a pesar de que le gustaba lo que el pelinegro estaba haciendo, hasta hace unos momentos estaban en medio de un calentamiento-Eso… dejémoslo… para otro… momento-sonrojándose aún más debido a la cercanía entre sus labios y los del pelinegro que estaba a punto de tocar sus pechos

Pero el pelinegro se detuvo por las palabras de la chica y entonces se levantó apartándose a un lado e dejando que la chica se levantara

-Jejeje. Como sea, esto acaba de empezar-

La pelinegra nuevamente adoptó su estilo de pelea y se preparó para atacar al pelinegro quién solo permanecía ahí parado en su lugar sin mover un musculo, parecía como si estuviera quieto analizando detenidamente cada acción de la chica

Pero entonces Himari extendió el filo de Yasutsuna como si fuera a realizar una estocada, y tras unos momentos desapareció casi de inmediato de su posición actual al mismo tiempo que las hojas esparcidas por el suelo a su alrededor empezaron a volar por el aire

-(Así que va a atacarme nuevamente con ese ataque de la última vez…)-pensó el pelinegro poniéndose serio y concentrando su mirada en el lugar donde la pelinegra había estado segundos antes

Tras unos breves segundos más hojas empezaron a volar violentamente por el aire, como si se tratase de un torbellino azotando el lugar

A su vez Balther escuchó el silbido del viento pasando por sobre su izquierda, con lo que inmediatamente reaccionó creando una espada con sus llamas oscuras e rápidamente realizando un corte diagonal

De un momento para otro en el mismo instante que realizaba el corte diagonal un fuerte chirrido metálico se escuchó de manera inmediata en un gran radio al mismo tiempo que enfrente del pelinegro aparecía Himari con su Yasutsuna habiendo chocado con la hoja de la arma que Balther creó con sus llamas oscuras

Pero no todo quedó ahí. En el momento en que la pelinegra apareció en el rango de visión de Balther, este sintió el roce de algo afilado en varias partes de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que era empujado algunos centímetros

-(Bueno… no me sorprende que sea una técnica de viento. No niego que es fuerte, pero aun así tiene sus propias desventajas. Aunque esta vez sí que fue diferente… tal parece que esto es gracias al entrenamiento jejeje)-pensó el pelinegro viendo que tenía pequeños cortes por varias partes de su cuerpo desde las cuales se apreciaba el tono carmesí de la sangre pero tras unos segundos los cortes desaparecieron por completo sin dejar rastro alguno

Volviendo a mirar a la pelinegra, Balther notó como esta estaba respirando pesadamente mientras se apoyaba de Yasutsuna cuya hoja estaba clavada en el suelo, evidentemente Himari estaba cansada y se debía al ataque de hace unos momentos

-[Ese ataque es lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirle adiós incluso a tu cabeza jejeje]-bromeó Drumgol, pero el pelinegro solo lo ignoró

Balther se acercó a la pelinegra que estaba a punto de caer al suelo por el cansancio y agotamiento pero entonces el pelinegro la cargó al estilo princesa al igual que las veces anteriores y entonces caminó hacía la casa

Himari quién aún seguía despierta inmediatamente se sonrojó por la acción de Balther y estuvo a punto de soltarse pero prefirió dejar que el pelinegro la cargara mientras un sentimiento de calidez nuevamente le invadía el pecho

El pelinegro notó que Himari lo estaba mirando fijamente pero fingió no darse cuenta y siguió hasta llegar a su habitación y dejar a la pelinegra en la cama e de paso darse la vuelta con la intención de ir a por Yasutsuna la cual aún permanecía clavada en el mismo lugar

Pero antes de salir, el pelinegro le dio una última mirada a la pelinegra que se había incorporado sobre la cama manteniendo una mirada de confusión

-Por ahora, descansa. Mañana es el último día de tu entrenamiento, pero ya que ya dominaste el modo Berseker… no será necesario. También, respecto a esa habilidad tuya con la que lograste herirme, aunque sea un poco, procura usarla cuando sea conveniente. Por lo que he visto gasta demasiada energía y puedes terminar agotándote en medio de una batalla. Deberás mejorar en eso también-dijo Balther sonriendo levemente y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Himari sola en la habitación para que descansara

-Juro que me haré más fuerte, Balther-sama…-dijo la pelinegra en una voz baja tras escuchar las palabras del mencionado-(Además… ¿qué es esto?... por alguna razón… me siento muy segura y tranquila al lado de Balther-sama…)-llevándose la mano al pecho e perdiéndose en sus pensamientos-(¿Será que esto es…?)-

…

 **-Último día de entrenamiento-**

Ya había atardecido y el pelinegro se encontraba apoyado de espaldas sobre un árbol completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Con el silencio y la tranquilidad rodeándolo, Balther miraba hacía el horizonte sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Permaneció así hasta que varios minutos después cierta voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Balther-sama-dijo Himari llamando la atención del pelinegro que pasó a mirarla-Lo siento si le interrumpí pero, ¿no habrá entrenamiento hoy? Ya que se supone que mi entrenamiento es de 10 días y este es el último día pero ni siquiera me ha llamado para entrenar-

-No, no será necesario. Te lo dije ayer, ¿no? El único propósito de este entrenamiento era para que dominaras tu modo Berseker, pero dado que ya lo hiciste no será necesario que hoy entrenes-respondió el pelinegro al ver la cara de duda que tenía la pelinegra

-Ya veo…-dijo la pelinegra al rato que dirigía la mirada hacía el horizonte y tras un buen rato volvió a mirar al pelinegro

-Balther-sama-nuevamente llamando la atención del pelinegro aunque este solo permaneció mirando hacía el horizonte-Bueno… verá, la verdad es que quisiera saber sobre esas llamas oscuras suyas que usó durante su pelea contra Raiser Phoenix-al escuchar sus palabras el pelinegro volvió a centrar su mirada en la pelinegra quién mantenía una expresión como de interesada

-¿Estás interesada en mis llamas oscuras?-preguntó Balther recibiendo una rápida afirmación de parte de Himari-Así que es eso… ya veo. Bien, si lo que quieres es aprender a usarlas… así será-dijo volteándose hacía Himari con una leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro

-¿De verdad puedo…?-preguntó Himari con una mirada un tanto dudosa pero comenzando a emocionarse ya que mientras observaba la batalla de Balther contra el rubio Phoenix, cuando lo vio usar sus llamas oscuras estas de alguna manera le interesaron hasta el punto en que quería aprender a usarlas de ser posible

-Claro que si puedes-respondió Balther al cabo que levantaba levemente su brazo derecho y al rato unas llamas oscuras empezaban a envolverse alrededor de su antebrazo como si estuviese acumulando energía para un ataque-Tú al igual que Ophis y Tiamat pueden usar mis llamas oscuras. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero a diferencia tuya ellas si sabían sobre que podían usar mis llamas oscuras después de pasar a ser parte de mi sequito solo que aún no se han decidido en usarlas aunque sea para probarlas… o quizás sí. Al igual que ellas tú has heredado mis llamas oscuras así que tampoco hay inconveniente alguno en el que puedas usarlas o no jejeje-

Balther entonces golpeó rápidamente con su puño derecho un árbol que estaba a su lado partiéndolo por la mitad inmediatamente al mismo tiempo que las llamas oscuras envueltas en su puño se expandían como una plaga por todo el árbol que comenzó a arder por las llamas oscuras

Himari se sorprendió por la acción del pelinegro pero al mismo tiempo también estaba asombrada por el resultado ya que lo que el pelinegro acabó de hacer fue usar sus llamas oscuras en su ataque como si lo estuviera potenciando

-Mis llamas oscuras tienen sus propias características. Pueden potenciar tus ataques, añadirles los atributos Fuego y Oscuridad, consumen todo lo que tocan. Ni siquiera el fuego del inmortal ave de fuego puede escapar de las garras de mis llamas oscuras que las devorarán como si de papel se tratase e incluso impiden la regeneración-explicó el pelinegro volviendo a mirar a la pelinegra notando como esta estaba mirando con asombro al lugar donde momentos atrás estaba cierto árbol puesto que las llamas oscuras lo habían consumido sin dejar rastro alguno de este

-Este es el resultado de usar mis llamas oscuras en un ataque así de simple como el que acabo de hacer. Si crees que puedes dominarlas… ¿lo harás?-

-Lo… ¡lo haré! ¡Por favor, enséñeme a usarlas Balther-sama!-respondió la pelinegra casi de inmediato pasando a mirar al mencionado

-Jajaja, muy bien. Eso es lo que quería escuchar-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo-Bueno, en fin. No es nada difícil usarlas… tan solo basta con que concentres energía en tu mano y te imagines aunque sea una pequeña llama. Con eso deberías sentir el poder fluyendo por tu cuerpo y ya está-

Siguiendo la explicación del pelinegro, Himari asintió decidida al tiempo que extendía su mano izquierda completamente abierta y cerraba los ojos empezando a concentrarse mientras se imaginaba una pequeña llama oscura formándose en su mano

Tras unos segundos Himari empezó a sentir poder fluyendo por su cuerpo y en ese mismo instante abrió los ojos a la vez que pasaba a mirar su mano izquierda en la cual se había formado una pequeña llama de color violeta con tonalidad negruzca

-Muy bien. Lo lograste, Himari. Para ser tu primer intento, no está nada mal-dijo Balther notando como la expresión de la pelinegra cambiaba de una de decidida a una que reflejaba felicidad como si estuviera completamente emocionada-Pero aparte… aún te falta mucho. Lo único que te falta es dominarlas, y espero que seas capaz de hacerlo. Además… una vez que las domines… bueno, eso es un secreto jejeje-

-Entendido… entonces, ¡las dominaré! ¡No lo defraudaré, Balther-sama!-

-Así me gusta-dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la pelinegra y dándole una cálida sonrisa-Estaré esperando para ese entonces-poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la pelinegra y acariciándola provocándole un fuerte sonrojo debido a la acción del pelinegro

-Bueno, en fin… ahora me iré a descansar. No tengo nada mejor que hacer y además, como dije tu entrenamiento ya ha finalizado. Desde ahora lo único que tendrás que hacer es dominar las llamas oscuras. Así que por ahora puedes descansar tranquilamente-dijo Balther al rato que detuvo su gesto cariñoso y procedía a avanzar en dirección a su casa con la intención de irse a su habitación para así poder descansar

Pero tras haberse alejado algunos metros de la pelinegra, Balther fue detenido por un suave tacto en su mano derecha

-¿Hmm? ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Balther volteándose a ver a la pelinegra puesto que esta lo había detenido tomándolo de la mano pero entonces en el mismo instante en que su mirada estaba a punto de encontrarse con la de la chica… esta lo sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo al mismo tiempo que acortaba rápidamente la distancia entre su rostro con el del pelinegro, uniendo sus labios con los de este en un tierno beso lleno de amor

Balther, quién no se esperó la acción de la chica simplemente se limitó a corresponderle el beso mientras rodeaba sus brazos en la cintura de Himari mientras esta rodeaba los suyos en su cuello, logrando profundizar el beso y apegando sus cuerpos aún más

Así estuvieron por un largo rato… hasta que rompieron el beso para recuperar el aire perdido

-¿Eso fue tu…?-preguntó el pelinegro curioso manteniendo su mirada en el rostro de la chica quién estaba completamente sonrojada aunque a simple vista se podía notar en su mirada que lo había hecho por amor

-S-sí… ese fue… mi primer beso-respondió Himari algo nerviosa con ternura en sus palabras al tiempo que una hermosa sonrisa se formaba en su sonrojado rostro pero entonces se separó del pelinegro y rápidamente se fue en dirección a la puerta de la casa entrando y dejando atrás al pelinegro que estaba un tanto sorprendido por la respuesta de la pelinegra

-(Bueno, eso sí que no me lo esperé… pero bueno, tampoco es como si no pudiera corresponderle a sus sentimientos)-pensó Balther saliendo de su sorpresa y dirigiéndose a su casa aún con la intención de tomarse un pequeño descanso

-[Y de paso… ya sabes jajaja]-se rió Drumgol

-(Qué se le va a hacer, yo tampoco esperaba en un principio que Ophis fuera celosa… aunque creo que no será el mismo caso con esto jejeje)-recordando cierto momento de unos cuantos días atrás cuando se le apareció cierta ángel caído en busca de "venganza"-(Al final no volvió… de todas maneras era por joder jajaja)-

-[Menos mal que no lo hizo. Ya me imagino cuál habrá sido la reacción de Ophis y Tiamat si metías a esa chiquilla tan débil en tu equipo… Aah, de todas maneras sigo sin poder creer que Ophis esté contigo. Bueno, de todas maneras creo que ya vendría siendo tiempo de decírtelo… pero mejor dejaré que tú lo hagas por tu cuenta jajaja-

-(Nunca me dices las cosas… ¿qué es lo que me estás ocultando, Drumgol?)-pensó el pelinegro suspirando al rato que procedía a entrar en su casa dirigiéndose hacia su habitación-(Bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Puede que tengas tus propias razones para no hacerlo, así que no me importa tanto)-

Tras decir eso apenas haber entrado en su habitación, el pelinegro se recostó sobre la cama y se puso a dormir puesto que Drumgol se había quedado en silencio sin decirle otra palabra más

…

 **-Dos días después-**

Cierto pelinegro se encontraba sentado en una cama mientras mantenía su mirada por la ventana casi como si estuviese pensando en algo

Faltaba poco para el mediodía y tras unos cuantos minutos concentrando su mirada por la ventana se levantó y salió de su habitación

-(Justo cuando no hay nada interesante que hacer… me llega esta invitación a una boda de parte de Raiser. No me esperé que me invitara a algo como una boda, pero bueno… no sería tan malo ir)-pensó el pelinegro mientras concentraba su mirada sobre lo que parecía ser una tarjeta

-[Entonces, ¿irás?]-

-(Así es… Es algo obvio, ¿no? Después del todo, si no hay nada que hacer entonces lo mínimo que podría hacer sería ir y asistir a esta boda entre Raiser y la ama de Issei)-

-[Pero, ¿irás solo o con las chicas?]-

-(Bueno, sería un poco aburrido ir solo. Incluso Tiamat se aburre sin poder hacer mucho)-

-[Tienes razón. Hasta yo estoy aburrido. Además, al menos puede que algo interesante ocurra durante la boda, ¿no? Hay que considerar eso también, sabes jejeje]-

-Buen punto-dijo el pelinegro bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la sala principal donde estaban Himari y Tiamat

-Tiamat. Himari-dijo Balther apenas entró a la sala mirando a las chicas que pasaron a mirarlo al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron ambas chicas

-Nos vamos. A la boda de Raiser-respondió el pelinegro sorprendiendo a ambas chicas aunque Tiamat se molestó un poco

-¿Bo…boda?-preguntó Himari sorprendida

-¿Por qué vamos a ir a la boda de ese pollo bueno para nada? Además, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes? Estoy 100% segura que no te caía para nada bien y ahora lo llamas por su nombre-dijo Tiamat con molestia en su voz

-Sí, una boda-dijo el pelinegro mirando a Himari y de paso pasar a mirar a Tiamat-¿Tan mal sabe el pollo que acabé de asar vivo con mis llamas? Qué raro, estaba seguro que lo hice a fuego lento… ¿o tal vez será que mis habilidades como asadero me fallaron? Mierda, entonces la próxima lo haré a fuego rápido jejeje-riéndose levemente

Ante las palabras del pelinegro, las chicas solo pusieron una expresión de "Ah… ok" mientras miraban al pelinegro

-Bueno, como dije, nos vamos ahora. Cuanto más antes, mejor. Además, lo haremos en tren. Ya que no puedo simplemente ir y usar el círculo mágico para ir al inframundo debido a que aún no he entrado legalmente y sería un tanto inconveniente. Es mejor evitar problemas, así que… iremos a la estación ahora-dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que un círculo mágico de color violeta aparecía debajo de sus pies el cual empezó rápidamente a brillar

Al mismo tiempo el mismo círculo mágico aparecía debajo de las chicas quienes habían asentido

…

El pelinegro y las chicas habían aparecido en una estación de trenes que estaba algo llena de gente normal que iba para tomar un tren o gente que salían de los mismos para salir de la estación

Sin perder un solo segundo, Balther se dirigió con toda la calma del mundo hacía el ascensor instalado dentro de la estación mientras era seguido por las chicas y de paso entrar en este junto a ambas

-¿A dónde vamos a ir, Balther-sama?-preguntó Himari curiosa tras entrar en el ascensor mirando al pelinegro que sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta lo que parecía ser una tarjeta y la ponía en el panel electrónico

 **PI**

-Eso es simple. Vamos a ir de aquí hasta abajo-respondió Tiamat casi de inmediato sorprendiendo a la pelinegra puesto que no se esperaba una respuesta así

-¿Q…qué? ¿A-abajo?-preguntó la pelinegra algo confundida mirando a la peliazul al cabo que se escuchaba un sonido electrónico

 **GAKUN**

Entonces en la pantalla del número del piso apareció un -1 lo que sorprendió aún más a Himari a la vez que sentía la sensación de estar bajando

Ante la reacción de la chica, el pelinegro solo se limitó a sonreír

A pesar de que no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que ir en un tren, debía hacerlo para evitar problemas relacionados con el inframundo puesto que sería mucho inconveniente incluso para él

Tras un buen rato en el ascensor finalmente se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver lo que parecía una enorme cueva con vías del tren y lámparas en las paredes

Sin dudarlo un segundo siquiera Balther salió del ascensor seguido de las chicas

-No sabía que habían niveles secretos incluso debajo de la estación de la superficie-dijo Himari sorprendida

-Bueno, los demonios ocultan muchas cosas jejeje-contestó el pelinegro divertido avanzando sin más por el amplio lugar hasta que desde una buena distancia en su frente pudo ver a cierto rubio que estaba apoyado de espaldas contra una de las paredes de la cueva al mismo tiempo que este se volteaba a mirar en dirección donde se encontraba el pelinegro y de paso le hacía un gesto de saludo

Entonces Balther procedió a acercarse al rubio Phoenix mientras le devolvía el saludo

-Yo, Balther-dijo el rubio chocando su puño de manera amistosa con el del pelinegro

-Yo, Raiser-contestó el pelinegro respondiendo al gesto

-Veo que ya están listos, ¿verdad?-dijo mirando a las chicas que acompañaban al pelinegro y de paso recibir una afirmación de los tres-Entonces vamos a la plataforma ahora-

Tras decir eso Raiser se volteó y comenzó a avanzar mientras Balther lo seguía junto a las chicas

Luego de haber tomado los pasajes, los cuatro caminaron a un nuevo espacio abierto

-Vaya… hay todo tipo de trenes en este lugar-dijo Himari asombrada recorriendo el lugar con la mirada pudiendo ver una gran cantidad de trenes los cuales se diferían entre sí por los logos que tenían

-¿Y el tuyo dónde está?-preguntó el pelinegro buscando con su mirada el tren con el logo de la familia Phoenix sin tener éxito

-No tan rápido, eh, eh. Apenas faltan unas horas para mi boda jajaja-

-Sí, sí. Y luego una noche caliente con cierta pelirroja-bromeó el pelinegro riéndose

-Jajaja, puede ser. Qué bien me conoces-dijo Raiser riéndose mientras caminaba en cierta dirección siendo seguido por el pelinegro y sus chicas

Tras un rato, los cuatro llegaron enfrente de las puertas de un tren que se difería de los demás por tener el logo de la familia Phoenix

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó el pelinegro curioso al tiempo que las puertas del tren se abrían de forma automática con un **BUSHU** y Raiser procedía a entrar en este sin perder el tiempo. El pelinegro por su parte también lo hizo junto a las chicas

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

Tras haber entrado en el tren, el silbato de salida sonó, y el tren comenzó a moverse

-Bueno, ya que soy un Rey debo sentarme en el primer vagón. Por lo tanto no podré acompañarte por el resto del viaje-dijo Raiser alejándose del pelinegro y su equipo sin antes mirarlo con una cara de "nos vemos después"

-Hey! Yo también soy un Rey, ¿sabes? No me digas que me dejarás atrás-exclamó el pelinegro siguiendo al rubio pero entonces se detuvo ya que a sus espaldas sintió unas auras asesinas y sus instintos le decían que no era nada bueno

-Yo o tus chicas. ¿A quién prefieres? No creo que la vayas a pasar bien después si te vienes que tienes a ese monstruo contigo-dijo Raiser riéndose antes de desaparecer de la vista del pelinegro

Tras el comentario de Raiser, el pelinegro sintió un enorme instinto asesino aún más fuerte a sus espaldas y debido a esto una gota se le apareció en la frente al tiempo que se volteaba solo para encontrarse a una Tiamat totalmente molesta y enfadada con un aura negra rodeándola

-(Ehm… esto no… se ve para nada bien… jejeje)-pensó el pelinegro algo nervioso con una gran gota recorriéndole la frente ya que el rubio literalmente había hecho enojar a Tiamat y esta cuando se enojaba daba miedo

-[Será mejor… que te vayas de aquí jejeje… esto no es nada bonito]-dijo Drumgol nervioso ya que Tiamat también le daba miedo cuando estaba enojada

Incluso Himari que estaba a su lado se puso nerviosa y algo asustada por el enorme instinto asesino que Tiamat desprendía y como resultado se había puesto al lado del pelinegro quién permanecía con una expresión un tanto nerviosa

-Vamos Tiamat… no es para tanto… jejeje-dijo el pelinegro nervioso por la situación

Pero Tiamat hacía caso omiso como si no lo estuviera escuchando y entonces dijo con una voz totalmente molesta y enfadada

-¿¡Qué… acabas de decir… MALDITO POLLO ASADO!?-fue lo único que dijo Tiamat de manera que el rubio a pesar de que ya no se encontraba en el mismo vagón donde estaban los tres, este pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que dijo la peliazul

-Hey… vamos… cálmate. Me meterás… en un buen lío si destruyes esto… jejeje-dijo el pelinegro viendo como la peliazul avanzaba hacía su posición con la intención de ir a por el rubio Phoenix

Pero al ver que la peliazul no le hacía caso, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro de derrota y justo en el instante en que Tiamat iba a pasar por su lado el pelinegro le dio un fuerte abrazo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cabeza con una de sus manos en un intento de tranquilizarla

-Ya, ya, tranquila… yo lo haré por ti… así que cálmate… jejeje-dijo el pelinegro tratando de sonar serio igual que siempre ya que aún se sentía nervioso por el enorme instinto asesino que Tiamat desprendía

Tras varios minutos tratando de calmar a la peliazul, Balther pudo ver como la aura negra que la peliazul desprendía se fue desvaneciendo al igual que su instinto asesino pero eso no era todo puesto que también notó como la peliazul hundía su rostro aún más en su pecho lo que le dio a entender que finalmente se había tranquilizado y tras esto solo sonrió y se separó de la chica

Himari por su parte observaba con algo de envidia la escena frente a sus ojos ya que de alguna manera el simple hecho de ver al pelinegro con la peliazul también le causaba celos puesto que el pelinegro le había hecho un gesto cariñoso además de abrazarla

Tras haber calmado a la peliazul, el pelinegro procedió a avanzar hacía el vagón central en donde Himari y Tiamat procedieron a ocupar los asientos que estaban junto a la ventanilla

La peliazul miró al pelinegro por unos momentos y de paso le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado, pero el pelinegro negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se disculpaba con un gesto

Ante esto la peliazul se molestó un poco al mismo tiempo que su mirada se reflejaba algo triste y el pelinegro al notar esto soltó un suspiro pero ya que no le quedaba otra alternativa se volteó hacía donde debía ir para llegar al primer vagón pero entonces notó como la puerta que conectaba con este se abría y un hombre de cabello blanco vestido tal como lo haría un conductor de tren aparecía

Pero el pelinegro apenas vio al hombre este le pareció conocido y tras un segundo inmediatamente lo reconoció

-Ah, es usted Axel-san-dijo el pelinegro tras reconocer al hombre que estaba frente suyo

-Oh, pero si es usted Balther-san-dijo el peliblanco algo sorprendido mirando al pelinegro-Así que fue usted a quién invitó mi amo-pasando a mirar a la dirección en donde estaban sentadas Tiamat y Himari-Veo que su equipo también-

-Bueno, sucedieron muchas cosas… de todas maneras no tengo nada mejor que hacer así que también sería como una forma de pasar el rato-dijo el pelinegro con un evidente tono de aburrimiento en su voz

-Entiendo. Por cierto Balther-san, esa chica de negro que parecía ser su Reina no está aquí, ¿o me equivoco?-dijo el peliblanco al notar que dicha persona en especial no estaba en ningún lado

Ante la respuesta del peliblanco, Balther inmediatamente supo a quién se refería y esa 'chica' era nadie más y menos que Ophis

-(Ah claro, ahora que lo recuerdo… ya han pasado otros tantos 6 días desde que vi a Ophis-chan… sé que no debería preocuparme por ella ya sabiendo quién es, pero esto realmente me está molestando… no puedo evitar sentirme intranquilo ya que ya han pasado 12 días si no consideramos la 'visita' que me dio hace 6 días atrás)-pensó el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño cosa que el peliblanco notó y se preocupó

El peliblanco estaba a punto de hablar pero entonces Balther habló de una manera un tanto despreocupada tratando de evitar sacar el tema de Ophis aparte de la preocupación que sentía por ella

-Ah no, no es nada. Es simplemente que ella tiene algunos 'asuntos personales' que atender-mintió el pelinegro tratando de sonar lo menos sospechoso posible puesto que por ahora era mejor no revelar su verdadera identidad además de que tampoco sabía nada acerca de qué estaba haciendo o cuales eran sus motivos para ausentarse por un buen tiempo sin haberle avisado

-Oh, entiendo. Bueno, no seguiré preguntando por cosas personales. Lo siento si le molesté, Balther-san-dijo el pelinegro agachando su cabeza en señal de disculpa, pero el pelinegro negó con la cabeza

-No es necesario y además, gracias por hacerme recordar ese detalle. Lo había dejado a un lado, pero no hay problema. Estoy seguro que ella ya terminará con sus 'asuntos'-

Mientras Balther y Axel conversaban, Himari quién hasta hace unos momentos estaba mirando por la ventanilla escuchó la conversación y pasó a mirar a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo, y tras no haber encontrado lo que buscaba miró a la peliazul que al igual que ella estaba mirando por la ventanilla con una expresión serena

-¿Tiamat-senpai?-

La peliazul tras haber escuchado la llamada de Himari solo se limitó a decir

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Ha pasado algo con Ophis-senpai? Ya que últimamente no la he visto desde que empecé a entrenar… y tampoco la he visto con Balther-sama siendo que siempre los veo j-juntos-

Con las palabras de Himari, Tiamat solo soltó un suspiro pero entonces dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-No me interesa saber lo que ella hace, pero de todas maneras… creo que es un 'asunto' que tiene que ver con ella. De todas maneras, ya debería estar de vuelta pronto-recordando cierto momento unos cuantos días atrás-(Me pregunto… ¿qué estarás planeando hacer ahora, Ophis?)-

-Ah, entiendo… espero que no le haya pasado nada-dijo la pelinegra pero al rato Tiamat se rió como si le hubiera parecido gracioso

-Jajaja, no es necesario que te preocupes por ella, chiquilla. Aún te falta mucho por saber, ¿entiendes? Ni siquiera yo le llego a los talones. Ella va a estar bien. No le va a pasar nada-

-Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que Ophis-senpai es más fuerte que usted Tiamat-senpai?-preguntó la bakaneko con asombro tras escuchar las palabras de la peliazul

-Así es… bueno, simplemente dejémoslo así. No soy rival para ella-respondió la peliazul con un claro tono de frustración al tiempo que el interés de Himari por la pelinegra aumentaba con la respuesta de Tiamat

El pelinegro por su parte había terminado de conversar con Axel pero tras haber terminado su conversación este sacó una máquina un tanto peculiar que parecía ser un monitor y procedió a registrar al pelinegro quién estaba mirando la máquina con curiosidad

-Disculpe Axel-san pero, ¿qué es esa máquina que parece un monitor?-

El mencionado notó la mirada de duda que tenía el pelinegro por lo que procedió a explicarle

-Es una máquina del mundo de los demonios que sirve para comprobarlos y compararlos. El hecho de que este tren está formalmente entrando al Inframundo es importante y por lo tanto, todos los medios de transporte requieren una inspección. Sería un asunto grave en caso de que haya cierta infiltración-

-Así que es para comprobar que no hayan intrusos… ya veo-dijo el pelinegro ante la explicación del peliblanco quién avanzó hacía donde estaban Tiamat y Himari para así registrarlas ya que ellas eran las únicas que faltaban por ser registradas

Tras haber terminado de registrar a las chicas y más que nada a Himari puesto que esta estaba confundida pero con la peliazul explicándole acerca de la máquina, Axel se volteó e dirigió hacía el pelinegro

-Sus registros reconocen sus designaciones de piezas, y cuando se transmite, se registran como datos en el Inframundo. Es por eso que los verifico con esta máquina. No hay ningún problema. Desde aquí todo el mundo es quién dice ser-dijo Axel al notar aún más curiosidad en el rostro del pelinegro

-Entiendo. ¿Algo más?-

-No. Con esto se terminó el registro. Ahora pueden descansar y relajarse hasta llegar a la estación programada. También hay camas donde dormir y lugares donde se puede disfrutar un break, así que por favor, utilícenlos hasta llegar a nuestro destino-

Tras decir esto el peliblanco se volteó hacía la puerta que conectaba con el primer vagón para así volver al asiento del conductor, dejando solo al pelinegro quién pasó a mirar por unos momentos hacía donde estaban las chicas, pudiendo ver cómo estas mantenían su mirada por la ventanilla a pesar de que solo se podía observar un espacio oscuro

Luego de eso el pelinegro procedió a ir al primer vagón en el cual apenas entró su mirada se encontró con la de cierto rubio que estaba sentado con una expresión un tanto aburrida e impaciente en un asiento que estaba junto a otra ventanilla

Sin perder el tiempo el pelinegro caminó hacía el rubio para así sentarse en el asiento del frente y de paso esperar por el resto del viaje

[En unos momentos pasaremos a través de la pared dimensional. En unos momentos pasaremos a través de la pared dimensional]

Con el anuncio el pelinegro de manera casi instintiva miró por la ventanilla, pudiendo ver como de un momento para otro la completa oscuridad pasaba a ser un paisaje en el que también se podía apreciar un hermoso cielo púrpura

-Sí que te tardaste en venir aquí-dijo Raiser aburrido

-Bueno, qué quieres que haga. Cosas inesperadas suelen ocurrir-contestó el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros

Raiser solo soltó un suspiro y se quedó en silencio. Balther por su parte solo se limitaba a mantener su mirada por la ventanilla apreciando con algo de interés el paisaje que se presentaba a sus ojos.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?-preguntó el pelinegro con un tono un tanto aburrido que el rubio notó de inmediato

-Deberíamos de llegar en 1 hora. Exactamente 40 minutos antes de mi boda-

Con la respuesta del rubio, Balther suspiró. Estaba a punto de tomarse un pequeño descanso por el resto del viaje pero Raiser nuevamente le habló

-Hey, hey. Ya que aún falta para llegar, ¿por qué no hablamos de algo?-

-¿Cómo qué?-

Raiser se puso pensativo por unos momentos mientras se llevaba su mano a la barbilla

-¿Recuerdas a tu madre?-

Con la pregunta del rubio, Balther se quedó en silencio por unos momentos pero entonces dejó salir de su boca algo que le sorprendió al rubio

-No del todo. De alguna manera, mis recuerdos están sellados y como resultado no puedo recordar nada de lo que ha ocurrido en el pasado. Apenas recuerdo su rostro. De mi padre no sé nada. Lo único que sé acerca de él es de tu parte. De mi madre, en cambio… no puedo decir nada. Tengo que descubrir por mí mismo qué es lo que realmente pasó-

Raiser se sintió mal por la respuesta del pelinegro y pensó que hubiera sido mejor no haberle hecho una pregunta así, puesto que su voz sonaba un tanto vacía como si no le diera importancia alguna al asunto aunque se alcanzaba a notar un profundo tono de tristeza acompañado de soledad

-Durante mucho tiempo he estado vagando por las calles de esa ciudad. He vivido en las calles como un perro callejero que ha sido abandonado por su amo. Al menos eso es lo que creo yo. Para sobrevivir tuve que ir haciendo todo lo que uno haría para seguir viviendo al llevar una vida así. Y cuando menos me lo esperé, llegaron dos sujetos a asesinarme por alguna razón de la cual no estoy seguro del todo. En ese momento fue cuando sentí por primera vez lo que se sentía estar a punto de morir. Y estaba tranquilo por ello. Ya que no tenía a nadie a quién acudir. No tenía recuerdos siquiera de lo que he vivido anteriormente antes de darme cuenta. Pero cuando creí que finalmente moriría con tranquilidad, ocurrió algo inesperado. Y así es como terminé siendo quien soy ahora. La soledad que alguna vez he sentido por tanto tiempo hasta el punto de creer que nunca tendría a nadie a mi lado se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco tras ese suceso. Fue entonces que Lyndia llegó a mi lado. Al igual que las chicas-dijo el pelinegro recordando cierto suceso cuando pasó a ser el portador de la [Void's Embrace]

Raiser estaba sorprendido por lo que le había contado el pelinegro ya que no se esperaba que el pelinegro había pasado por tanto, incluso antes de pasar a ser quién es ahora

-Espera, ¿quién es Lyndia? Reconozco a Tiamat y la otra chica que parece ser una nekomata no creo que sea ella… ¿es la chica de negro que andaba a tu lado mientras estabas llegando a la base en nuestro Rating Game?-preguntó el rubio dudoso recordando a cierta pelinegra en especial

-Lyndia es mi [Reina]-mintió nuevamente el pelinegro aunque se sentía un poco mal por eso pero debía hacerlo ya que a pesar de que se trataba de un amigo, aún no se podía dar el lujo de revelar quién era en realidad-No sé cómo es que ella terminó entrando en mi vida pero al menos ya no me siento solo como antes con su compañía… y con las chicas también-con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro

-Ah, entiendo... Espera, ya lo hiciste con ella, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que lo disfrutaste jejeje-bromeó el rubio riéndose y sacándole una risa al pelinegro

-Sería una pena seguir siendo virgen jejeje-contestó Balther riéndose al tiempo que Raiser se reía a carcajadas

-[Irónico porque lo hiciste con un dragón y no con una mujer real. Así no cuenta, mocoso jejeje]-bromeó Drumgol riéndose en la mente del pelinegro

-(No me arrepiento. Ah, de todas maneras es lo mismo ¿no? Así que, ¿qué importa? Que sea con Ophis no quita el hecho de que ya no sigo siéndolo jajaja)-respondió el pelinegro aun riéndose

Así ambos se pasaron riéndose y hablando de temas triviales por el resto del viaje

…

Un buen rato después de que el viaje había terminado, el pelinegro y las chicas ahora se encontraban frente a lo que a simple vista era una mansión y se trataba de nada más ni menos que la mansión Fénix

A Balther no le parecía importarle para nada el hecho de tener que venir a la mansión del rubio, pero justo ahora estaba pasando algo frente a sus ojos que había hecho que una gota apareciera en su frente además de darle ganas de irse de inmediato y lo mismo pasaba con las chicas excepto por Himari quién estaba un tanto sorprendida

 **BIENVENIDO A CASA, PRÍNCIPE RAISER**

Un gran número de mayordomos, sirvientas y soldados saludaron al instante con una sola voz

¡PANPANPANPAN!

Fuegos artificiales se elevaron, los soldados apuntaron sus armas hacía el cielo y dispararon, y gente que se veía como si fuera una banda de orquesta comenzó a tocar al mismo tiempo. Un soldado que montaba en la parte superior de una misteriosa criatura voló en el cielo y agitó una bandera

-Debo decir que no me esperaba algo como esto... pero bueno-dijo Balther con una expresión que decía "no quiero ni estar aquí" cosa que el rubio notó y se rió levemente antes de acercarse a los mayordomos, sirvientas y soldados que hicieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo mientras decían

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Raiser-sama-

-Estoy en casa. Por cierto, los que me acompañan también son bienvenidos-dijo el rubio señalando al pelinegro y sus chicas aunque estos a excepción de Himari desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado

-¿Hermano?-los presentes escucharon una voz que provenía de la entrada a la mansión y cuando todos miraron hacía esa dirección pudieron ver a cierta chica rubia junto a otras 14 chicas que eran parte del equipo de Raiser

-Hola, Ravel-saludó el pelinegro mirando a su hermanita que había mirado en cierta dirección para luego devolverle la mirada con una expresión confundida

-¿Por qué ellos… están aquí?-preguntó la rubia confundida con una voz que daba a entender que quería una explicación

Raiser entonces se dio cuenta a qué se refería y solo se limitó a decir mientras se encogía de hombros

-Los invité a asistir a mi boda con Rias. Así que, ¿qué importa? Además, él también es mi amigo-dijo Raiser con un tono despreocupado señalándole al pelinegro para que entrara a la mansión pero este no se movió ni un metro sino que al contrario se quedó mirando fijamente a la rubia con una cara de "¿y a ti qué te importa?"-Hey, ¿qué esperas? Venga, entremos adentro-mirando al pelinegro quién solo soltó un suspiro de derrota al tiempo que avanzaba hacia donde estaba el rubio seguido de Tiamat y Himari

Ante esto el rubio sonrió y sin más caminó hacía la entrada de la mansión junto al pelinegro seguido de las chicas

…

Tras la 'bienvenida' inesperada, Balther ahora se encontraba dentro de la mansión Phoenix en una de las salas que era un tanto grande, estrecha y amplia. Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás lujosos de la sala mientras que en su lado derecho estaba Tiamat y por el otro lado estaba cierta pelinegra cuya mirada se recorría por toda la sala como si estuviera admirando cualquier cosa con la que sus ojos se encontraban

Al lado de los tres y a una distancia respetable estaban todas las 14 chicas del equipo de Raiser además de cierta rubia que miraba con cierto grado de incomodidad hacía donde estaba sentado el pelinegro y su equipo

-¿A dónde fue ese pollo asado? Me aburro de esperar-dijo Tiamat un tanto molesta y aburrida casi quejándose puesto que ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que el rubio les había dicho que esperaran en la sala mientras iba a hacer 'algo'

-¡No hables así de Raiser-sama!-dijo una de las chicas del equipo del rubio molesta por cómo la peliazul había llamado al rubio

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta así? Entonces, ¿qué tal pollo a la barbacoa?-dijo la peliazul riéndose chocando miradas con la chica que había ofendido y no era nadie más ni menos que Caramine, una de las [Caballero] del rubio

-¡Dilo otra vez y te arrepentirás, perra que tiene olor a virgen!-esta vez quién habló fue Yubelluna quién había puesto una mirada desafiante que también reflejaba enfado

Al escuchar lo último la peliazul se levantó del sofá mientras que caminaba en dirección a Yubelluna con un evidente enojo en su mirada al mismo tiempo que esta también se dirigía hacia la peliazul quedando frente a frente con esta

-¿Ah, sí? Pollo a la barbacoa-dijo Tiamat con un tono de superioridad en su voz clavando su mirada con la de Yubelluna-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer, eh? Una puta como tú que se exhibe así no puede hacer nada contra mí-

Los demás presentes tenían una gran gota en su frente por la escena que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos ya que cierta chica se había ofendido por un simple apodo y de paso otra más que empezó una discusión como si nada con la otra y a simple vista se podían apreciar como rayos salían de las miradas de ambas que no se apartaban del uno al otro siquiera

-Hey, hey, ¿qué está pasando aquí?-

Justo en ese momento todos pudieron escuchar una voz en cierta dirección y se trataba de nadie más ni menos que Raiser que había aparecido por la entrada a la sala aunque Tiamat y Yubelluna solamente siguieron con su 'discusión'

Raiser miró a ambas y tras unos segundos de analizar la situación, una gota se le apareció en la frente mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y miraba al pelinegro

Balther notó que Raiser lo estaba viendo por lo que simplemente le devolvió la mirada con una expresión de "a mí no me preguntes", pero entonces inmediatamente notó que el rubio no venía solo ya que a sus espaldas pudo ver a un hombre que parecía tener más de 22 años junto a una mujer que también parecía tener más de 22 años

El hombre miró a Balther por unos momentos pero pasados unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron como platos y caminó a paso rápido hacía donde este estaba sentado con una expresión sorprendida

-¿Tú… eres Balther Lyrant?-preguntó el hombre estando ya frente del pelinegro quién lo miró con una cara de duda mezclada con curiosidad

-Sí, ese soy yo-respondió el pelinegro sin más-¿Y usted quién es?-

-¿Lyrant? No me digas que este chico es…-dijo la mujer que estaba al lado de Raiser pasando a mirarlo

-Sí, mamá. Él es el hijo de Idalmer y Sophie-respondió el rubio

-¿Mamá? ¿Entonces ustedes son Lord Phoenix y Lady Phoenix?-preguntó Balther mirando al hombre y a la mujer quienes asintieron inmediatamente

-Lo siento por no habernos presentado. Como has dicho, somos los actuales patriarcas del clan Phoenix-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras bajaban la cabeza en señal de disculpa, acción que notaron todos los presentes y por no decir que las chicas del equipo de Raiser y Ravel estaban sorprendidas por tal acción de parte de los padres de su amo

Pero antes de que lo hicieran, Balther los interrumpió negando con la cabeza

-Por favor, no es necesario. No se moleste, no es como si me importara-

Con su comentario Lord y Lady Phoenix levantaron la cabeza asintiendo

-Entiendo. Pero es un honor poder ver al hijo de Idalmer y Sophie en persona de nuevo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pude verte en persona. Me preocupaba que Idalmer no me hubiera dicho nada nuevo acerca de ti en todo este tiempo-dijo Lord Phoenix con un toque de nostalgia en sus palabras

-¿Conoce a mis padres?-preguntó el pelinegro interesado prestando completa atención a lo que sea que fuera a decir el hombre

-¿No te acuerdas de ellos?-dijo Lady Phoenix sorprendida por la pregunta del pelinegro

-Lamentablemente, no. Bueno, antes de seguir creo que sería mejor que hablemos esto en privado, ¿no creen?-

Lord y Lady Phoenix asintieron ante las palabras del pelinegro

-Entiendo. Entonces ven con nosotros, por favor-dijo Lord Phoenix mientras se dirigían hacia cierta dirección para así trasladarse a otra sala y el pelinegro no dudó y los siguió sin antes mirar a Raiser quién solo se limitó a asentir

Ante esto el pelinegro sonrió y sin más salió de la sala junto a los padres del rubio

…

-Muy bien entonces. Ahora puedes seguir-dijo Lord Phoenix sentado en un sofá con Lady Phoenix a su lado, en su frente estaba Balther sentado en otro sofá

-Bien. Entonces, continuaré con lo que dije-tomando una leve pausa-Lo que ocurre es que al parecer por alguna razón mis recuerdos están sellados, por lo tanto no puedo recordar nada acerca de mi pasado y tampoco tratándose de mis padres. Pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro. Algo debió de haber ocurrido 6 años atrás-

Lord y Lady Phoenix se miraron el uno al otro como si estuvieran afirmando algo y luego volvieron a mirar a Balther con una expresión seria

-Escucha, Balther-kun. No sé si esto te pueda servir, pero hace 6 años atrás tras cierto día ocurrió un suceso del cual nunca más volvimos a saber nada sobre Idalmer y Sophie. Lo mismo contigo. No sé mucho los detalles, pero la última vez que vi a Idalmer fue unos cuantos días antes de ese suceso. Él había venido a verme con una expresión un tanto vacía y actuaba diferente al Idalmer que conocía. Debido a eso me preocupé y le pregunté qué había ocurrido. Pero él no me dijo nada. Él solo vino para ver a Raiser y decirle algo antes de irse para siempre. Respecto a tu madre, Sophie… bueno, ella no solía venir aquí por lo que no la veía tan frecuentemente. Así que no sé realmente qué fue lo que pasó con ella y con Idalmer-tras decir esto el rostro del pelinegro se oscureció un poco pero tenía una expresión totalmente seria

-¿No se sabe nada sobre el paradero de mis padres?-preguntó el pelinegro pero Lord y Lady Phoenix negaron con la cabeza

-Después de algunos días desde que ocurrió ese suceso, me preocupé aún más y decidí ir a buscarlo a él o a tu madre por todas partes, incluso en el mundo humano. Pero fue en vano. No pude encontrar rastro alguno de tu padre o de tu madre, y menos de ti. Y fue entonces que supe que algo había ocurrido entre ellos. A pesar de que intenté buscarte incluso a ti en todas partes, no tuve éxito. Fue así por unos cuantos meses hasta que no pude más. No tenía pista alguna sobre ti o sobre tus padres, por lo que resultaba demasiado difícil y también era demasiado riesgoso para mí el realizar una búsqueda así. Fue entonces que pensamos que tú y tus padres habían desaparecido. Lo siento-

-Ya veo…-dijo Balther llevándose la mano a la barbilla-Lord, Lady Gremory… ¿pueden decirme cómo eran mis padres? Ya que ocurrió cierto suceso inesperado y dos ángeles caídos vinieron a eliminarme. Sé lo que normalmente harían los ángeles caídos, pero lo que quiero es una explicación para la razón por la que vinieron a buscarme para así eliminarme-

Ante esto Lord y Lady Gremory endurecieron la mirada pero no cambiaron su expresión seria

-Tal como lo sospechaba… ya me esperaba que algo así fuera a suceder. Bien, te lo diré. Pero antes que nada, ¿sabes que tu madre era conocida como la [Reina del Vacío] y tu padre era conocido como el [Rey de la Oscuridad]? Estoy seguro que sí-el pelinegro asintió y entonces Lord Phoenix continuó-Bien, escucha. Tu padre era un humano común y corriente. Pero de alguna manera, él conoció a tu madre, Sophie, y terminaron formando una relación. No sé realmente cómo ocurrió eso, pero no creo que nadie más lo sepa. De todas formas, ellos vivían felices. Pero más que eso, él también era el portador de…-el pelinegro lo interrumpió

-Esto, ¿verdad?-dijo el pelinegro alzando su brazo derecho el cual fue cubierto de llamas oscuras que luego desaparecieron revelando un guantelete escamoso de color azul noche con una gema escarlata que era rodeada de cuatro letras en un idioma irreconocible además de otra letra que estaba presente en la parte superior

Lord y Lady Phoenix estaban muy sorprendidos al ver el guantelete escamoso que cubría el antebrazo derecho del pelinegro, lo estaban a tal grado que no podían creérselo y parpadeaban continuadamente para confirmar lo que sus ojos veían

-¡La [Void's Embrace]… sí, esa misma!-dijo Lord Phoenix sorprendido sin apartar la vista del guantelete escamoso pero después de un buen rato volvió a su expresión seria-Bueno, no pensé que la [Void's Embrace] pasaría a ti… pero volviendo a donde quedamos, la [Void's Embrace] es la razón por la cual tu padre fue conocido como el [Rey de la Oscuridad]. Pero más importante… ¿Drumgol no te ha dicho nada?-

-¿Eh?-dijo el pelinegro curioso al cabo que la gema escarlata comenzaba a parpadear de manera que los presentes pudieran escuchar una voz que sonaba algo molesta

-[Parece que a alguien se le escaparon los cuentitos de la boca…]-

-Igual de desagradable como siempre, Drumgol-dijo Lord Phoenix con una sonrisa amarga

-[Y tú sigues igual de preocupado como siempre]-

-¿Y por qué no debería? Es normal preocuparse por un amigo del que no se sabe nada por más de 5 años-

Así estuvieron discutiendo por otro buen rato hasta que fue el turno de Lady Phoenix para hablar

-Balther-kun. Esto es sobre tu madre-al escuchar esto el pelinegro pasó a mirar a Lady Phoenix con completa atención y seriedad mientras Lady Phoenix tomaba una leve pausa-Bueno, lamentablemente ni yo ni mi esposo conocíamos tan bien a tu madre. Pero esto es lo que debes saber. Tu madre es un demonio de sangre pura y ella pertenece al clan Lyrant, un antiguo clan olvidado que se caracterizaba por tener control sobre el poder del Vacío. Y es por esa misma razón que ella era conocida como la [Reina del Vacío]. Su poder era comparable al del de un demonio de clase suprema y por eso era ella temida por la mayoría de los demonios ya que su dominio sobre la magia del Vacío era excepcional y era capaz de enfrentarse sin problemas a otro demonio de clase suprema. Pero entonces, como dijo mi esposo, hace 6 años atrás… ya no volvimos a saber nada de ella. Lo siento, pero eso es todo lo que tengo para decirte acerca de tu madre-dijo Lady Phoenix con un tono de tristeza, pena y nostalgia

-Así que un demonio de sangre pura, eh… Ahora lo entiendo-dijo el pelinegro casi pensativo recordando cierto detalle-Drumgol… ¿por qué no me has dicho todo esto hasta ahora? Dijiste que tu primer portador fue mi padre, ¿verdad?-mirando a la gema escarlata en su mano derecha

Pero Drumgol no respondió, creando un incómodo silencio que inundó la sala mientras la atmósfera se tornaba algo pesada

-[Sí, así es. Pero no me vayas a culpar, eh. No te he estado ocultando la verdad por que quisiera. La verdad es que tu padre… no, Idalmer me pidió que no te dijera nada acerca de lo que sucedió hace 6 años si es que, ya sea por casualidad o por mera suerte pasabas a ser mi próximo portador. Así es… yo sé la verdad detrás de todo. Soy el único que lo sabe. Nadie más, ni siquiera Sirzechs, lo sabe. Y no es solo eso. Toda la parte de tus recuerdos que están selladas es acto de tu propio padre. Para asegurarse de que no recordaras nada, él creó un sello especial usando la Oscuridad junto al poder del Vacío de mi parte para así bloquear todos tus recuerdos sobre el pasado poco después de lo ocurrido de hace 6 años]-dijo Drumgol rompiendo el silencio con un tono despreocupado

Lord y Lady Phoenix estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Drumgol y Balther por su parte simplemente aún permanecía con su expresión seria pero había algo en su mirada que a simple vista se podía decir que se sentía algo engañado y traicionado pero estaba totalmente tranquilo

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió hace 6 años?-

Drumgol se quedó en silencio por unos segundos pero entonces continuó hablando pero esta vez su voz sonaba sombría como de costumbre pero con un tono triste en sus palabras

-[Compañero. Antes que nada, una vez que alcances el [Balance Breaker] el sello que bloquea tus recuerdos se desvanecerá y al mismo tiempo desbloquearás tus verdaderos poderes que han quedado sellados todo este tiempo ya que ese sello no solo tenía la función de evitar que recordaras tu pasado sino que también tenía la función de sellar los poderes que heredaste de tu madre además de la capacidad para usar mi poder de manera adecuada. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?]-

-Sí. Sí lo entiendo. ¿Puedes seguir?-

Tras unos segundos de pausa Drumgol continuó hablando

-[Bueno, ya que quieres saber la verdad tan pronto como sea posible… te la diré. Todo empezó hace 6 años atrás, dos semanas antes de lo ocurrido tu padre comenzó una pelea contra los líderes de las tres grandes facciones en la cual peleó completamente solo, aunque solo se trataba de una "pelea amistosa". Debido a que tu padre tenía talento a pesar de ser humano, él podía controlar bastante bien mi poder y había alcanzado sin problemas el [Balance Breaker] completo y no tenía muchos problemas peleando contra los tres aún con uno de ellos peleando seriamente. Pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado. Durante el transcurso de la pelea, en un descuido Idalmer cayó casi derrotado y ya que a él no le gustaba perder aún si no se trataba de una pelea de verdad él fue en contra de mi voluntad y decidió entrar en el [Burst Mode] a pesar de que le dije que era demasiado peligroso para él mismo dado que al ser un humano él carecía de poder mágico y como resultado en medio de la activación antes de que su cuerpo llegara al límite mi maldición se activó automáticamente]-

-¿Maldición? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó Lord Phoenix sorprendido ya que no sabía nada

-[Lord Phoenix, estoy seguro que lo sabes muy bien. Idalmer te dijo una vez acerca de quién soy en realidad. Mi poder es comparable al de los dos Dragones Celestiales, Ddraig y Albion. Pero más que nada mi propia naturaleza es lo que creó una maldición en la [Void's Embrace] cuando me eliminaron y sellaron mi alma en ella. Y eso es lo que caracteriza al [Burst Mode]. Si lo pones así, podrías decir que es igual a la [Juggernaut Drive]. Bueno, en este caso Idalmer usó mi poder en contra de mi voluntad e intentó entrar en el [Burst Mode] y ya que mi maldición se activa cuando usan mi poder en contra de mi voluntad, Idalmer terminó corriendo los riesgos. Mi maldición corrompe poco a poco el alma de quién sea mi portador y cuando se completa el proceso de corrupción, este morirá junto a la persona con la que comparta el lazo más fuerte, o mejor dicho, la persona más cercana a este ya que crea una conexión espiritual especial con esta. Y la condición para negarla es matar a dicha persona]-

-¡Espera! ¿Eso no quiere decir que…?-preguntaron Lord y Lady Phoenix sorprendidos

-[Lamentablemente, sí. Ese día, dos semanas después de lo ocurrido… debido a que mi maldición solo tiene un plazo de 14 días para negar su activación, Idalmer entró en desesperación total y no tuvo más opción que ir a por Sophie. Pero también había otra persona que era igual de cercana a él y ese es Balther. Por lo tanto, su única opción era matar a uno de los dos para así negar la activación de mi maldición. Primeramente decidió en matar a su hijo, pero Sophie lo protegió con su vida. Así es… Balther se salvó pero Sophie no. Antes de hacerlo, Idalmer le dijo a Sophie la razón por la que lo estaba haciendo. Y entonces ella decidió dejarse matar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Así es como terminó todo, con solo Balther salvándose]-

Todos los presentes y más que nada Balther quedaron completamente en shock ante la verdad detrás del pasado del pelinegro, no sabían que decir. Tras un buen rato Lord Phoenix se recuperó del shock y habló

-¿Qué pasó con Idalmer?-

-[Él… se suicidó. Bueno, no exactamente. Digamos que… hizo lo mismo que los antiguos anfitriones de los dos Dragones Celestiales. Mi maldición no se puede activar nuevamente tras haber sido negada, pero… con el intento continuo de entrar en el [Burst Mode], el cuerpo de Idalmer no lo soportó más. Él fue más allá de los límites de su propio cuerpo y como resultado mi poder terminó devorándolo. Eso es lo que pasó]-

-Así que eso fue lo que realmente pasó… entiendo. Realmente no sé qué decir acerca de esto, pero… no pensé que algo así ocurriría-dijo Lord Phoenix mirando al pelinegro quién acababa de recuperarse de su shock-Balther-kun… realmente lo siento mucho por tus padres. Aunque Idalmer lo hizo para poder salvarte-

Pero el pelinegro no respondió, sino que al contrario se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la entrada de la sala con la intención de irse

-Balther-kun…-dijo Lady Phoenix que acababa de recuperarse del shock levantándose del sofá al igual que Lord Phoenix. Estaba a punto de ir y detener al pelinegro pero decidió que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo con lo suyo puesto que a pesar de que estaba en un ángulo donde no podía ver muy bien el rostro del pelinegro pudo ver como una lágrima corría por su mejilla

-Lo siento… necesito estar a solas un momento. ¿Me puede dar una habitación?-dijo el pelinegro sin voltearse a ver hacía donde estaban Lord Phoenix y su esposa, en este momento no se sentía demasiado bien por la verdad que le había acabado de revelar Drumgol

-Por supuesto… cualquiera de la habitación de huéspedes está bien. Te dejaremos a solas y no permitiremos que nadie te interrumpa, ¿está bien?-

Ante esto el pelinegro solo se limitó a asentir para posteriormente salir de la habitación y proceder a ir a donde le había indicado Lord Phoenix

Pero mientras se dirigía a la habitación de huéspedes, notó que alguien lo estaba mirando desde la distancia y se trataba de Raiser pero solo lo ignoró y siguió avanzando a su destino

El rubio quién estaba parado al lado de la entrada a la sala donde estaban anteriormente alcanzó a notar como lágrimas corrían por su mejilla izquierda puesto que desde el ángulo en que estaba apenas alcanzaba a ver esa parte de su rostro y este hecho le preocupó ya que no solo era eso sino que la atmósfera se había tornado un tanto pesada además de andar cabizbajo

…

-[Compañero… realmente lo siento mucho, pero tuve que hacerlo. Después del todo, fue tu padre quién me lo pidió. No tuve más opción que hacerlo, aunque sabía que llegaría el momento de que lo supieras]-

La gema escarlata en la mano derecha del pelinegro parpadeaba alternando entre negro y escarlata al tiempo que se escuchaba la voz de Drumgol quién trataba de animar al pelinegro pero era casi en vano puesto que el silencio era lo único que estaba presente en la habitación ya que él era el único que hablaba

Balther estaba sentado en el suelo apoyándose de espaldas contra la cama con la mirada clavada en el suelo sumido en sus pensamientos. Llevaba ya unos cuantos minutos así y no tenía intención alguna de salir de la habitación. Solo se limitaba a permanecer en silencio mientras pensaba en la verdad acerca de su pasado que había escuchado por parte de Drumgol. En su rostro se podía apreciar fácilmente una expresión adolorida e incluso podía decirse que había pasado un largo rato llorando

Tampoco tenía intención alguna de decir nada, pero luego de otro largo rato finalmente se decidió a romper el silencio aun permaneciendo en su posición actual sin mover siquiera un músculo

-Así que esa era la verdad detrás de todo...-dijo débilmente el pelinegro con una voz un tanto quebrada en la que se podía reflejar una gran cantidad de tristeza

-[Compañero…]-

-No te preocupes, Drumgol. No es que me sienta enojado o algo, y tampoco es que me sienta traicionado. Al contrario, te lo agradezco. Por decirme la verdad que quería saber desde hace tiempo. Desde que estuve llevando esa vida de perro callejero. Aunque, tampoco me esperaba que fuera hijo de un humano y un demonio-dijo Balther levantándose y acercándose al espejo de la habitación que estaba colgado a la pared e quedándose frente a este

-[…]-Drumgol se quedó en silencio

Balther observaba con una mirada un tanto adolorida su propia imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo como si estuviera examinándose a sí mismo

De repente seis pares de alas demoniacas salieron por la espalda del pelinegro que las miraba con tranquilidad

-Puede que mi vida haya sido un tanto dolorosa en varios sentidos y puede que el tiempo que he podido disfrutar junto a mis padres no sea tan grande, pero… al menos me siento feliz de tener a Ophis y a las chicas a mi lado. Y por supuesto, tú también cuentas Drumgol jejeje-dijo el pelinegro al cabo que su voz volvía a ser la misma de siempre y su expresión cambiaba a una seria

-[Tan rápido recobraste los ánimos, ¿eh? Bueno, al menos lo que cuenta es que estás de vuelta. Ya extrañaba molestarte jejeje]

-Supongo que sí jejeje. Bueno, de todas maneras… eso ya quedó en el pasado así que no importa. Mis padres ya están muertos y debo aceptarlo. Después del todo… ellos ya no están aquí-dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que se volteaba hacía la puerta y avanzaba hacía esta con la intención de salir e ir a ver si todo estaba bien

-[Jejeje… esperaba que dijeras eso. Por cierto, hay algo que olvidé mencionar]-

-¿Qué es?-

-[Tu padre era un Supernova]-dijo Drumgol al rato que el pelinegro ponía una cara confusa como que no entendía nada

-¿Supernova?-

-[Sí. Humanos que se unen a una facción y tienen armas que pueden matar a un dios. Y no solo eso. Los Supernova también eran las cartas de triunfo de sus facciones]-

-Vaya, entiendo-dijo el pelinegro interesado-Pensar que no solo fue tu primer anfitrión sino que también un Supernova-

-[Jejeje. Bueno, como sea. Me voy a dormir. Total es lo mejor que puedo hacer y tú ya deberías volver con los demás. Ya llevas casi una hora aquí. No quiero ni imaginarme que harán las chicas después de que te quedaras aquí por casi una hora]-

Tras eso el pelinegro asintió y de paso procedió a abrir la puerta para así poder salir e ir hacía la sala donde se suponía que aún debían de estar las chicas. Pero para la sorpresa de este, una vez que abrió completamente la puerta… su mirada se encontró con la de cierta peliazul que de un momento para otro de manera rápida se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas contra el suelo con la peliazul encima quién de alguna manera logró cerrar la puerta

-¿Tiamat? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué vino eso tan de repente?-preguntó el pelinegro confundido por la acción de la peliazul pero no pudo evitar empezar a sentirse excitado puesto que los pechos de esta estaban presionándose contra su cuerpo y también podía sentir como algo rozaba su entrepierna

-Shhh. Ya que Ophis no está aquí, es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien. No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad jejeje. Así que sólo cállate y deja que yo haga el resto, Balther-chan-susurró la peliazul en el oído del pelinegro con una voz seductora mientras que con su mano derecha tocaba la entrepierna del chico

-Espera… no me digas que…-el pelinegro trató de terminar su frase pero no pudo ya que en cuestión de segundos una sensación de placer comenzó a invadirlo rápidamente

-Shhh. He dicho que te calles, Balther-chan-dijo la peliazul seductoramente lamiendo y besando el cuello del pelinegro mientras seguía tocando su entrepierna

-Tiamat…-el pelinegro trató de hablar pero se le dificultaba debido a la sensación de placer que invadía su cuerpo producto de las acciones de la peliazul-¿No crees… qué sería mejor… hacerlo en casa?-

Pero la peliazul no respondió sino que al contrario ignoró sus palabras y siguió con lo suyo

-No… hay manera… de detenerte… ¿verdad?-dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que su respiración se volvía un poco pesada debido al placer que estaba recibiendo por parte de Tiamat

La peliazul solo se limitó a sonreír seductoramente como respuesta a lo dicho por el pelinegro al rato que se detenía para así poner un hechizo de silencio en la habitación de manera que nadie pudiera escuchar nada y así evitar "espectadores" indeseados. Luego de poner el hechizo Tiamat sin perder ni un solo segundo desabrochó los pantalones del pelinegro, quitándoselos y dejando al pelinegro en sus bóxer

-¿Ya te pusiste duro, Balther-chan? Jejeje-dijo Tiamat riéndose levemente apreciando el bulto que salía entre los bóxer del pelinegro

Pero el pelinegro no dijo nada sino que solo permaneció en silencio dejando que la peliazul hiciera lo suyo

-Jejeje… haré que lo disfrutes, Balther-chan-dijo la peliazul seductoramente metiendo su mano debajo de los bóxer del pelinegro quitándoselos y dejando a vista su "amigo" ya erecto

-Vaya… es así de grande jejeje-dijo la peliazul relamiéndose los labios sin apartar la vista del miembro del pelinegro-Y pensar que Ophis pudo disfrutarlo primero... bueno como sea es mi turno ahora-acercando su boca a este para lamerlo

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, la puerta se abrió al tiempo que ambos pudieron escuchar una voz un tanto familiar y cuando miraron en esa dirección…

-¿Balther-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien? Raiser me dijo a mí y a Tiamat-senpai que había pasado algo pero que no nos preocupáramos, que volverías en una hora pero ya que aún no volvías me preocupé y quise ver si…-

Quién había entrado era nadie más y menos que Himari que quedó boquiabierta ante la escena frente a sus ojos

-Bueno, parece que tenemos una "invitada" no deseada-dijo la peliazul sonriendo mirando a la bakaneko en cuyo rostro se podía apreciar su evidente sorpresa que la hacía parecer como si estuviera en shock aunque también se podía notar que estaba sonrojada

Balther no sabía cómo reaccionar y solo se quedó mirando a la bakaneko con una expresión casi como si le fuera indiferente la situación sin mencionar que su excitación de hace un momento se había ido al demonio

-Esto... lo siento por i-interrumpirlos. Los… dejaré tranquilos así que…-dijo Himari a la vez que se volteaba con la intención de irse pero entonces fue detenida por Tiamat que la sujetó de la mano impidiendo que saliera de la habitación

-Hey, hey. Ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no te unes conmigo a la diversión? Ophis no está aquí, así que no hay nada mejor que aprovechar esta oportunidad jejeje. Además… tus mejillas están sonrojadas. ¿No será que te gustó lo que viste?-dijo Tiamat sonriendo maliciosamente cerrando la puerta y posando su mano sobre el pecho derecho de la chica haciendo que esta soltara un leve gemido

-A-ah… no… no es eso…-dijo Himari tratando de librarse de la peliazul pero esta procedió a usar su otra mano para hacer un recorrido desde su abdomen hasta su entrepierna tocando su intimidad por sobre su ropa interior notando como esta estaba un poco mojada

-¿Ah sí? Aquí abajo no dice lo mismo… estás mojada, lo que significa que te excitaste con lo que acabas de ver mocosa… jejeje-dijo Tiamat comenzando a jugar con la intimidad de la chica al igual que con su pecho derecho con su otra mano

-Ah... n-no… para…-Himari trató de decir entrecortadamente pero la peliazul solo la ignoró y siguió con lo suyo hasta que la pelinegra no pudo más y sin previo aviso se corrió, mojando la mano de la peliazul

-Oh, mira… sí que eres una mocosa, corriéndote cuando apenas han pasado tres minutos... parece que necesitas un poco de disciplina-dijo Tiamat riéndose maliciosamente y volteándose junto con la chica hacía donde estaba el pelinegro quién en algún momento se había levantado del suelo sentándose en la cama aunque la diferencia es que seguía igual que hasta hace unos momentos, con su "amigo" libre y nuevamente erecto

-Jejeje… parece que te pusiste duro con esto, Balther-chan. Mira, esta mocosa se acaba de correr demasiado pronto… hay que darle un poco de disciplina, ¿no crees?-

Tiamat sonrió maliciosamente al tiempo que levantaba la falda del uniforme de la academia que estaba vistiendo la bakaneko para así darle una buena vista de la intimidad de la chica al pelinegro pudiendo ver lo mojada que estaba incluso tras haberse corrido

-Bueno… es inevitable. Pero si tanto deseas esto… entonces así será, Tiamat-dijo el pelinegro soltando un suspiro y al rato sonriendo-¿Qué esperas? Ven a continuar con lo que hacías. Himari… ¿estás segura de esto?-

Con lo dicho por el pelinegro Tiamat solo sonrió relamiéndose los labios y soltando a la pelinegra para luego avanzar hacía el pelinegro quedando enfrente de su miembro procediendo a tocarlo con su mano derecha y darle una lamida con su lengua

Himari por su parte solo permanecía ahí parada aún con un evidente sonrojo en su rostro sin apartar su vista de la escena frente a sus ojos, observando como el pelinegro recibía placer de parte de Tiamat que hacía su trabajo lamiendo su miembro mientras hacía un excelente trabajo con sus manos

-¿Qué tal? ¿Lo hago bien, Balther-chan?-preguntó Tiamat mirando al pelinegro sin detener su trabajo con las manos

-Lo haces muy bien… eres muy buena en esto, Tiamat… Ah-dijo el pelinegro sacándole una sonrisa a la peliazul que procedió a meter su miembro en su boca chupándolo

-(Q…que… es esto… me siento… muy caliente)-pensó Himari a la vez que caminaba inconscientemente hacía la cama y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba al lado del pelinegro quién se dejaba llevar por el placer que le estaba dando Tiamat con su trabajo

Unos segundos después el pelinegro notó que Himari estaba a su lado por lo que pasó a mirarla, pudiendo apreciar el rostro sonrojado de la pelinegra junto a su mirada que le decía que ella también quería por lo que sin perder el tiempo usó su mano izquierda para acariciar la pierna de la chica y posteriormente hacer un recorrido desde su muslo hasta su entrepierna y empezar a jugar con su intimidad sin antes bajarle las bragas para así hacerlo directamente

-A-ah… B-Balther-sama… ah-dijo la pelinegra soltando un gemido sacándole una sonrisa al pelinegro que siguió jugando con la intimidad de la chica quién a la vez acercaba su rostro al del pelinegro uniendo sus labios con los de este en un beso

Al tiempo que el beso perduraba, Balther mordió levemente el labio inferior de Himari haciendo que esta abriera un poco la boca para así permitir el paso de su lengua mientras seguía con su trabajo

-Tiamat… me voy a correr… ah...-el pelinegro rompió el beso solo para avisarle a la peliazul ya que debido al placer que estaba recibiendo de su parte no podía aguantar más pero la peliazul a pesar de haberlo escuchado solo siguió y Balther terminó por correrse dentro de su boca

-Jejeje… ¿se sintió tan bien que te corriste? Balther-chan-dijo Tiamat mirando con algo de lujuria al pelinegro mientras se tragaba su esperma relamiéndose los labios

El pelinegro solo se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa y tras esto Tiamat se levantó y se sentó al lado al mismo tiempo que empezaba a desvestirse quedando en su ropa interior y Balther procedía a quitarle su sostén con la ayuda de la peliazul mientras reanudaba su trabajo de darle placer a Himari metiendo un dedo en su vagina e arrancándole un pequeño gemido a esta

Al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano tocaba el seno izquierdo de Tiamat comenzando a masajearlo

-Ah… sigue así… Balther-chan-dijo Tiamat empezando a disfrutar del placer e dirigiendo su mano derecha por debajo de su ropa interior restante jugando con su clítoris al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al del pelinegro quién entendió, uniendo sus labios con los de la chica en un beso cargado con pasión

-Ah… ah… Balther-sama…-dijo Himari algo entrecortadamente con un leve toque de lujuria en sus palabras siendo invadida por el placer que recibía de parte del pelinegro-M…más…-

Las palabras de las chicas animaron al pelinegro que procedió a meter otro dedo en la vagina de Himari mientras que cortaba el beso con Tiamat para lamer y chupar sus pezones, arrancándole más gemidos a ambas

-Ah… Jejeje… estás siendo… un poco… brusco… Balther-chan-dijo Tiamat entrecortadamente usando su mano libre para acariciar la mejilla del pelinegro que seguía chupando sus senos sin detenerse

-Ah… ah… B-Balther-sama… m-me… voy a… correr…-dijo la bakaneko que ya no podía aguantar más sintiendo como estaba a punto de venirse

-¿De… nuevo… tan pronto? Sí que… necesitas… ser disciplinada… mocosa… jejeje-dijo la peliazul al escuchar las palabras de Himari quién no aguantó más y se corrió por segunda vez, mojando la mano del pelinegro con sus fluidos

-Ahh… ahh… ahh…-dijo Himari jadeando tras tener su segundo clímax al tiempo que se recostaba de espaldas

Luego de eso el pelinegro procedió a usar su ahora libre mano izquierda para tocar el muslo de Tiamat dirigiéndose hasta su entrepierna

Tiamat dejó de tocarse y se recostó para así dejar que el pelinegro hiciera el resto y este sin perder ni un solo segundo procedió a quitarle sus bragas mojadas pudiendo ver la intimidad de la chica

-Ya estás así de mojada… jejeje-dijo el pelinegro pasando a mirar por unos momentos a la peliazul que sonrió seductoramente

-Apresúrate… mételo dentro… Balther-chan-dijo la peliazul impaciente abriendo sus piernas incitando aún más al pelinegro

-Está bien… si eso es lo que quieres entonces lo haré-dijo Balther asintiendo e acercando su miembro a la entrada de la chica y avanzando completamente con una sola embestida, rompiendo de una su himen provocando que Tiamat soltara un pequeño grito de dolor aunque no le pareció importar mucho

-Auu… eso fue… muy brusco de tu parte, Balther-chan… pero así me gusta… jejeje-dijo Tiamat mirando al pelinegro y relamiéndose los labios

-Si es así, entonces te haré sentir bien… de esta manera jejeje-dijo Balther sonriendo empezando a moverse rápidamente y con algo de fuerza

-Ahh… ahh… no pares-gimió Tiamat empezando a hundirse cada vez más en el placer ignorando el dolor e animando al pelinegro quién sin dudar aumentó la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas llegando aún más dentro de la chica e golpeando su útero

-Siii… ah… ahh… ahh… no te detengas… Balther-chan… ahh-dijo la peliazul entrecortadamente con su respiración volviéndose algo pesada al mismo tiempo que Balther acercaba su rostro al de ella resultando en un beso lleno de pasión

Balther luego mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de Tiamat para así dejar a paso su lengua cosa que Tiamat correspondió inmediatamente

Mientras estaban con lo suyo, cierta bakaneko que estaba al lado empezó a desvestirse quedando luego completamente desnuda al tiempo que empezaba a jugar con su intimidad mientras observaba con algo de lujuria la escena frente a sus ojos

Luego de un rato Balther cortó el beso dejando un hilillo de saliva entre sus bocas para luego empezar a morder suavemente el cuello de la peliazul sin detener sus embestidas

-Se… se siente… ah… muy bien… ah…-dijo Tiamat disfrutando de las oleadas de placer que estaba recibiendo al instante que empezó a sentir como llegaba al clímax-Balther-chan… me… me voy a correr… ah-

-Yo también…-dijo Balther sintiendo como estaba a punto de venirse

-Me… ¡me corro!...-

En el momento en que la peliazul dijo eso no pudo más y se vino al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro también lo hacía descargando su esencia en el interior de la peliazul

-Ahh… ahh…-dijo Tiamat jadeando recostándose algo cansada después de haber tenido su primer clímax-Se… sintió… muy bien… eres increíble… Balther-chan… jejeje-

El pelinegro solo sonrió y procedió a sacar su miembro del interior de Tiamat para luego mirar a Himari que estaba a su lado con una mirada de deseo mezclada con impaciencia

-Himari… tú también lo quieres, ¿no?-recibiendo una afirmación de parte de la chica que había dejado de masturbarse

-Sí… quiero… ser uno… con usted… Balther-sama-dijo la pelinegra con un tono casi de súplica mezclado con impaciencia a lo que el pelinegro entendió inmediatamente

-Está bien...-tras eso el pelinegro se puso sobre Himari acercando su miembro a la entrada de la chica para luego proceder a entrar en ella pero esta vez sería suave ya que no quería ser muy brusco con la primera vez de la bakaneko

Con sumo cuidado el pelinegro avanzó por el interior de la chica topándose con su himen el cual procedió a romper con una embestida sin antes besarla para que esta ahogara su dolor al tiempo que le salían algunas lágrimas de sus ojos

Asegurándose de dejar que se acostumbrara al dolor, Balther empezó a moverse lentamente y con cuidado

-Si… sigue… puedes seguir… Balther-sama-dijo la bakaneko tras haberse acostumbrado al dolor

-¿Segura? Está bien, entonces-dijo el pelinegro asintiendo y procediendo a tomar ritmo, aumentando un poco la velocidad de sus embestidas

-Ah… ah… ahh…-gemía la pelinegra empezando a dejarse llevar por el placer-Se… siente bien… ah-

-Entonces te haré sentir aún mejor-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa mirando el sonrojado rostro cubierto de lujuria de la pelinegra aumentando el ritmo e comenzando a tocar su pecho izquierdo mientras chupaba el otro

-Ah~… Balther-sama…-dijo la pelinegra soltando un tierno gemido por la acción del pelinegro además del placer que la invadía-No… ah… te detengas… ah-

Con las palabras de la bakaneko, Balther aumentó aún más el ritmo a la vez que su respiración comenzaba a volverse algo pesada

-Ahh… ahh… se siente… muy bien…-dijo Himari entrecortadamente a la vez que en su rostro se formaba una gran sonrisa cosa que el pelinegro notó

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Balther curioso sin detener su ritmo

-Estoy… realmente… feliz… de poder… hacerlo… con usted… Balther-sama-dijo Himari con una voz llena de amor mezclada con lujuria

-Himari, voy a correrme-

-Hazlo… libéralo todo en mí…-

Balther entonces descargó su esencia en el interior de Himari para luego dejarse caer de lado, quedando en medio de las dos chicas que no se veían con ganas de seguir

-Te… amo…-el pelinegro alcanzó a escuchar palabras que por su voz le pertenecían a Himari

Mirando a su lado, el pelinegro pudo ver a Himari con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Balther solo le devolvió otra sonrisa antes de que la chica empezara a caer dormida por el sueño

Tras eso Balther pasó a mirar al otro lado pero justo en ese momento…

Un sorpresivo beso de parte de Tiamat tomó completamente por sorpresa al pelinegro, pero este solo correspondió

Unos segundos después mientras el beso aún perduraba la peliazul mordió levemente el labio inferior del pelinegro que correspondió completamente permitiéndole el paso de su lengua

Mientras seguían besándose, la peliazul lentamente se puso encima del pelinegro quién se sorprendió por esto pero no dijo nada

Rompiendo el beso y dejando un hilillo de saliva entre sus labios, Tiamat alejó su rostro al tiempo que introducía el miembro del chico en su interior

-Sé que aún tienes energías, Balther-chan… jejeje-dijo la peliazul comenzando a cabalgar al pelinegro sin perder ni un solo segundo

-Realmente quieres esto, ¿verdad?-preguntó Balther con algo de duda en su voz

-Es mi turno… de hacerte sentir bien nuevamente, Balther-chan-contestó Tiamat con una voz seductora y un poco de lujuria

-Jejeje… bueno, está bien entonces… eso ya lo veremos-dijo Balther agarrando de la cadera a la peliazul dándole algunas nalgadas provocando que algunos gemidos se escaparan de su boca

-Ahh… y pensar qué harías eso… ahh…-dijo la peliazul comenzando a dejarse llevar nuevamente por el placer y la lujuria

-Tengo que decir que tienes unas buenas piernas y trasero... jejeje-dijo el pelinegro dándole otra nalgada más e acariciándole el muslo con su otra mano

Ante esto la peliazul sonrió al tiempo que aumentaba aún más su ritmo

Y así estuvieron por un largo rato hasta que el cansancio empezó a apoderarse de ellos y decidieron dejarse dominar por el sueño

…

-Parece que te divertiste anoche, ¿a que sí?-

Fue la pregunta de cierto rubio mientras miraba a Balther con una expresión que le hacía parecer que se iba a echar a reír en cualquier momento

El pelinegro solo le dio una sonrisa amarga mientras se apoyaba de espaldas sobre la pared al lado de las puertas de la mansión

Con la respuesta del pelinegro, Raiser se echó a reír levemente

-Ya me lo imaginaba… cuando les dije a tus chicas que necesitabas algo de "ayuda" ellas simplemente fueron a buscarte… aunque me sorprende que la nekomata decidiera quedarse a esperarte en vez de ir con ese monstruo. Supongo que esperó a ver si regresabas después de un buen rato y parece que así fue-

-No deberías saltar a conclusiones tan así de rápido. Y tampoco deberías juzgar a alguien por cómo se ve. Himari no es una nekomata. Bueno, puede que lo parezca ya que viste sus orejas y cola de gato durante nuestro Rating Game. Pero no te dejes engañar jejeje. A veces las apariencias engañan-dijo el pelinegro serio mirando fijamente hacía cierta dirección

-Oh, vaya… entiendo. Sí que tienes sirvientes misteriosos, ¿no? Tienes de [Reina] a alguien que parece tener un poder desmesurado, tienes a la única hembra entre los Reyes Dragones y a una chica que desconozco lo que puede ser. Incluso tú escondes muchos misterios y a la vez eres como una caja de sorpresas. Eres el hijo de una demonio de sangre pura cuyo poder está a la altura de un demonio de clase suprema, el hijo del primer portador de la [Void's Embrace] y para rematar terminaste siendo el segundo portador de esa Sacred Gear. Joder, realmente tienes muchos secretos, ¿no?-

Balther solo soltó un suspiro ante las palabras del rubio

-Supongo que eso es algo que podría considerarse como un milagro, ¿no crees?-

Raiser se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar

-Siendo sincero, no sabría que decirte… pero bueno, algo como eso no importa tanto ¿o sí?-

El pelinegro entonces caminó hacia adelante solo para volver a mirar al rubio tras crear una distancia algo respetable y de paso seis pares de alas demoniacas aparecieron de su espalda

Pero Balther no obtuvo lo que deseaba... esperaba que el rubio se sorprendiera pero su expresión no cambió para nada, solo lo miraba con seriedad

-¿No te sorprende esto?-

Raiser soltó un suspiro y respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-Para nada. Que tengas seis pares no me sorprende. Después del todo yo también conocía a tu madre, aunque solo un poco-

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio desviando su mirada hacia otro lado a la vez que las alas que salían de su espalda desaparecían

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Cuándo será la boda? ¿No se suponía que…?-preguntó Balther pero luego fue interrumpido por el rubio

-Decidí atrasarla por tres días-

Balther miró con curiosidad al rubio

-¿Hay algún motivo para eso?-

-Bueno, sí. Pero es algo personal. No te preocupes, no es nada importante-

Balther suspiró ante la respuesta de Raiser

-Tú sabes muy bien que he venido aquí solo porque me invitaste a tu boda con Rias. Enserio… tener que esperar tres días. Pero bueno, prefiero asistir antes que simplemente regresar a mi casa. Últimamente no he tenido nada bueno que hacer, ¿sabes? Es por eso que solo por esta vez me quedaré a pasar el rato en tu casa-dijo el pelinegro avanzando hacía las puertas abriéndolas con la intención de entrar y tomarse un descanso pero justo cuando estaba frente a estas se detuvo

-No seas impaciente. Además, ¿no crees que podrías simplemente ir a darte un paseo por el inframundo? Al menos para pasar el rato, diría yo. Ya que se nota que es tu primera vez aquí y también podrías llevar a tus chicas-

Balther se quedó pensativo por unos momentos y entonces miró al rubio

-Supongo que eso serviría. Entonces, ¿Cuál lugar me recomiendas?-

-Veamos…-dijo el rubio pensativo-La ciudad de Agreas. Es un lugar turístico y además solo has ido una vez por nuestro Rating Game. No pudiste pasearte por todo el lugar, ¿no? Además, estoy seguro que incluso tus chicas disfrutarían con la vista-

Balther nuevamente se puso a pensar por un momento y luego asintió con una sonrisa

-Está bien. Lo haré entonces-

Tras decir eso el pelinegro abrió las puertas entrando en la mansión Phoenix y dejando solo al rubio

Con desinterés el pelinegro se dirigió hacía una de las salas de la mansión en donde se suponía que debían de estar Tiamat y Himari pero solo encontró a las chicas del equipo de Raiser haciendo una que otra cosa e incluso Ravel estaba ahí

-(¿Acaso todavía están durmiendo?)-pensó Balther de paso dirigiéndose hacia su habitación en la sala de huéspedes con una expresión un tanto dudosa ya que si bien se había despertado hace una hora le parecía algo raro que las chicas aún no estuvieran en la sala donde estaba el equipo de Raiser

Una vez frente a la puerta de su habitación el pelinegro tomó la perilla de la puerta y procedió a abrirla

Pero en el momento en que la abrió completamente, esperando encontrar dentro a Tiamat y Himari… y lo que obtuvo fue nada, ninguna de las chicas estaba ahí y tampoco sentía sus presencias por lo que cerró la puerta y tras voltearse este fue sorprendido por un rápido beso de parte de Tiamat que tenía una toalla de baño encima cubriendo parte de su cuerpo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?-preguntó la peliazul levantando las cejas al observar la expresión un tanto desconcertada del pelinegro con una gota en su frente

-(Así que se acaba de tomar una ducha… ¿hace poco? Con razón no estaban ahí…)-pensó Balther sin cambiar su expresión e creando algo de distancia con la peliazul que no apartaba la vista de su rostro

-Nada… solo vine a ver si ya se habían despertado ya que no las encontré en la sala… pero no me esperaba que acabaran de darse un baño-dijo Balther viendo por sobre los hombros de la peliazul pudiendo ver a Himari que también llevaba una toalla de baño cubriendo parte de su cuerpo

-¿Ocurre algo, Balther-sama?-preguntó la pelinegra llegando al lado de la peliazul y concentrando su mirada en los ojos del pelinegro

-No, nada-dijo Balther a la vez que volvía a mirar a Tiamat solo que esta vez la miró de pies a cabeza como si quisiera grabar su cuerpo en su mente

-¿Oh? ¿Y eso, Balther-chan? ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo?-preguntó Tiamat pícaramente con una sonrisa seductora al notar que el pelinegro literalmente la estaba devorando con la mirada-¿Acaso quieres…?-

-¿E-ehh?-Himari se sonrojó por lo que había dicho la peliazul

Pero al instante Balther inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se fue de la sala como si no hubiera escuchado nada literalmente dejando a las chicas solas y qué más decir de Tiamat que estaba algo sorprendida por la reacción nula del pelinegro

-Cámbiense rápido y luego vengan a la sala principal-fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro antes de desaparecer de la vista de las chicas

-(Si que va enserio con todo esto de aprovechar que Ophis no está conmigo… bueno, ahora que lo pienso… esto me está comenzando a molestar aún más. Maldición, esto sí que realmente me intranquiliza… ¿qué es lo que estarás haciendo, Ophis?)-pensó Balther entrando en la sala donde estaba el equipo de Raiser y sentándose en uno de los sofás con desinterés

Aburrido el pelinegro miró a cada una de las chicas de Raiser observando curiosamente como todas parecían estar hablando y poniéndose de acuerdo con algo asegurándose que nadie más en la sala pudiera escuchar. En ese mismo instante, una voz familiar en su mente captó su atención y se trataba de nadie más ni menos que Drumgol

-[Deberías ser paciente. Además, estoy seguro que Ophis debe tener sus razones para ausentarse por un buen tiempo]-

-(Y yo tengo mis propias razones para preocuparme por ella a pesar de que soy consciente de quién es. Oh, ahora que me acuerdo…)-recordando cierta cosa y sonriendo de manera malévola-(Cuando encontré a Tiamat, ella dijo que te habías ido de su lado en "ese" entonces. Ah, incluso en ese instante se notaba su "preocupación" jejeje)-

-[Cállate. Eso es cosa mía]-contestó Drumgol con molestia en su voz

-(Oh, vaya. No me digas que… ¿la dejaste plantada?)-preguntó el pelinegro riéndose en voz baja sin notar que cierta rubia lo estaba mirando desde la distancia

-[Cállate mierda]-

-(Así que sí que la dejaste plantada. Ya entiendo. Con razón ella sonaba enojada contigo en ese entonces jejeje. Serás cabrón, pero parece que te faltaron los huevos. Así no se te puede llamar "macho")-

-[¡MIERDA! ¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONTIGO!]-Drumgol se había molestado tanto con lo que le dijo el pelinegro que la gema escarlata apareció en su mano y de paso su característica voz sombría mezclada con total molestia y enojo se escuchó por toda la mansión debido al elevado tono de voz que había usado

Como resultado todas las chicas del equipo de Raiser presentes en la sala pasaron a mirar en dirección a donde estaba el pelinegro con cara de "¿qué carajo?"

-Hey, hey. ¿A qué vino eso, Drumgol?-otra voz se escuchó desde la entrada a la sala y al mirar en dicha dirección todos pudieron ver que se trataba de Tiamat que estaba acercándose al pelinegro sin apartar su mirada de la gema escarlata mientras que Himari la seguía por atrás

-Hey, hey, Drumgol. Enserio, realmente dejaste plantada a Tiamat. Joder, sí que te faltaron los huevos pero por lo menos sí que tuviste suficiente como para dejarla plantada jajaja-dijo el pelinegro pasando a mirar rápidamente a la gema escarlata empezando a reírse a carcajadas como si hubiera encontrado algo gracioso

De manera inmediata el silencio invadió la habitación aunque el pelinegro seguía riéndose a carcajadas. Todos tenían sus miradas en la gema escarlata de la mano del pelinegro como si estuvieran esperando una respuesta pero tras un buen rato…

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡ELLA ES TIAMAT!? ¿¡LA ÚNICA HEMBRA ENTRE LOS REYES DRAGONES!?-ese fue el grito de asombro y perplejidad de todas las chicas del equipo de Raiser, excepto por cierta morena con traje de guerrero amazónico que solo se limitó a mirar seriamente a la peliazul

Ante esto Tiamat soltó un suspiro mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara y no mostraba signos de hablar sino que al contrario parecía querer irse de ahí inmediatamente y entonces cierto pelinegro habló mientras pasaba a mirar a las chicas del equipo de Raiser encogiéndose de hombros

-Así es. Ella es mi [Peón] contra quien siete de ustedes, las peones de Raiser, lucharon en contra. Y por lo que veo, ella ya te lo dijo ¿verdad?-mirando a cierta morena con cara de interesado

-Sí, pero…-dijo la morena con traje de guerrero amazónico asintiendo ante la pregunta del pelinegro pero luego mirando a la peliazul con una expresión seria-Tiamat… eres la…-

Pero justo en el instante antes de que terminara de hablar, Tiamat la miró fijamente con una mirada asesina que le decía "dices algo y morirás" lo que hizo que la morena se tragara sus palabras para luego desviar la mirada hacia otro lado con el miedo invadiéndola

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?-preguntó el pelinegro curioso tras observar la reacción de la morena que se retractó de seguir hablando producto del miedo que Tiamat le había infundido

-N-no, nada… n-no es nada…-dijo la morena con un tono de miedo presente en su voz a la vez que sus compañeras la miraban con una expresión dudosa

-Hmph. Bueno, como sea-mirando a la peliazul y a la pelinegra-Tiamat. Himari. Ahora que están aquí, les diré esto. Iremos a la ciudad de Agreas, ¿les parece?-

-¿La ciudad de Agreas? ¿No es ahí donde tuvimos el Rating Game?-preguntó Himari con duda mirando al pelinegro quién asintió

-Sí, así es. A decir verdad, a cierto rubio bastardo se le ocurrió posponer la fecha de la boda en dos días más… o mejor dicho tres-respondió Balther molesto pero inmediatamente volviendo a su expresión seria-Es por eso que nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo más. Y por lo menos, pasaremos el rato haciendo algo más aparte de simplemente perder el tiempo aquí parados. Y bien, no les molesta, ¿verdad?-

Ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza y con esto el pelinegro sonrió

-Entonces está decidido. Nos vamos ahora-dijo levantándose a la vez que ambas chicas asentían y de paso un círculo mágico de color violeta aparecía en sus pies para luego desaparecer de la sala junto a las chicas en un brillo de color violeta

…

-Joder, sí que hay mucha gente por acá ¿no?-dijo el pelinegro casi susurrando viendo a sus alrededores pudiendo ver a una gran cantidad de gente que iba y venía de un lado para otro como si se tratara de un centro comercial

-Es lo normal, ¿no? Es un lugar turístico después de todo-dijo Tiamat encogiéndose de hombros y mirando en cierta dirección como si quisiera ir a cierto lugar

Himari por su parte solo observaba a sus alrededores como si estuviera examinando el lugar con una expresión mezclada de asombro y curiosidad

-Como sea. ¿A qué estamos esperando? Estoy seguro que deben de haber unas buenas vistas del lugar por aquí-dijo el pelinegro avanzando en cierta dirección siendo seguido por las chicas que se paseaban por el lugar con la mirada

Tras un buen rato caminando por las calles de la ciudad pasando por un buen número de lugares y sitios donde se podían apreciar todo tipo de vistas para poder disfrutar y pasar el rato, Balther y su equipo llegaron a un mirador en cierta parte de la ciudad que estaba un poco alejada y no había mucha gente pasando por ahí

La vista que se podía apreciar desde el mirador era sin duda asombrosa, se podía observar incluso desde la distancia el territorio por el cual Balther y su equipo tuvieron que pasar el día de su Rating Game contra Raiser

El pelinegro se sentó en una de las bancas por la cual aún se podía disfrutar de la hermosa vista y empezó a relajarse con el aire fresco y la brisa que suavemente golpeaba su rostro

Las chicas por su parte estaban apoyadas sobre las barandas disfrutando de la vista además de estar lamiendo sus helados de cono que el pelinegro les compró en una de las tiendas por ahí mientras caminaban

-Es realmente hermoso… nunca me esperé que en el inframundo también hubieran lugares así de bonitos-dijo Himari asombrada con la vista

-Por lo menos lo que cuenta es que si hay-contestó Tiamat despreocupadamente

-Bueno, sí. Pero en un principio tampoco me esperaba que el inframundo fuera así-

-¿Acaso creías en los cuentitos inventados de los humanos?-preguntó Tiamat riéndose

-No, no es eso. Es solo que… no pensé que fuera así-

-Es normal. Además, ahora eres mitad demonio. No tendría sentido si no visitaras el inframundo al menos por primera vez. Aunque ya lo hiciste-

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón... no tendría sentido que un demonio reencarnado como yo no supiera como es el inframundo rea…-

-Eso también se aplica a mí-interrumpió Balther en forma sarcástica con una expresión alegre y levantando su dedo pulgar como en señal de aprobación

-¿Eh? ¿Nunca ha visitado el inframundo, Balther-sama?-preguntó Himari dudosa mirando al pelinegro pero cuando este estaba a punto de hablar

-No lo diría así. Bueno, no notaste el sarcasmo-respondió Tiamat nuevamente riéndose tras decir lo último pero tras algunos segundos dejó de reírse y pasó a mirar a la pelinegra que la estaba mirando con una expresión confusa-Balther-chan ha pasado la mayor parte de su niñez aquí con sus padres. Lo que pasa es que de alguna manera él no recuerda nada de su pasado, ¿o me equivoco?-mirando en dirección a donde estaba sentado el pelinegro

Con las palabras de la peliazul, Balther la miró por unos momentos con una expresión un tanto desconcertada

-¿Ya sabías de mi pasado?-

Pero la peliazul negó con la cabeza

-No. Bueno, solo un poco. La verdad es que conocía a Sophie. Pero todo lo que sabía acerca de ella apenas se llega a comparar a lo que los patriarcas del clan Phoenix saben-

-¿Cuánto conocías de mi madre?-

Tiamat soltó un suspiro y tras unos segundos habló

-Lo único que sabía de ella era que era la heredera del clan Lyrant. Y sabía que tenía un hijo y ese eres tú. No sé más detalles, pero sé que cierto día ella desapareció hace seis años atrás junto contigo. Eso es todo-

Balther solo asintió ante la respuesta de la peliazul

Himari por su parte había sido invadida por la curiosidad con el 'pequeño relato' de la peliazul

-¿Entonces eso significa que…?-

El pelinegro asintió a la pregunta de Himari para luego crear un incómodo silencio entre los tres el cual este rompió un rato después

-Bueno, ya que ustedes no saben casi nada de mí, se los contaré-tomando una leve pausa-Como dijo Tiamat, he pasado la mayor parte de mi niñez aquí en el inframundo junto a mis padres. Soy el hijo de un demonio de sangre pura que desciende del olvidado clan Lyrant y un humano que fue el primer portador de la 14° longinus **(Nota: Aquí el Sacred Gear de Gasper será el 15° longinus para evitar 'confusiones')** en cuyo interior se encuentra el alma de un dragón cuyo poder es comparable al de los dos dragones celestiales, la [Void's Embrace]. Pero eso no es todo. Mi padre, aparte de ser el portador de la [Void's Embrace], también era un [Supernova]-

-Así que Drumgol ya había tenido un anfitrión aparte de ti… pero vaya, no me esperaba que ese anfitrión fuera tu padre, dejando a un lado el que haya sido un [Supernova]. Y ya que se trata de padre e hijo, parece que nuevamente se trata de los errores en el sistema de Dios-dijo Tiamat poniendo su mano en su barbilla con una cara de interesada

-¿Qué son los [Supernova]?-preguntó Himari curiosa

-Humanos que se unen a una facción y tienen armas que pueden matar a un dios. Eran las cartas de triunfo de sus facciones-respondió Tiamat

Al mismo tiempo, Balther se levantaba de la banca y se acercaba a las barandas apoyándose sobre estas y miraba hacía el horizonte mientras continuaba

-Y eso no es todo. Acerca del incidente de hace seis años… Drumgol me lo contó todo. A pesar de que aún tengo mis recuerdos sellados…-lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro del pelinegro y la peliazul al percatarse de ello se acercó poniéndose a su lado y de paso darle un cariñoso abrazo mientras ponía su cabeza por sobre sus pechos e acariciando su cabeza

-Si fue tan doloroso, entonces detente. Además, sería mejor que eso lo contaras una vez que tu equipo esté completo. Aún te faltan doce piezas, ¿verdad? No vayas a ir contándolo una y otra vez si es tan doloroso incluso para ti. Así el dolor solo terminará siendo aún más grande. Así que, tranquilo. No es necesario que nos lo cuentes. Tampoco me gustaría verte sufrir, Balther-chan-dijo Tiamat aun abrazando al pelinegro como si lo estuviera consolando, tal como lo haría una madre con su hijo

-Es… verdad. Yo tampoco quiero verle sufrir, Balther-sama-

Tras unos momentos así con el silencio nuevamente rodeándolos, Balther se separó del abrazo de la peliazul a la vez que la miraba junto a Himari con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Sí, tienes razón. Gracias chicas… realmente me siento feliz de tenerlas a mi lado-

Con lo dicho por el pelinegro ambas chicas asintieron con una sonrisa a la vez que se acercaban al pelinegro por sus lados enredando sus brazos con los del chico cada una, Tiamat tomando el izquierdo y Himari tomando el otro

El pelinegro solo se quedó ahí parado como si estuviese dudando y ante esto Tiamat habló

-¿Qué pasa? Vamos, aún quedan lugares a los que ir ¿no?-

-Es cierto. Aún queda tiempo, ¿verdad?-

Balther entonces entendió lo que querían decir y tras unos segundos asintió sonriendo

-Veo que aún siguen muy animadas… bien entonces, vamos-

Con eso Balther pasó el resto del día en la ciudad de Agreas junto a las chicas

…

 **-En algún lugar de Kuoh-**

 **-PoV Azazel-**

-¡El sake es lo mejor!-dije tomando otro trago del sake que acababa de comprar mientras me relajaba en uno de los sofás de la sala principal

Hace algún tiempo atrás decidí dejar un poquito de lado mi cargo como gobernador, aunque sigo ejerciéndolo, para así tomar un buen descanso en esta ciudad. Caray, realmente es aburrido tener que ser el gobernador. Pero por lo menos, puedo pasar un buen rato en el mundo de los humanos

Mientras pensaba eso, me tomé otro trago más del sake que compré hace un buen rato. Pero también había comprado varios más. Debido a eso ya no tengo ni idea de si este es el último. Pero, qué importa. ¡El sake japonés sigue siendo lo mejor!

-Sería más divertido tomar esto con Barakiel o Shemhaza-

Tomé otro trago más. Mientras el delicioso líquido del sake invadía mi garganta, antes de que me diera cuenta, noté que ya no quedaba más. Ah, qué mal. Se acabó la última botella

-Mmm, parece que tendré que comprar más-

Al rato que decía eso, dejé la botella de sake en la mesa. Sí, aparte de la que acabé de tomar, había otras cuatro más que también estaban vacías. Me levanté del sofá rápidamente, y sin perder ni un solo segundo, me dirigí hacía la entrada de la mansión

Hacer otras cosas aparte de lo que debo hacer como gobernador de los ángeles caídos de vez en cuando estaba bien, ¿no? Bueno, siempre hay tiempo para todo, aunque sea un poco. Por lo menos me sentaba bien tomarme un pequeño descanso de mi cargo. ¡Y esta ciudad es el mejor lugar para ello!

Bueno, eso sin dejar de lado que esta ciudad era territorio de un demonio. Sí, conozco a ese demonio. Se trata de Rias Gremory, la hermana de Sirzechs Lucifer así como la heredera del clan Gremory. Ella asiste a la academia de esta ciudad junto a otro demonio. La heredera de la casa Sitri, Sona Sitri. Al igual que sus respectivos siervos

Pero había algo que hacía esta ciudad aún más interesante. Sí, se trataba del [Sekiryuutei]. Al parecer, el actual portador de la Boosted Gear, que contiene en su interior al legendario dragón emperador rojo, resulta ser de la nobleza de Rias. Últimamente lo he estado observando, y aunque se trataba del actual anfitrión del Dragón Emperador Rojo, era un pervertido. Igual que yo jejeje. Pero es demasiado débil. Bueno, es lo normal ¿no? Se trata de un demonio reencarnado que antes era completamente humano. Vaya, pero por lo menos veré qué es lo que puede llegar a hacer ese chico

Mientras pensaba eso, llegué a las grandes puertas de la mansión. Entonces procedí a abrirlas, y salí. Cerré las puertas y luego empecé a dirigirme hacía mi destino. Sí, la tienda en medio de la ciudad en donde compré el sake

Ah, realmente. Quiero algo de diversión y acción. Pero no hay nada interesante ocurriendo ahora mismo. Oh, pero ahora que lo pienso… en esta ciudad también hay otro chico interesante. Alguien aparte del [Sekiryuutei]

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… tres subordinados de Kokabiel fueron asesinados por cierto chico en particular-

Recordé el reporte de uno de mis subordinados informándome de la desaparición de tres subordinados de Kokabiel. Bueno, no exactamente eran desapariciones. Eso le queda muy poco al hecho de que parecieron pelear contra alguien, y terminaron siendo derrotados y de paso asesinados

Bueno, de todas formas no es asunto mío. Así que le resté importancia. Después del todo, eran de Kokabiel. Y tampoco es mi estilo meterme en asuntos ajenos.

Suspiré. Sí que pueden haber sorpresas en todos lados. Oh, sí. Iba vestido con la yukata que compré en una de las tantas tiendas. Esto realmente sienta bien. ¡Las cosas de los japoneses son lo mejor!

Sonreí como habitualmente lo hacía. Bueno, ya debería de estar llegando a la tienda pronto. Mientras pensaba eso, sentí una extraña presencia que se me hacía un poco conocida. Me detuve y miré en cierta dirección.

Era medianoche y en la calle por donde iba no había tanta luz, por lo que no podía ver muy bien. Bueno, se sentía a una gran distancia y la oscuridad era lo que me impedía ver con claridad. Si bien estaba a una distancia bastante grande, me puse en alerta mientras fruncí el ceño. Lo que resultaba ser extraño era que me parecía conocida. Pero no lograba recordar qué era.

Entonces pude sentir cómo la presencia se empezó a alejar en determinada dirección. Pero por alguna razón, sentí la necesidad de averiguar de qué se trataba. Sin dudarlo, desplegué mis doce alas y empecé a seguir a dicha presencia.

Pero entonces, se me vino a la mente un recuerdo. Se trataba de cierta persona en especial. Enseguida me detuve, mientras la presencia se alejaba cada vez más, y aterricé en el suelo. Me volteé hacía la dirección por donde estaba antes de empezar a seguir la presencia que se me hacía algo conocida, pero entonces me retracté de hacerlo. Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en mi rostro. Al mismo tiempo, desaparecí de ahí usando mi círculo mágico

…

 **-PoV Normal-**

-Parece que por ahora todo va bien-

Una única voz femenina es lo que interrumpe el tranquilo y misterioso silencio que reina el interior de lo que parece ser un santuario abandonado y seriamente dañado

-[Realmente estás muy animada por ese chico, ¿no es así?]-

Otra voz un tanto sombría y misteriosa se escucha en medio del silencio y la extraña pero lúgubre atmósfera que rodeaba el interior del lugar

-Así es. Después del todo, ese chico tiene un poder interesante. Eso sumado a que tiene al Dragón Némesis. Y es realmente… guapo-

La propietaria de la voz femenina resultaba ser una chica que estaba sentada en un pilar que estaba partido a la mitad con varias grietas y estaba en el centro que parecía ser rodeado por una gran cantidad de cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo de aquel santuario. La chica se relamió los labios

-[Qué aburrido. ¿No lo mataste solo por eso?]-

La chica parecía estar aburrida pero mantenía una expresión de interés

-Saben que tengo mis propios motivos. Pero este chico puede llegar a ser un buen rival al final. Todos los que intentaron desafiarme eran patéticos como una mosca-

Su mirada se mantenía clavada en el techo

-[Y tú sabes muy bien que en este mundo hay seres más fuertes que aquellos a los que consideras patéticos]-

Uno de los dedos de la chica empezó a recorrer la hoja del arma que con su otra mano mantenía sujetada por el mango

-Es por eso que seguiré haciéndome más fuerte. Y no es necesario que me lo digan de nuevo. Sé perfectamente bien que hay rivales más fuertes que yo. Pero eso no será un problema, ¿o sí? Solo necesito más poder, eso es todo-

Haciendo un recorrido hasta la punta del filo de la hoja

-[Tienes tus propios límites. Aunque te demos más poder, tu cuerpo no lo aguantará]-

Una macabra sonrisa se hacía presente en su rostro

-Qué importa. Estoy preparada a morir de ser necesario. Bueno, todos morimos alguna vez ¿no?-

Mientras la chica mantenía su conversación con las distintas voces que provenían de su arma

-[Aún te falta, entiende. Todavía no puedes controlar nuestro poder totalmente]-

Cierto ángel caído apareció desde la oscuridad, desde cierta dirección de la cual se podía apreciar la tenue luz de luna tratando de iluminar dicho lugar

-Ya, ya. No es necesario que me lo repitan. De todas formas…-

Mientras decía eso, el ángel caído habló manteniendo su mirada en el punto donde se encontraba la chica

-Fallen Angel of Death. Cuánto tiempo-

La chica entonces dejó de mirar al techo y pasó a mirar hacía la dirección en donde se encontraba quién la había llamado. Analizándolo de pies a cabeza por un rato, la chica habló

-Oh, pero si es el gobernador de los ángeles caídos-san. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

La mirada del gobernador chocó con la penetrante mirada de la chica. A simple vista, se podía decir que era la mirada de una asesina de sangre fría. Pero con solo mantener la mirada en sus ojos bastaba para que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del gobernador

-Nada en especial. Solo vine a visitarte, eso es todo-

La chica se rió

-Jajaja, ¿Enserio? Qué pérdida de tiempo. Lo hubieses usado en otra cosa-

Pero Azazel mantuvo su postura a pesar de los nervios que empezaban a invadirle con tan solo mirar a los ojos de la chica

-No lo diría así. Pero bueno, realmente ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te he visto-

La chica nuevamente se rió y volvió a mirar al techo

-Jajaja… Solo estás malgastando tu tiempo. Te recomiendo que vuelvas-

A pesar de las palabras de la chica, Azazel continuó

-No seas así. ¿Cómo van las cosas ahora?-

La chica nuevamente lo miró

-¿Debería responderte?-

Azazel suspiró

-Caray. Sigues siendo igual de fría como siempre. Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?-

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-

-…-

Azazel se quedó en silencio. Momentos después, la chica habló

-Entonces te lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¿A qué has venido?-

Azazel ignoró la pregunta de la chica y se paseó con la mirada el interior del santuario, observando los distintos cadáveres que estaban esparcidos alrededor del pilar destruido donde estaba sentada la chica. Combinado con la lúgubre y sombría atmósfera, el olor a sangre mezclado con el olor podrido de los cadáveres empezó a molestarlo un poco

-Todavía sigues asesinando… esa parte de ti tampoco cambiará, ¿no? Y por lo que veo, parece que últimamente la cantidad de idiotas que vienen aquí a morir ha aumentado. Pero parece que ahora te has detenido. Eso es raro de ti-

Entonces la expresión en el rostro de la chica se oscureció seguida de una sonrisa retorcida que se dibujó en su rostro

-Lárgate de una vez, ¿quieres?-

Azazel nuevamente ignoró las palabras de la chica y siguió mientras fruncía el ceño

-¿Qué estarás planeando hacer ahora? ¿Acaso estás tomándote un "descanso"? ¿O será… que ya encontraste al adecuado?-

Entonces un tono de molestia total apareció en la voz de la chica

-Eso no te incumbe, Azazel. Y ya que sigues sin largarte… ¿acaso quieres morir?-

El caído sonrió ante las palabras de la chica

-No seas tan creída. Sabes que no puedes vencerme-

La chica se rió en voz baja con las palabras del caído. Entonces se volteó hacía donde estaba Azazel a la vez que con su lengua lamía el filo de la hoja de su arma

-¿Enserio? No diría lo mismo. Además, esta hermosa cosita tiene ganas de devorarte. Jejeje, tomar el alma del gobernador de los ángeles caídos no sería tan malo, ¿verdad? jejeje-

La sonrisa en el rostro del caído inmediatamente fue reemplazada por una expresión de total disgusto y desagrado poniendo su mirada en la hoz de la chica la cual desprendía un aura oscura e sombría. La hoz tenía un aspecto un tanto enigmático y el filo tenía decoraciones extrañas, era un tanto larga y el mango igual de manera que llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas y estaba enrollado por lo que parecían ser vendas de color azul claro

-Bueno, la verdad es que no ando de ánimos hoy. Además, es de mal gusto pelear contra esa cosa. Como sea, solo vine a verte. Ahora me voy-

La chica entonces se rió y de un momento para otro desapareció del pilar

-Escapando, ¿eh? Parece que te olvidaste, Azazel. Venir aquí significa que estás cavando tu propia tumba. No te dejaré irte tan fácilmente jejeje-

En menos de un segundo Azazel pudo notar como ahora la hoja de la hoz de la chica se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cuello mientras la chica estaba a su lado, pudiendo apreciar también la cercanía de los ojos escarlata de la chica que tenía el cabello largo liso color violeta con mechones carmesíes e llegándole hasta las caderas, pechos grandes y un bien formado cuerpo. Pero entonces Azazel sonrió a la vez que casi de inmediato un círculo mágico brillante apareció debajo de sus pies

-Lo siento pero ya estaba preparado de antemano para eso. Nos vemos, Fallen Angel of Death. Para otro día será, ¿sí?-

La chica se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir por lo que rápidamente trató de acortar finalmente la distancia entre la hoja de su hoz y el cuello del caído, pero falló ya que este ya había desaparecido justo antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No de nuevo!-

Maldijo la chica mientras su expresión se llenaba de enojo

-[Esta es la segunda vez que se te escapa una presa. Qué decepción]-

-¡Cállense! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito Azazel! ¡La próxima vez no te escaparás!-

-[Será mejor que no haya una tercera vez]-

Tras un rato la chica se calmó y volvió al pilar en medio del centro rodeado de la multitud de cadáveres

-Como sea… lo único que me importa ahora es ese chico-

Decía volviendo a clavar su mirada en el techo y pensando en cierto pelinegro relamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa retorcida

-[¿Y cómo planeas derrotarlo? Ese chico es más fuerte que tú y lo sabes muy bien]-

La chica empezó a reírse

-Jajaja… es obvio, ¿no? Todo está listo. Solo falta a que ese chico llegue aquí. Usaré a estos inútiles… y cuando ese chico llegue, "eso" ya estará listo-

Mirando a un par de chicos que resultaban ser ángeles caídos con la diferencia de que un aura oscura y sombría de color violeta con tonalidad negruzca los rodeaba, sus ojos eran completamente negros y no presentaban emoción alguna. Estos solo miraban hacía el suelo como si estuvieran vacíos por dentro y había un enorme instinto de venganza viniendo de ambos

-Pronto veremos quién es más fuerte… tú o yo. Jejeje, no quiero esperar…-

…

 **-En algún lugar del Inframundo-**

-¿Acaso no hay nada de información sobre su clan?-

Fue lo que dijo cierta pelinegra vestida de chica mágica mientras buscaba algo en particular

Frente a ella había un estante lleno de libros viejos y antiguos que en aspecto diferían por parecer unos más antiguos que otros

-Qué injusto. ¿Por qué no hay nada?-

La pelinegra empezó a hacer un puchero a la vez que caía rendida de rodillas sobre el suelo. Hacía ya casi algunas horas que estaba tratando de buscar información sobre dicho clan que tanto le interesaba

Pero a pesar de que seguía sin encontrar lo que tanto quería, inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala

-No me rendiré. Debe de haber algo en algún lado-dijo la pelinegra decidida abriendo la puerta pero entonces se encontró con un rostro un tanto familiar

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sera-chan?-preguntó Sirzechs curioso mirando a la pelinegra con su habitual sonrisa

La pelinegra se sorprendió por la repentina aparición del pelirrojo tras salir de la sala pero casi de inmediato habló

-Ah, Sirzechs-kun. No es nada, solo estaba buscando algo-respondió la pelinegra con un tono algo alterado pasando del pelirrojo y caminando en cierta dirección

-Es sobre Balther-kun, ¿verdad?-

La pelinegra casi de inmediato se detuvo tras escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo y se volteó a mirarlo asintiendo rápidamente

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y dijo mientras aún mantenía su sonrisa refrescante

-Es cierto. No les había dicho nada acerca de Balther-kun. Aunque tú eres la única junto a Asmodeus que no sabe nada acerca de él o de su clan-

-¿Entonces tú y Ajuka son los únicos que saben algo de él?-preguntó Serafall sorprendida

La expresión de Sirzechs cambió a una seria

-No exactamente. Después de ver las grabaciones del Rating Game hablé con Ajuka sobre el asunto de Balther-kun y el clan Lyrant. Pero aparte de mí, hay otras tres personas que saben sobre él y sus padres-

-¿Y quiénes son esas dos personas?-

-Los actuales patriarcas del clan Phoenix y su segundo hijo Raiser. No estoy seguro acerca de si Ruval ya conocía a sus padres o no. Pero, no puedo estar seguro. También puede que haya otras personas que sepan acerca de los padres de Balther-kun. Pero acerca de él, no creo que nadie más lo sepa. Al menos por ahora-

-Ya veo… ¿y quiénes eran sus padres? ¿Y el clan Lyrant?-

Sirzechs se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba en qué respuesta dar. Tras un rato finalmente habló

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas y por lo que veo estás muy interesada en él. Pero, no te preocupes. Más tarde hablaremos de esto junto con Asmodeus. Es muy importante que sepan quién es él, después del todo-

Con eso dicho el pelirrojo desapareció en un círculo mágico de color rojo dejando atrás a una Serafall llena de preguntas y dudas y con un interés en aumento

-(¿Quién será…?)-

…

 **-Mansión Phoenix-**

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cuánto falta para la boda?-preguntó Balther mirando con aburrimiento a cierto rubio que se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado y se acercaba a una de las ventanas de la sala

-Tranquilo. Ahora debo ir a hacerle algunos arreglos. Así que puedes esperar por mientras hasta entonces-respondió Raiser mirando al pelinegro que estaba apoyado de espaldas sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados

-Bueno, bueno. Pero antes que nada, dime algo. ¿Dónde va a ser la boda?-preguntó el pelinegro con algo de desgana y suspirando

-En la casa Gremory. Ellos van a preparar un salón para eso. Bueno, respecto a cuándo será, yo te avisaré cuando todo esté listo. Pero si así lo prefieres, puedes venir antes-dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros como si le diera igual

-Bien. En ese caso, esperaré hasta entonces-dijo el pelinegro asintiendo con la cabeza e luego empezar a caminar hacia la entrada de la sala al mismo tiempo que un círculo mágico dorado brillante aparecía en los pies del rubio quién desapareció momentos después

Tras haber salido de la sala la mirada del pelinegro se encontró con la de Tiamat que tenía una expresión algo molesta y Balther inmediatamente se dio cuenta de porque estaba así por lo que habló

-Por ahora está arreglando la boda, así que en unas horas todo debería estar listo. Tenemos que esperar por mientras-

La peliazul soltó un suspiro mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado. Al mismo instante Himari llegó al lado de esta con una cara de duda

-¿Aún no es el momento-preguntó Himari dudosa mirando al pelinegro

-No. Faltan algunos arreglos, por lo que esperaremos un poco más-respondió Balther sin más a la vez que se dirigía hacia las puertas de la mansión con la intención de salir afuera a hacer quién sabe qué dejando solas a las chicas

-[Te pareces mucho a Idalmer]-

Tras haber salido afuera el pelinegro escuchó la voz de Drumgol en su mente

-(¿Por qué lo dices?)-preguntó Balther curioso

-[En ciertos aspectos. Sigues preocupándote por ella, ¿no? En eso es lo que más te pareces. Sabes, Idalmer era alguien que se preocupaba mucho por aquellos a los que les importaba, sobre todo aquellos a los que él amaba. Pero lo más importante es que él incluso arriesgaba su propia vida de ser necesario para salvar y proteger a quienes le importaran, sin importar si eran igual o más fuertes que él. Sophie era igual o incluso más fuerte que él, pero a pesar de eso y del hecho de que ella en ciertas circunstancias podría estar bien por sí misma, Idalmer igualmente se arriesgaba de ser necesario. Así como Idalmer se preocupaba por Sophie, tú te preocupas por Ophis aunque ella puede estar bien por sí sola con su poder]-

Balther se quedó en silencio por unos minutos tras las palabras de Drumgol mientras se apoyaba de espaldas sobre la pared al lado de las puertas de la mansión y luego habló a la vez que miraba hacia el cielo

-(Así que me parezco mucho a mi padre en ese aspecto, ¿eh? Bueno, es inevitable. Las cosas ocurren por una razón, ¿no?)-

-[Como sea… ¿qué harás después?]-

-(Eso no lo he pensado)-

-[Ya debería de ser el momento en que te toque pelear contra ellos]-

-(¿Te refieres a…?)-

-[Sí. Aún falta pero, ¿estás preparado para cuando sea el momento de hacerlo?]-

Balther bajó su mirada soltando un suspiro

-(¿Qué cosas dices? Claro que estoy preparado)-

-[Jajaja]-Drumgol se rió levemente-[Eso es lo que quería oír. Pues, solo falta esperar hasta entonces]-

-(Tarde o temprano ocurrirá. Bueno, sería lo más obvio, ¿o no?)-

-[Así es… después del todo es el destino]-

…

 **-Horas más tarde-**

-Nos vamos ahora-dijo Balther con calma mientras en su frente estaban Tiamat y Himari quienes asintieron

Tras la afirmación el pelinegro se volteó y se dirigió hacia las puertas de la mansión para salir seguido de las chicas

Al momento de haber abierto las puertas los tres pudieron ver a los mayordomos y sirvientas que servían a la familia Phoenix además de un carruaje que aparentemente estaba esperándolos

Sin más, el pelinegro avanzó sin perder un solo segundo hacía el carruaje subiéndose en este junto a Himari y Tiamat

-¿Todo listo, Balther-san?-preguntó un hombre de cabello blanco vestido de mayordomo mirando al pelinegro

-Sí, Axel-san. Ya estamos listos para ir-

Con la respuesta del pelinegro Axel asintió

…

-Al fin… ya llegó el día de casarme con mi amada Rías-dijo el rubio mientras tenía una cara de felicidad

Raiser estaba ansioso en su cuarto esperando el momento de la boda con todos los preparativos y estaba mirando por la ventana muy animado

-Raiser-sama los preparativos ya casi están listos, el vestido no tardará en llegar-dijo una chica con traje de sirvienta

-Oh genial entonces con esto ya deberíamos de estar listos. Por ahora vete y ayuda a mi futura esposa a alistarse-dijo el rubio mirando a la chica que asintió bajando la cabeza para luego salir del cuarto dejando solo al rubio quién se acercó a su cama

-Todo está listo… no podría estar mejor, tengo a una de las mejores chicas del mundo y ahora nadie podría arruinar este momento-dijo el rubio desplomándose en su cama mientras clavaba su mirada en el techo del cuarto

Pero entonces un recuerdo se le vino a la mente del rubio… un momento amargo cerca del final del Rating Game que tuvo contra Rías

…

 **-Flashback-**

 **-PoV Raiser-**

-¡Yo no… me rendiré… jamás!-dijo el castaño mientras tenía su cara ensangrentada y mordía sus labios

-Pero si tú estabas medio muerto... ¿cómo tienes fuerzas para levantarte?-dije sin apartar mi vista del castaño que estaba enfrente de mí a la vez que mi expresión cambiaba a una de miedo-(¿Quién demonios es este chico…? ¡Se supone que debería de haber muerto con mi último ataque!)-

Pero mientras pensaba eso

-¡Yo… jamás… me rendiré! ¡Jamás!-gritaba el castaño mientras expulsaba un aura violenta de color rojo que sacudía el suelo

-¿Qué… es esto?-dije a la vez que me puse pálido-(Esta cantidad de poder… es imposible)-

-¡Llegó la hora de enseñarte el poder de un verdadero dragón celestial!-dijo el castaño al instante que me clavaba con su mirada

…

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

 **-PoV Normal-**

-No. Debo de olvidarme de eso, ya lo derroté y lo dejé en mal estado y no debería de volver a despertar así que me concentraré en disfrutar de mi boda. Además…-dijo el rubio levantándose y acercándose a la ventana e mirando por esta-No creo que pase por mis fuerzas de seguridad-

…

-Parece que llegamos 30 minutos antes-dijo el pelinegro tranquilo avanzando en cierta dirección seguido de Tiamat y Himari. Hacía un rato que acababa de llegar a la casa de los Gremory y ahora se encontraba dentro siguiendo la indicación que le había dado uno de los mayordomos que estaba afuera hasta que llegó a un pasillo bastante espacioso y sin dudar avanzó por este

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo en cuyas paredes habían velas que seguían hasta el final, el pelinegro notó un enorme retrato de alguien que le parecía ciertamente muy conocido de cabello carmesí y se trataba de nadie más ni menos que Sirzechs. Entonces se encontró con una puerta gigante que tenía grabados en esta. Sin perder el tiempo el pelinegro la abrió para luego entrar en un salón muy grande en donde había una gran cantidad de demonios en traje que se divertían pero más que nada a simple vista parecían estar esperando algo en especial

Pero poco después de haber entrado el pelinegro notó como todos pasaron a mirar en su dirección mientras ponían una cara de curiosidad

-Anda, ¿qué están mirando? ¿Acaso no estoy invitado?-preguntó el pelinegro serio al haberse convertido en el centro de atención justamente tras haber entrado

Pero poco después estos dejaron de mirarlo para volver a concentrarse en divertirse mientras esperaban por algo en particular

Tras esto el pelinegro solo se encogió de hombros a la vez que caminaba hacía cierta dirección en donde se encontraba cierta rubia acompañada de otras 14 chicas que el pelinegro reconoció de inmediato

-T-tú…-dijo la rubia mirando al pelinegro que se había acercado a donde ella estaba para luego pasearse la mirada por la sala como si estuviera examinándola

-¿Tú también?-preguntó el pelinegro curioso mirando a la rubia por unos segundos solo para volver a pasearse por el salón con la mirada pero esta se quedó callada-Si tienes algo que decir, solo dime-

Tras un buen rato Balther suspiró

-Bueno, ya que aún falta… iré a pasar el rato por mientras-dijo Balther a la vez que caminaba en cierta dirección sin antes señalarle a Himari y Tiamat que se quedaran en el salón a lo que ambas asintieron

Tras haber salido del salón, el pelinegro empezó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo por los pasillos puesto que prefería pasar el tiempo haciendo otra cosa en vez de simplemente quedarse ahí a esperar al momento del comienzo de la boda ya que tampoco tendría mucho que hacer

Después de unos minutos vagando por los pasillos, el pelinegro llegó a un balcón donde decidió pasar el rato mientras disfrutaba de la vista

Pero un rato después el pelinegro sintió una poderosa presencia a sus espaldas además de una voz que lo hizo voltearse

-Vaya, ¿tú eres Balther Lyrant?-

Justamente al momento de voltearse a ver de quién se trataba el propietario de la voz así como de la poderosa presencia, el pelinegro pudo ver a un chico joven con ropas chinas han que tenía una lanza encima de su hombro

-Lo soy-respondió-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó a la vez que su mirada se encontraba con la del chico que sonrió ligeramente

-Estuviste interesante en tu Rating Game. Posees un poder bastante interesante también. No estuviste nada mal-dijo el chico ignorando la pregunta del pelinegro quién suspiró mientras se encogía de hombros

-Ah, gracias. Pero de todas formas, aún no me has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Quién eres, si es que puedo saber?-preguntó Balther despreocupadamente y al rato poniéndose serio

-Bueno, bueno. Me olvidé presentarme. Entonces… Yo soy Cao Cao-

-[Cao Cao… si bien recuerdo él es el poseedor de la True Longinus, la longinus más fuerte. Ten cuidado, compañero. Él es bastante peligroso y también es alguien que no puedes vencer todavía]-

La expresión de Balther se volvió aún más seria tras escuchar lo que dijo Drumgol

-¿Necesitas algo de mí?-

Pero entonces el ahora identificado Cao Cao negó con la cabeza mientras decía

-Para nada. Solo vine a hablar un rato, eso es todo-

Tras su comentario Balther no siguió hablando haciendo que el silencio los rodeara a ambos. Un buen rato después, Cao Cao rompió el silencio a la vez que se volteaba con la intención de irse de ahí

-Ya me voy. Tengo cosas qué hacer. Nos vemos pronto, Balther Lyrant-

Pero antes de desaparecer de su vista Cao Cao se detuvo un momento para decir una última cosa antes de irse de ahí

-No subestimes al rojo. Tiene un crecimiento anormal, pero sin duda tengo fe en que se convertirá en alguien poderoso más tarde. Ah y por cierto, ya debería de estar por venir-

-(Rojo… ¿se refiere a Issei?)-pensó el pelinegro después de que Cao Cao desapareciera de su vista-(¿Va a venir? Ya veo, parece que va a ocurrir algo interesante después del todo. Bueno, yo también creo que él se convertirá en alguien poderoso… tarde o temprano)-

Mientras pensaba en eso Balther miró al cielo quedándose así por varios minutos hasta que recordó lo de la boda

-(Cierto… supongo que ya vendría siendo hora de que vuelva al salón. Ya debe de estar por comenzar)-pensó a la vez que procedía a volver hacia el salón

…

-(Hmm, parece que llegué justo)-pensó el pelinegro luego de haber entrado en el gran salón por la puerta viendo cómo todos los demonios ahí tenían sus miradas concentradas en cierta dirección donde se encontraba Raiser que estaba por empezar a hablar

-(De todas formas… lo que importa es que ya va a comenzar)-pensó Balther con una cara de satisfacción mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban Tiamat y Himari quienes a su vez estaban cerca del equipo de Raiser y Ravel

-Justo a tiempo-dijo la peliazul mirando al pelinegro

-Como sea. Algo interesante sucederá-dijo Balther sin más a la vez que pasaba a mirar hacia donde estaba Ravel, pudiendo ver a tres personas que le parecían conocidas y se trataban de nadie más y menos que los sirvientes de cierta pelirroja

-Onii-san consiguió una novia en el Rating Game pero igual sabíamos que íbamos a ganar-dijo Ravel mientras se echaba aire con un abanico

-Eso es lo que dices ahora-dijo Kiba sosteniendo una copa con licor

Inmediatamente después una pelinegra que usaba lentes se acercó a los tres integrantes del sequito de Rias

-No se habrán olvidado que estaban siendo observados-dijo Sona mientras se acercaba

-Presidenta Sona-dijo Kiba con una expresión de sorpresa mirando a la pelinegra

-Dejando a un lado el resultado, si su peón hubiera podido dominar ese poder entonces… bueno no, eso era evidente-dijo Sona mientras asentía cerrando los ojos

-Muchas gracias pero es inútil que se preocupe por nosotros-dijo Akeno

-Tal vez, pero aún no acaba-dijo Kiba

-No, todavía no acaba-dijo Koneko

-Sí, yo también creo que no se acaba. Esta fiesta se pondrá interesante-dijo Sona al tiempo que se iba

-Vaya, parece que Sona-Kaichou está animada hoy-dijo Kiba sorprendido por la reacción de la morena

De pronto alguien apareció en el estrado, era un tipo alto de cabello rubio y era nadie más ni menos que Raiser

-Señores del inframundo requiero de su atención. Me gustaría hacer un anuncio en nombre de la casa Phoenix-dijo el rubio haciendo ademanes con sus brazos

Entonces todos los demonios presentes, incluyendo a Balther y sus chicas concentraron sus miradas en el rubio como si estuvieran prestando completa atención

-La invitación de hoy a todos ustedes es porque yo, Raiser Phoenix, heredero de la casa Phoenix me casaré con la heredera del Clan Gremory, Rias Gremory, y quería compartir este momento con ustedes-dijo el rubio mientras caminaba por el estrado

-(Venga, eso ya lo sabemos)-pensó el pelinegro sin apartar su vista del rubio

-Y ahora les voy a presentar a mi princesa Rias Gremory-dijo el rubio-(Sí… nada podría estar mejor. Me casaré con Rias y apretaré esos enormes senos que tiene. Soy afortunado. Si ese debilucho va a venir aun así no pasará de mi sequito ni de mis guardias que lo esperan en las puertas. Todo va de acuerdo a mi plan)-

Unos instantes después de decir eso un círculo mágico de color carmesí apareció al lado del rubio al mismo tiempo que de este aparecía una pelirroja con un vestido de novia

-Sin nada más que decir ahora empieza la ceremonia-dijo el rubio

Pero antes de hacer nada…

-¡Altooooo!-

De repente una voz se escuchó a la vez que de una de las ventanas entró lo que parecía un meteoro de color rojo que rápidamente impactó en medio de la sala desprendiendo mucho humo

-¿¡Quién diablos osa perturbar mi boda!?-dijo el pelirrubio con una expresión de rabia en su rostro

Pero el humo se fue dispersando y de este salió una silueta de un hombre que estaba con su puño en el suelo con los ojos cerrados

-Disculpen la demora pero Hyodo Issei ha llegado-dijo el castaño con una mirada decidida

-Issei-dijo la pelirroja asombrada mirando al castaño

-Vaya… así que al final terminó viniendo. Esto sí que se pondrá interesante-dijo Balther en voz baja mirando al castaño con una sonrisa

-Oye maldito, ¿qué crees que haces?-dijo el rubio mirando a Issei con rabia

-Lo lamento, pero hay veces donde la princesa no se enamora del príncipe azul sino del dragón que la estaba protegiendo-

-Maldito, ¿qué estás diciendo?-dijo el rubio apretando los puños

-¡Yo, Hyodou Issei, estudiante de primer año del club de investigación de lo oculto, declaro ante todos que la virginidad de la presidenta me pertenece!-dijo el castaño apuntando su puño a Raiser

* * *

 **Bueno amigos disculpen por la demora puesto que debido a temas del colegio estuve muy ocupado por lo que no tuve mucho tiempo disponible para ir terminando el capítulo. En fin, como verán este cap es más extenso que los otros pero me desplacé más y por si acaso habrá un capítulo 15.5 en el cual se mostrará el Rating Game entre Rias y Raiser pero un tanto diferente (a mi manera). Y bueno sin más que decir espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Nos vemos.**


	17. Aviso - Regreso de TC

Hey gente. Ha pasado un largo tiempo.

Esto es más un aviso, así que después será borrado... cuando el nuevo capítulo esté terminado.

Lo que quiero avisar para todos aquellos que lean Trinidad Celestial, y posiblemente también quieran leer más, saber como avanza el fic... debo decirles que, he retomado el fic y, por lo tanto, el capítulo 17 está en desarrollo de nuevo. Sin embargo, puede que se presente demora en la publicación de este, debido a temas escolares o bien el problema con las "murallas", algo que puedo decir que todos los creadores de historias enfrentan: cuando no saben cómo avanzar en cierta parte por distintas razones, como por ejemplo redactar dicha parte.

Y con eso dicho... si quieren estar atentos a los avisos en cuánto al fic, aquí les dejo la página oficial de Trinidad Celestial más abajo. No había tenido la oportunidad de compartirla a través de uno de los capítulos, pero ahora si. A la vez, me gustaría saber la opinión de todos en cuánto al fic u otras cosas (como nuestro protagonista por ejemplo). Para esto, pueden ver el segundo aviso que he publicado en la página.

Así, agradezco su tiempo para leer esto y los demás avisos. Y también agradezco su comprensión, así como sus comentarios sobre el fic. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Veo que no se puede publicar el link, pero está en mi perfil. También pueden buscar la página como Trinidad Celestial en facebook. Siento no haber revisado el error hace rato


End file.
